LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has tenido una sensación de Deja Vu con alguien? Esta pareja la tuvo y lo que ellos van a descubrir los dejará sin aliento. Conoce a Candy y Terry en nuestros tiempos modernos y sigue su maravillosa aventura ... ¡Espero que la disfrutes!
1. Chapter 1

_**LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ...**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 1  
"Islas en el arroyo"**_

Era víspera de Año Nuevo, la noche se encontraba cubierta con una espesa niebla. Ella se encontraba a bordo de un barco en donde se celebraba una fiesta para recibir el Año Nuevo. Se había despertado repentinamente, después de haber tenido ese extraño sueño que no le era muy claro. Se encontraba en su cabina viajando sola. No tenía ganas de bailar ni celebrar, cada vez que tenía ese sueño en particular le parecía tan real y la hacía sentir ... incompleta, a veces literalmente soñaba despierta. De cualquier manera se vistió, era casi ya la medianoche. Llevaba un vestido de noche rosa claro en satén y su largo y rubio cabello ondulado caía sobre sus hombros; no tenía tiempo para maquillaje o peinado ... se sentía un poco cansada. Solo tomó el chal que iba con el vestido y salió de la cabina para ir a cubierta. Subió y se encontró con un manto de neblina. Observaba el movimiento del agua, mientras trataba de deshacerse de la tristeza que sentía. El viento soplaba haciendo llorar sus ojos.

Un hombre salió de la fiesta y se dirigió a la cubierta del barco también para respirar un poco de aire fresco, faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche. Intentaba evitar a una mujer que se aferraba a querer pasar el resto de la noche con él ... hasta el amanecer en el interior de su camerino ... de verdad que necesitaba algo de aire. Vió a una mujer que se encontraba observando el océano. El viento soplaba y su cabello se movía. Él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, estaba congelado en el lugar, observándola. Se acercó a ella silenciosamente y se percató de que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabía por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de consolarla. El viento sopló un poco más fuerte e hizo que el chal que ella llevaba puesto, saliera volando en su dirección. Lo tomó del suelo y se acercó a ella.

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a dónde iba su chal y vio que un hombre muy atractivo vistiendo un elegante esmoquin lo tenía en sus manos. Sus ojos se encontraron y sintieron un estruendo en su corazón. Tenían la sensación de ya haber vivido esa escena, pero parecía estar perdida en la niebla ...

_**"Él: Hola, ni siquiera sé tu nombre,  
Pero aguardaré de cualquier manera  
Esto es más que un simple hola.**_

_**Ella: Hola, ¿sonrío y volteo hacia otro lado?  
No, creo que sonreiré y me quedaré,  
Para ver a dónde esto puede ir.**_

_**Ambos: Porque la última vez que me sentí así, me estaba enamorando,  
Cayendo y sintiendo que nunca volvería a enamorarme otra vez.**_

_**Sí, la última vez que me sentí así,  
Fue mucho antes de que yo supiera  
Lo que estoy sintiendo ahora contigo ... "  
**_

Él decidió hablar y romper el silencio.

\- Hola, creo que esto es tuyo ... dijo.

\- Es del color de mi vestido ... respondió ella.

Él le entregó el chal y ella lo tomó. Sus manos se tocaron por unos segundos y tuvieron la impresión de sentir una descarga eléctrica.

\- Muchas gracias ... dijo ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Si, porqué?

\- Pareces triste. Es el año nuevo, deberías estar celebrando ... ¿por qué es que una cara bonita y dulce como la tuya tiene lágrimas?

\- El viento frío soplaba en mis ojos ...

\- Ya veo ... tienes pecas ... en tu linda y pequeña nariz, son adorables ...

Ella sonrió por dentro por los cumplidos, pero no quería mostrarlo. No tenía ganas de permanecer con un chico que iba a quedarse con ella como pegamento por el resto de la noche. Pero, era tan apuesto, muy atractivo y probablemente con compañía. Bueno, eso era bueno, porque quería irse a dormir. Pero estar ante la presencia de este hombre ... no sabía qué era, sentía que ... que todo tendría que suceder del modo que estaba sucediendo. Que tendría que permanecer con él, se sentía tan bien en su compañía ... Pero no! ¿qué era todo esto? Tenía que volver a su cabina ... pero no podía moverse.

Él había salido a la cubierta del bote para huir de una mujer que era demasiado exigente y ahí estaba, en frente de otra mujer ... y no quería ir a ninguna parte. Deseaba quedarse allí con ella, verla era como un sueño, siempre había soñado conocer a la mujer de sus sueños ... ¿la mujer de sus sueños? Acababa de conocerla hace unos minutos, pero era como si se conocieran desde siempre. ¿Y qué fue todo eso de las pecas? ¿Eso es todo lo que podía decir? Normalmente él no hablaba así ... ¿pecas? No sabía de dónde había salido todo eso ...

"Pecas" se dijo a sí misma? ¿Le estaba hablando de sus pecas? Bueno, era algo muy diferente con respecto a las habituales líneas de coqueteo que solía obtener de otros hombres, que simplemente le dirían con valentía que querían acostarse con ella. Él actuaba como un torpe adolescente y le pareció muy lindo. Ella decidió responderle.

\- ¿Mis pecas son adorables? -dijo sonriendo- ¿Encontraste esa coquetería por tu cuenta? ¿O tu hermano de 16 años te ayudó?

De hecho, él se sentía como un joven de 16 años hablando con una chica que acababa de conocer por primera vez. Pecas? Pero ella estaba sonriendo, así que debe haber funcionado ... En eso escucharon que adentro todos gritaban "¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!"

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Señorita Pecosa ... dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo ... respondió sonriendo.

Continuaron mirándose el uno al otro, incapaces de detenerse y sin saber por qué.

Él quería abrir la boca para hablar, cuando escuchó:

\- ¡Oye! Ahí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! Me abandonaste…

Por dentro maldijo a esa mujer por su interrupción. La mujer con la que estaba hablando aprovechó para retirarse mientras decía:

\- Tu acompáñante te echa de menos, te voy a dejar ...

\- No, espera, ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre otra vez?

\- No te lo dije ... Adiós Señor, gracias por atrapar el chal ...  
dijo alejándose.

Quería detenerla, pero la joven de la fiesta lo había alcanzado y le estaba sosteniendo el brazo.

\- ¡Brindé por el año nuevo sin ti! ¡Mientras tú estabas aquí solo!

\- Necesitaba un poco de aire, pero no estaba solo, estaba con ...

\- No veo a nadie, hace frío; volvamos a la fiesta ...

Buscó y ya no la veía, ella había desaparecido como por arte de magia. ¿Había estado realmente allí? O se la habrá imaginado.

\- Está bien, volvamos a la fiesta ... dijo con frialdad.

Volvió a entrar con su acompañante, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en la mujer con pecas.

La joven mujer regresó a su compartimento y se quitó la ropa para ir a la cama. Pensó en el encuentro que acababa de tener en la cubierta, era tan guapo con sus ojos azules ... pero, no, este no era el momento para ser débil ... ella no necesitaba ninguna relación en este momento. Pero ... se sintió tan bien durante esos pocos minutos que estuvo con ese extraño. Pero bueno, ella se iba a ir a la cama, ahora. El barco llegaría al puerto por la mañana y su rutina volverá a comenzar.

El hombre mientras tanto logró deshacerse de su molesta compañía y se dirigió a su cabina. No podía dejar de pensar en la mujer con pecas ... pero eso no era todo, era como si ya lo hubiera vivido ... pero dicen que esa es la impresión que tenemos cuando nos encontramos con nuestra alma gemela. Dicen que nuestra alma gemela, es nuestra propia alma, dividida en dos; que compartimos con nuestra otra mitad. En fin ... aunque los pocos minutos que había pasado con ella habían sido como si la conociera desde siempre ... ella se había negado a decirle su nombre, estaba jugando a ser la difícil ... y se fue a la cama todavía pensando en la Señorita Pecosa.

El barco atracó en Nueva York y la joven bajó con su equipaje. Tomó un taxi para llegar a su apartamento en la Quinta Avenida. El portero llevó su equipaje arriba al tercer piso. Deshizo sus maletas, se vistió con ropa deportiva para estar más cómoda y fue a buscar algo de comer a la cocina. Mientras tanto escuchaba sus mensajes telefónicos, había muchísimos de ellos de parte de sus amigos.

Decidió llamar a una de sus mejores amigas ...

\- ¿Hola? Tricia ¡Feliz año nuevo!

\- Candice-Blanche! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

\- ¡Por Dios! Candy, por favor!

\- ¿Candy cómo estás? ¿Acabas de llegar?

\- Sí, que bueno no estar viajando más por mar. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien y en el trabajo también. Tengo una nueva estudiante, la hija de un diplomático africano; ella habla muchos idiomas como tu ...

\- Una de las ventajas de la vida diplomática, el único inconveniente es la parte de mudarse constantemente y dejar a tus amigos ...

\- Bueno, así como tu no puedes dejar de viajar tampoco ...

\- Lo sé. Aparte de ser un diplomática como mi padre, viajo de vez en cuando por mi trabajo ... y eso es fabuloso.

\- Debe haber sido divertido llegar a un país donde no conocías el idioma ...

\- Sí, aprender un idioma es fascinante ...

\- Tú estás dotada para eso. Pero también tienes que admitir que lo has estado haciendo desde que eras pequeña ...

\- Sí, es algo normal para mí ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu pretendiente? ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

\- No y espero que no me encuentre en este nuevo apartamento. Nadie sube sin mi permiso ... y le di su foto al portero para que tenga cuidado ...

\- ¿No estás exagerando?

\- No Tricia, Daniel Reed está obsesionado conmigo ... él no era mi jefe, ya que no trabajaba en la empresa, así que no pude presentar cargos por acoso sexual ...

\- Pero él está escarmentando y está loco por ti ...

\- Pero no me gusta. Además dejé un trabajo que me gustaba, pero encontré otro y me aseguré de que el jefe fuera un hombre mayor ...

\- Pero algunos ancianos son pervertidos ...

\- Este le es fiel a su esposa y no puede ver nada sin sus lentes ...

\- Pero dime que no te estás vistiendo mal para tu trabajo ...

\- No puedo correr el riesgo. Podría ser un pervertido ... añadió Candy riendo.

\- Eres imposible Candy ... decía Tricia riendo ... Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto y me encantan tus historias divertidas.

\- Conocí a alguien en el barco ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¿A quién?

\- No sé su nombre ... Lo conocí un poco antes de la medianoche de ayer.

\- ¿Antes de la medianoche? ¿Te atrapó la medianoche con él?

\- Si ...

\- Ése es el hombre con el que estás destinada a quedarte ...

\- ¿Qué?!

\- Sí, dicen que la persona con la que estás a medianoche de Año Nuevo es la persona con la que estás destinado a estar por el resto de tu vida, tu alma gemela ...

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, no creo en todas esas cosas ...

\- ¿Tú, la viajera? Debería ser más fácil para ti creer ...

\- Bueno, solo digamos, que realmente no presto atención a esas cosas ...

\- ¿Y cómo era?

\- Tenía el pelo largo y castaño, ojos azul intenso. Era alto y me habló de mis pecas ...

\- ¿De tus pecas?

\- Dijo que eran adorables ...

\- Bueno, para alguien que no está destinado a estar contigo, lo has descrito bastante bien. Es como si hubiera captado tu atención ... lo observaste bastante bien en este caso ...

\- Pero yo no ... dijo Candy confundida.

Ella realmente no lo observó tan bien ... ¿o si? Pero no, ella apenas lo vio. Pero, ¿cómo consiguió ella describir todos esos detalles, como el color de sus ojos? La luz no era muy buena en la cubierta del barco y había neblina ...

\- Eso es extraño ... dijo Candy ... estaba un poco oscuro y con neblina ...

\- Sé que no usas lentes como yo y según lo que me acabas de decir, no creo que lo hayas visto tan bien ...

\- ¿Pero cómo pude darte tantos detalles? Ahora estoy empezando a dudar de mí misma ...

\- Te lo dije, están destinados a estar juntos ... debes haberlo conocido en una vida anterior ...

\- No seas ridícula Tricia ...

Ella se sintió realmente bien en su presencia y la última vez que se sintió así ...

" ... la última vez que me sentí así, me estaba enamorando,

Cayendo y sintiendo que nunca volvería a enamorarme otra vez ... "

¿Tiene Tricia razón? ¿Lo habrá conocido antes? ¡No, eso es absolutamente absurdo!

\- Es una broma! Pero era guapo, llamó tu atención ... ¿te ves con él? ... preguntó Tricia.

\- Yo ...

De pronto tuvo una visión; ella estaba bailando con él ... pero era ella? ¿O es su imaginación? Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no; su imaginación estaba trabajando horas extras.

\- No sé ... dijo después de un pequeño silencio ... Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa, esta historia me confunde ... dijo Candy.

\- Está bien. Nunca adivinarás lo que sucedió en mi clase el otro día ...

Y hablaron de sus trabajos. Patricia McNeil, Tricia para sus amigas, era una maestra en una escuela privada local. Charlaron de sus vidas y hasta vieron una película en sus teléfonos.

Antes de irse Candy a la cama, recibió una llamada de su madre.

\- ¿Hola cariño? ... dijo su madre.

\- Mamá!

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien ... ¿cómo te va en Bangkok?

\- Muy bien y cómo te va a ti en Nueva York?

\- Siempre lo mismo. Pero sigue siendo mi ciudad favorita ...

\- No lo olvides, puedes venir aquí, cuando quieras.

\- Lo sé Mamá. Pero tengo un trabajo que me gusta.

\- ¿Y tu pretendiente te está dejando en paz?

\- Él no sabe dónde vivo y si se entera, no pasará de la puerta de abajo ...

\- Cariño, ¿no te estás excediendo un poco?

\- Mamá, la atención de ese hombre es una tortura, te lo aseguro. ¡No entiende nada! Me hizo renunciar a un trabajo que me gustaba ... y no siento absolutamente nada por él ...

\- ¡El día que te enamores, voy a ir a cenar para celebrar en un restaurante!

\- Y yo espero que vengas a buscarme ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- ¡Voy a mandarte un jet privado para que te recoja! ... añadió su madre riendo también.

\- ¿Cómo está el resto de la familia? ¿Y Papá?

\- Todo el mundo está bien. Buenas noches mi cielo.

\- Buenas noches Mamá.

\- Aquí está tu padre ...

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¡Mi pequeña niña grande! ... exclamó su padre.

\- ¿Cómo está hoy Su Excelencia?

\- Estoy bien gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Llegué aquí en una sola pieza y no puedo esperar volver al trabajo.

\- Sabes que puedo encontrar un trabajo para ti aquí conmigo. De esa manera siempre estaremos juntos ...

\- Te van a acusar de nepotismo ...

\- No me importa lo que diga la gente; eres mi hija y quiero tenerte cerca de mí ...

\- Pero tengo que volar por mi cuenta, Papá ...

\- Siempre has sido una chica de mentalidad fuerte ... Lo siento por tu futuro esposo ...

\- ¡Papá!

\- Te voy a dejar dormir, Buenas noches cariño ...

\- Buenas noches Papá, te llamo mañana ...

Ella colgó el teléfono sonriendo, hablaba con sus padres todos los días. Georgie y Laurent Gray. Laurent era el embajador de Gran Bretaña en Tailandia por el momento. Candy había crecido cambiando de país casi todos los años. A ella le encantaba viajar, como a sus padres.

Se fue a la cama, pero no sin dejar de pensar en el hombre que conoció en la cubierta del bote.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El hombre del barco llegó a su departamento para solo dejar su equipaje, ya que tenía que tomar el avión para Europa nuevamente en unos pocos días. Todo lo que hacía era viajar, su trabajo lo llevaba a todas partes del mundo. Su apartamento estaba vacío, era el día de Año Nuevo y el ama de llaves no se encontraba allí. Se cambió de ropa, se sentó en la sala y encendió el televisor para ver las noticias. Al terminar comenzaron a transmitir una obra de teatro: "Romeo y Julieta". Recordó haber interpretado a Romeo en su momento cuando asistía a la escuela, soñaba con convertirse en actor, pero tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares junto con su padre, cuando éste sufrió una trombosis coronaria. Sus planes de convertirse en actor quedaron en suspenso indefinidamente ... Tal vez por eso salía a menudo con actrices: Karina Blake, Susanne Mann ... Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ellas no eran importantes, eran solo para pasar el rato.

En el barco conoció a una joven con pecas, quien ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, pero con quien tenía la impresión de conocerla por siempre. Era idéntica a la niña en quien siempre pensaba desde que estaba pequeño. Pelo rubio ondulado, pecas. Cada vez que se dibujaba en la escuela, también dibujaba a la niña con pecas ... sin saber por qué. Ella era su sueño y él la había conocido, pero también la había perdido. Durante esos pocos minutos que estuvo con ella en la cubierta, se había sentido tan bien, como si todo estuviera perfecto como la lluvia ... Todo tenía sentido. ¿Pero en dónde la iba a encontrar? No le había dicho su nombre, por lo que no tenía nada, solo su imagen en la cabeza.

Llamó a su madre.

\- ¿Hola Mamá? ¡Feliz año nuevo!

\- ¡Terrence Philippe Richard! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo cariño!

\- ¿Te encanta llamarme por mis tres nombres, no es demasiado largo para ti?

\- Claro que no cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bueno, acabo de entrar ...

\- ¿Cuando te vas?

\- En 3 días …

\- Tú nunca te detienes ... no te excedas ...

\- No te preocupes, si me excedo, me detendré y descansaré ...

\- ¿Y cómo está tu vida amorosa?

\- Yo ... no sé ...

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Acaso te enamoraste?

\- Mamá, ¿recuerdas cómo solía dibujarme en la escuela cuando era pequeño?

\- Sí, siempre te dibujabas con una niña de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos verdes ...

\- Tienes buena memoria.

\- Es que prácticamente la dibujaste en cada hoja de papel ... Nunca supe la razón por la que lo hacías ... no había ninguna niña que se pareciera a ella en tus clases ...

\- Lo sé, ella estaba en mi cabeza, en mis sueños y siempre me divertía con ella, sabía cómo trepar árboles ...

\- Ah, si ella era la chica de tus sueños y la ponías en tus dibujos, entonces era tu amiga imaginaria ...

\- No sé si ella era imaginaria.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, que ella era real?

\- En mi cabeza, si. En mis sueños ...

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

\- Conocí a una mujer en la cubierta del barco, ayer justo antes de la medianoche. Salí en medio de la niebla a tomar un poco de aire fresco y la vi ... tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado, y sus ojos eran verdes y tenía pecas en la nariz ...

\- ¿Cómo es que la describes tan bien?

\- Yo ...

\- No será que estarás describiendo a tu amiga imaginaria que solías ver en tus sueños?

\- Me estás haciendo dudar ...

\- ¿Ella te dijo su nombre?

\- No, desapareció en la niebla ...

\- Tal vez la imaginaste ...

\- Realmente me estás haciendo dudar, ella desapareció cuando la mujer con la que estaba nos interrumpió, como por arte de magia ...

\- Tu imaginación te está jugando trucos, cariño ...

\- Probablemente, porque nunca me he sentido tan bien, como cuando estaba con ella.

\- Con la persona que imaginamos, todo es siempre perfecto ...

\- Tal vez ... Pero mamá, lo que sea que senti ya sea que me lo haya imaginado o no, nunca lo había sentido así desde ...

Él dejó de hablar. Desde ... desde que él estaba con la niña con pecas, en sus sueños ...

\- Desde mis sueños ...

_"La última vez que me sentí así ..." _comenzó a decir en su cabeza.

_" ... la última vez que me sentí así, me estaba enamorando,_

_Cayendo y sintiendo que nunca volvería a enamorarme otra vez ... "  
_

Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Nunca antes se había sentido así! Pero…

\- Oh ... bueno, corazón, es mejor que vuelvas a la tierra ... en el mundo real con mujeres reales. ¿Cómo están tus actrices?

\- No lo sé Mamá ...

\- ¿Estás pensando en casarte con una de ellas?

\- No ... en lo absoluto ... en realidad nunca me ha pasado eso por la cabeza ...

\- Terrence, tienes que casarte y formar una familia.

\- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y como tengo la intención de casarme una sola vez, tengo que estar absolutamente seguro de mi elección.

\- Por supuesto, cariño ... no quieres terminar como tu padre ...

\- Hacer un trato de negocios en lugar de casarme por amor ... eso no es para mí ... voy a dejarte Mamá y seguir viendo Romeo y Julieta.

\- Deseabas ser actor ...

\- Pero Papá me necesitaba ...

\- Siempre te lo he dicho, cuando tengas tiempo, toma un pequeño descanso y ven al teatro, por diversión ... es relajante hacer lo que amamos.

\- Está bien, Mamá. Voy a tratar de pensarlo. Gracias.

\- Te amo Cariño …

\- Te amo Mamá ... adiós.

\- Adiós Cariño …

Colgó el teléfono y siguió viendo Romeo y Julieta en el televisor. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si se hubiera convertido en actor? Quizás nunca lo sepa. Pensó una vez más en su encuentro con la joven rubia con pecas. Ella era perfecta, como él la había imaginado en sus sueños ... su madre tenía razón, debió haber sido el producto de su imaginación. Cerró los ojos y su amiga imaginaria regresó en sus sueños y se sentía tan bien que no quería despertarse.

_**Te conocí de sorpresa y no me di cuenta**_

_**Que mi vida para siempre cambiaría**_

_**Verte de pie allí**_

_**No sabia que me importaria**_

_**En el aire algo especial había**_

_**Son los sueños mi realidad**_

_**El tipo único de fantasía real**_

_**Cosa común las ilusiones son**_

_**Vivir en sueños yo trato**_

_**Parece como si estuviera destinado a ser**_

_**Son los sueños mi realidad**_

_**Un diferente tipo de realidad**_

_**Con amar en la noche sueño**_

_**Y amar bien parece estar**_

_**Aunque es solo fantasía**_

_**Mi cielo si existes no te resistas**_

_**Muéstrame tu nueva forma de amar**_

_**Dime que es verdad**_

_**Muéstrame qué hacer**_

_**Algo especial por ti siento**_

_**Son los sueños mi realidad**_

_**El tipo único de realidad**_

_**Mi estupidez tal vez haya pasado**_

_**Y tal vez ahora por fin**_

_**Veo cómo lo real puede ser**_

_**Son los sueños mi realidad**_

_**Un maravilloso mundo donde me gustaría estar**_

_**Un sueño de toda la noche tenerte**_

_**Y sostenerte es la realidad**_

_**Tal vez esa es mi realidad**_

_**Por sorpresa conocerte y no darme cuenta parece**_

_**Que mi vida cambiaria para siempre**_

_**Dime que es verdad**_

_**Sentimientos que son nuevos**_

_**Siento por ti algo especial**_

_**Son los sueños mi realidad**_

_**Un maravilloso mundo donde me gustaría estar**_

_**Algo común las ilusiones parecen ser**_

_**En sueños trato de vivir**_

_**Aunque fantasía solo sean**_

_**Son los sueños mi realidad**_

_**Cerca de mi me gusta soñarte**_

_**Sueño en la noche con amar**_

_**Y amarte lo correcto parece**_

_**Tal vez esa es mi realidad.**_

_**•••**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

Por Mallory Quinn

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 2  
"La promesa"**_

El día comenzaba bien. Candy se había despertado temprano aún sintiendo todavía el cambio de horario debido al viaje. Se vistió en lo que su amiga Tricia llamaba su "disfraz"; una gran falda larga, enorme blusa mal puesta y zapatos tenis en sus pies. Pero es que ella pensaba que esa era una buena manera de "no ser vista" ... no quería repetir aquel incidente con Daniel Reed. No todos los hombres eran iguales, pero ella no quería correr el riesgo de tener a otro hombre obsesionado tras ella.

Y recordó lo sucedido:

*** A una semana de trabajar para las Empresas Reed como asistente ejecutiva, conoció al hijo del jefe principal, a Daniel. Él se quedó impresionado con ella de inmediato. A su vez ella trató de quitárselo de encima educadamente, pero éste no parecía querer entender. Por amabilidad Candy accedió a cenar con Daniel pero tratando de mostrarse que de alguna manera ella no valía la pena, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía molestar a Daniel Reed. Parecía que él la quería aún más que antes y el hecho de que ella hubiera aceptado cenar con él, solo le daba más esperanzas.

\- Daniel, no estoy enamorada de ti ...

\- Pero claro que lo estás, todas se derriten por mí, soy joven, guapo, rico, soy el mejor partido ... !

\- Parece que no me escuchas: ¡No te amo!

\- Y yo te amo como loco Candy, ¡y tú vas a ser mi esposa!

\- ¡No! ¡Dios mío, eres un tonto! ¿Qué parte del "no" no entiendes?

\- Solo estas jugando a hacerte la difícil ...

\- ¡No sirve de nada hablar contigo, no estás escuchando! ¡Renuncio! Dile a tu padre, que lo siento ...

\- Pero Candy, espera ...

\- No, adiós Daniel ... dijo tomando sus cosas para irse.

Pero eso no fue suficiente. Él comenzó a esperarla en frente del edificio en donde ella vivía todas las noches. Así que no tuvo más remedio que mudarse y le dio la foto de Daniel al nuevo portero para que no lo dejaran pasar por nada. Ella estuvo así más tranquila. Había encontrado otro trabajo en otra empresa, su jefe era un hombre mayor, tenía hijos y estaba casado. Pero aún así todavía usaba su disfraz; más vale prevenir que lamentar. Todo iba bien hasta un día que entró al estacionamiento de su lugar de trabajo. Vio a Daniel Reed caminando hacia ella y se asustó, pero en seguida se dijo a sí misma que lo más probable es que él no la iba a reconocer. Y así fue, Daniel pasó de largo, para su gran alivio. Lo último que Candy quería era volver a cambiar de trabajo. ***

Salió de sus pensamientos y se preparó para irse. Le esperaba otro día de trabajo ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto Terry se encontraba de viaje de negocios por Inglaterra, en la ciudad de Londres. Se encontraba durmiendo cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono. Molesto comenzó a maldecir y contestó. La voz de su hermana Dinah se escuchó histérica:

\- ¡Terry! Terry! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

\- Bueno, hola a ti también, Dinah ...

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para formalidades!

Terry quería gritar, se estaba habituando al cambio de hora, pero a esta chica loca no le importaba que lo había despertado en medio de la noche. Ella estaba, por supuesto, teniendo su momento egoísta de costumbre.

\- Dinah, son las 3 de la mañana en Londres ...

\- Terry, tienes que ayudarme, ¡él quiere dejarme ... !

\- ¿Y ahora quién quiere dejarte esta vez? ... dijo Terry con un tono cansado.

\- Daniel ... ya no me quiere ... ¡porque la encontró!

\- No te estoy entendiendo nada ...

\- ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Y es tu culpa!

\- ¿¡Perdón!?

\- ¿Me estás escuchando o no?! ... gritaba histérica.

\- Dinah ... vuelve a comenzar, desde el principio, len-ta-men-te ...

\- Bien (respiró) He estado saliendo ya desde hace un tiempo con Daniel Reed, de Reed Enterprises ...

\- ¿Con ése estúpido playboy? ¿No podías haber elegido algo mejor que eso?!

\- ¡Terry! Es el heredero de las Empresas Reed ...

\- Y estoy seguro de que ese detalle lo hizo más atractivo para tus ojos verdad? ... es un idiota, es un estúpido, es un perdedor ... !

\- ¡Terry! ¡Basta!

\- Pero él es un perdedor Dinah ... ! Tú te mereces algo mejor ... !

\- Estoy embarazada ... !

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Dios ayúdanos! ¿Y cómo es que todo esto es mi culpa?

\- Porque encontró a la mujer que amaba antes que yo, así que la quiere de regreso y no le importa que yo vaya a tener a su bebé ...

\- ¡Oh cuidado! No debes abandonar al futuro heredero de las Empresas Reed que llevas en el vientre ... ¡Perdedor!

\- Terrence, por favor ...

\- ¿Y se niega a casarse contigo por otra mujer ...?

\- Dijo que cuidará al bebé, pero no me quiere ... todo por esa ... ¡Facilota! Esa rubia oxigenada! Ese patito feo! ¡Ella no tiene nada que no tenga yo! Ella no es atractiva en lo absoluto! ¡Y todo esto es tu culpa!

\- A ver, otra vez, ¿cómo es que todo esto es mi culpa, que hayas caído por un perdedor que ahora quiera dejarte?

\- Porque ella trabaja para nuestra compañía ... !

\- ¿Quien?!

\- ¡La rubia! Por el amor de Dios, ¿me estás escuchando o no?!

\- Ah ... y eso me hace responsable de tu situación? ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¡Todo es muy claro! ¿¡Pero que estúpido soy!?

\- Terrence, no puedo más con tu sarcasmo! Estoy lo suficientemente estresada ya ...

\- Dinah, yo no soy responsable de la gente que contrata la empresa ... explicó calmadamente.

\- Él la vio cuando llegó a recogerme a la compañía un día y todo se derrumbó ...

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- No puedo tener un bebé fuera del matrimonio; Papá va a tener otro ataque al corazón ...

\- ¡Deberías haberlo pensado antes de meterte con un perdedor! ¿Has oído hablar de la pastilla anticonceptiva? Mas o menos funciona ...

\- ¡Terrence! Lo que está hecho, hecho está ... Lo amo tanto ... !

\- Dinah ... ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- Puedes despedirla, hacerla desaparecer ...

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Tienes que hacer algo. Puedes seducirla, para que él ya no esté interesado en ella ... ninguna mujer se te resiste ... como cuando estábamos en la escuela ...

\- ¿Seducirla y tirarla? ¿Quieres que me demanden por acoso sexual o qué? Ya no estamos en la escuela ...

\- O cásate con ella, si prefieres ... tienes que ayudarme ... ¡por favor! Pero tendrás que cerrar los ojos; porque ella no es bonita para nada ...

\- ¿Casarme con ella? ¿Quieres que me enganche a una chica que dices que no es muy atractiva, para que tu perdedor se case contigo? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No quieres que haga yo la paz en el Medio Oriente y el mundo o mejor, que encuentre la cura para el cáncer, mientras tú estás gozando de lo lindo?

\- Está bien, casarse con ella es un poco extremo ... pero diviértete con ella y tírala para que Daniel no la quiera más ... no le hagas promesas, así ella no te acusará de acoso sexual ...

\- No es así como funciona y lo sabes muy bien. Un simple comentario verbal puede considerarse un acoso sexual hoy en día ... Según lo que me dijiste, él está obsesionado con ella, incluso si la seduzco, el podría desearla todavía ...

\- Bueno, no lo sé. Envíala a una de nuestras sucursales en otro país ...

\- ¿Qué crees que es esto, una telenovela? ¡No puedes deshacerte de la gente de esa manera y hacer lo que queramos con las personas! Y ella podría no querer ir y simplemente renunciar a su trabajo ...

\- ¡Terrence con todo el dinero que tenemos, nuestra vida es una telenovela! Así que dime que la vas a seducir ... prométemelo ...

Terry lo pensó por un momento, su hermana le estaba pidiendo ayuda, como cuando estaban en la escuela. En esos días él seducía a las chicas cuyo novio de Dinah de ese momento le gustaban. No le gustaba Daniel Reed en absoluto y no lo quería con su hermana. Él era un perdedor, pero su hermana estaba embarazada y la salud de su padre era muy débil, podría tener otro infarto si se daba cuenta de que su hija favorita estaba en problemas ...

\- No te estoy prometiendo nada ... dijo finalmente ... Veré que puedo hacer. Pero no voy a despedirla por eso, si está trabajando para la compañía, significa que está calificada para el trabajo. La voy a trasladar a mi departamento.

\- Gracias Terry ...dijo Dinah aliviada... Te desperté, lo siento; deben ser las 3 de la mañana en Londres ... te voy a dejar dormir ... adiós ...

\- Espera, no me diste su nombre ...

\- Candice-Blanche Grey ...

\- Candice-Blanche Grey ... repitió como en un sueño ...

Sintió que ese nombre le era familiar; había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero dónde ...

\- Bien ... voy a preguntar en qué departamento trabaja ...

\- Gracias Terry ... buenas noches ...

\- Buenas noches Dinah ...

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a dormirse. Él iba a hacerse cargo de ese problema, una vez en Estados Unidos. Su hermana lo arruinó y él tenía que arreglarlo todo, como de costumbre ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Unas semanas más tarde, Candy fue llamada a la oficina de su jefe.

\- Candy … ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien Sr. Pitt ¿y usted?

\- Eh ya soy un hombre viejo y me jubilaré antes de lo previsto ...

\- Ahh ... ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Mi salud no es muy buena y ya no soy un joven ... y el alto jefe me dio una gran bonificación y puedo dejar de trabajar de inmediato ...

\- Pero, ¿qué va a pasar con su departamento?

\- Será transferido a otro, pero no te preocupes por eso, has sido transferida al piso 22, con el alto jefe ...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Así es. Necesita a alguien que hable muchos idiomas como tú ...

\- Pero ...

\- Siempre pensé que estabas sobre calificada para el trabajo que estábamos haciendo aquí ... debiste haber pedido un puesto más alto ... y con el 'gran' jefe, hay oportunidades para ascensos ...

\- Pero ...

Ella no sabía qué decir. Trasladada al piso 22? ¿La oficina del alto jefe? No le gustaba que la sorprendieran, pero por un segundo, estuvo feliz de poder tener una posición en la que podría usar sus talentos en varios idiomas.

\- Tienes que ir a verlo ahora para una entrevista ... dijo el Sr. Pitt.

\- ¿Una entrevista? ¿Ahora? ¡Pero no estoy vestida adecuadamente! ... dijo Candy.

Ella vestía su "disfraz" con lentes falsos y su negligente peinado hacia arriba, parecía una señora vagabunda y aparte ¿iba a ir a ver al alto jefe en el piso 22? Bueno, que pase lo que tenga que pasar!

\- Creo que te ves bien ... dijo el Sr. Pitt.

\- Para aquí quizás, pero por el 'gran' jefe ...

\- Mañana podrás venir toda bien vestida. ¡Ahora ve! El jefe está esperando ...

\- Bueno ... dijo Candy realmente no muy convencida.

Candy suspiró y caminó hacia el ascensor que la llevaría al piso 22. Llegó y de inmediato se sintió fuera de lugar. ¡Todo mundo se veía muy bien vestido! Bueno, tal vez el nuevo jefe no la contrataría ... lo que sería bueno, porque, según los rumores que había escuchado, él era joven, atractivo y soltero, un verdadero Casanova.

La recepcionista, una joven de cabello castaño, la miró con ojos malicios, su nombre era Dawn Thackeray.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ... pregunto a Candy.

\- Mi nombre es Candice-Blanche Gray y tengo una entrevista con su jefe ... respondió Candy.

\- Toma asiento por favor ... dijo la recepcionista burlándose de ella con los ojos.

_"¡Con esa ropa ella va a conseguir que la saquen con la punta del pie en menos de un minuto!" ... decía Dawn en su cabeza. _

Candy vio sus ojos burlones pero no dijo nada. Había perdido repentinamente el interés. Sintió deseos de ir a ver a sus padres y aceptar la oferta de trabajo de su padre. Por lo menos en Tailandia estaría lejos de Daniel Reed.

El teléfono de la recepcionista sonó y ella contestó.

\- Señorita Gray, el Señor la verá ahora ... por aquí ...

Ella le mostró la puerta.

\- Gracias ... dijo Candy con un tono ausente.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con la oficina del asistente ejecutivo la cual estaba vacía y había otra puerta que era la que llevaba a la oficina del 'gran' jefe. Llamó a la puerta ...

\- ¡Adelante! ... dijo una voz de hombre.

Candy entró y caminó hacia el escritorio sonriendo.

Él estaba mirando por la ventana y se dio la vuelta cuando ella llegó a su escritorio. Sus ojos se encontraron ... y se quedaron sin habla durante unos segundos.

_"¡No la imaginé, sabía que ella era real! ¡¿Pero que demonios está haciendo vestida de esa manera?! ¿Y ella es la rival de Dinah? ¡Oh no! ¡¿Por qué acepté ayudarla?!" _

Candy tambien se dijo en su mente:

_"Es el hombre del barco! Sus ojos son realmente azules ... Entonces lo vi bien ... aunque no hubiera suficiente luz ... ¡Él es el 'gran' jefe? ¡Genial! ¡Y yo vestida como una pordiosera! Pero esa noche él me vio con un vestido de noche; es decir, ¡si es que me ha reconocido! Aunque Daniel no me reconoció el otro día ... "_

Pero ambos fueron profesionales, así que ...

\- Hola Señorita Grey ... Estoy encantado de conocerle ...

\- Hola, Sr. Grandchester ... dijo Candy dándole la mano.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

\- He tenido mejores días ...

\- ¿Como es eso?

\- No todos los días se descubre que su departamento ha sido trasladado y que está cambiando de jefe ...

\- Pero es un cambio para mejor. El Sr. Pitt podrá descansar con el gran paquete de jubilación que le di y usted podrá trabajar conmigo, si es que está calificada. Leí su currículum, Parlez-vous beaucoup de langues? (¿Asi que hablas muchos idiomas?-preguntó Terry en francés)

\- Oui. mon père est diplomate (Si, mi padre es diplomático-respondió Candy también en francés)

\- Veramente? qual è il suo grado? (¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es su rango?-pregunto en italiano)

\- Ambasciatore straordinario e plenipotenziario (Embajador extraordinario y plenipotenciario-respondió en italiano)

\- Botschafter. Sie sind die Tochter von Botschafter Gray ... Beeindruckend ... und du bist in all diesen ländern zur schule gegangen? (Embajador, usted es la hija del Embajador Grey ... impresionante, ¿y usted asistió a la escuela en todos esos países?-alemán)

\- Ja, ich bin zu örtlichen Schulen gegangen, um die Sprache schneller zu lernen (Sí, fui a escuelas locales para poder aprender el idioma más rápido-respondio en un impecable alemán también)

\- Esa es una muy buena idea, en lugar de ir a las escuelas estadounidenses. ¿Y le gusta aprender nuevos idiomas? (Preguntó Terry en español-recordemos que Terry y Candy hablan inglés)

\- Si. Antes no me gustaba dejar a mis amigos ... pero ahora, tengo amigos en todo el mundo y me mantengo en contacto con todos ellos ... (Respondió Candy en español sonriendo)

\- É bom tirar a vida do lado bom (Es bueno tomar la vida del lado bueno-portugués)

\- Você tem que ser otimista na vida (Tienes que ser optimista en la vida-portugués)

\- ¿Habari? ... preguntó Terry en swahili.

\- Muzuri ... respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

\- Mi swahili se detiene allí. Bueno Srita Grey, me ha impresionado mucho. Nunca he visto a alguien que hablara tantos idiomas diferentes. Hay algunos idiomas en su lista de los que ni siquiera he oído hablar ... ¡me ha vencido!

\- Creo que lo que usted sabe también, es muy impresionante.

\- La estoy contratando como mi asistente ejecutivo y mi intérprete. Va a venir conmigo en viajes de negocios a todo el mundo. También a cenas, recepciones, relacionadas con el trabajo por supuesto. Y a largo plazo, obtendrá un ascenso, porque está sobre calificada para ser solo un asistente de ejecutivo. Hay una recepción esta noche, por cierto. Y esa ropa ... no sé si es broma, pero confío en que para la recepción de esta noche, tendrá el atuendo adecuado.

\- No estoy tratando de ser poco profesional. Acabo de tener problemas en mi antiguo trabajo. Entonces, me dije a mí misma, si yo parezco menos atractiva, tal vez los hombres pensarán solo en trabajar en mi presencia ...

_"¡Tu te verías atractiva hasta en un saco de papas!" ... dijo Terry en su mente. _

\- El señor Pitt podría ser su abuelo ... mencionó Terry.

\- Más vale prevenir que lamentar ...

\- Por supuesto. Me gusta su forma de pensar, de tomar iniciativas; es mejor prevenir que lamentar ... ¿Dice que tuvo problemas en su trabajo anterior? ¿Presentó una queja por acoso sexual contra su jefe?

\- No, él no era mi jefe, sino tuve problemas con su hijo que no trabajaba para la compañía. Así que realmente no podía quejarme con nadie. Y su padre no entendía por qué no me interesaba su hijo, ya que, según ellos, él era una bue partido ...

Terry meditó en lo que su hermana le había dicho. Pero esta joven no parecía del tipo que se roba el prometido de una mujer embarazada. Y parece que no puede soportar a Daniel Reed ... suena como que él es el que la está persiguiendo y ella no está interesada, hasta el punto de que se ha "disfrazado" para parecer menos atractiva.

\- Pero no se preocupe. Tendré el vestido perfecto para la recepción de esta noche. ¿A qué hora debo estar lista?

\- 8 pm

\- Estaré lista Señor.

\- Ahora ... Martha le mostrará su oficina para que pueda acomodarse y le mostrará cómo funciona el sistema. Ella se jubila pronto y se quedó nada más para entrenar a la nueva asistente ...

\- Puedo asumir con seguridad que tengo el trabajo ... dijo Candy.

\- Por supuesto, Srita Gray. Bienvenida a bordo…

\- Gracias, Sr Grandchester ... dijo sonriendo y estrechándole la mano.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. Luego ella salió de la oficina. No hablaron de su encuentro en el barco. Será que tal vez él no la reconoció? ¿Pero porqué le molestaba eso? Ella quería que él la notara. Pero ¿en qué está pensando? Él era ahora su jefe. Así que él estaba automáticamente fuera del juego ... pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo, su corazón le estaba diciendo algo más. Pero ella hizo oídos sordos. El amor solo complica las cosas.

Se dirigió a ver a Martha. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años, muy cálida y amable quien le mostró cómo funcionaba el sistema.

\- Eso es, aprendes rápido ... dijo Martha ... No tendré ninguna preocupación cuando ya no esté trabajando aquí. Pero una cosa más, ¿por qué te escondes detrás de esa ropa?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no es así como me visto todos los días?

\- Vamos ... ¿una persona como tú, tan sofisticada? ¿No me vas a decir que te vistes así en las embajadas?

\- Eres la segunda persona en ver a través de mí en menos de una hora ...

\- ¿Por qué la ropa?

\- ¿Para parecer menos atractiva?

\- Ahh ¿tuviste que lidiar con un idiota que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta?

\- Algo hay de eso ...

\- No te preocupes, este jefe aquí podrá ser un Casanova fuera de la oficina, pero nunca sale con las empleadas ... para evitar precisamente problemas de acoso sexual.

\- Me has tranquilizado ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

Pero en el fondo ella estaba decepcionada ... eso era, algo que curiosamente, su corazón no diría que no ... Pero, ¿qué era ese pensamiento otra vez? ¡Tenía que ser profesional!

Mientras tanto en su oficina, Terry todavía no podía creerlo. La chica de sus sueños, literalmente, la chica que vio en su sueños desde que era un niño, la que había visto en el bote, no la había imaginado, ahora iba a trabajar lado a lado con él. Se sentía en el cielo. Su hermana y su estúpido problema, le habían dado la oportunidad de su vida para trabajar con la mujer de sus sueños ... Dinah le había pedido que la sedujera, pero ¿por qué pensaba en eso? Nunca ha salido con empleadas para evitar problemas ... Tenía que seguir siendo profesional. ¿Profesional? ¿Con la mujer de sus sueños? La última vez que se sintió así, se estaba enamorando en sus sueños ...

_La última vez que me sentí así, me estaba enamorando,_

_Cayendo y sintiendo, que nunca volvería a enamorarme._

_Sí, la última vez que sentí esto fue justo antes de saber._

_Lo que estoy sintiendo ahora contigo ..._

La recepcionista se puso de muy mal humor cuando vio que el jefe había contratado a Candy. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella no estaba ni vestida adecuadamente y ahora estaba reemplazando a Martha? Pero … ¡ella era la quería ése puesto! ¡No era justo! ¿De dónde había venido esta mujer para robarle la posición tan descaradamente?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy volvió a casa al final del día y todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de sucederle. La vida estaba llena de sorpresas y este Año Nuevo iba a estar repleto de ellas. Llamó a Tricia, que estaba con Annabelle, otra de sus amigas de la infancia.

\- Hola chicas ... dijo Candy.

\- Candy, ¿cómo estás? ... preguntó Tricia.

\- Estoy muy bien ... respondió Candy.

\- ¿Que tal estuvo tu día? ... preguntó Annabelle quien se unió al altavoz del teléfono.

\- Ay lleno de emoción! ...

\- ¡Dinos! ... dijo Tricia.

Les contó cómo su departamento fue clausurado y cómo ella fue transferida al piso 22, a la oficina del máximo jefe.

\- ¿Estás trabajando para el 'gran' jefe? ... preguntó Annabelle ... ¿Y cómo es?

\- Es el hombre del barco ...

\- ¿Cuál hombre del barco? ... preguntó Annabelle sin entender.

\- Ah sí, Annabelle, es que no lo sabes ... disculpa ...

Y Candy le contó sobre el incidente del barco.

\- ¡Guau! Parece que el destino quiere unirlos a ustedes dos, dicen que la persona con la que está uno en la medianoche del Año Nuevo, es la persona con la que se está destinado a quedarse ...

\- No, él es mi jefe. No hay forma de que esté haciendo nada con él ...

\- Pero acabas de decir que te sientes bien con él ...

\- Así es ... es como ... es como lo más natural del mundo ... es como si ya lo conociera, pero acabo de conocerlo. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

\- Amor a primera vista ... añadió Tricia.

\- Solo eso, es como si siempre hubiera estado ahí ... bueno, tengo que salir con él esta noche ... continuó Candy.

\- ¿Salir con él? ... preguntó Annabelle.

\- Pero relacionado con el trabajo, por supuesto ... una recepción.

\- ¿Relacionado con el trabajo? ¿Una recepción? Guau! tu trabajo debe ser divertido ... desearía poder salir con chicos ricos solo por trabajo ...

\- Hay otro nombre para lo que acabas de describir ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- Ramera! ... dijo Tricia a carcajadas.

\- Ay perdón ... dijo Annabelle riendo también ... Pero es que no hay otra manera de describir lo que estás haciendo ...

\- Está bien Annabelle ... dijo Candy todavía riendo ... Yo salía con mis padres a las recepciones, es muy divertido, para mí es normal.

\- Entonces, te sentirás como en casa, buena suerte y espero que ahora si vayas a vestirte bien ... dijo Tricia.

\- Ah! Él vio a través de mí en un segundo, porque me reconoció de inmediato ... bueno, eso creo ... dijo Candy con duda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'eso creo'? ... preguntó Annabelle.

\- Bueno, es que no habló de nuestro encuentro en el barco ... tal vez no lo recuerde ...

\- Bueno, vas a trabajar con él lado a lado así que vas a tener oportunidad de recordarle ...

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que así podamos acercarnos más? ¡De ninguna manera!

\- Bueno Candy, haz como quieras, pero tienes al hombre perfecto, es alto, castaño, guapo y asquerosamente rico!

\- Y es mi jefe! ... dijo Candy ... Bueno, tengo que ir a bañarme y prepararme para la recepción, que tengan una linda noche ...

\- ¡Que te diviertas! ... se despidió Tricia.

\- Voy a trabajar ...

\- ¿Y te van a pagar horas extras? ... preguntó Annabelle.

\- Supongo ...

\- ¡Tienes suerte pequeña diablilla! ¡Te estás divirtiendo y todavía te pagan! ¡Adiós!

\- Adiós ... dijo Tricia riendo.

\- ¡Annabelle, me estás haciendo sonar como una ramera otra vez! Adiós chicas ... dijo Candy riendo y colgando el teléfono.

Candy llenaba la tina mientras tomaba una ducha rápida.

Luego se sumergió en la bañera llena de burbujas y sales y permaneció allí durante una hora.

Ella dormitó un poco ...

\- ¡Terry! ... llama un chico interrumpiendo a Candy en sus pensamientos.

Terry sale de detrás de un árbol, justo delante de ella. Ella se levanta y queda de pie frente a él.

\- Terry ...

Se ven el uno al otro por unos segundos.

\- ¡La reverenda madre está muy enojada contigo! ... dice el chico.

Candy se da la vuelta y ve al chico con Terry.

\- ¡Vieja lechuza! ... dice Terry marchándose.

Candy se queda ahí mientras lo ve irse.

\- ¿Me reconoció siquiera? Me pregunto ... con él, nunca se sabe ...

Candy abrió los ojos de repente.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Lo analizará más tarde, por el momento, habría que prepararse para la recepción y salió de la bañera para comenzar a arreglarse.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry también se encontraba alistándose cuando recibió una llamada de su otra hermana, Cassandra.

\- Terry?

\- ¡Cassandra! ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿Qué? No me preguntas cómo estoy, pero ¿a dónde estoy?

\- Eso es porque siempre estás al otro lado del mundo ...

\- De hecho ... y no tengo mucho tiempo. Te llamo para decirte que estoy bien, voy a una reserva de aborígenes donde no hay teléfono y no podré llamarte ...

\- Entonces, ¿estás en Australia?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Llamaste a papá?

\- Sí y a Mamá ... y a Chris. No pude encontrar a Dinah. ¿Podrías decirle dónde estoy?

\- Claro ...

\- Gracias Terry. Te quiero ... me tengo que ir ...

\- Muy bien, buena suerte. Yo también te quiero.

Colgó el teléfono sin hablarle del asunto de Dinah y de la mujer de sus sueños. Cassandra era la bebé de la familia, después de Dinah y Junior. A ella le gustaba viajar e ir a las regiones más lejanas del mundo. Junior estaba cuidando de la sucursal londinense de la empresa familiar. Y Dinah vivía en Nueva York, divirtiéndose y ahora estaba embarazada del bebé del perdedor de Daniel Reed. Su hermano y sus hermanas eran todos hijos del matrimonio de su padre con su esposa. Terry fue el producto de la aventura de su padre con la actriz Ella Baker. Su padre no se casó con ella ... pero se había encargado de su hijo para criarlo. El lado estadounidense de Terry, le hizo a su padre transferir parte del negocio a Nueva York, ya que él quería estar al lado de su madre. Ahora la mujer de sus sueños también vivía en Nueva York. Esa mujer que solía dibujar desde que era un niño y que a propósito había regalado algunos de los bocetos a Cassandra.

_\- ¡Terry! ... llama un chico interrumpiendo a Terry en sus pensamientos. _

T_erry sale de detrás de un árbol, justo delante de ella. Ella se levanta y queda de pie frente a él._

_\- Terry ..._

_Se ven el uno al otro por unos segundos._

_\- ¡La reverenda madre está muy enojada contigo! ... dice el chico._

_Candy se da la vuelta y ve al chico con Terry._

_\- ¡Vieja lechuza! ... dice Terry marchándose. _

Las visiones se detuvieron y Terry se encontró confundido. Ella realmente era la que él veía en sus sueños, más joven, pero era ella quien estaba en "sus sueños". Bueno, ahora iba a pasar mucho tiempo con ella y ese pensamiento lo hacía muy feliz.

•••


	3. Chapter 3

_**"LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ..."**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 3  
"La recepción"**_

Candy se preparó para la recepción vistiendo un hermoso vestido de color lila claro ceñido a su cuerpo. Dejando caer su rubia cabellera sobre los hombros, ya que no tenía tiempo suficiente para ir al salón para hacerse un peinado alto. Se puso algunas joyas, regalo de sus padres: un collar de oro con pendientes y pulsera a juego. Terminando con un maquillaje ligero.  
Su jefe llegó a tiempo, a las 8 de la noche en punto, él estaba llamando a su puerta. Candy había dejado instrucciones a los porteros para que lo dejaran subir tan pronto como él llegara. Abrió la puerta y él estaba allí, delante de ella con un impecable traje negro, con camisa blanca. Sus miradas se encontraron.

_"Ahora entiendo por qué ese perdedor de Reed está obsesionado con ella, es encantadora ..." pensó Terry. _

_"¿Por qué siento que he visto estos ojos en alguna parte?" ... se dijo Candy. _

\- Buenas noches, Sr Grandchester ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches, Srita Grey, se ve maravillosa ... ¿está lista?

\- Gracias y sí, vamos ... respondió Candy tomando su abrigo.

Una limusina los esperaba en frente del edificio, la cual abordaron para ir a la recepción.

\- Dígame, Srita Gray, su padre es un embajador ¿No le gustaría trabajar con él?

\- Sí y me lo ha propuesto varias veces, pero yo quiero ser un poco independiente ... si usted no me hubiera contratado ya me habría ido a Bangkok a quedarme con mis padres ...

_"Ella no habría perdido su trabajo si Dinah no me hubiera pedido nada"_

\- ¿Y trabajar en la embajada con su padre?

\- ¿Por qué no? Ellos iba a contratarme como empleada local ... y tal vez hubiera encontrado un buen diplomático para casarme ...

\- Bueno , yo estoy feliz de tener su experiencia en idiomas ...

\- Y yo de que la oportunidad que tuve de aprender idiomas se esté dando ...

\- Debe haber sido divertido cambiar de países ...

\- Además de dejar a mis amigos cada vez, fue un placer cambiar los países y descubrir todas esas nuevas culturas y comida ...

\- Yo también puedo verlo durante mis viajes, aunque mis viajes son mucho más cortos que una estancia diplomática ...

Continuaron hablando y comparando notas hasta que llegaron a la recepción.

Candy permanecía cerca de Terry para ser su intérprete todo el tiempo. Tuvieron conversaciones con hombres de negocios de muchas partes del mundo. Cuando los negocios terminaron, Candy fue a hablar con la gente que conocía.

\- Candice-Blanche ... dijo una voz de hombre.

\- ¡Daniel Reed, pero que afortunada soy! ¡Qué sorpresa tan desagradable!

\- ¿Realmente crees que ibas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente?

\- Buenas noches Daniel ...

\- Te vi en el estacionamiento de Grandchester Enterprises, toda disfrazada ... ¡Casi me me suelto a carcajadas! ¿De verdad pensaste que no te reconocería? ¡Te hubiera reconocido hasta cubierta en lodo! Y tus piernas, esa forma tuya como caminas ...

\- Bravo Daniel me reconociste, ¡felicidades! ¡Pero todavía no entiendes que quiero alejarme de ti! Lo siento, tengo otras personas que saludar ...

\- Candice-Blanche ... le dijo sosteniendo su brazo ... Espera ...

Terry la estaba buscando cuando la vio hablando con Daniel. Él sostenía su brazo y ella no parecía querer dejarlo ir ...

A Candy le molestó que Daniel le sujetara el brazo pero éste aprovechó ese momento para poner su brazo alrededor de su cuello y sus mancuernillas se atoraron en su collar.

\- Daniel! ... exclamó Candy.

\- Está atorado Candy, lo juro, no es un truco ...

\- ¿De verdad? Contigo todo es una artimaña, me vas a soltar y rápido, por favor ... dijo con una sonrisa para no hacer una escena en frente de todos.

Sin embargo la escena mostraba a dos amantes riendo. Y a Terry le apareció una expresión fría en su rostro. Daniel logró liberarse y aprovechó el momento para besar a Candy en los labios. Ella quería abofetearlo y lo maldijo por haber aprovechado el hecho de que estaban en una recepción y los reporteros buscando algún suceso para escribir una historia ...

\- Daniel ... dijo Candy sonriendo ... la próxima vez que me beses, te mato ...

\- Yo también te amo, Candice-Blanche ... dijo Daniel también sonriendo.

Candy se alejó de él y fue a saludar a algunos amigos que conoció cuando su padre trabajaba en la embajada de Rumania. Allí se encontraba Dora, la hija de un embajador uruguayo. Ella, como Candy, hablaba muchos idiomas.

\- ¡Candice-Bianca! ... exclamó Dora abrazándola.

\- ¡Dorita!

\- ¿Pero que fue eso? ¿Con el niño malcriado de papi? ¡¿Pensé que no podías soportarlo?!

\- Ah nada ha cambiado, aprovechó el hecho de que estamos en un lugar público ...

\- Debiste haberlo abofeteado ...

\- ¿Y aparecer en la portada de todos los periódicos de mala muerte mañana por la mañana? No para mí ... ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

\- ¿Thomas? Debe estar por ahí hablando con conocidos ... ¿veniste sola?

\- No y en realidad estoy trabajando ...

\- ¿Trabajando?

\- Sí, estoy aquí con mi nuevo jefe ...

\- ¿Nuevo jefe? ¿Qué le pasó al viejito?

\- Se jubiló antes de lo previsto ... dijo Candy sonriendo ... Ahora estoy trabajando para el alto jefe ...

\- ¿El 'gran' jefe, el Casanova?

\- ¿Él es un Casanova?

\- Sí, sale con modelos y actrices todo el tiempo ...

\- Bueno, dicen que no sale con sus empleadas, para evitar malos entendidos ...

\- Al menos es inteligente ...

Thomas, diplomático francés y esposo de Dora, llegó y saludó a Candy besándola en las mejillas.

\- Candice-Blanche! ¡Qué linda sorpresa!

\- ¡Thomas! ... saludó Candy sonriendo ... ¿Cómo estás?

Terry, por su parte, se encontraba hablando con gente que conocía, pero vigilaba a Candy. No sabía por qué estaba cuidando de ella. Ahora ella hablaba con una pareja ... ¿quiénes podrían ser? Quería ir y preguntarle, pero se sentía molesto por el beso de Daniel Reed. ¿Acaso estaba jugando a hacerse la difícil para atraparlo? ¿De verdad iba a quitarle Daniel a su hermana embarazada? Ella no parecía ser el tipo de persona que hace eso, pero a pesar de ello, lo había besado en público ...

Candy terminó de hablar con sus amigos cuando vió a un viejo amigo ...

\- William ... !

\- Candice-Blanche ... dijo William sonriendo.

Y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ... preguntó William.

\- Muy bien ...

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este no es tu mundo ...

\- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso no crecí entre recepciones?

\- Lo sé, quise decir que no es tu costumbre venir sola sin tus padres ...

\- Es que estoy trabajando, si puedes creerlo ...

\- ¿Tú estás trabajando?

\- Sí, con mi nuevo jefe ...

\- ¡Ah eres afortunada diablilla! Creciste en recepciones y ahora trabajas en recepciones ...

\- Raro, ¿no es así?

\- Voy a estar en Nueva York, por unos días, ¿puedes salir conmigo mañana por la noche?

\- Mañana por la noche? Está bien. No sé si mi jefe tiene planes, pero me encantará verte mañana por la noche, William ... aseguró Candy con una sonrisa.

William la sujetaba por la cintura mientras Terry la vigilaba ... ¿Quién era ese hombre? Pero ¿por qué estaba tan interesado? Se acercó a ellos y vio que era el dueño de las Empresas Andrew ...

\- ¿Srita Grey? ... dijo Terry.

\- Sr. Grandchester, permítame presentarle a William Andrew, uno de mis amigos.

\- Encantado de conocerlo ... dijo William sonriendo ... Sr. Grandchester, lo he observado en las multinacionales por todo el mundo y me ha impresionó bastante. Le da mucho trabajo a la población local y su salario es más alto que el de otras multinacionales ...

\- Gracias, encantado de conocerle también. Srita Grey, ¿está lista para irnos?

\- Sí, por supuesto. William, llámame mañana y déjame un mensaje ...

William se inclinó y la besó ligeramente en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Te veré mañana, a la hora que sea ... vamos a pasar la noche juntos.

Se veían tan cerca, tan íntimos y Terry se estaba muriendo de celos! ¿Acaso la llevó a la recepción solo para estar besándose con hombres? Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Bueno, ella era su empleada después de todo y tenía una vida privada que no le tenía por qué preocupar ... Dora y Thomas llegaron y se despidieron también.

\- Dora, Thomas ... dijo Candy ... Déjenme presentarles a mi jefe, Terrence Grandchester ... Sr Grandchester ellos son Dora y Thomas Vauquier ...

\- Encantado de conocerlos ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Dora y yo nos conocimos en Rumanía, es hija del embajador uruguayo y se casó con un diplomático francés: Thomas ...

\- Que bien! Así que la vida de viajar continúa con su esposo .. dijo Terry.

\- Así es, es como si nunca hubiera dejado a mis padres ...

\- ¿Y habla usted también muchos idiomas, Sr. Vauquier?

\- Sí ... mi esposa no tiene nada que esconderme ... dijo Thomas riéndose ... Incluso hablo su lengua materna: Español ...

\- Ni siquiera puedo hablar mal de él frente a mis padres ... dijo Dora riendo.

\- Eso es muy gracioso ... dijo Candy riéndo también ... Muy bien Dora, te llamo después, ¿te parece?

\- Claro, adiós Candice-Bianca, Sr Grandchester ...

\- Adiós Sra Vauquier, Sr Vauquier, Sr Andrew ... se despidió Terry.

\- Adiós ... dijeron los dos hombres y Dora al mismo tiempo.

Ya de regreso en la limusina, Terry observaba a Candy. Ella se encontraba en su elemento durante la recepción, hablaba muy fácilmente con la gente y era muy amigable.

Un teléfono celular sonó y ella contestó.

\- ¡William! ... exclamó Candy sonriendo ... Todavía estoy en la limusina ... ¿Pero que piensas, que vivo al lado? ... Si, mi número de teléfono sigue siendo el mismo, pero mi dirección ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuviste aquí ... Si ... por el niño malcriado, lo adivinaste ... Bueno, a menos que me ponga una pistola por la espalda, pero de cualquier manera diría que "no" ... Pero hablemos después, llamame cuando llegue a casa está bien? ...¿Quieres venir? ... ¿Y pasar la noche? ... Muy bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo, tenemos que ponernos al día ... Llámame dentro de media hora ...

Terry escuchaba sin decir ni una palabra, se sintió herido. ¡Ella pasará la noche con ese hombre que besó en los labios ... !

\- ¿Tuvo una buena noche Sr Grandchester? Todo estuvo como quería?

\- Si, gracias ...

\- Pero no parece feliz ...

\- Estoy un poco cansado ... dijo para no mostrar sus celos.

\- Ah ... voy a pasar el resto de la noche con un viejo amigo ...

\- ¿Y es solo un viejo amigo? Nada más? Si es que no soy demasiado indiscreto ...

\- Sí, nos conocemos desde siempre. Él también viaja mucho ...

\- ¿No hay nada más entre ustedes dos?

\- Mmm ... a veces nos divertimos coqueteando, pero nada serio ...

\- Es su novio …?

\- ¿William? Sí, se podría decir que es mi novio; se comporta como mi novio y hacemos lo que hacen los novios ...

Terry se sintió muy mal. No sabía por qué, quería que ella fuera libre. Sentía que le pertenecía ... desde siempre ... aunque era la tercera vez que la veía ... no entendía lo que estaba pasando, con él.

Llegaron frente al edificio de Candy.

\- Gracias por esta maravillosa noche, aunque haya sido por trabajo ...

\- Hasta mañana, Srita Grey ...

\- Hasta mañana, Sr Grandchester ...

Él se derritió frente a su sonrisa y tambien le sonrió.

\- Que tenga una bonita noche con su novio ...

\- Tengo la intención ... adiós ...

Entró en su edificio y la limusina se alejó.

Ya en su apartamento Candy se quitó el precioso vestido, los zapatos y las joyas.  
Llamó a su madre para contarle sobre su día.

\- ¡Hola Mamá!

\- ¡Te escuchas feliz!

\- Acabo de regresar de una recepción con mi jefe.

\- De una recepción …? ¿Con tu jefe ... ?

\- Aunque relacionada con el trabajo ...

\- ¿Relacionada con el trabajo?

\- Necesitaba mi experiencia en idiomas ...

\- ¿En una recepción?

\- Mamá ... !

\- Bueno, yo no me sentiría cómoda si tu padre saliera con su asistente a una recepción de trabajo ...

\- Estoy seguro de que papá entonces te llevaría con él ...

\- Bueno, tienes razón ... dijo riendo su madre.

\- Mi jefe no está casado, afortunadamente ...

\- ¿Afortunadamente? ¿Pero desde cuando? ¿Acaso tu jefe perdió a su esposa?

\- No Mamá, esta mañana me trasladaron al piso 22 ... a la oficina del 'gran' jefe ...

\- Oh ... ¿qué aspecto tiene?

\- Joven, cabello largo y oscuro, ojos azules, alto y guapo ...

\- ¡Oh guau! ¿Y todavia sigue soltero?

\- Sí, así no tendré que lidiar con una esposa celosa ...

\- ¿Y eso porqué te molestaría ... ? Candy, ¿sientes algo por tu jefe?

\- No ... !

Si lo sentía, pero aún no estaba lista para contarle a su madre. Todo era demasiado reciente y extraño ... Pero su madre no era ninguna tonta ...

\- Candy …?

\- William viene un momento ... dijo de pronto para cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Y volverás a rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio?

\- Mamá!

\- ¿Cuántos rechazos puede tomar el pobre hombre? ¿No puede ver que no lo quieres? Las primeras 100 veces no fueron lo suficientemente claras ... ?

\- Mamá! Él viene a pasar un rato conmigo, eso es todo ...

\- Ajá ... y vas a besarlo y a dormir en sus brazos y luego a decir que "no" cuando te pida que te cases con él ... no es de extrañarse que el pobre hombre todavía esté esperando ...

\- Mamá!

\- Te estoy molestando cariño ... diviértete con William. Ya hablaremos de tu jefe otro día ... adiós ... te amo.

\- Gracias. Adiós mamá. Yo también te amo. Me saludas a papa ...

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa, su madre la leía como un libro. Podía percibir lo que sentía por Terry con tan solo escucharla hablar de él ...

William la llamó y ella le dio su dirección. Pasaron la noche charlando abrazados.

\- ¿Y cómo estás? ... preguntó William.

\- Estoy bien …

\- Tu jefe parece agradable ...

\- Así es ...

\- Tienes un tono especial cuando hablas de él ...

\- ¿Qué tono?

\- Un tono soñador ...

\- Ah ... es que siento que lo conozco desde siempre.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- No sé ... es raro, cuando estoy con él, es como si todo estuviera perfecto, como debería haber sido siempre ...

\- ¿Te sientes bien con él?

\- Sí ... Tengo la impresión de haberlo conocido hace mucho ... Pero en realidad lo conocí en el barco, el día de Año Nuevo ... era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando nos miramos ...

\- Amor a primera vista …

\- No, es más que eso ... fue muy intenso ...

\- Es muy afortunado.

\- Él es mi jefe. No puedo tener nada con él ...

\- ¿Por problemas de acoso?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces deja tu trabajo.

\- ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo por mí?

\- A juzgar por la forma en que te veía, te diré que piensa mucho en ti ...

\- No voy a arriesgar mi trabajo por algo que podría no ser recíproco ... Voy a seguir trabajando con él y ya veremos ...

\- Muy bien, como tú desees ...

Charlando en la sala, se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry por su parte se encontraba en casa pensando en Candy y en la recepción. Se sentía decepcionado de que ella lo hubiera dejado para ir a hablar con sus amigos; pero tenía que admitir que ya había concluido su trabajo con él y quería platicar con sus conocidos. Deseó que ella se hubiera quedado con él y no haber ido a coquetear y besar a Daniel Reed. Hombre que había dejado embarazada a su hermana y que ya no la quería por culpa de Candy.  
Y ese William, ¿la iba a ver tan tarde en su apartamento? ¡Él también la besó en los labios! No podía conciliar el sueño para nada.

Pero la idea de que la vería por la mañana en la oficina lo calmó. No sabía qué iba a pasar, pero de una cosa si estaba bien seguro, la presencia de su nueva asistente con pecas, lo hacía muy feliz.

Tuvo un sueño en donde él era pequeño, al lado de un hombre en un bote. También había una mujer corriendo en el muelle gritando su nombre ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy veía una casa llena de niños, una monja y una mujer regordeta, que cuidaban de ellos y ella se sentía muy feliz ...

De pronto se despertó con una sonrisa aún y en los brazos de William en el sofá de la sala.

\- Candy ¿estás bien?

\- Si estoy bien. Tengo que arreglarme para ir a trabajar ...

\- Bien ... yo tengo que prepararme para irme también ...

Candy fue a ducharse a su recámara y William ocupó el otro baño del apartamento. Juana, el ama de llaves tenía la mesa lista y desayunaron juntos.

William la llevó a la oficina.

\- Gracias por tan encantadora noche, despertar en tus brazos fue maravilloso … dijo Candy.

\- (alguien tosió) ...

Se dio la vuelta y vio a su jefe, quien también acababa de llegar, frente al edificio.

\- Buenos días Señor ... saludó Candy sonriendo.

\- Srita Grey ... contestó fríamente.

\- Adiós William ... dijo Candy.

\- Adiós Candy, Sr Grandchester ... dijo William.

\- Sr. Andrew ...

Candy entró al edificio atrás de su jefe después de besar a William.

\- Pensé que iba a venir un poco tarde ... dijo Terry.

\- Estoy acostumbrada a dormir tarde y levantarme temprano, no se preocupe, mi trabajo no va a sufrir por eso ...

\- Que bueno saber que usted es muy profesional.

\- Siempre Señor, se lo puedo asegurar ... dijo sonriendo.

Él la miró y se derritió ante su sonrisa de nuevo. Esta mujer tenía la virtud de suavizarlo sin siquiera intentarlo.

Comenzaron su día y no dejaron de trabajar durante todo el día. Quienes los veían juntos no podían creer que era tan solo el segundo día que trabajaban juntos. La recepcionista por supuesto estaba celosa. Observó a Candy muy bien vestida para el trabajo y lucía muy bonita, no solo eso, trabajaba con tanta armonía con el jefe, que algo debía haber estado pasando entre ellos ... Así que comenzó a contar historias a quien la escuchara ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Unas semanas más tarde, rumores llegaron a oídos de Terry y llamó a Candy a su oficina.

\- Candice-Blanche, hay un rumor sobre nosotros dos ...

\- Sobre nuestra perfecta armonía profesional?

\- Dicen que es más que eso ...

\- Déjelos hablar, usted y yo sabemos la verdad y eso es lo más importante. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional ... Pero voy a investigar y a detener esos rumores. No me gusta cuando la gente dice mentiras acerca de mí ... Le haré saber lo que descubro ...

\- No esperaba menos de usted ... es la asistente perfecta.

\- Gracias Señor.

\- Mi hermana vendrá para llevarme a almorzar, déjela pasar a mi oficina cuando esté solo ...

\- Muy bien Señor.

Candy volvió a su trabajo. A la hora del almuerzo, Dina Grandchester llegó a la oficina para buscar a su hermano. Llevaba un traje de diseñador, zapatos y bolso a juego en color naranja. Tenía el cabello castaño y oscuro en capas.

\- ¿Está mi hermano? ... preguntó Dinah a Candy fríamente.

\- Hola Srita Grandchester ... dijo Candy con una sonrisa muy animada ... su hermano se desocupa en un momento, ahora mismo está con un cliente ... tome asiento, por favor.

Dinah no respondió pero le dió una mirada de odio. ¿Así que ella era el objeto del afecto de Daniel? No era fea, al contrario ... Sus amigos le habían contado sobre el incidente en la recepción la otra noche cuando estuvo enferma, le dijeron como Daniel le había robado un beso a Candy.

El teléfono de Candy sonó. Respondió oprimiendo el botón del intercomunicador.

\- Diga ...

\- William Andrew, en la línea 2 ... dijo la voz de la recepcionista.

\- Gracias, Dawn ... dijo soltando el botón ... ¿William? ¿En dónde te encuentras hoy? ... ¿Atenas? Kalimera ... No, voy a almorzar aquí el día de hoy, el jefe estará almorzando con su hermana ... Nada más de saber que estás en Grecia se me está antojando la Musaca ... pero sin Ouzo por supuesto ...

Ella continuó hablando con William por un rato. Cuando colgó, Dina la veía con prepotencia.

\- Pensé que a los empleados no se les permitía recibir llamadas personales, a menos que sean de emergencia ... dijo Dinah.

Candy la miró y se preguntó, el por qué de su hostilidad. Ella era la hermana de Terry, no la novia.

\- El Sr. Grandchester muy amablemente me permite recibir llamadas personales ... dijo Candy con la mayor calma posible.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y sólo a ti? Debes ser entonces una empleada muy "especial" ...

\- No sé de qué habla y no me gusta lo que está insinuando ... dijo Candy educadamente.

\- Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿acaso no somos mujeres?

\- Usted vino a esperar a su hermano para ir a almorzar, no a criticar la manera en que hago mi trabajo ...

\- ¡Puedo hacer que te despidan en un minuto, insignificante intrigosa!

\- ¡Oh, adelante! No me importa en lo absoluto ... Tengo 50 trabajos en fila esperando a que diga "sí" ... No voy a temblar porque esté amenazando mi trabajo, Srita Grandchester. Estoy aquí para trabajar y no aprecio que venga aquí y se muestre condescendiente solo porque su apellido está colgando en el edificio ...

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ... dijo Dinah furiosa.

En eso la puerta de la oficina de Terry se abrió justo a tiempo. Caminó con su cliente hacia el ascensor y regresó con las dos damas que tuvieron el buen sentido de callarse frente al cliente.

\- ¿Todo está bien? ... preguntó Terry.

\- Tu nueva secretaria que tiene una lengua muy larga ... dijo Dinah rápidamente.

\- Dinah, puedes venir a mi oficina ahora ... ordenó Terry.

Sabía que su hermana había atacado a Candy porque estaba celosa y esta última solo se defendió. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- Dinah, ¿qué fue todo eso?

\- Ella tiene respuestas para todo ... !

\- No puedes venir aquí y molestarla mientras trabaja.

\- Pero ha pasado ya mucho tiempo ... hay rumores. Escuché que Daniel la besó en una recepción la otra noche. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- No soy su guardián, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera ...

\- Pero pensé que la habías contratado para seducirla ...

\- Dinah, déjame hacer mi trabajo, vas a estar satisfecha al final, está bien?

\- ¿Pero le permites que ella reciba llamadas personales ...?

\- Si ...

\- Ella recibió una llamada de un tal William desde Grecia ...

\- Su vida privada no es asunto nuestro.

\- Aparte de la del padre de mi bebé? ... Terry pronto, no podré ocultar mi condición a nuestros padres ...

\- Encontraremos una solución para que tu perdedor se case contigo, si tarda demasiado, ve a Francia y quédate por allá mientras tanto ...

\- No va a haber forma de ninguna manera de que yo deje a Daniel por ahora, especialmente con tu asistente cerca ...

\- Dinah, tienes que calmarte, te dije que iba a ocuparme de la situación y lo voy a hacer. Ve y espérame abajo en el vestíbulo, tengo que hablar con mi asistente ...

\- ¿La vas a regañar? Me gustaria ver eso…

\- Dinah, ve abajo!

\- Está bien ... dijo riendo ... Me voy ... pero ella sabe muy bien jugar su juego, la primera vez que la vi, parecía una pordiosera ...

\- Aparentemente ella estaba tratando de esconderse de tu novio ...

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, en serio. Ella no lo quiere, de lo contrario ella ya estaría con él. Dinah, tu novio está obsesionado con ella ...

\- Lo sé Terry. Por eso quiero que hagas que no esté disponible para él ... mi bebé ...

\- Ve y espérame, ya voy ...

Dinah salió de la oficina y caminó hacia el ascensor, sin mirar a Candy. Terry llamó a Candy a su oficina.

\- Siento mucho mi comportamiento. Normalmente soy más diplomática que eso ... perdí la paciencia ... se disculpó Candy.

\- No se preocupe Candice-Blanche. Mi hermana está al borde de los nervios ... y se le olvida de que no tiene autoridad sobre mis empleados ...

\- No debí haber dejado que me afectara, fue inapropiado y no volverá a suceder.

\- Estoy seguro de ello. Voy a salir con mi hermana a almorzar. Puede llamarme a mi celular si me necesita.

\- Muy bien, Señor ...

Candy volvió a su escritorio y Terry salió con su hermana a almorzar. Candy se preguntaba por qué la hermana de Terry guardaba rencor contra ella. Bueno, la hermana de Daniel, Liza también estaba contra ella sin ninguna razón aparente. Bueno , no todos no pueden llevarse bien ...

•••


	4. Chapter 4

_**"LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ..."**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 4  
"Romeo y Julieta"**_

Terry se encontraba en su apartamento hablando por teléfono con su madre. Ella le había enviado dos entradas para una obra de teatro. Sabía que a él le fascinaba el teatro y que iba a ver las obras cuando tenía tiempo.

\- Gracias Mamá, esto es muy amable de tu parte ...

\- De nada. Sé que te gusta ... lleva una de tus actrices.

\- ¿Llevar a una actriz a una obra de teatro? No ...

\- Una de tus modelos entonces ...

\- No tengo ganas de verlas últimamente ... de verdad.

\- Terrence Philippe Richard! ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Qué?

\- ¿Ya no te gusta la compañía de mujeres?

\- Sí, pero….

\- ¿Te enamoraste?

\- Bueno, eso creo…

\- ¡Aleluya! ¡Finalmente! ¿Quien es ella? Tengo que verla y darle un beso ...

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre el incidente del barco ... ?

\- ¿De la niña de tus sueños de tus dibujos? Pensé que la habías imaginado ...

\- No ...

Y le contó a su madre lo que había pasado con su hermana.

\- ¿La zorra de tu hermana que se dejó embarazar por un perdedor que se está acostando con ella, te dio sin querer la oportunidad de estar con la mujer de tus sueños?

\- Mamá, no la llames así ...

\- Ya me imagino como se va a poner tu padre ... así que ahora estás pasando el tiempo con la mujer de tus sueños, pero no puedes decirle lo que sientes porque está trabajando para ti, pero también es para hacerla menos atractiva a los ojos de Daniel Reed? Terrence estás viviendo una telenovela de la vida real ...

\- No me lo repitas ...

\- Pero si logras conquistarla, se va a molestar mucho al saber que estabas interesada en ella solo para mantenerla alejada de Daniel Reed ... ¡Terrence!

\- Voy a tratar de explicárselo ... Mamá ella es literalmente la mujer de mis sueños.

\- Tu hermana si que se va a divertir diciéndole cuál fue su propósito, la muy zorra; Candy va a sufrir y tú vas a ser el que tenga que arreglarlo o tu padre va a tener otro ataque al corazón!

\- Mamá cálmate ...

\- Terrence, desde que tú supiste agarrar lápiz y papel, te has estado dibujando junto a una niña de cabello rubio rizado y pecas. Después de nuestra conversación en el día de Año Nuevo, fui a buscar tus viejos dibujos; los observé y ella está en cada uno de ellos, Terrence ...

\- Todavía no puedo creer que ella sea real ...

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es ella? No es la primera rubia con pecas que conoces ...

\- Estoy seguro de ello. Cuando estoy con ella, todo tiene sentido ... pero está saliendo con otros hombres ...

\- ¿Está saliendo con otros hombres?

\- Sí y como está trabajando para mí no puedo salir con ella ...

\- Pero mientras tanto, está saliendo con otros hombres ... ¿y si se casa?

\- Le pido a Dios que no suceda ...

\- ¿Por qué no le dices que la amas?

\- ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? Ella tuvo problemas en su lugar de trabajo anterior ... No quiero hacerla huir ... Voy a trabajar en ella poco a poco y le diré que la amo en el momento adecuado ... No quiero corre el riesgo de perderla ... mientras tanto, trabajo con ella todos los días y me eso me hace sentir como en el cielo ...

\- Está bien ... pero Terry, ten cuidado con la situación de tu hermana o perderás a la mujer de tus sueños ...

\- Lo sé ... Mamá gracias de nuevo por las entradas ...

\- Lleva a la mujer de tus sueños …. mmh, como una recompensa por su buen trabajo.

\- Ella siempre hace bien su trabajo con todos esos idiomas que habla ...

\- Terrence, nunca te había escuchado hablar tan apasionado de una mujer! No la dejes escapar ...

\- Tendría que estar muerto para que eso suceda. Me tengo que ir, adiós Mamá ...

\- Adiós cariño, buenas noches ...

Terry colgó el teléfono y empezó a pensar en Candice-Blanche. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Pero algo lo estaba deteniendo para dar el primer paso. Quería una explicación ¿Por qué estaba soñando con ella sin haberla visto antes? ¿Por qué la estaba dibujando desde que era un niño? Mientras él no tuviera ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas, no iba a hacer nada.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto Candy hablaba por teléfono con su madre en Tailandia. Hablaban todos los días.

\- ¿Y cómo está el trabajo?

\- Mamá, me siento mejor en la oficina que en casa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, en la oficina estoy con él y me siento entre las nubes ...

\- Con "Él" ... ¿tu jefe? ...

\- Si ...

\- Candice-Blanche ... !

\- Si ya sé, pero no entiendo lo que me está pasando. Me encanta estar en su compañía ...

\- Estás enamorada de él ... !

\- Es más que eso Mamá ... No sé cómo explicarlo y mientras no encuentre explicación no voy a hacer ningún movimiento ...

\- ¿Y si no encuentras ninguna?

\- Entonces voy a dejar mi trabajo y decirle que lo amo ...

\- Ohh! Realmente te has enamorado esta vez! Candy después de todos estos años y de conocer a todos esos hombres por todo el mundo ...

\- Siento que lo conozco desde siempre ... que gracioso ...

\- Espero que todo te salga bien, te extraño ...

\- Yo también te extraño Mamá ...

\- Te llamo mañana ¿si?

\- Adiós Mamá, te quiero.

\- Adios hija, yo también te quiero.

Ella colgó el teléfono y pensó en su jefe ... de pronto escuchó una melodía, la había escuchado en su sueños, en su cabeza, una música que parecía un recuerdo, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba, solo sabía que la hacía feliz cuando la escuchaba ...

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y contestó ...

\- ¿Bueno? ... dijo ella.

\- Candice-Blanche?

\- Señor ...

\- Llámeme Terrence ...

\- Ehh ... Terrence, buenas noches, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Necesita un archivo en particular o necesita algún traducción?

\- No nada de eso. Yo quería preguntarle algo ...

\- Si ... ?

\- Mi madre tiene un teatro en Broadway y acaba de ofrecerme dos entradas para "Romeo y Julieta" y pensaba que en recompensa por su dedicación al trabajo llevarla al teatro para ver la obra ...

\- "Romeo y Julieta" ... repitió Candy vagamente.

¿Por qué sintió como en un deja vu? Como si ella lo hubiera escuchado o vivido antes. De pronto tuvo una visión: se vio a sí misma leyendo una carta con un boleto de ida en tren y un boleto para la obra "Romeo y Julieta" ...

\- ¿Candice-Blanche? ¿Sigue ahí?

\- Ah sí, Señor ... dijo volviendo a la realidad ... Quiero decir Terrence ... Acepto ...

\- Mañana por la noche, a las 8 pm, pasaré por usted.

\- Estaré lista. Gracias Señor por la invitación ...

\- Por nada. La veo mañana …

\- Buenas noches Señ … Terrence ...

\- Buenas noches Candice-Blanche.

Colgó el teléfono y permaneció repitiendo ... "Romeo y Julieta" ... Decidió irse a dormir y dejar de pensar. Su imaginación se encontraba trabajando horas extras. Se quedó dormida escuchando en su cabeza aquella misma melodía. Se dijo a sí misma que algún día encontraría el disco compacto, porque había millones de melodías en el mundo y la suya terminaría apareciendo en algún lugar ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente en la oficina, Terry tenía una cita con una mujer que se había hecho cargo del negocio de su padre. Su nombre era Kate Blackwell. Su padre había encontrado diamantes en Sudáfrica, donde había muerto inesperadamente debido a un aneurisma cerebral, cuando ella todavía estaba en el vientre de su madre. Su hermano había sido secuestrado y asesinado por rebeldes en Sudáfrica. Desde entonces, ella había transferido su negocio a Estados Unidos, lejos de la violencia para convertirse en madre. Llevaba a sus hijos con ella a donde quiera cuando no podía encontrar una niñera ... así que llegó con sus 5 hijos y no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos en la oficina de Candy. Tenía 3 niñas y 2 niños.

\- Sean amables ... les pidió Kate entrando a la oficina de Terry.

Pero en seguida los niños comenzaron a gritar y hacer mucho ruido, saltaban en los asientos, en la mesa ... dondequiera.

Candy tuvo suficiente después de un rato y trató de calmarlos.

\- ¡Silencio! ... dijo en voz alta.

Los niños se detuvieron y la miraron.

\- Ahora, todos ustedes, siéntense. Les voy a contar una historia ...

\- Siii ... nos encantan las historias!

\- Muy bien! ... dijo Candy sentándose a su lado ... Había una vez en un orfanato ...

\- ¿Qué es un orfanato? ... preguntó una de las niñas.

\- Es una casa donde viven los niños que no tienen mamá y papá ...

\- Ohhhhh ... exclamaron los niños.

\- Había una vez en un orfanato, dos niñas pequeñas, una rubia y una morena. La señora que cuidaba el orfanato con otra monja, las encontró el mismo día. Las niñas se llamaban Candy y Annie ... Candy era la rubia y Annie era la morena ... Eran como hermanas y hacían todo juntos. Pero un día, una familia vino a adoptar a Annie y ella tuvo que dejar a Candy ...

\- Oh ... ¿Y Candy se puso triste? ... preguntó otra de las niñas.

\- Sí, estaba muy triste ... lloró mucho. Annie le enviaba cartas hasta que un día, recibió una carta diciéndole que ya no podía escribirle más ...

\- ¿Por qué? ...

\- Porque la nueva mamá de Annie no quería que la gente descubriera que Annie era huérfana ...

\- ¿Pero por qué? Era la verdad, ¿verdad? ... preguntó un niño pequeño.

\- Porque algunas personas se preocupan por lo que la gente piensa ... y sus padres se avergonzaban ... por lo que Annie se quedó con el corazón roto y se vio obligada a dejar de escribir a su hermana y mejor amiga.

\- ¿Y por qué la familia de Annie no adoptó a Candy también, en lugar de separarlas?

\- Porque ellos solo querían una niñita, no dos, incluso aunque pudieran mantenerlas. Así que Candy estaba muy, muy triste y llorando en el césped de una colina, a donde fue a leer su carta, cuando escuchó una voz que le decía: "No llores pequeña ... "

Terry y Kate salieron de la oficina y escucharon la historia de Candy. Se quedaron allí escuchando sin decir una palabra, parecían tan absortos como los niños ... en eso Candy se dio cuenta de que había más gente escuchando, así que se detuvo.

\- Ah! Su mamá está aquí ... dijo Candy.

\- ¡Ay no! ... dijeron los niños decepcionados ... Queremos saber el resto de la historia ... ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Puedes decirme dónde puedo encontrar ese libro? ... preguntó Kate.

\- Ehh no ... es una historia que solía contarle a mis hermanitos y hermanas pequeñas desde que yo recuerdo ... dijo Candy.

\- Oh ... bueno, deberías escribir un libro, porque es absolutamente cautivador, ¿la escribiste tú misma?

\- No recuerdo haberla leído en un libro ...

\- ¡Pero Mami, queremos saber el resto! ... dijo una de las niñas.

\- Puedo enviársela por correo electrónico ... sugirió Candy ... Debo tenerla en la computadora de la casa.

\- Eso sería muy amable de tu parte ... dijo Kate sonriendo... De lo contrario, tendré que traerlos todos los días para que puedan escuchar el resto de tu historia ... Vamos niños, gracias Srta. Grey ... aquí está mi dirección de correo electrónico ...

Y Kate le entregó su tarjeta de presentación.

\- Gracias. Adiós niños. Adiós Sra. Blackwell ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Adiós! ... dijeron los niños saliendo.

Terry los llevó al ascensor y regresó al escritorio de Candy.

\- Su historia es realmente muy interesante. Me gustaría saber qué pasa también ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¿En serio?

\- En serio. Si de verdad la tiene en su computadora, también me gustaría una copia de la historia, me perdí el principio ...

\- Muy bien, le voy a enviar una copia ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

El día llegaba a su fin y Candy volvió a casa para descansar y prepararse para ir a ver la obra. Su madre la llamó como siempre ...

\- ¿Como estas cariño?

\- Estoy bien mamá. Hoy les conté mi historia a los hijos de un cliente ...

\- Ohh ...

\- Les gustó tanto que su madre quiere que le envíe el resto ...

\- ¡Excelente! Pienso que deberías publicar esa historia ...

\- Tal vez, ya veremos más adelante. Por cierto, voy a ir a ver una obra de teatro con mi jefe ...

\- Ohh ...

\- Es para agradecerme ...

\- ¿Agradecerte?

\- Mamá, nada va a pasar.

\- Ajá ...

\- Me siento emocionada ...

\- Voy a dejar que te prepares entonces ...

Candy quería llamar a sus amigas, pero no quería decirles todavía lo que estaba sucediendo en su corazón ... Envió el correo electrónico de su historia a Kate Blackwell y a Terry.

Y se arreglaba para ir a la obra, poniéndose un lindo vestido beige y dejándo caer su cabello sobre sus hombros. Terry llegó justo a tiempo y partieron en una limusina.

\- Seguramente ya ha visto "Romeo y Julieta" ... afirmó Terry.

\- Así es y de hecho, en diferentes idiomas ... respondió Candy.

\- No es la primera vez que este teatro presenta "Romeo y Julieta", lleva años y años ...

\- Ohh ...

\- Dicen que todos los actores que interpretan a Romeo y Julieta terminan por casarse ... incluso hubo un actor hace mucho tiempo que fue salvado por la actriz que interpretaba a Julieta y se vio obligado a casarse con ella en agradecimiento y a romper con su novia a quien amaba con todo su corazón …

Candy sintió de repente una inmensa tristeza cuando escuchó la historia. Le dolía mucho el corazón, ¿por qué?

\- Qué triste historia ... Renunciar a la mujer de sus sueños ... dijo Terry sintió tristeza también.

Se miraron el uno al otro sin saber por qué.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver una tragedia, pero tampoco es razón para estar triste ... dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio.

\- Tiene razón, la próxima vez que elija una obra será una un poco más alegre ...

\- No, "Romeo y Julieta" está bien, es un clásico.

\- Sabe que representé a Romeo en la escuela y que incluso en algún punto quería convertirme en actor ...

\- Ah! ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón y tuve que hacerme cargo de los negocios ...

\- ¿Y renunció a su sueño? Qué pena….

\- A veces me arrepiento ... pero mi vida está completa ...

\- Pero todavía no está casado ...

\- Yo le podría hacer la misma pregunta ...

\- Es que todavía no he encontrado el zapato a mi medida ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- Yo tampoco entonces ...

Se miraron intensamente. Todo tenía sentido cuando estaban juntos. La limusina se detuvo frente al teatro.

Ocuparon el palco de la familia para ver la obra. La tercera llamada se escuchó y la obra comenzó.

Candy sintió que estaba viendo "Romeo y Julieta" con otros actores, con Terry mismo como Romeo ... Se dijo a sí misma que tal vez era porque le acababan de contar la historia de que él interpretaba a Romeo en la escuela ...

Terry por su lado se vio a sí mismo en la escena interpretando a Romeo ... era tan intenso ... él estaba de vuelta en la escuela ... ¿o era algo más? Ambos estaban inundados de emociones muy intensas y reales.

La obra terminó y regresaron a casa un poco confundidos. Esta noche, que se suponía que era inocente, terminó siendo muy muy intensa en emociones y demasiado triste.

\- Gracias por la obra ...

\- La veo mañana en la oficina ...

\- Buenas noches Terrence ...

\- Buenas noches Candice-Blanche ...

Candy subió a su apartamento muy triste sin saber el por qué. Algo había trastornado su noche y ella quería saber qué era. Se cambió de ropa y se fue a la cama. Sintió inmensos deseos de ver a Terrence, ella quería estar en sus brazos para tranquilizarse ...

Terry también estaba un poco confundido. Tenía ganas de subir al escenario e interpretar a Romeo ... pero ... se vió a sí mismo interpretando a Romeo. Pero Julieta ... no era la Julieta del escenario o la Julieta de la escuela ... se fue a la cama triste porque en realidad no se había convertido en actor y confundido porque no sabía de dónde venían las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza. Sintió un impulso repentino de ver a Candy, de abrazarla, así que él decidió llamarla.

\- ¿Hola? ... dijo Candy.

\- Candice-Blanche? ...

\- Terrence ... ¿necesita algo?

\- No. Solo quería saber si se siente bien. Se veía un poco triste en el teatro ...

\- La tragedia de "Romeo y Julieta" es triste en verdad, se amaron tanto ... es una historia triste.

"Princesa Julieta, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo este vals?" ... escucho ella en su cabeza.

Terry escuchó lo mismo en su mente y de pronto la tristeza se fue. Candy sintió una instantánea alegría.

\- Pero ya me siento mucho mejor ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Yo también ... eso es bueno entonces ... dijo Terry sonriendo también.

\- Gracias por llamarme Terrence.

\- No quería que estuviera triste después de nuestra noche juntos ...

\- La noche fue hermosa Terrence, se lo aseguro ...

\- Muy bien. Entonces la voy a dejar dormir ahora ...

\- Buenas noches Terrence ...

\- Buenas noches Candice-Blanche ...

Colgaron el teléfono y se sintieron muy bien. Y pasaron una hermosa noche, teniendo sueños hermosos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, estaban de vuelta en la oficina con la alegría de trabajar juntos, lado a lado. El jefe y su asistente ...

\- Candice-Blanche, tenemos que hacer un viaje a Chicago en unos días ...

\- Chicago ... repitió Candy ausente.

\- Sí, sólo por unos días ...

\- Está bien Terrence.

La recepcionista los estaba observando y decidió continuar difundiendo rumores de que el jefe y la asistente estaban teniendo una aventura. Su química y complicidad eran palpables.

La hora de almorzar llegó y Candy salió con sus dos amigas, Annabelle y Patricia. Sus amigas notaron que se ella se encontraba de muy buen humor.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Por qué estás tan alegre? ... preguntó Tricia.

\- Tricia, yo siempre estoy alegre ...

\- No, esta vez es un poco más ... observó Annabelle.

\- Es por tu nuevo jefe ... aseguró Tricia.

\- Tricia no sé qué me está pasando, pero prefiero estar en la oficina que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

\- ¿Prefieres pasar largas horas trabajando que hacer otra cosa? ... preguntó Annabelle.

\- Raro, ¿no es así? ...

\- Sí, estás enamorada de tu jefe ... aseguró Tricia.

\- Tal vez, porque siento que mi lugar está al lado de él ... para toda la vida ...

\- Entonces díselo ... le sugirió Annabelle.

\- Pero no puedo romper la armonía que tenemos en el trabajo y quiero saber por qué me siento tan bien con él primero ...

\- Es porque lo amas ... dijo Annabelle.

\- Es más que eso, no puedo explicarlo, pero una vez que lo entienda todo ... A propósito, me escuchó contar la historia que escribí a los hijos de un cliente y quería que le enviara la historia completa por correo electrónico ...

\- ¿La historia que has estado contando desde que eras pequeña, con una niña llamada Candy, que era huérfana y que tenía una amiga llamada Annie? ... preguntó Tricia.

\- Sí, la tengo en mi computadora ...

\- Tienes mucha imaginación ... dijo Annabelle ... Es una hermosa historia en la que me representas como una chica débil ...

\- Y no sé por qué ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- Es normal inventar historias y darle a la heroína tu propio nombre ... dijo Tricia ... Pero ... de la forma en que estás contando la historia, es como si la hubieras vivido ...

\- Es que soy muy apasionada ... dijo Candy.

\- Así es y deberías publicar esa historia ... le sugirió Tricia.

\- Por cierto, estaba el programa de televisión "Charmed" la otra noche, el episodio hablaba de la nueva hermana que estaba contando una historia que le gustaba de niña, pero resultó que no era una historia, sino un recuerdo de su vida anterior ... dijo Annabelle.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Annabelle, que mi historia sería un recuerdo de una vida que viví antes de esta? ... preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Uno nunca sabe ... dijo Annabelle sonriendo.

\- ¡Annabelle, ves demasiada televisión! ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- ¡Así es! ¿Un recuerdo de una vida anterior? ¡Qué idea tan loca! ... dijo Tricia.

\- Bueno ... era solo una teoría ... dijo Annabelle.

Las chicas continuaron comiendo y charlando. En eso, Terry entró al restaurante con una actriz del teatro, Susanna Mann. Se dirigieron a su mesa sin darse cuenta de que ahí se encontraban Candy y sus amigas.

\- Candy, mira, el objeto de tu afecto ... dijo Annabelle sonriendo.

\- Si, ya lo vi ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- ¿Pero, es que está saliendo con esa estúpida actriz? ... se preguntó Tricia.

\- Es libre de hacer lo que quiera ... dijo Candy con un tono indiferente.

\- Pero te molesta, ¿no es así? ... le preguntó Annabelle.

\- Un poco ...

\- Dile lo que sientes ... sugirió Tricia.

\- No. Primero quiero entender lo que me está pasando, sé que estoy sintiendo algo, pero ...

\- Tal vez se conocieron en una vida pasada ... dijo Annabelle.

\- Annabelle, no vayas a comenzar ...

\- Candy, escucha, quieres saber qué te hace tan feliz cuando estás con él, aparte del hecho de que sientes algo por él ... una vida pasada podría ser una posible explicación ... dijo Annabelle.

\- ¿Una vida pasada? ... Bien, voy a mantenerlo en cuenta. Mientras tanto tengo que volver a la oficina.

\- ¿Porqué tan rapido? Tú jefe está aquí ... dijo Tricia.

\- Porque mi hora de almuerzo ha terminado, tengo que volver chicas, voy a retocarme el maquillaje ...

Candy se dirigió al sanitario y cuando salía, se tropezó con un hombre.

\- Oh, lo siento ... dijo ella.

\- No hay problema ...

\- Terrence ... dijo ella mirando hacia arriba.

\- Candice-Blanche ... dijo su nombre suavemente.

\- Ya voy de regreso a la oficina.

\- No hay prisa ... dijo Terrence ... Puede quedarse un poco más y volveremos juntos ...

\- Oh está bien. Gracias Terrence. Entonces lo veo luego ...

Candy regresó con sus amigas, contenta de poder quedarse más tiempo con ellas. Cuando su jefe terminó, él le hizo una señal y ella fue a reunirse con ellos en la puerta. Todavía estaba con su actriz, que no parecía estar de buen humor y el mal humor se duplicó cuando vio a Candy.

\- ¿Quien es esta? ... preguntó Susanne rudamente.

\- Ella es mi asistente ...

\- ¿Y que, no tiene su propio auto?

\- Ella vino con sus amigas ...

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no se regresa con ellas?

\- Porque voy al mismo lugar que ella. Te pasaremos a dejar al teatro en el camino ...

Candy no decía nada y divertida miraba la escena. Entraron en la limusina y Terry comenzó a hablarle en francés.

\- ¡Terry por favor! ... se quejó Susanna.

\- Lo siento, Susanna, lo que tengo que decir, es estrictamente confidencial.

Continuó hablando con Candy en francés, diciéndole que ya había tenido suficiente de la compañía de esa actriz y que no podía esperar a volver a la oficina para trabajar. Candy tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír.

Una vez en el teatro, Susanna bajó de la limusina y estaba esperando a que Terry le dijera adiós con un beso, pero en lugar de eso él cerró la puerta después de despedirse. La limusina arrancó y Candy finalmente se echó a reír y Terry también. Terry acababa de darse cuenta de que la compañía de otras mujeres no tenía sentido al lado de la de Candy.

Regresaron a la oficina y continuaron su jornada laboral.

•••

_**Nota del autor:  
**_  
_**Ya que en la serie de televisión Terry tocaba al piano una pieza de música verdadera, escogí que fuera "El Tema de Terry" la música que Candy escuchara en su cabeza.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "_**

_Por Mallory Quinn  
Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**"El viaje a Chicago"**_

Candy estaba acostumbrada a viajar, con su padre siendo diplomático, era parte de la rutina. Pero hacer su primer viaje de negocios con su jefe era toda una delicia y se encontraba disfrutándolo al máximo. Trabajaban muy bien juntos.

Viajaban en primera clase, sentados uno junto al otro.

\- Candice-Blanche ... comenzó a decir Terry ... Me preguntaba qué hacía usted con el Sr. Pitt ... No debió haber tenido mucho trabajo de su nivel de experiencia ...

\- Trataba de no hacerme notar y hubo uno que otro pequeño viaje y ya que estamos hablando de eso, quiero contarle lo que pasó con Daniel Reed ...

Le contó cómo Daniel se obsesionó con ella después de que finalmente accediera a ir a una cita con él, por petición de su padre.

\- Tuve que renunciar, no parecía escuchar un "no" ... la otra noche en la recepción, su mancuernilla se atoró con el collar que llevaba puesto y aprovechó para robarme un beso. Quería abofetearlo, pero tampoco podía yo aparecer en las noticias de primera plana ... Simplemente le dije que si lo hacía de nuevo, lo iba a matar ... dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

Terry se sintió aliviado de escuchar la verdadera versión y no lo que imaginó en su cabeza después de ver la escena desde lejos. Daniel Reed era quien estaba tras ella, no al revés.

\- Lo presencié en la recepción ... le dijo él.

\- Apuesto a que fue cuando me besó.

\- Así es.

\- Y luego, más tarde, estaba besando a William y él pasó la noche en mi apartamento ... lo que usted debió haber pensado de mí ...

\- Su vida privada no es de mi incumbencia.

\- William es solo un amigo y nada más ... dijo ella para aclararlo.

Candy no sabía por qué le había dicho eso. Ella no quería que él pensara que ella era ... fácil. Y Terry estaba agradecido por haber sabido todos esos detalles.

\- Un muy buen amigo, espero, porque vamos a necesitarlo en los negocios ...

\- Es mi mejor amigo ... aseguró Candy sonriendo.

\- Es usted una asistente muy valiosa. Sus relaciones personales y profesionales pueden ser muy útiles ...

\- Debería agradecerle a mi padre, que siempre está en buen término con todos y que nunca dudó en ayudar a nadie. Una buena acción nunca se pierde ... Estuve hablando con la esposa del Embajador del Congo una vez. Se encontraban en la embajada en Italia y ella ayudó a todos los jóvenes sacerdotes del Congo que llegaron a estudiar a la Ciudad del Vaticano ... Años más tarde, uno de esos jóvenes sacerdotes estaba trabajando en una iglesia en la misma ciudad donde vivía la hermana de la embajadora. Ahora él la ayudaba con comida gratis como agradecimiento por lo que la hermana había hecho por él años atrás ...

\- Estaba muy agradecido ... Y es un muy buen ejemplo a seguir ... Pero se tiene que ser bueno por naturaleza también ... y usted es muy generosa ...

\- Gracias Señor. Me va a hacer sonrojar ...

\- Vamos, Señorita Pecosa ...

\- ¿Pecosa? Entonces, ¿recuerda nuestro primer encuentro en el barco?

\- Por supuesto que me acuerdo ...

\- Oh ... ella dijo un poco sorprendida ... pensé que usted no me había reconocido ...

\- Nunca olvidaría esas pecas ... dijo Terry tiernamente.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos. "Señorita Pecosa", eso le parecía muy familiar a ella y esos ojos tan azules ...

\- Voy a retocarme el maquillaje ... dijo Candy levantándose de repente.

Se excusó y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba tranquilizar sus nervios o de lo contrario, no podría seguir trabajando con él tan de cerca. Pero era más fuerte que ella, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando porque estaba acostumbrada a manejar las situaciones muy bien.

Regresó a su asiento y comenzaron a hablar de negocios, evitando cuidadosamente el tema de sus vidas personales.

Una vez en Chicago, se dirigieron al hotel Congress Plaza donde tenían reservada una lujosa suite con más de una habitación.

\- Pero, ¿no tengo una habitación reservada para mí? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Ah! La cambié, vamos a compartir la misma suite ... pero no se preocupe, hay más de una habitación.

\- No me preocupa entonces ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Tendrá su propio baño y línea telefónica ...

\- Gracias Terrence ...

Trabajaron todo el día y se detuvieron justo a tiempo para la cena. Tenían que encontrarse con algunos hombres de negocios. Candy estaba frente a su computadora y sin pensarlo tecleó la palabra "Lakewood" en el sitio de búsqueda. Se dió cuenta de que el lugar era real. Comenzó una búsqueda acerca del Hogar de Pony y vio que también era real, era un orfanato ... ¡no podía creerlo! ¿Pero cómo pudo haberlo sabido? Entonces decidió aprovechar su tiempo libre al día siguiente para ir allá. Era un orfanato así que decidió llevar una donación. Pensó en alquilar un coche, pero algo le dijo que tomara el tren ... Se apresuró para prepararse para la cena de negocios.

Cuando ella estuvo lista, lucía un hermoso vestido de cóctel en color turquesa con zapatos del mismo color. Llevaba suelto su rubio cabello.

\- Se ve hermosa, Candice-Blanche ... le dijo Terry cuando la vió.

\- Gracias Terrence ...

Dijo sin sonreír y eso no era normal.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ... preguntó Terry.

\- Ah sí, si ... simplemente estaba pensando en otra cosa.

\- Nada serio, espero ...

\- No, no, no se preocupe por eso ... solo pensaba en ir y llevar una donación a un orfanato cerca de Lakewood ...

\- Lakewood?

\- Sí, al Hogar de Pony.

\- ¿Al Hogar de Pony? ¿Hay alguna razón especial? Porque hay muchos orfanatos aquí en Chicago ... Espere un minuto! Ese es el nombre del orfanato de su historia ...

Candy no contestó, ella solo lo estaba mirando.

\- Pero usted dijo que inventó esa historia ...

\- Así es ...

\- ¿Investigó acerca de ese orfanato para su historia? ¿Y quiere ir a verlo en persona?

Esa no era la razón, pero ella preferiría dejarlo que pensara eso. Sería demasiado complicado de explicar.

\- Así es ...

\- Podríamos ir mañana después de nuestras citas matutinas, tenemos la tarde libre ...

\- ¿Quere venir conmigo?

\- Sí, no me voy a quedar aquí todo aburrido ... Me gustaría ver el lugar que influyó en su historia.

\- Oh, está bien ...

\- Ahora, vamos a nuestra cena de negocios ... y comenzaron a caminar.

\- Sus novias deben estar celosas. Salimos mucho para nuestros almuerzos y cenas de negocios.

\- Bueno, la definición de secretaria es una mujer que vive profesionalmente con su jefe ...

\- Profesionalmente ... estoy feliz de que el nombre haya cambiado; ahora decimos "asistente personal" ... secretaria parecía ... un poco peyorativa, especialmente porque la mayoría de las secretarias eran las amantes de sus jefes.

\- Debemos decir que en ese momento, el acoso sexual no era tomado en serio ...

\- Por decir así ... porque en África, todavía no se toma en serio; a la mayoría de los hombres no les gusta que sus esposas trabajen ... y hay presidentes que se permiten hostigar a las mujeres de su país ...

\- Se podría decir que África es otro mundo ...

\- El "ascenso del sofá" funciona cada vez, solo se tiene que saber con quién hacerlo ... Conozco a una mujer que logró que su esposo fuera ministro de finanzas saltando de cama en cama ...

\- Ella debió haber estado contenta ...

\- ... de los resultados finales, tal vez. Pero a ella no le gustaba ser la ramera. El acoso sexual en África no solo ocurre con el jefe y su empleada, sino con los maestros y las estudiantes, el presidente de la república y las mujeres del país. La mayoría de los hombres cierran los ojos porque después de que el presidente se lleva a sus esposas, todos obtienen un gran ascenso o una posición en el gobierno, si ya están allí, entonces está asegurada.

\- Es muy interesante hablar con usted Candice-Blanche. Estoy aprendiendo cosas que no sabía que existían ...

Candy sonrió y llegaron a su mesa, ellos iban a cenar en el restaurante del hotel. Había una banda tocando para los clientes y para aquellos que quisieran bailar. La cita de negocios era con unos hombres de negocios de Kenia. Candy se permitió brillar en frente de Terry hablando Swahili. Incluso tuvo que lidiar con uno de ellos que quería ir más lejos. Miró a Terry, quien entendió que necesitaba su ayuda. De pronto comenzó una pieza musical, un tango.

\- Candice-Blanche, ¿me haría el honor de bailar conmigo? ... preguntó Terrence tomando una rosa de su mesa ... Discúlpenos señores ...

\- Por favor, adelante ... dijo uno de ellos ... Siempre he querido ver cómo se baila el tango ...

Candy sonrió y tomó la otra mano de Terry.

\- ¿Sabe cómo bailar tango? Espero ... dijo Terry.

\- Salí con el hijo del embajador argentino, él me enseñó cómo bailar tango, la versión vertical, quiero decir ... respondió riendo.

\- Muy bien, veamos que le enseñó ...

Se encontraban solos en la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar en perfecta armonía. Pareciera que lo hacían todos los días. Otras personas querían bailar, pero se detuvieron para observar a Candy y Terry, que bailaban tan bien. Verlos tan cerca desanimó al hombre de negocios que estaba seduciendo a Candy. Se dijo que ella debía ser la amante de su jefe.

Candy y Terry terminaron su baile y todos aplaudieron.

\- Bueno, ¿y cómo me enseñó? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Tuvo un maestro maravilloso Candice-Blanche ...

\- Bueno ¿Cuál es el propósito de conocer gente de otros países si no se aprende nada? ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

Regresaron a su mesa y sus invitados los felicitaron. El hombre que pretendía a Candy, habló un poco con ella y ella se echó a reír.

Concluyeron la cena y los negocios. Una vez en su suite, Terry le preguntó qué era lo que había pasado con ese hombre después del baile.

\- Ahh! él dijo que entendía que yo le pertenecía a usted y después de que yo lo "encendí" con ese tango, que probablemente pasaría la noche en su habitación para "calmarlo". Le dije que ya estaba yo compartiendo su habitación, así que él dijo que era usted un afortunado hijo de **** y que daría cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar, por eso estallé en carcajadas ...

\- Bueno, si tan solo supiera que no me estaba divirtiendo tanto como él pensaba ... dijo Terry riendo.

\- Gracias por salvarme, Terrence.

\- Fue un placer ...

Dentro de sí mismo, quería gritarle al hombre que la dejara en paz, que ella le pertenecía ... Terry la veía intensamente en ése momento.

\- Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme y a llamarle a mis padres. Si me necesita, no dude ni un segundo en llamarme.

\- Muy bien, Señorita Pecosa ...

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, se dio una ducha y llamó a sus padres. La puerta de su dormitorio estaba entreabierta y ella hablaba en un idioma que él no sabía. Probablemente ella no quería que él escuchara lo que estaba conversando con sus padres. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación envuelta en una hermosa bata de seda en color rosa claro.

\- ¿Llama a sus padres, todas las noches? ... preguntó Terry en cuanto la vió.

\- Sí, tengo que hablar con ellos todos los días, los extraño mucho ... si fuera por ellos, me hubiera quedado con ellos para siempre ... Pero siempre los visito cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre ...

\- ¿Dónde es que están?

\- Bangkok, Tailandia.

\- Exotico ...

\- Mucho … dijo sonriendo ... ¿cuál cree que sería una buena cantidad para la donación de mañana al Hogar de Pony?

\- Bueno, todo lo que damos a organizaciones benéficas lo podemos usar como una exención de impuestos ...

\- Claro ...

\- Le voy a dar $100,000.00

\- ¿$100,000.00?! ... exclamó Candy sorprendida ... Ohhh ... Gracias Terrence!

\- Por nada Candice-Blanche ... ¿Quiere ver una película conmigo antes de ir a dormir?

\- Seguro! ... dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Encendieron la televisión y sintonizaron un canal que transmitía viejas películas de ciencia ficción.

\- Candice, ¿tiene mucha experiencia con hombres africanos?

\- ¿Experiencia?

\- Si ¿Ha salido con hombres africanos?

\- Depende a lo que se refiere por "salir" ... sabe? he estado en muchos países, así que he tenido novios de diferentes países ... y todo ha sido perfectamente inocente.

\- ¿Tienes preferencia por alguna raza?

\- No, para mí un hombre es un hombre, la raza no importa ...

\- Muy buena respuesta ... dijo Terry riéndose.

Continuaron hablando hasta muy entrada la noche, luego se fueron a dormir.

Candy se puso a pensar en lo que había descubierto del Hogar de Pony, de que realmente existía. Meditó en lo que Annabelle le había dicho, de que ella tenía un recuerdo, no una inspiración ... pero no, ¡era ridículo! Eso solo sucedía en programas de televisión y en películas ... pero aún así ... ella "inventó" una historia con el nombre de un orfanato real. Tal vez todo era una coincidencia y había muchos de ellas en el mundo. Pero su deseo de ir a ver el Hogar de Pony se hacía más fuerte.

En cambio, en su cama, Terry pensaba en la mujer que se encontraba en la otra habitación. Siempre tuvo a todas las chicas que quería, desde que era un adolescente. Pero a la que realmente quería era la de sus dibujos, la que pensó que había imaginado en su cabeza, aquella que era perfecta para él ... y esa mujer estaba en la otra habitación. Pero ahora ya lo había arruinado todo al contratarla por petición de su hermana, para que el idiota que la había embarazado ya no estuviera interesado en ella, porque su misión era seducirla ... ¡Qué desastre! Ahora, que sabía lo bien que se sentía con Candy, si algo ocurría entre ellos, Dinah y Daniel tendrían el gusto de contarle la verdad. Si fuera cualquier otra mujer, a él no le importaría mucho, pero era ella, la que él ha soñado literalmente desde que él tenía memoria ...

Hay mucha niebla en la cubierta del barco y el viento sopla. Candy sigue su chal, que voló con el viento y desde lejos ve a un chico. Cree ver a otra persona, así que se acerca a él y se da cuenta de que él está llorando. Quiere alejarse, pero él ya la ha visto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Que quieres de mi? ... pregunta el chico.

\- Ehh ... vine a la cubierta a tomar un poco de aire y quise hablar contigo porque parece que estás triste ...

\- ¿Yo? ¿Me veo triste? ¿Dónde viste eso, señorita? ¿Me veo triste?

El joven ríe a carcajadas, lo que sorprende a Candy.

"Pero estoy segura de que lo vi llorar ... tal vez cometí un error ... no, no cometí un error, él estaba llorando ..." dice Candy en su cabeza.

\- ¡Tienes visiones y además tienes la cara llena de pecas! ... jajajaja

\- ¿Qué? ¡Repite lo que estás diciendo!

\- Dije que tienes la cara llena de pecas y lo siento mucho por ti; ¡No te van nada bien en lo absoluto!

\- ¿Qué?! Cómo te atreves ... bueno me encantan las pecas! Creo que son muy bonitas!

\- Cada hombre tiene sus gustos, pero yo prefiero los míos.

\- ¡No me importa tu opinión! Y primero que nada, ¡mis amigos me dicen que me quedan muy bien!

\- ¡Es su opinión después de todo!

\- Y son los celos los que te hacen hablar, ¡admítelo!

\- ¡Pfft! ¡Por favor! Y ya que estás en eso, me vas a decir que estoy celoso de tu nariz!

\- ¿Y QUE HAY DE MALO CON MI NARIZ?!

Un hombre llega e interrumpe su discusión.

\- Señorita, regrese al interior Señorita, no se puede quedar aquí ... dice el hombre.

\- ¡Adiós Pecosa! ... se despide Terry alejándose.

\- ¡Pues yo no me voy a despedir de ti! ... le contesta Candy.

Candy y Terry se despertaron repentinamente al mismo tiempo, en sus habitaciones. Los despertadores estaban sonando. ¡Qué extraño sueño! Candy se levantó, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la sala para pedir el desayuno. Pero encontró a Terry listo en el comedor. Ya había ordenado el desayuno. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos, ambos pensaban en su sueño.

Candy finalmente sonrió y preguntó:

\- Buenos días Terrence, ¿tuvo una buena noche?

\- ¿Sí y usted?

\- Yo también ¿Oh, Ordenó el desayuno? Pude haberlo hecho yo ...

\- Ya que estaba yo aquí primero, lo hice ...

\- No puedo esperar para ir al Hogar de Pony y entregarles el cheque.

\- Y yo no puedo esperar para tomar una foto del lugar ...

\- Bueno, dibujé algunas cosas hace mucho tiempo ... creo que lo tengo en mi computadora ... déjeme ir a ver ...

Ella fue a su habitación y regresó con su computadora, le mostró los dibujos, había una casa, un árbol muy grande y una colina.

\- No está mal ... dijo Terry observándolos ... Bueno, desayunemos, vamos a nuestra junta y luego al Hogar de Pony.

\- Muy bien ...

Estaban tomando su desayuno cuando el teléfono celular de Terry timbró.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Terry?

\- Susanna ...

\- ¿Como estás amor? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Estoy en Chicago, en un viaje de negocios ...

\- ¿Con ella? Tu asistente ... ?

\- No veo por qué eso tenga que ser de tu incumbencia ...

\- Eso significa que si estás con ella ... !

\- Susanna, ¿qué quieres?

\- Quería salir contigo esta noche, ya que estoy libre y pasar la noche en tu apartamento ...

\- Como puedes ver, estoy en Chicago por el momento.

\- Puedo tomar un avión de inmediato y llegar a ti ...

\- Tengo citas todo el día Susanna y mis noches también están llenas ... Te llamaré cuando regrese.

\- Pero puedo estar allí por la noche. No estarás trabajando toda la noche, ¿verdad?

\- Durante la noche duermo, además tengo llamadas telefónicas que hacer al extranjero ...

\- Bueno ... dijo Susanna decepcionada ... Voy a esperar a que me llames cuando regreses a Nueva York.

\- Adiós Susanna ...

Y colgó. Candy estaba desayunando con la mirada en su plato y sintió unas ganas increíbles de reír. El celular de Terry sonó de nuevo ...

\- ¿Hola?

\- Terry!

\- Karina ... ¿cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien. Terry ya no me has llamado ...

\- Karina estoy ocupado trabajando.

\- Pero han pasado varios meses desde que regresaste de tu crucero el día de Año Nuevo ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Desde el año nuevo? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo ...

\- Tienes otra novia, ¿verdad? ¿Es que ya no me necesitas?

\- Karina, estoy trabajando en un proyecto y es muy importante, no tengo tiempo para hablar, tengo que ir a mi reunión.

\- Bueno, Susanna está aquí, así que sé que no estás con ella ... quizás tengas una prostituta como en la película "Pretty Woman".

\- ¿Una qué?! ¿Una prostituta? Karina, no tengo tiempo para esos juegos infantiles. Me tengo que ir, adiós…

Candy estaba bebiendo su café y casi se ahoga cuando escuchó a Terry hablar de una prostituta ... y sonrió al mirarlo.

\- ¿Una prostituta? ¿Como en la película?

\- Ustedes mujeres tienen las imaginaciones más raras ...

\- Bueno, las ha descuidado, de lo contrario no se quejarían ... "¿Desde el año nuevo?" ... dijo Candy imitando a la mujer ... ¿Quién era el que estaba en el barco entonces? Lo siento, disculpe, ese no es mi problema. ¿Terminó su desayuno? ¿Podemos comenzar el día?

Se miraron por un breve momento. Sí, desde que la vio en ese barco, dejó de desear a otras mujeres; incluso pensó que la había imaginado en un principio. Ella era la mujer de sus sueños y ella existía, era real y ella era la que él quería e iba a hacer todo lo posible por tenerla.

\- Sí he terminado. Vamos ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

Se dirigieron a su cita de negocios para concluir tratos y hacer contratos.

**•••**


	6. Chapter 6

**_" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "_**

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 6  
"La visita al Hogar de Pony"**_

Candy y Terry regresaron de sus reuniones a tiempo para el almuerzo, el cual tomaron en su suite. Después de comer Candy se cambió de ropa, vestía unos jeans y blusa verde. Terry también vestía jeans con una camisa tipo polo en color azul.

\- ¿Terrence, está seguro de que quiere venir conmigo? Si tiene más cosas que hacer ...

\- No. Yo voy con usted. Me gustaría ver qué inspiró su historia ...

\- Está bien entonces, vamos ...

Se dirigieron a la estación para tomar un tren en dirección a Lakewood.

Una vez allí, tomaron un taxi hasta el Hogar de Pony.

A Candy le asaltó una rara sensación cuando llegó al lugar. Había una colina, la cual había dibujado, pero el Hogar se veía mucho más grande. La hierba era verde y un gran árbol también estaba ahí. Todo era muy extraño ...

\- De verdad que usted dibujó muy bien este lugar, aparte de la casa ... Pero su historia está ambientada a principios de siglo, por lo que es normal que el edificio se vea diferente ... observó Terrence.

Candy no respondió. ¡Por supuesto! Su historia estaba centrada en los principios de siglo, por eso dibujó el Hogar un poco menos moderno y más pequeño ... ¿pero era esa la verdadera razón?

\- Candice-Blanche, ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Eh, si ... respondió un poco distraída.

Se sentía un poco agitada estando en ese lugar, donde nunca antes había puesto un pie; pero en donde se sentía tan bien, donde todo le parecía tan familiar ... Ese árbol, ese gran árbol, no sabía por qué, ella sintió deseos de subirlo y eso fue lo que exactamente hizo!

\- ¿Candice-Blanche? ¿Pero qué es lo que hace ... ?

\- Estoy subiendo ...

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Sabe lo que está haciendo? Espere! Voy a subir yo también ... dijo Terry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él comenzó a trepar el gran árbol también. Candy se sentó en una rama y él se sentó a su lado y juntos admiraron el paisaje ...

\- ¡Qué hermoso! ... exclamó Candy.

\- Así es ... asintió Terrence.

Aunque curiosamente ellos veían otra imagen del paisaje ... una visión del pasado se les cruzó:

\- _Me encanta este lugar, el cielo, el lago e incluso el bosque es hermoso ... dijo Candy._

_\- Por supuesto, eso es porque estoy a tu lado ... dijo Terry._

_\- No ... dijo Candy._

_Sin embargo…_

La visión se detuvo. Y se miraron el uno al otro sin decir una sola palabra.

Porque la última vez que me sentí así, me estaba enamorando

Cayendo y sintiendo que nunca volvería a enamorarme.

Sí, la última vez que me sentí así,

Pasó mucho antes de que supiera

Lo que estoy sintiendo ahora contigo.

\- Ehh, creo que tenemos que bajar del árbol si queremos darle ese gran cheque al orfanato ... dijo Candy en voz baja.

\- Así es, efectivamente ... acordó Terry ... Bajemos ...

Él bajó primero y ella lo siguió, pero resbaló dando un gritó y él la atrapó. Terry reía.

\- Ahh! Gracias Terrence ... dijo Candy riendo también.

La actividad y el ruido alertaron a la gente dentro del Hogar. Una monja y una mujer de unos cincuenta años salieron y unos niños pequeños también llegaron a ver lo que sucedía. Candy los vio y les sonrió.

\- Creo que tenemos audiencia ... le dijo a Terry.

\- Oh! ... dijo Terry, dándose la vuelta para ver y poniéndola de pie ...

La monja se les acercó.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ... preguntó ella.

\- Ah si. Lamentamos haber subido "El padre árbol" ... pero es que fue irresistible ...

\- ¿Cómo sabe que llamamos a este árbol "El padre árbol"? ... preguntó la monja sorprendida ...

Candy la miró, ¿qué quería decir con eso? La monja la observaba ...

\- No entiendo ... dijo Candy confundida.

\- ¡El árbol! Usted lo llamó "El padre árbol", así es como lo llaman los niños ...

\- Ehh ... No lo sé ... Debo haberlo leído en un artículo por ahí ...

\- ¿En un artículo? ... Puede ser posible ... mmh ...

Pero la monja no parecía convencida. Así que Candy decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Hermana, venimos a hacer una donación a el orfanato ...

\- Ohh! ... exclamó la monja sonriendo ... Vamos, pasen para hablar con la Sra. Godsen, la administradora, ahí va ella entrando, vamos a seguirla. Yo soy la Hermana Genevieve.

\- Gracias ... dijo Candy sonriendo ... Yo soy Candice-Blanche y él es Terrence, es un gusto conocerla.

\- Mucho gusto ... dijo la hermana Genevieve.

\- Encantado de conocerla ... dijo Terrence siguiendo a la monja dentro del Hogar.

Entraron y Candy se sintió tan bien estando adentro. La Hermana Genevieve los llevó a la oficina de la Sra. Godsen, quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bienvenidos al Hogar de Pony ... dijo la Sra. Godsen.

La Sra. Godsen era una mujer un poco rellenita y muy cálida. Candy y Terry le estrecharon la mano.

\- Por favor, tomen asiento.

\- Gracias ... dijeron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo.

La Hermana Genevieve fue a sentarse junto a la Sra. Godsen.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

\- Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y ella es mi asistente, Candice-Blanche Gray y queremos hacer una donación a su orfanato.

\- Eso es muy generoso de su parte ... dijo la Sra. Godsen ... Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener para estos pobres niños.

Candy observaba la pared de donde colgaban las fotos del antiguo Hogar de Pony, mucho antes de las renovaciones. Así era exactamente como lo había dibujado …. También habían otras fotos de una mujer con lentes y una monja. La hermana Genevieve siguió la mirada de Candy.

\- Ese es el edificio antes de las renovaciones y data de finales del siglo XIX. Esas dos maravillosas mujeres fundaron el orfanato "El Hogar de Pony", la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María.

Candy sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo esto se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño ... Terrence no parecía darse cuenta de que ella no se sentía bien, porque pensaba que Candy había estado allí antes para hacer una investigación sobre su historia ... pero también tuvo una sensación de déjà vu, sin saber por qué.

\- Tenemos un cheque de $100.000.00 dólares para ustedes ... anunció Terrence.

\- ¿$100.000.00?! ... exclamo la Sra. Godsen ... Qué generoso de su parte!

\- Y voy a comenzar a enviar cheques regularmente. Así que esperen muchas donaciones de nuestra empresa ... aseguró Terrence.

\- Muchas gracias, Sr. Grandchester ... dijo la hermana Genevieve conmovida.

\- De nada. Creo que el trabajo que están haciendo es extraordinario ... estos niños tienen mucha suerte de tenerlas a ustedes.

\- Son como sus madres de crianza mientras ellos esperan a ser adoptados o crecen ... añadió Candy.

\- ¿Quieres que les demos un recorrido? ... preguntó la Sra. Godsen.

\- Por supuesto, si no les molesta ... contestó Terry sonriendo.

\- Para nada, es la menor molestia del mundo ... dijo la hermana Genevieve.

E hicieron el recorrido, visitaron los dormitorios, las salas de juego, la salas de estar, la cocina, la lavandería. Conocieron a los niños que estaban felices de recibir visitas. Pensaban que ellos eran una pareja que venía a adoptar a uno de ellos. Candy se agachaba para hablarles sonriendo.

Y habló con una niña:

\- ¿Hola, cómo te llamas?

\- Aurelia y tengo 4 ...

\- Ese es un nombre muy bonito ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Gracias ... sonrío la niña.

\- Tengo que irme, pero vendré a verte otra vez ...

\- Adiós Señora ...

\- Adiós Aurelia ...

Candy salió de la casa con Terry y caminaron hacia la Colina de Pony. La colina que Candy también había dibujado perfectamente. Terry la seguía, pero él veía la colina cubierta de nieve ... ¿Con nieve? ¿Por qué?

\- Que bien se siente estar aquí ... dijo Candy.

\- Así es ...

Ella sentía una especie de paz mientras soplaba una brisa ligera. Se quedaron allí por un rato, luego fueron a despedirse y finalmente tomaron el tren para regresar a Chicago.

Durante todo el viaje, Candy pensaba en mil y una cosas, se sentía muy confundida. Fue hasta allá para ver el lugar que dibujó sin haberlo visto nunca antes, por lo que se sentía más confundida que nunca.

\- Candice-Blanche, ¿se encuentra bien? ... le preguntó Terry.

\- Sí, nada más estoy pensando en el Hogar de Pony ...

\- Es un lugar muy cálido, esos niños sin padres no tienen familia, pero tienen la suerte de estar allí ...

\- Estamos llegando a Chicago ...

\- Bien. Así podremos descansar un poco antes de nuestra reunión de la noche ...

Llegaron a la suite y Candy fue a su habitación para llamar a sus amigas. En específico llamó a Annabelle.

\- Hola ... ¿Annabelle? ...

\- Sí, ¿Candy? ...

\- Annabelle ...

\- Candy, te escucho rara ... ¿todavía estás en tu viaje de negocios?

\- Si. Con mi jefe ...

\- Entonces, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos?!

\- No ... !

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te escuchas tan extraña?

\- Estaba pensando en lo que una vez dijiste sobre ese episodio de "Charmed" ...

\- ¿El del recuerdo de una vida pasada?

\- Si ...

\- Pensé que habías dicho que era estúpido ...

\- Annabelle, algo extraño me está sucediendo o es que siempre ha estado ahí y no le he prestado atención ... ?

\- ¿Qué? ...

\- Bueno, para empezar. La historia sobre las dos pequeñas huérfanas que escribí, la del Hogar de Pony ... y que incluso tengo dibujos ...

\- Sí, si, me los mostraste ...

\- No lo sé, pero creo que es un recuerdo de una vida pasada, como decías ...

\- Candy, mucha gente escribe historias usando su propio nombre y los nombres de sus amigos ...

\- Lo sé, pero Annabelle, el Hogar de Pony, es real ...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que es real?

\- Lo busqué en internet ... Lakewood, el Hogar de Pony ... es un orfanato ... !

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- Y eso no es todo, el Hogar de Pony fue fundado a finales del siglo XIX por una Srita. Pony que cuidaba de este junto con una Hermana llamada María.

\- ¡Imposible! ... exclamó Annabelle.

\- Había fotos del edificio antes de la renovación, que son exactamente como mis dibujos, la colina también y el árbol, un árbol muy grande que los niños llaman "El Padre Árbol" ...

\- Candy, me estás asustando ... ! ¿Habrás vivido a principios del siglo XX como una huérfana?

\- No lo sé Annie, pero todo me parecía demasiado extraño ... muy de ciencia ficción ...

\- Sucede más frecuente de lo que piensas. Después de nuestra discusión, encontré algunas historias con personas que tenían recuerdos de vidas pasadas. Por ejemplo, una niña en Francia, que nunca le enseñaron a hablar en inglés, pero estaba respondiendo a su madre en inglés y cuando finalmente aprendió el idioma en la escuela, fue un gran suceso: ¡Hablaba perfectamente en cuestión de días! Ella hizo una investigación y descubrió que había vivido en Inglaterra en el siglo XIX ... Se fue a vivir a Inglaterra, se sintió como en casa y regresó a Francia cuando perdió al hombre que amaba, quien también le parecía muy familiar ...

Candy no respondió. Terrence le parecía muy familiar ... no ... eso serían demasiadas coincidencias ...

\- Hay otra historia ... comenzó Annabelle ... La de una mujer aquí en los Estados Unidos que solía soñar con una ciudad en Irlanda o Escocia, no recuerdo bien ... y ella comenzó a dibujar lo que soñaba y descubrió exactamente dónde estaba el pueblo. Ella fue allí con su esposo y sus hijos y reconoció la ciudad que veía en sus sueños ... después de algunas investigaciones, descubrió que había vivido en esa ciudad y que murió muy joven y que sus hijos habían sido separados. Entonces se las arregló para reunir a los niños que eran ya unos adultos y todos terminaron muy felices de estar juntos de nuevo ...

\- ¿Y todo eso realmente sucedió?

\- Sí, puedes buscarlo en internet, hay un montón de historias como esa ...

\- Entonces, ¿no estoy loca? ... preguntó Candy.

\- No querida, no estás loca, puedo ayudarte y hacer la investigación si quieres, ya que siempre estás ocupada trabajando y viajando ...

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! Será un placer y muy interesante. Tenemos internet y será más fácil mantenernos en contacto cuando viajes ...

\- ¿Pero por qué suceden cosas así?

\- La mayoría de las veces, es porque esas personas no terminaron lo que debían hacer en su vida anterior o porque el destino no cumplió su curso como debería haber sido o simplemente porque Dios ¡está reciclando nuestras almas!

\- ¿Reciclando nuestras almas? ... Candy comenzó a reír.

\- Sí, incluso el gran jefe no puede seguir haciendo malas almas; él podría muy bien reciclarlas y ver si les iría mejor la segunda vez ... o la tercera ...

\- ¡Annabelle, que divertida eres! ... dijo Candy entre risas.

\- Envíame todo lo que te resulte familiar, incluso cosas sin sentido, como música ...

\- Es curioso que digas eso, porque hay una melodía que tengo en mi cabeza y en mis sueños y que adoro, pero nunca la he escuchado en ninguna otra parte, más que en mi cabeza. Incluso la toco en el piano, de vez en cuando, sin saber las notas ...

\- Puedes tocarla y grabarla en tu celular y mandármela? Si existe esa melodía, la encontraremos ... De lo contrario, es probable que sea una pieza musical de tu vida anterior, que nunca haya estado oficialmente en una partitura.

\- Muy bien, Annabelle. Tan pronto como vuelva a Nueva York, la grabaré y te la enviaré.

\- ¡Todo esto es tan emocionante! Gracias por pensar en mi, Candy ... decía Annabelle riendo.

\- Annabelle, tal vez no encontremos nada ...

\- ¡Candy, ya encontraste algo! ... y voy a encontrar más, estoy segura de ello ...

\- De tu boca a los oídos de Dios ...

\- Por cierto, ¿no me dijiste que sentías que conocías a tu jefe desde siempre?

\- Tal vez fue amor a primera vista ...

\- Tal vez fue amor a segunda vista ... envíame todo lo que sepas sobre él también ...

\- Está bien, Annabelle, pero me siento un poco rara haciendo todo esto ...

\- ¿Quieres estar segura o no?

\- Está bien, está bien …

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si descubres que se conocieron en una vida pasada? ¿Vas a decirle?

\- Él va a pensar que estoy loca ... pero no quiero ocultarle nada, si resulta que ambos tuvimos una vida pasada juntos ... voy a decírselo ... tengo que decírselo ...

Candy continuó hablando con Annabelle y se reían alegremente. Terrence la escuchó reír y se sintió aliviado. Se dió cuenta de que ella estaba un poco triste cuando regresaban de Lakewood y no sabía por qué.

Candy terminó de hablar con Annabelle y se arregló para la noche. Salió de la habitación, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro.

\- ¿Se siente mejor?

\- Estoy bien, Terrence.

\- Pero se veía un poco triste cuando volvíamos de Lakewood ...

\- Oh ... me siento mejor, ahora. Hablé con mis amigos y mi familia y me siento mucho mejor.

\- Eso es bueno, entonces ... ¿está lista para enfrentarse a un ejército de hombres de negocios?

\- Siempre … respondió Candy sonriendo.

Se dirigieron a su cena de negocios en la cual cerraron algunos tratos y contratos rentables. Los nuevos asociados se marcharon y Candy y Terry permanecieron en la mesa charlando, antes de volver a su suite.

El teléfono celular de Terry sonó.

\- ¿Hola? ...

\- Dinah ...

\- ¡Terry! ¿Dónde estás?

\- En Chicago ...

\- ¿Con tu asistente?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Ya la llevaste a tu cama?

\- Dinah, este no es el momento para hablar de eso ...

\- Pero me estoy quedando sin tiempo ...

\- Tenemos tiempo ... dijo Terry algo incómodo.

Candy se dio cuenta de que él quería hablar a solas con su hermana, así que se levantó y fue al tocador. Terry le dio las gracias con su mirada.

\- Dinah, tienes que dejar de llamarme así, te dije que me iba a encargar de tu chico mocoso ... !

\- No lo llames así ... !

\- Dinah, él es un mocoso mimado, que quería a la secretaria de su padre, pero cuando esta lo rechazó, se obsesionó con ella ...

\- Esa es la versión de tu asistente!

\- Ella no está mintiendo, Dinah, ella no quiere a tu Daniel.

\- No necesitas decírmelo, sé todo eso, pero es que me estoy quedando sin tiempo ... !

\- Tu embarazo no se va a ver durante unos meses ... mantén la calma y después te llamo, ¿te parece?

\- Está bien. Te voy a dejar entonces. Adios Terry ...

\- Adiós Dinah ...

Candy volvió a sentarse con él cuando vio de lejos que ya había terminado de hablar con su hermana. Terry la miraba. La situación con su hermana lo estaba enfermando. Le encantaba estar con Candy y cuanto más pasaba tiempo con ella, más estaba convencido de que ella era la mujer de sus sueños. Pero su hermana con su problema ...

\- ¿Está bien? ... preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, problemas familiares ...

\- Ah ... se de que habla ... ¿quiere que volvamos a la suite?

\- Si ... vamos ... Señorita Pecosa ...

Sí, lo prometo solemnemente, si ese animal termina la carrera entre los tres primeros, no volveré a llamarte "Tarzán Pecosa", sino a saludarte bien, llamándote Srita. Candy White Andrew ...

Candy sintió que su cabeza giraba y tuvo un mareo, Terrence la sostuvo rápidamente.

\- ¿Candice-Blanche? ¿Se siente bien?

\- Solo un poco mareada ...

\- Cuando lleguemos a la suite, se va a acostar de inmediato.

\- Estoy bien Terrence ...

\- No quiero que la mejor asistente que he tenido se enferme ...

\- ¿Soy el mejor asistente que ha tenido? ... le preguntó Candy en un susurro.

\- Yo sólo digo la verdad ...

\- Gracias Terrence, es un placer trabajar con usted ... dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a sus habitaciones y ella se fue directamente a la cama. Candy sentía que algo los estaba acercando pero como no tenía una idea clara de lo que estaba sucediendo, preferiría evitarlo por el momento.

Mientras Terrence se encontraba en la sala frente a su computadora portátil. Observando los dibujos que su madre le había enviado, incluso puso uno como fondo de pantalla. En uno de ellos, él estaba sobre un caballo con una chica de pelo rubio y pecas. Los otros dibujos los usaría como salvapantallas. Había uno en el que estaba con ella en un árbol ... como había ocurrido hoy en el Hogar de Pony ...

_"¿Pecosa? ¿Eres tú quien ha estado en mis pensamientos desde mi infancia? Sólo puedes ser tú, porque desde que te vi en la cubierta de ese barco, no ha habido otra mujer para mí ... eres la única que quiero ... y Dinah y su estúpido problema tengo que arreglarlo ... Voy a aclarar la situación y espero que me perdones ... porque te he amado desde el principio de los tiempos, te he amado desde antes del amanecer de los tiempos ... "_

Comenzó a escuchar una melodía, una melodía que tocaba de vez en cuando en el piano ... se sintió adormecido y se fue a la cama.

•••


	7. Chapter 7

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**"Una visita no deseada"**_

En los días que siguieron, Candy y Terry tenían que ir a un hospital de Chicago para hacer una donación a su clínica gratuita, creada para aquellos que no contaban con seguro médico o que no tenían suficiente dinero para obtener la atención médica necesaria.

Candy se despertó esa mañana con la melodía que le encantaba escuchar en sus sueños. La cual la hizo sentir feliz. Tomó una ducha y se preparó para el día.

Encontró a Terry sentado a la mesa tomando el desayuno.

\- Buenos días Terrence. Oh! Estoy tarde? Veo que ya ha ordenado el desayuno ...

\- Buenos días Candice-Blanche. No, me desperté en cuanto amaneció ... así que decidí pedir el desayuno ...

\- Ah ... muy bien entonces ... dijo muy sonriente.

\- Parece estar de muy buen humor ...

\- ¿Acaso no estoy siempre de muy buen humor?

\- Muy cierto ... dijo Terrence riendo ... Hoy vamos a ir al hospital St. Joan para hacer una donación a su clínica gratuita ... nuestra oficina aquí en Chicago quiere que yo la lleve, ya que estoy aquí ...

\- Sí el gran jefe está aquí hay que aprovecharlo ... dijo Candy.

\- Un poco de trabajo de caridad es bueno para el alma y no hace daño a nadie ...

\- Esa clínica gratuita, va a ayudar a tanta gente ... observó Candy ... Mi madre solía hacer ese tipo de cosas en todos los países a los que íbamos; recolectaba dinero con las esposas de otros embajadores y luego iban a orfanatos y hospitales para hacer las donaciones ... Ahora en día en Tailandia, continúa su trabajo de caridad ...

\- Es bueno saber que las esposas de los embajadores no solo son mujeres bonitas con trajes de diseñador ...

\- Esa imagen que tiene la gente, es la incorrecta, que los embajadores trabajan y sus esposas están en casa, sin hacer nada. Hay todo tipo de asociaciones para esposas de diplomáticos, ellas organizan fiestas de Navidad, recolectan juguetes para orfanatos, campamentos de verano para niños de diplomáticos, programas de intercambio ...

\- Si que se aprende algo nuevo cada día ...

\- ¿Está listo para irse? ... preguntó Candy con una bella sonrisa.

Terry la miró. Quería decirle lo que estaba sintiendo en ése momento ... es que ella era tan hermosa con sus pecas. Deseaba casarse con ella ... Candy lo miró y ella sintió que él quería decir algo, pero también percibió que no iba a decir nada. Así que caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la suite y Terry la siguió.

\- Sí, vamos ... él solo atinó a decir.

Se pusieron en marcha al hospital St. Joan, el cual era muy grande. Candy tuvo una extraña sensación cuando vio el enorme hospital. Aunque le cruzó por la mente que se veía diferente. Se reunieron con el director de la sucursal de la empresa de Terry en Chicago: Thomas Steele. Un joven guapo y rubio, tan alto como Terry. Él les sonrió al verlos llegar.

\- Sr. Grandchester, me complace mucho el verlo ... lo saludó Thomas dándole la mano.

\- Yo también Thomas, ella es mi asistente, Candice-Blanche Grey.

\- Encantado de conocerla, Srita. Gray ...

\- Igualmente ... respondió Candy sonriendo.

De pronto Candy escuchó en su cabeza:

_"¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Gracias Tom!"_

¿Que fue eso? Ah, sí, en su historia hay un niño llamado Tom que fue adoptado por un granjero; pero ¿por qué escuchaba a una niña gritando el nombre de Tom y dándole las gracias?

\- Es usted muy bonita, Srita. Grey ... le dijo Thomas.

\- Gracias, Sr. Steele ...

\- Llámame Thomas ...

\- Solo si me llamas Candy ... dijo sonriendo.

Terry miró a Thomas, coqueteando con la mujer de sus sueños. Pero no podía hacer nada, solamente recordarles que estaban allí para una obra de caridad.

\- ¿Sr. Steele? Trabajemos ¿de acuerdo? ... interrumpió Terry.

\- Por supuesto, Sr. Grandchester ... decía Thomas, sin dejar de mirar a Candy a los ojos ... Vamos ...

Entraron al edificio y fueron recibidos por el jefe de personal del hospital, quien los llevó a la clínica gratuita. Candy caminaba y el olor, el ambiente, todo le parecía muy familiar ... Terminaron el recorrido de la clínica y fueron a una sala de juntas en donde había algunas bebidas para el personal y los donadores. Thomas no parecía querer dejar a Candy sola, lo que irritaba a Terry. Candy continuaba hablando con él en un rincón de la sala.

\- No sé qué es, pero me siento ... muy bien con tu presencia ... le decía Thomas.

\- Eres muy persuasivo con las chicas ... observó Candy.

\- Tal vez lo sea, pero es que eres absolutamente encantadora ... insistía Thomas ... ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

\- No se, tengo que trabajar esta tarde, pero dame tu tarjeta de presentación y si tengo un momento libre, te llamo.

\- Puedo ir a verte a tu hotel y podemos tomar una copa entre tus citas ... dijo Thomas entregándole su tarjeta.

\- Yo te llamo ... dijo Candy.

\- Candice-Blanche ... llegó Terry diciendo un tanto frío ... ¿Podemos irnos ahora? ¿Ha terminado? Tenemos otras citas ...

\- Sí, por supuesto Terrence ...

\- Adiós, Sr. Grandchester ... dijo Thomas.

\- Adiós Thomas ... le contestó Terry un tanto serio.

\- Nos vemos Candy ... le aseguro Thomas ... Ése nombre es muy bonito ...

\- Adiós Thomas ... le decía Candy sonriendo ... Gracias.

Candy y Terry salieron del hospital después de recibir miles de agradecimientos por parte del personal del hospital. En el auto, Terry permanecía en silencio y Candy se preguntaba el por qué. ¿Será porque ella estuvo conversando con Thomas? Pero ... ella no era su novia, ella era su asistente.

\- Terrence, ¿está todo bien? ... se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- Si. Se notaba que usted y Thomas parecían llevarse muy bien ... contestó secamente.

\- Pero no se preocupe, él no estaba tratando de contratarme. Aunque hubiera sido ridículo, ya que de todos modos es la misma compañía ... y yo prefiero trabajar para el gran jefe ...

Terry volteó a verla y le sonrió. Candy estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor o de tranquilizarlo, porque ella sentía que estaba un poco molesto. Aunque oficialmente, ella era su asistente ... extraoficialmente, Candy era la mujer de sus sueños, pero como él no le había declarado nada, no podía decir nada. Terry pudo percibir que Candy notó que el estaba celoso. Se entendían muy bien sin tener que decir nada ...

\- Me alegra saber que le guste trabajar conmigo ... le dijo Terry con una gran sonrisa.

Se veían el uno al otro intercambiando sonrisas. En eso el teléfono celular de Terry sonó y él tuvo que contestarlo.

\- ¿Hola? ... dijo un poco molesto.

\- ¿Terry? ... se escuchó una voz de mujer.

\- Susanna ... ?

\- Terry, ¿a dónde estás?!

\- Todavía estoy en Chicago ...

\- ¡Si ya sé! Pero no estás en tu suite ... !

\- Estoy aquí trabajando, pero ¿cómo sabes que no estoy en mi habitación?

\- Porque estoy en el lobby de tu hotel ... !

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- Vine para estar contigo ... Terry, te extraño ...

\- Podrías haberme hablado antes ...

\- Nunca estuviste disponible ...

\- Hay una razón para ello. Yo estoy trabajando ...

\- Vuelve rápido, cariño ...

\- Te veo en un momento ...

El colgó el teléfono.

\- Tenemos compañía ... dijo Terry.

\- Eso he oído ...

\- Lo siento ...

\- No se disculpe ... le dijo Candy con una sonrisa ... No es que sea su culpa ...

\- Sí lo es. Debería haberle dicho que ya no quería verla más ... pensé que ella lo supondría cuando deje de llamarla ...

Terry se sintió un poco avergonzado, acababa de hacer una escena de celos por Thomas y ahora él mismo tenía compañía no deseada ... a los ojos de Candy él se veía encantador. A leguas se podía ver que no quería la compañía de Susanna ...

Llegaron al hotel y Susanna corrió hacia Terry y se le abrazó a su cuello. Candy pasó de largo y fue por la llave de la suite y caminó hacia el ascensor. Estar ante la presencia de Susanna la estaba haciendo sentir muy mal ...

"Tú debes ser una fanática. Terrence está dormido ahora y él no puede ser molestado ... " Candy escuchó en su cabeza repentinamente.

¿Que significaba eso? Era la voz de Susanna ... ¿por qué estaba hablando de una fan? Bueno, lo vería más tarde. Tomó el ascensor hacia el piso de la suite. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación para llamar a su amiga Annabelle.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás? ... le preguntó Annabelle.

\- ¿Bien y tú? ... respondió Candy.

\- Haciendo mi investigación ¿Has tenido algun otro recuerdo?

\- No sé si fue un recuerdo ... pero fue raro ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, mi jefe está saliendo con una actriz ... con Susanna Mann ...

\- Ajá ...

\- Y ella llegó aquí sin ser invitada, para estar con él ...

\- ¿Estás celosa?!

\- Ese no es el problema ... es que escuché como una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que yo era una fanática y que Terrence estaba descansando y que no podía ser molestado ...

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

\- Lo sé ...

\- Debe ser algo de tu vida anterior ...

\- Mi vida anterior ... dijo Candy como en un sueño ... No puedo creer que dejé que me arrastraras con eso de la teoría de "Charmed" ...

\- Bueno, es que esa es la única explicación que tiene sentido ...

\- ¿Y si no encontramos nada?

\- Candice-Blanche, si realmente eso fue un recuerdo de una vida anterior que viviste, entonces debe haber algunos rastros de eso mismo por ahí en algún lugar, créeme ... y yo voy a encontrar todas las pruebas ... pero me ayudará mucho si también tengo un nombre…

\- Si escucho un nombre, lo escribiré y te lo enviaré de inmediato ... es algo a lo que no he estado prestando atención ...

\- Pero tu historia! ... Envíame tu historia ...

\- Pero si la sabes de memoria ...

\- Sí, pero antes no estaba prestando atención a los detalles ...

\- De acuerdo, debo tener una copia en esta computadora ... Te la enviaré cuando cuelgue. Tengo que irme, el jefe está aquí con su ...

\- ¿Zorra?

\- ¡Adiós Annabelle! ...dijo Candy riendo a carcajadas.

Candy colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la sala. Susanna se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Candy en la suite.

\- ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo ella aquí?! ... pregunto Susanna a Terry.

\- Ella trabaja conmigo ...

\- ¡¿Se queda aquí contigo en la suite?!

\- Sí, es más fácil para nosotros trabajar así ...

\- Pero podrías haberle pagado otra habitación ... no es que no tengas dinero ...

\- ¿Por qué? Hay mucho lugar en mi suite ...

Terry fue a cambiarse a su habitación mientras Susanna veía a Candy con desdén.

\- ¡A mí no me engañas ni por un segundo! ... le dijo Susanna a Candy.

\- No sé de qué está hablando Srita ...

\- No pongas carita de inocente ... no lo tendrás, ¡él es mío! ...

"Solo soy una carga, quiero acabar con esto. Terry está enamorado de ti ..." Candy volvió a escuchar a Susanna en su cabeza.

\- Srita. Mann, yo solo estoy aquí para trabajar ... le habló Candy calmadamente.

\- ¡Por favor! Estamos entre mujeres ¿No me digas que nunca has pensado en llevarlo a tu cama ... ?

\- No soy ese tipo de asistente. Yo solo hago mi trabajo, eso es todo ...

\- ¿Tienes cerca a uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo y ni siquiera has caído en tentación? ¡POR FAVOR!

Candy se sentía muy mal en presencia de Susanna, sin saber por qué. Pero no contestó. En eso Terry volvió a la sala para buscar a Candy.

\- Candice-Blanche, tenemos una llamada de conferencia, ¿puede venir a mi habitación? Discúlpanos Susanna ...

Esta última no podía hacer nada más que ver televisión y enojarse.

Candy y Terry pasaron horas en la habitación trabajando.

\- Terrence, podemos tomar un descanso? ... dijo Candy ... La Srita. Mann debe estar impacientándose ...

\- Bueno eso es lo que se obtiene cuando vienen y me molestan cuando estoy trabajando ... no tengo tiempo para distracciones ...

\- ¿Incluso más tarde, antes de ir a dormir y durante la noche? Lo siento si suena inapropiado ...

\- No, está bien ... trabajamos juntos todos los días. Puede decirme lo que sea y lo que quiera. No me voy a enojar ...

Se miraron por unos momentos. Cada vez que se veían el uno al otro, todo parecía tan hermoso ...

De pronto ...

\- ¡Terry! ... gritó Susanna ... ¿Puedes venir y hacerme compañía a mi también?!

Terry suspiró y dejó de mirar a Candy con pesar.

\- ¡Voy Susanna! ... Me voy a tomar un pequeño descanso ... susurró Terry.

\- Bien. Voy a ordenar entonces algo de comida para ustedes dos ... dijo Candy.

\- ¿No va a comer con nosotros?

\- Tengo hambre Terrence y no quiero perder el apetito ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry se echó a reír.

\- Está bien, vuelva dentro de una hora ...

\- Muy bien, Sr. Grandchester ... dijo Candy sonriéndole.

Fue a buscar su bolso y salió de la suite, después de ordenar un servicio para dos.

Bajó al restaurante del hotel y se encontró con Thomas Steele, quien había venido a reunirse con un cliente.

\- ¡Candy! ... exclamó Thomas sonriendo.

\- Thomas ...

\- ¿Quieres comer algo conmigo?

\- Sí, he venido precisamente a comer ...

\- ¿Sin el gran jefe? Me sorprende que él te haya perdido de vista ...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que tu jefe es realmente posesivo cuando se trata de ti ...

Caminaron hasta el restaurante y tomaron una mesa.

\- Solo soy su asistente ... le aseguró Candy.

\- Muchas asistentes se acuestan con sus jefes.

\- Pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona ... aclaró Candy tranquilamente.

\- ¿No crees que él sea atractivo?

\- Thomas, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre el Sr. Grandchester, estamos aquí para comer.

\- Lo siento si te ofendí…

\- Está bien ...

\- No te gusta hablar mal de tu jefe ...

\- No tengo nada malo que decir sobre él, él es perfecto ...

\- ¿Perfecto? Él nunca ha tratado de ...

\- No, él es muy profesional ... ¿Podemos ahora si hablar de otra cosa?

\- Está bien ... dijo Thomas riendo ... Veo que te gusta ...

\- Tengo que decir que es el mejor jefe que he tenido ... habla casi tanto idiomas como yo, pero yo hablo un poco más. Tengo una ventaja sobre él, mi padre era diplomático, así que cambié mucho de países y aprendí nuevos idiomas.

\- ¿Diplomático?

\- Embajador de Gran Bretaña ...

\- Ahh, pero tu acento ...

\- Bueno, yo uso el acento americano, cuando estoy aquí, eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué? El acento británico es muy bonito ...

\- Así es, pero siempre tengo chicos que no me dejan ir por mi acento ... así que cuando hago el acento americano ...

\- ¿Creen que eres menos atractiva? Me parece difícil de creerlo …

\- Bueno, digamos que algunas personas aman todo lo que es extranjero ... si me escuchas hablar con mis padres, tengo el acento británico ...

\- Me encantaría escuchar tu acento británico ... le dijo Thomas cálidamente.

\- Entonces voy a hablar contigo con acento británico ... dijo Candy riendo.

Ella terminó de comer con Thomas y tuvo que cortarlo amablemente. Él quería cenar con ella más tarde esa noche, pero Candy pensó en Susanna y no quería dejar a Terry a solas con ella; especialmente después de escuchar esas palabras en su cabeza en la voz de Susanna.

\- Thomas, tenemos que cenar esta noche con hombres de negocios ...

\- Lástima, quería verte de nuevo ...

\- Pero estoy aquí para trabajar. Podría volver a Chicago por diversión y te llamaré entonces ...

\- Qué amable manera de cortarme ... dijo Thomas sonriendo.

\- Prometo que te llamaré y cenaremos juntos.

\- Está bien entonces, me debes una cena ...

\- Tengo que irme ... dijo Candy poniéndose de pie ... Mi hora de la comida ha terminado.

\- ¿El tirano es malo?

\- No seas ridículo. Él no es un tirano ...

\- Eres la primera en decir eso ... todos le tienen miedo.

\- Eso es porque no lo conocen, eso es todo ...

\- Y tú lo conoces muy bien, ¿verdad? ... dijo Thomas un poco molesto.

\- Es mi jefe, Thomas. Eso es todo.

Thomas no dijo nada. Había percibido un lazo entre Candy y Terry, su química era palpable. O había algo entre esos dos o algo iba a suceder en un futuro muy cercano.

\- Adiós Thomas, gracias por la comida ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Adiós Candy ... le dijo Thomas también sonriendo.

Candy volvió a la suite y encontró a Susanna usando una cómoda bata, mientras esta última la veía con una sonrisa triunfante. Candy vio a Terry sin camisa pero no dijo nada. Se miraron brevemente y ella se retiró a su habitación, un poco molesta. ¿Pero cómo podía él tener intimidad con una mujer cuando ellos compartían la misma suite? Bueno, él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y por los mismos motivos ella también. ¿Pero por qué se sentía traicionada? Nunca ha habido nada entre ellos ... ¿entonces cuál era la verdadera razón? Ella sabía que se sentía atraída por él, pero era como si hubiera algo más. ¿Pero qué?

De pronto Candy tuvo una visión:

Vio a Terry y a Susanna subirse a un carruaje y Candy gritaba el nombre de Terry con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no podía escucharla y él se alejó en el carruaje con Susanna.

Candy se sintió aún peor después de esa imagen. Susanna, a Candy no le gustaba ella para nada ...

Terry por su lado en su habitación, mientras se colocaba una camisa, se comenzó a sentir mal por haber lastimado de alguna manera a Candy. Ellos nunca habían declarado su amor el uno por el otro ... pero tenían un acuerdo silencioso.

Se vio a sí mismo en la nieve, llevando a Susanna en sus brazos y sobre él la mirada herida de Candy.

Terry se sintió mucho peor, tenía que verla. Se terminó de poner la camisa y salió de su habitación para ir a la de Candy. Susanna en la sala, todavía llevaba la bata.

\- Terry! ¿A dónde vas? ... preguntó.

\- Tengo que hablar con Candice-Blanche ...

\- ¿Pero en su habitación? ¿Acaso tienes que decirle algún secreto?

\- Susanna por favor, déjame en paz ...

\- Pero Terry, yo vine aquí para estar contigo ... !

\- Y yo estoy aquí por trabajo Susanna, no para divertirme ...

\- ¡Parece que te diviertes más cuando trabajas con tu insignificante asistente de varias lenguas!

Terry no respondió y se dirigió a la habitación de Candy. Susanna tenía razón, trabajar con Candy era todo un placer que no conocía antes. ¡La presencia de una persona puede hacer toda la diferencia!

Llamó a la puerta de Candy.

\- ¡Adelante! ...

Entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se miraron el uno al otro. Había un vínculo entre ellos que no había que explicar, pero que estaba allí.

\- Terrence ... dijo Candy finalmente ... ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- Candice-Blanche ... es sobre lo que acaba de ver ...

\- Eso no es asunto mío ... acertó a decir mirando hacia abajo.

\- Quería decirle que las cosas no son lo que parecen. No pasó nada. Susanna derramó un poco de vino en su vestido, por eso es que ella lleva una bata ...

Quería tranquilizarla y ella se puso feliz.

\- Nunca le faltaría el respeto a usted trayendo a una mujer aquí y teniendo intimidad con ella, mientras usted está en la misma suite ...

\- Pero en realidad yo no estaba aquí ...

\- Es lo mismo para mí ... no quiero que se sienta incómoda ...

\- Sé que ella vino aquí sin invitación, Terrence, pero yo ...

\- Tiene que saber que nadie me fuerza a nada. Yo no la invité así que ella no es requerida y no obtendrá nada de mí ...

\- No necesita decirme todo esto ...

\- Sí necesito ... y usted lo sabe ... dijo Terry dulce y delicadamente.

Candy lo vio a los ojos y le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ellos acababan de acercarse.

\- Gracias Terrence ... Candy sonreía ... Muchas gracias.

\- Voy a deshacerme de Susanna y usted y yo vamos a pasar una agradable noche juntos ...

\- ¿Prefiere trabajar que tener la compañía de una mujer hermosa?

\- Bueno ... tengo la compañía de una mujer hermosa mientras trabajo ...

Candy se sonrojó cuando escuchó el cumplido. Él la miró por unos interminables momentos y luego salió de la habitación.

Candy no sabía lo que le decían a Susanna, pero escuchó gritos y ruidos. Luego sin siquiera tocar Susanna entró como un remolino en su habitación.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Me dijo que me fuera porque preferiría quedarse y trabajar contigo! ¡Sí claro! ¡Probablemente he arruinado tus planes para la noche y esta pequeña comedia de las habitaciones separadas no me engaña ni un segundo! Eres su nueva p$& , ¡y te escondes así, detrás de tu llamado "trabajo"! ... Susanna gritaba sin parar.

Susanna salió de la habitación y de la suite, azotando puertas. Candy salió de la habitación y vio que Terry tenía cara de alivio. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. Ellos no tenían ninguna cita esa noche. Candy había rechazado la invitación de Thomas, diciendo que tenían una reunión de negocios, pero ella sabía que Terry estaba con Susanna. Pero no sabía que él iba a deshacerse de ella. Ella estaba feliz de ver cómo se habían resuelto las cosas.

\- Uno de nuestros asociados me dio dos entradas para un partido de baloncesto esta noche, los Chicago Bulls ... ¿le gustaría ir? Es en primera fila ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Acepto, con mucho gusto ... respondió Candy ... ¿contra quién juegan?

\- Contra los LA Lakers ...

\- ¡Excelente! Voy a ponerme algo más apropiado para un juego de baloncesto ...

\- Muy bien ... yo también ...

Se retiraron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y cuando regresaron a la sala ambos llevaban pantalones negros con camisas rojas y blancas, los colores de los Chicago Bulls. Estaban en la misma página! Sonrieron cuando vieron que usaban los mismos colores.

En seguida se pusieron en marcha al United Center donde se llevaría a cabo el juego. Se divirtieron en grande, parecían adolescentes gritando y riendo. Compraron recuerdos, playeras, camisetas del equipo, gorras ... Hasta pudieron obtener autógrafos de los jugadores. Candy se encontraba más que feliz. Terry podría haber ido al juego con Susanna, pero él prefirió deshacerse ella e ir con Candy.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Una vez en la suite, se veían el uno al otro sin saber que decir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer Terry era tomar a Candy entre sus brazos y besarla ... pero no lo hizo. Sabía perfectamente que ella no se negaría, pero antes quería saber por qué ella le parecía tan familiar. El por qué había estado en su cabeza desde que era un niño, hasta el punto en que la dibujaba y cada vez lo hacía mejor, tanto que a lo largo de los años los dibujos habían terminado por ser perfectos.

Ella tampoco hizo ningún movimiento por las mismas razones. Annabelle con sus historias de reencarnación y vidas pasadas habían confundido su mente y ahora, ella quería asegurarse de todo.

\- Gracias Terrence por esta maravillosa noche ... por fin ella logró decir.

\- De nada Candice-Blanche ... buenas noches.

\- Sí ... buenas noches ... tengo que llamar a mis padres ...

\- ¿Los llama todos los días, desde donde sea que esté?

\- Sí ... pero no se preocupe por la cuenta, tengo una tarjeta telefónica.

\- No estoy preocupado ... hasta mañana ...

\- Hasta mañana Terrence ... y gracias de nuevo, buenas noches.

\- Ah! Por cierto, quería preguntarle ... usted es británica ¿verdad?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Y porqué el acento americano entonces?

\- Ah, es solo un hábito que desarrollé aquí en Estados Unidos ... dijo Candy ahora con su acento británico.

\- Ohh ... bueno, creo que ambos acentos suenan bien viniendo de usted.

\- Gracias jefe ...

Candy se retiró a su habitación y se colocó su pijama, bueno, eran más unos shorts y playera. En seguida llamó a sus padres en Tailandia.

\- Mamá ... !

\- ¡Candy! Pareces feliz ... observó su madre.

\- ¿Notaste eso solo con decir "Mamá"?

\- Soy tu madre, Candy, te conozco por dentro y por fuera ...

\- Ahh! ... Acabo de pasar una noche increíble ...

\- ¿Con quien?

\- Con mi jefe…

\- Ohh ... ¿te estás enamorando de tu jefe?

\- Me siento muy bien con él ... por decir así.

\- ¡¿Estás enamorada de él?!

\- Que te puedo decir mamá ... ¡SI! ¡Estoy locamente enamorada de él!

\- ¡Oh Candy! ¡Finalmente! ¿Y que hay de él?

\- Él es mi jefe, no puedo hacer nada con él ... si no funciona, arruinaré un ambiente de trabajo agradable ...

\- Candy ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Cuál es realmente la razón?

Candy sabía que no podía engañar a su madre, ella en verdad la conocía, por adentro y por fuera. Sería lo mejor si Candy le dijera la verdad.

\- De acuerdo mamá, nunca he podido ocultarte nada de todos modos ... pero va a sonar algo raro ...

\- ¿Raro? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces le contó todo a su madre, los déjà vus, lo del Hogar de Pony ...

\- ¿De verdad crees que se conocían en una vida anterior? ... le preguntó su madre.

\- Raro, ¿no es así?

\- Candy, después de todos los viajes que hemos hecho, todos los diferentes países que hemos visitado, las diferentes culturas y creencias que hemos visto ... la reencarnación no es imposible.

\- ¿Entonces no crees que estoy loca?

\- La primera vez que vi a tu padre, supe que él era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida ...

\- ¿Así nada más?

\- Sí ... No dejé que nada nos separara y lo amo como la primera vez que lo vi, si no es que más ... ¿qué sentiste la primera vez que lo viste ... ?

De pronto le llegaron unas imágenes a su cabeza: la niebla, Terry llorando, luego su encuentro en la noche de Año Nuevo, no podía apartar los ojos de él ...

\- Sentí como un rayo en mi corazón ... dijo Candy finalmente.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

\- No sé ... tal vez porque quiero que él haga el primer movimiento? ... Pero antes quiero resolver estos recuerdos de vidas pasadas y ya veremos ...

\- ¿Quieres estar segura de haberlo conocido antes, antes de decirle que lo amas?

\- Algo así. Si la investigación no da resultados, voy a decirle lo que estoy sintiendo ...

\- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que estás haciendo ahora? Si crees que lo has conocido antes en una vida anterior, tal vez él esté teniendo las mismas sensaciones que tú ...

\- ¿Y si no es el caso? Entonces él va a pensar que estoy loca ... y no quiero correr ese riesgo ...

\- Si está enamorado de ti, nada de lo que vayas a decirle lo hará correr ... ¿crees que él comparte tus sentimientos?

\- Sé que cuando lo miro, veo algo en él, muy tierno y profundo ... pero no sé si es amor ...

Mientras tanto, Terry también llamaba a su madre para contarle sobre la maravillosa velada.

\- Mamá, cada vez es más difícil no tocarla ... dijo.

\- Entonces dile cómo te sientes y bésala ... le aconsejó su madre.

\- Quiero saber primero por qué la dibujaba, Mamá. Voy a ir a Londres a buscar entre mis cosas de mi antigua escuela para encontrar esos dibujos ... Dejé de dibujar cuando me hice cargo del negocio familiar después del infarto de papá. Pero dejé mis dibujos en Londres ... en el castillo ... los que me enviaste fueron los que hacía yo cuando era niño. Pero seguí dibujándola y mejoré con los años ...

\- Ojalá los hubiera visto ... ¿vas a mostrarle a ella tus dibujos?

\- Sí, voy a intentar convencerla de que ella es la chica de mis sueños, literalmente, que he estado soñando con ella antes de conocerla ...

\- ¿No tienes miedo de hacerla correr?

\- Prefiero ser honesto con ella ...

\- Pero ya le mentiste ... contratándola para mantenerla alejada del perdedor que embarazó a la ramera de tu hermana ... !

\- Tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo, ¿verdad mamá? ...

\- Terrence Philippe Richard, alguien tiene que recordártelo ... ! ¿Crees que tu hermana se lo va a callar cuando la vea? Ella ya está celosa porque su amante está enamorado de tu asistente ... !

\- Ya se encontraron una vez en la oficina e intercambiaron palabras ... y tuve que intervenir ...

\- Será mejor entonces que encuentres una solución rápidamente, porque el vientre de tu hermana no se está haciendo cada vez más pequeño y tu padre va a tener otro ataque al corazón.

\- Esta situación me está molestando como no tienes idea ...

\- Hay una razón para todo Terrence ... tu hermana y su problema fueron un camino para que tú estés con la mujer de tus sueños ...

\- Solo espero que ella entienda que ya la amaba antes de conocerla ...

\- ¿Incluso si no tiene ningún sentido? Si ella te ama tanto como tú a ella, ella entenderá ... van a estar en la misma sintonía, ya verás ... pero apúrate para decirle la verdad antes de que tu hermana se lo diga de una manera muy fea ...

\- De acuerdo Mamá, haré un esfuerzo para decírselo a ella lo antes posible ... gracias Mamá. Buenas noches Mamá ...

\- Buenas noches cariño ...

Colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos. Candy terminó de hablar con sus padres y cerró sus ojos también acostada en su cama.

Candy llega a la Segunda Colina de Pony. Terry está tendido en el suelo fumando.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Terrence Grandchester?! ... dice ella imitando a la reverenda madre.

Terry se sobresalta y se da la vuelta sobresaltado de ver a Candy riendo.

\- Ahh! Eres tu. Me sorprendiste, por un segundo pensé que era la reverenda madre. Quieres una fumada? ... dice ofreciéndole su cigarrillo.

\- Pensé que te había prohibido estrictamente que contaminaras el aire que mi árbol respira. Mocoso malcriado!

Mientras ella dice eso, tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa con el zapato. Terry se sorprende mientras la observa.

\- Y te traje algo ... dice ella dándole un regalo que saca de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Una armónica? ... pregunta Terry.

\- Sí, es mi instrumento favorito.

\- Sí, creo que entiendo ... ¿será una posibilidad que pruebes así el sabor de mis labios?

\- ¿Pero cómo te atreves?!

\- ¿Desde cuándo ya no podemos bromear? Jajaja ... Gracias. Acepto tu regalo.

\- Nunca se sabe qué esperar de ti. ¡Eres imposible!

Terry comienza a tocar la armónica y Candy se sienta a su lado y lo escucha tocar atentamente.

Candy y Terry se despertaron repentinamente en sus respectivas camas. Afuera todavía la mañana estaba oscura. Candy decidió darse una ducha, pensando en su sueño. Luego tomó su computadora y comenzó a escribir el sueño para enviarlo a Annabelle. Decidió hacerlo mientras todos los detalles aún estaban frescos en su mente.

Terry se quedó en la cama pensando. ¿Qué significaban todos esos sueños? Se sentía tan bien en ellos que no tenía ganas de despertarse. Deseaba quedarse con ella en ellos para siempre. Ella se encontraba en la otra habitación ... Todo sería tan simple si tan solo él pudiera decirle lo que estaba sintiendo.

•••


	8. Chapter 8

**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducido por Gladys Flemm_

**Capítulo 8**

**"De regreso a Nueva York"**

Era su último día en Chicago. Ya habían terminado con todo su trabajo y tenían que regresar a Nueva York, esa misma noche. Se encontraban en el restaurante, acababan de tener la última cita de negocios y tenían el tiempo libre hasta que tomaran el vuelo de la noche.

\- Tenemos la tarde libre ... anunció feliz Terry.

\- Me gustaría pasear por las calles de Chicago ... dijo Candy.

\- ¿Le gustaría tener compañía? ... le preguntó Terry.

\- ¿No quiere descansar en la suite antes de que nos vayamos?

\- ¿Solo? Me voy a aburrir ... voy con usted.

\- Muy bien ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

Caminaron por las calles de Chicago felizmente. Aunque Candy tenía la sensación de conocer la ciudad. Entonces llegaron frente a un teatro y al verlo Candy se sintió un poco mareada y Terry tambien se sintió muy extraño.

_"Terry se ve a si mismo en el escenario, interpretando al Rey de Francia en la obra "El Rey Lear". _

_Por su parte Candy se ve a si misma disfrutando de la obra desde una fila de tercera clase."_

Se miraron intensamente.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Candice-Blanche? ... preguntó Terry.

\- Estoy bien ... respondió con una voz apenas audible ... ¿Y usted?

\- Yo estoy bien ... el teatro ...

\- ¿Le recuerda que renunció a su sueño de ser actor? ... le interrumpió Candy.

\- Sí ... balbuceó Terry sabiendo que esa no era la razón de su confusión.

\- Bueno, debería tomarse unos días de descanso y subir al escenario, solo por diversión ...

\- Eso es lo que mi madre dice ...

\- Tiene razón, es relajante hacer lo que amas.

\- Voy a pensarlo seriamente.

\- Me gustaría verlo en el escenario ... dijo Candy, quien tenía en ese momento imágenes de Terry actuando: como el Rey de Francia, como Romeo ...

_"Te he visto en el escenario ... Dios mío! Será realmente posible que yo haya tenido una vida anterior con Terrence?" ... se preguntó sorprendida Candy. _

Terry, por su parte, se vio a sí mismo como el Rey de Francia en "El Rey Lear" ... se sentía muy bien en el escenario. El sueño era tan hermoso ...

_"- Terry, uno de los empleados encontró este pañuelo en una fila de tercera clase ... dijo la voz de Susanna ... y tiene tus iniciales ... _

_Terry toma el pañuelo y lo reconoce, es el pañuelo que usó para cubrir un rasguño que se hizo Candy en Escocia ."_

Candy tuvo una visión: ella estaba entre una multitud de admiradoras, gritando el nombre de Terry.

"- _TERRY! SOY YO, CANDY! ESTOY AQUÍ ! TERRYYYYY!_

_Terry se detiene y se da la vuelta, pero en ese preciso momento Candy cae al suelo al ser empujada por todas las fanaticas. Terry no la ve y sigue su camino seguido por Susanna Marlow. Candy se pone muy triste ... "_

Las imágenes en sus cabezas se detuvieron. Candy y Terry se miraron intensamente. Necesitaban abrazarse, así que ... el universo decidió ayudarles un poco. Un niño pasó con su bicicleta sobre la acera a toda velocidad. Candy lo vio en el último minuto, se hizo a un lado rápidamente y se encontró en los brazos de Terry. Este último aprovechó el momento para abrazarla. Esas visiones que acababan de tener, los habían dejado muy tristes y sin saber el por qué, estar en los brazos del otro los hacía sentir mucho mejor, tranquilizándolos. Se quedaron así durante más tiempo del esperado, saboreando mutuamente la calidez de sus cuerpos y el olor que ambos despedían.

\- Candice-Blanche, ¿está bien? ... le preguntó Terry.

\- Sí ... respondió ella liberándose de sus brazos sintiendo un poco de pena ... Lo siento ...

\- No se preocupe ...

\- Gracias por atraparme ...

\- De nada, Candice-Blanche.

\- Creo que ya podemos volver al hotel ... dijo ella todavía apenada.

\- Muy bien ...

Caminaron a su hotel hablando de cosas cotidianas. Llegaron a su suite, dejaron su equipaje listo así que todo lo que tenían que hacer era irse al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Estás lista para irse Candice-Blanche?

\- Estoy más que lista para volver a Nueva York.

Y salieron de la suite.

\- De todas las ciudades del mundo, eligió Nueva York para vivir ...

\- Amo Nueva York ... He vivido en muchas ciudades del mundo, pero Nueva York es mi ciudad favorita ... También amo Londres ... París, Bruselas, Bucarest ... ¡y algunas más! Pero usted también podría haberse quedado en Londres con su compañía.

\- Sí, pero mi madre vive en Nueva York y ya que crecí sin ella, quería estar cerca de ella.

\- Oh ... bien ...

\- La veo todas las semanas y hablo con ella todos los días ... pero voy a Londres muy a menudo para ver a mi padre y a mi familia.

\- Yo voy a Bangkok cuando puedo para ver a mi familia también ...

\- ¿No quiso quedarse con ellos?

\- Si fuera por mi padre, me hubiera quedado con ellos para siempre! ... dijo Candy riendo.

Continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto para abordar el avión.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El vuelo a Nueva York no duró mucho tiempo. Al llegar Terry la llevó a su apartamento.

\- Gracias Jefe por este viaje a Chicago ...

\- Tendremos unos días de descanso, así que la veré en tres días.

\- Muy bien Jefe ... dijo Candy sonriendo ... Buenas noches Jefe.

\- Buenas noches Candice-Blanche y gracias por todo.

\- Yo soy la que tiene que agradecerle por llevarme con usted a este viaje.

Se miraron el uno al otro sin querer irse, pero luego ella decidió entrar a su edificio. Definitivamente lo iba a extrañar ... Dicen que tu jefe es el hombre con quien se vive profesionalmente, pero Candy quería vivir con él para siempre ...

Candy llamó a Annabelle cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa para preguntarle cómo iba su investigación.

\- Candy? ... contestó Annabelle ... ¿cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien Annabelle ¿y tú?

\- Estoy bien ...

\- ¿Encontraste algo más?

\- Ahora estás ansiosa por saber lo que he descubierto ... la idea entonces no es tan ridícula ... verdad?

\- No sé si es ridícula, pero estar en Chicago fue muy ... muy ... intenso. Y el orfanato ... ¡Dios mío, Annabelle, es increíble!

\- Y tu apuesto jefe ...

\- Mi apuesto jefe, como le llamas ... siento que lo conozco desde siempre, y cuando digo "conozco", quiero decir que lo he conocido desde antes y he tenido sentimientos muy fuertes por él ... y esa Susanna ... !

\- Sí, me dijiste que escuchaste su voz que te decía que eras una fanática ... bueno ... hay una historia, creo que has escuchado sobre eso ... hace unos 100 años, una tal Susanna Marlowe salvó la vida de un actor durante los ensayos y este se vio obligado a romper con la mujer que amaba para quedarse con ella ...

\- Sí, el día que fui al teatro con mi jefe, para ver "Romeo y Julieta", me contó esa historia y me entristeció muchísimo.

\- Eso es normal. Es una historia muy triste ...

\- No, Annabelle, triste como si estuviera yo involucrada ...

\- ¿De verdad? Sabes que Susanna Marlowe perdió su pierna salvando al actor en cuestión y que estaba locamente enamorada de él ...

\- ¡Ella perdió su pierna! ... dijo Candy horrorizada. De pronto unas imágenes vienen a su mente:

_"Candy se encuentra en el techo tratando de detener a Susanna para que no cayera y se da cuenta de que tiene una sola pierna"_

\- Eso debió haber sido horrible ... dijo Candy tristemente.

\- Candice-Blanche, tienes una voz rara ¿qué viste?

\- Nada ...

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a resolver esta cosa si o no?! No puedes ocultarme lo que ves ... !

\- Pero tal vez sea insignificante ...

\- En este tipo de cosas, todo tiene un significado ... ¡Vamos, dímelo!

\- Realmente me conoces muy bien, Annabelle ...

\- Lo sé querida, yo también te quiero mucho ... ahora, vamos!

\- Acabo de tener uno de mis flashes ...

\- ¿Los tienes a menudo?

\- Muy a menudo ... sí ...

\- ¿Qué viste esta vez?

\- Estaba en el techo de un edificio y me aferraba a las piernas de Susanna, solo que a ella le faltaba una ...

\- Candy … ¡oh Dios mío! ... exclamó Annabelle sorprendida.

\- ¿Sabes el nombre del actor que ella salvó?

\- Sí, acababa de obtener el papel de Romeo, su gran oportunidad y ella era Julieta ... déjame ver ... Terrence G. Grandchester ...

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡OH POR DIOS!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ... preguntó Annabelle despistadamente.

\- Mi jefe, Annabelle ... !

\- Si ... ?

\- Su nombre es Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester ...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Tal vez sea una coincidencia ... ni siquiera puedo conectar las dos cosas ...

\- Sí, tal vez, pero son muchas coincidencias ...

\- Mmh ... Pienso que viviste a principios del siglo XX con tu actual jefe y no pudieron estar juntos, así que el universo les está dando otra oportunidad ...

\- ¡¿Eso crees, Annabelle?!

\- Solo tenemos una pieza del rompecabezas por el momento, déjame continuar con mi investigación.

\- De acuerdo Annabelle, gracias por todo ...

\- ¿Viste algo más? ¿Otros sueños? ¿Dormida o no ... aparte de los correos electrónicos que me enviaste?

Candy le contó a Annabelle todo lo que había oído y visto ... Annabelle tomó nota de todo.

\- Esta historia es muy emocionante ¿Me darías permiso de escribir un artículo al respecto?

\- Terminemos primero con esto y luego veremos ¿si? Porque si todo esto es cierto, también se necesitará el permiso de Terrence ...

\- ¿Crees que él está viviendo lo mismo que tú? Eso explicaría por qué le gusta estar contigo.

\- ¿Qué le gusta estar conmigo?

\- ¿No me dijiste que se deshizo de su zorra para ir contigo al juego de los Chicago Bulls? ...

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¡Candice-Blanche, abre los ojos! ¡Tu jefe está locamente enamorado de ti!

\- Y yo estoy locamente enamorada de él ... pero mientras este misterio no se resuelva, es como si estuviera todo bloqueado ... ¿Y por qué no da él el primer paso?

\- No lo sé, tal vez él está viviendo lo mismo que tú y también está esperando explicaciones sensatas.

\- Puede que tengas razón ... bueno ... encontremos una solución rápida a esta extraña historia, sacada de "Charmed".

\- Bueno, eso prueba que ellos usan historias de la vida real para sus programas de televisión. Tal vez podría escribir un libro sobre tu historia y tal vez se podría hacer una película ...

\- ¡Annabelle, detente! ¡No estamos allí todavía!

\- ¿Pero me dejas escribir el libro, por lo menos?

\- Sí, por supuesto, ya que tú estás haciendo la investigación ... un artículo no será suficiente para hablar acerca de todo lo que has encontrado ... bueno, te voy a dejar y voy a comer algo ... ¡Annabelle! Quiero ver a mi jefe urgentemente! ... Me acostumbré a verlo todo el día ...

\- Llámalo ... le aconsejó Annabelle riendo.

\- ¿Para decirle qué?

\- ¿De qué hablan entre ustedes?

\- De trabajo ...

\- Pues encuentra algo más ...

\- Ya veremos, si mis ganas se hacen más fuerte ... adiós Annabelle y gracias de nuevo.

\- De nada y yo soy la que te agradece por mi nuevo proyecto ...

Candy colgó el teléfono y se sentó en su sofá, se estaba quedando dormida.

_"Candy se encuentra dormida en su cama. Ella escucha un poco de ruido en la puerta. _

\- ¿_Pero quien está ahí? ... pregunta Candy._

_La puerta se abre, alguien entra y cae al suelo. Candy se sorprende. La persona trata de ponerse de pie ... _

\- _Ohhh! Terry! ... exclama Candy ... Pero ... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en medio de la noche? _

_Candy se coloca una bata y corre hacia él. _

_\- Lo siento , estoy en el dormitorio equivocado ... y me abrieron la ventana equivocada ... explica Terry. _

_Candy enciende las lámparas. _

\- ¡_Oh, pero estás cubierto de sangre! Espera voy a limpiarte ... _

_Ella va y encuentra una pequeña toalla y regresa a donde está él. _

_\- ¿Pero qué te pasó Terry?_

\- _Me brinqué el muro de la escuela, fui a la ciudad y me metí en una pelea ..._

_\- Ahh ... y te enfrentaste con alguien más fuerte que tú ¿no es así? ... _

-_ Me enfrenté con toda una banda entera, si ... me cayeron por sorpresa para robarme el dinero ... Alguien pasaba por ahí, me ayudó y me trajo de regreso ... explica Terry. _

\- ¡Ay _tu aliento, huele terriblemente a alcohol ... !_

-_ ¿Y qué? ... dice Terry soplándole a Candy en la cara. _

\- _Ahhh! ... grita Candy empujándolo con sus manos ... Que manera de comportarse! Así es como me agradeces por cuidarte?! Eres un ... _

_\- Shhh ... dice Terry poniendo su dedo sobre su boca ... Ay! Ohh! ..._

_Terry se queja de dolor sosteniendo su pierna. _

_\- Tienes una herida de cuchillo ... !_

_\- Si ..._

_\- Pero ya no está sangrando, se está poniendo mejor ..._

_Candy va por una venda mientras piensa ..._

_'En qué parte de la ciudad andaba él para ser atacado por unos ladrones de esta manera? Por seguro no en un lugar por donde anda la nobleza británica!'_

_Candy coloca la venda a la pierna de Terry mientras él hace muecas._

_\- ¡Despacio, me vas a lastimar!_

_\- ¡Cuando te gusta pelear en la calle, tienes que saber como sufrir ... !_

-_ ¡Despacio! ... dice Terry haciendo gestos de dolor ... Estás aprovechando el momento para arreglar la puntuación conmigo, ¡admítelo Señorita Tarzan!_

\- _No, no Señorita Tarzan, Señor Grandchester, Tarzán Pecosa ¡no lo olvide!_

_\- Tienes muy buena memoria, pero debería haberte llamado 'pequeña plaga' ... ay!_  
_  
\- Ohhh! ... exclama Candy ruborizándose.  
_  
_\- Ahhh ... me duele mucho, dame algo de tiempo para recuperar mis fuerzas ... y me voy. No quiero meterte en problemas ..._

_\- ¡Silencio! Ya estás sufriendo bastante. ¡Tu frente está ardiendo, tienes fiebre! _

Terrence se despertó de repente, se encontraba en su cama. ¡Qué extraño sueño! Y decidió ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, el teléfono sonó, despertando a Candy y sacándola del mismo sueño también.

\- Tricia? ... contestó Candy.

\- Candice-Blanche, ¿te desperté?

\- No, solo estaba dormitando ... eso es todo. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Estoy bien y tú?

\- Estoy bien ...

\- Annabelle me contó todo ... ¿llamaste a tu jefe?

\- ¿Para decirle qué? ¿Que quiero verlo? No ...

\- Quizás él también quiera verte ...

\- Bueno, entonces si ese es el caso, el debería llamarme ...

\- Eres muy necia, ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo sé, solo quiero ver claramente esta historia antes de hacer algo.

\- Tienes razón ... bueno, te voy a dejar ¿vas a trabajar mañana?

\- No, tengo unos días libres ...

\- Que suerte ...

\- ¿Suerte? ¡Tú eres maestra y tienes dos meses de vacaciones cada año!

\- Lo sé ... dijo riendo Tricia ... ¡me estaba riendo de ti! Buenas noches Candy.

\- Buenas noches Tricia.

Y Candy fue a su habitación para llamar a sus padres antes de que ella se fuera a la cama.

Por otro lado Terrence recibió una llamada de Susanna Mann, aún furiosa por haber sido corrida de Chicago.

\- "¿No puede ella entender que no la quiero? ¡Por el amor de Dios!" ... pensó Terrence.

\- Terry, sigo muy enojada ...

\- Susanna, no tienes razón para estar enojada.

\- Voy y después me sacas ... para quedarte con tu secretaria!

\- Pero, no te invité a ir. Tenía que trabajar ...

\- Pero Terry ...

\- Susanna, cuando yo quiera verte, voy a buscarte. No trates de obligarme a verte, no va a funcionar ...

Susanna Mann sabía que Terrence era un buen partido y no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo escapar entre sus dedos, ¡especialmente con su insignificante secretaria alrededor! Una secretaria que tenía una sola ventaja sobre ella, que veía a Terrence todos los días. ¡Si tan solo supiera!

\- Discúlpame Terrence ... finalmente dijo Susanna ... No quería molestarte, ¡pero es que de verdad quiero verte! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvimos momentos íntimos ...

\- Susanna ... tengo mucho trabajo en estos días. No voy a estar en verdad libre ...

\- ¿Pero no tienes que dormir? Podría estar allí para hacerte compañía ...

\- ¿Mientras duermo? Eso es muy generoso de su parte. Te llamaré si te necesito. Buenas noches Susanna.

Y colgó el teléfono antes de que ella pudiera decir algo ... Susanna Mann, compañera para la noche? ... pero si él solo quería una compañera para la noche y el día ... y esa era Candice-Blanche Grey ... La deseaba para siempre, no solo para una noche ... tenía que llamarla!

Esperó a que al otro lado de la línea contestaran ...

\- Hola, Candice-Blanche ... ?

\- Jefe ... !

\- ¿La desperté?

\- No ... usted sabe que me acuesto tarde ...

\- Por eso la estoy llamando, quería saber cómo estaba ...

\- Estoy bien Terrence ...

\- ¿No está demasiado aburrida? Ahora que no está trabajando ...

\- Estoy un poco aburrida, debo admitir que es muy divertido viajar mientras se trabaja ...

\- ¿No es extraño que ambos estemos aburridos en nuestros días libres?

\- Es que no somos normales ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- Que descanse bien, Señorita Tarzán ...

\- ¿Señorita Tarzán?

\- ¡Sí, escala árboles mejor que Tarzán!

"_¡Despacio! ... dice Terry haciendo gestos de dolor ... Estás aprovechando el momento para arreglar la puntuación conmigo, ¡admítelo Señorita Tarzan!_

\- _No, no Señorita Tarzan, Señor Grandchester, Tarzán Pecosa ¡no lo olvide!" ... Terry escuchó en su cabeza. _

Hubo un pequeño silencio por un breve momento, un enlace invisible los estaba uniendo, pero no querían dar el siguiente paso hasta que entendieran que les estaba sucediendo exactamente.

\- Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido ... finalmente dijo ella.

\- Es uno ... dijo el con una dulce voz ... La voy a dejar dormir ahora.

\- Gracias por la llamada telefónica Terrence ... dijo Candy en voz baja ... Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Candice-Blanche ...

Ella colgó el teléfono y se sintió muy bien, quería hablar con él y él también quería hablar con ella y él la llamó. Pasó muy buena noche soñando que corría en un campo lleno de flores con sus pequeños amigos.

Terence se sintió también mucho mejor después de hablar con Candy. Susanna? Karina? ... ya no pensaba en ellas, solo pensaba en una sola mujer ...

_Porque la última vez que me sentí así,_

_me estaba enamorando,_

_Cayendo y sintiendo que nunca volvería a sentirme así ..._

_•••_


	9. Chapter 9

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 9  
" Yo fui una enfermera ... "**_

Era un hermoso día y Candy decidió ir a caminar a Central Park, que estaba justo enfrente de su edificio. Había muchas mujeres con sus pequeños bebés en sus carreolas. Otras tenían bebés más grandes en cochecitos. Había niños con sus niñeras jugando en columpios y toboganes. Candy se sentó en una banca mientras observaba a los niños jugar. Tenía una revista con ella para leer. En esa revista, había un artículo sobre el diseñador Franco-Español Paco Rabanne quien creía en la reencarnación. Reencarnación ... ¿En verdad ella vivió a principios del siglo 20 en un orfanato como contaba en su historia que pensó que había inventado? Una cosa si era segura, le llegaban destellos sobre un pasado que no recordaba y mucho menos el haber vivido, eran un déjà vu ... Lo que sea que fuera, si ese era el caso, iba a tomar una segunda oportunidad, el universo le estaba obsequiando su alma gemela. Pero ella quería saber qué sucedió exactamente, tal vez para no aceptar a la ligera lo que se diera con Terrence. Saber el por qué no se quedó con él en su vida pasada, la iba a tranquilizar y las visiones se iban a detener por seguro.

En fin. Ella tenía consigo su teléfono celular y decidió llamar a Annabelle para ver en dónde iba con su investigación.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Annabelle?

\- ¡Candy! ¡Hola! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy aburrida en Central Park, ¿puedo pasar a verte?

\- Sí, puedes venir para ver lo que he encontrado y quizás tengas más flashes ...

\- Voy a pasar el día contigo, Annabelle.

\- Nos vemos en un momento entonces ...

Candy tomó un taxi y se fue al departamento de su amiga. Ella no vivía demasiado lejos, sobre Park Avenue.

\- Entra Candy ... la recibió Annabelle.

Candy entró y encontró a Vincent, el novio de Annabelle, tendido sin camisa en el sofá de la sala.

\- Hola Vincent ... saludó ella.

\- Hola CB ... dijo Vincent.

Vincent era alto y tenía largo el cabello de color rubio cenizo.

\- Ven a ver lo que tengo Candy ... dijo Annabelle.

La llevó a otra habitación que había transformado en una oficina para su trabajo. Annabelle era periodista y escribía artículos desde su casa y los enviaba por correo electrónico a su editor. Su computadora tenía programas especiales para acceder a información para sus investigaciones.

\- Me encanta tu computadora con todos esos programas que tiene ... observó Candy.

\- Sí, son necesarios para un reportero. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo lo que escribo sea verdad, para no tener que imprimir algo plagiado y mira todo lo que encontré ... una lista de niños registrados en el Hogar de Pony a principio de siglo ...

Candy revisó la lista y pudo leer "Candice White", entre todos los nombres.

\- "Candice White", como en mi historia y también hay una "Annie" ... encontrada el mismo día ... Dios mío ... !

\- Extraño ¿no es así?

\- ¿Entonces por eso me pareció tan familiar el Hogar de Pony? Ohh ...

\- Estoy siguiendo mi investigación sobre Candice White ...

\- Annabelle, esto es raro, demasiado extraño ...

\- ¡Es fascinante! ... exclamó Annabelle sonriendo ... Vas a tener que dejarme escribir un libro sobre esto ...

\- Apuesto a que ya empezaste a tomar notas ...

\- Soy una reportera, es mi segunda naturaleza ...

\- Vamos a ver cómo va a terminar todo esto ...

\- Bueno, el comienzo de mi investigación sobre Candice White, me dice que ella estaba trabajando como enfermera en el hospital St. Joan en Chicago ...

\- St. Joan ... repitió Candy ... Nosotros visitamos ese hospital hace unos días, sentí que ya conocía el lugar ... Ohh ...

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu guapo jefe?

\- No lo sé, no la vigilo todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?

De pronto a Candy se le vinieron unas imágenes, ella llevaba puesto un uniforme de enfermera antiguo y encontraba una nota en su habitación, se dirigía a toda prisa a una estación de tren y se veía a sí misma corriendo en el campo tras un tren:

\- ¡Terry! ¡Soy yo, Candy! ¡Terryyyyy! ...

\- ¡Candy! ¡Estoy feliz de verte! ¡Ahora se dónde estás! ¡Te escribiré!

La escena se detuvo. Candy tuvo que sentarse, su cabeza le daba vueltas un poco. Annabelle la observaba.

\- Candice-Blanche ... acabas de tener uno ¿verdad? ¿Otro flash?

\- Me encontraba corriendo con un uniforme de enfermera ... trás de un tren ...

\- ¿Corriendo tras un tren?

\- Sí, tenía que ver a Terry ... Terry ... Terrence! ... ¡Dios mío!

\- Todo va a estar bien, Candy. Acabas de confirmar que Candice White era efectivamente una enfermera del hospital St. Joan.

\- Todo esto se está volviendo fascinante, extraño ...

Su teléfono celular sonó y ella contestó.

\- ¿Candice-Blanche?

\- Terrence? Hola ...

\- ¿Está bien? Se lo escucha su voz agitada ...

\- Oh no, estoy bien ... ¿cómo está?

\- Estoy bien. Todavía en la cama, un poco perezoso ... acabo de despertarme ...

\- ¿Tuvo algún sueño extraño por casualidad?

\- No sé si fue extraño, pero estaba en un tren y veía a una enfermera corriendo en un campo ...

Candy no supo qué decir. ¿Le estaría él diciendo la verdad? Por una extraña razón, Terry no quería revelar todos los detalles de su sueño, tenía miedo de que ella pensara que él estaba loco, lunático. Decirle que soñaba con ella todas las noches era una locura que solo haría si fuera necesario.

\- Ahh ... finalmente dijo Candy ... Eso debió haber sido divertido ...

\- Ella era muy bonita a la vista, me hizo sentir bien cuando me desperté ...

\- Es bueno tener buenos sueños ... es bueno para su salud ...

\- Sí, de hecho ... quería saber cómo amaneció ... la voy a dejar entonces ...

\- Adiós Terrence, gracias por llamar ...

\- Adiós Candice-Blanche. No dude en llamarme si me necesita ...

\- Muy bien ...

Candy colgó su teléfono y Annabelle la estaba mirando.

\- ¿Tu jefe?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Qué queria?

\- Saber cómo estaba yo ...

\- Qué hombre tan cariñoso ...

\- Y decirme que tuvo un sueño en donde él estaba en un tren y que estaba viendo a una enfermera corriendo en el campo ... tras del tren ...

\- ¿QUÉ?! ¿No te dio más detalles?

\- No ...

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntáste?!

\- Porque parecería demasiado raro ...

\- Yo creo que él está viviendo lo mismo que tú y no quiere decírtelo, porque tiene miedo de que pienses que está loco ...

\- Annabelle, no puedo esperar a que esta historia termine para poder finalmente decirle toda la verdad ...

Candy pasó la mayor parte del día con Annabelle y regresó a su apartamento por la noche. Cuando llegó llamó a su madre para contarle lo que estaba pasando. Esta última la animó a continuar la investigación para llegar al final de esa historia.

\- ¿Has oído algo de tu hermana Verónica? ... le preguntó su madre.

\- No, para nada. Ella todavía está en Bélgica, ¿verdad? Eso fue lo último que supe de ella ...

\- Es como si nos estuviera evitando. ¿Puedes tratar de ver qué pasa con ella y decirme?

\- Por supuesto mamá ... te diré lo que descubro ...

\- Gracias cariño ... te voy a dejar. Buena suerte. Tienes al hombre de tus sueños y si lo que me dices es cierto, significa que lo dejaste ir en una vida anterior ...

\- Tal vez, él me dejó ir ...

\- Prométeme que intentarás hacer que las cosas funcionen, sean cuales sean los resultados ...

\- Pero mamá ... !

\- Nunca te he escuchado tan feliz y apasionada por alguien. Estás enamorada de este hombre.

\- Sí mamá, sé que lo amo, pero ...

\- Prométeme que vas a intentarlo ...

\- Te lo prometo mamá ... gracias. Adiós mamá ...

\- Adiós cariño ...

Candy colgó el teléfono y llamó a su hermana en Bélgica. Un chico le respondió al otro lado de la línea y le pasó el teléfono a su hermana.

\- ¿Ronnie? ...

\- ¿Candy? ...

\- ¿Quién es ése caballero?

\- Bueno, hola a ti también ... ¡hermanita!

\- El caballero, Ronnie ...

\- El "caballero". Solo tú puedes ser tan educada ... jajaja ...

\- ¡Ronnie!

\- Bueno, él es mi novio ...

\- Es tarde en Bruselas, ¿a que hora vuelve a casa?

\- Candy, no eres mi madre y no tienes por qué controlarme ...

\- Veronica, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?! ¿Va a pasar la noche contigo?

\- No es un crimen ... todos lo hacen ... ¡excepto tú, por supuesto! ¡Eres la hija perfecta! ¡No ... déjame rectificar ... lo haces de forma platónica! Solo tú puedes dormir en los brazos de un hombre rico y guapo y no hacer ¡nada!

\- ¡Ronnie!

\- ¡Tienes un lujoso apartamento en la Quinta Avenida de Nueva York y vives como una monja!

\- No porque no tenga novio soy una monja ... ¡y estamos hablando de ti, no de mí! Estás a la defensiva y estás viviendo en pecado con tu novio, ¿no es así?

\- "Viviendo en pecado" ... jaja ... ¿Te escuchas a ti misma cuando hablas? ¿Quién habla así?

\- Estás evitando la pregunta ... es así, ¿o no?

\- ¿Sabes que eres realmente molesta cuando adivinas todo?

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Verónica!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, la hija del Embajador Británico "vive en pecado" con el hijo del Embajador del Congo ...

\- ¿El hijo del Embajador del Congo? ¡Veronica! ... ¿qué es lo qué pasa por tu mente?

\- ¿Porque es africano estás diciendo eso?

\- Deja de decir tonterías, sabes que eso no es importante para mí ... ¿puedes ponerlo en el otro teléfono? Tengo que hablar con los dos ...

\- Oh oh ... una lección de la hija perfecta ... ¿Emmanuel?! ¿Puedes tomar el otro teléfono?! Candy nos va a dar una conferencia ...

Unos segundos después, Emmanuel tomó el otro teléfono y se puso en línea con las dos hermanas.

\- Emmanuel ... ? ¿Cómo estás? ... saludó Candy.

\- Muy bien ¿y tú, Candy?

\- He estado mejor ... pero voy a ir al grano ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos viviendo juntos?

\- Es el siglo 21, mucha gente vive junta ... respondió Veronica.

\- Ronnie, tú y Emmanuel obtuvieron el mismo tipo de educación ... ¿qué te hace hacer esto ...?

Hubo un silencio.

\- ¡No me digas que tienes un bollo en el horno! ... exclamó Candy.

\- Bueno ... si no quieres que te lo contemos ... dijo Veronica.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Acaso no usan protección? ... preguntó Candy.

\- No siempre funciona y tú lo sabes ... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes, si todavía eres virgen! ... exclamó Veronica.

\- Mi virginidad no tiene nada que ver con tu problema!

\- Amo a Emmanuel y queremos casarnos ...

\- No tengo problemas con eso, pero deberías haber hecho las cosas en orden, que es: escuela, compromiso, matrimonio, bebé ... y no bebé, escuela, matrimonio ...

\- Suele suceder y no podemos cambiar nada ... intervino Emmanuel.

\- No estoy aquí para juzgarte ... Emmanuel ¿dónde están tus padres?

\- En Tailandia también ...

\- Perfecto, bueno, les doy unas semanas para decírselo o lo haré yo ...

\- Pero Candy ... dijo Veronica.

\- Lo siento Veronica, mamá me está insistiendo con buscarte, tienen la opción de anunciar la noticia a las dos familias o yo lo haré. ¡Embarazada, Ronnie! Bueno, así es la vida. Pero traten de minimizar el desastre con sus padres ...

\- Esto muestra que nadie puede ser perfecto como tú ...

\- No soy perfecta Veronica ... podría pasarle a cualquiera. Díganle a sus padres la verdad para evitar el estrés. Tu bebé no necesita estrés ... No puedo esperar para verlo, un bebé mixto ¡Va a ser adorable! ¡Felicidades! ¡Un bebé es un suceso maravilloso!

\- Gracias Candy ... hablamos después ... dijo Veronica.

\- Adiós ... se despidió Emmanuel.

\- ¡Adiós y felicitaciones! ... dijo al final Candy.

Candy colgó y suspiró. Bueno, sus padres iban a estar muy decepcionados, eso era seguro, iban a estar frente a un hecho consumado.

Bueno ... ella comenzó a revisar su correo y vio una invitación. La Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena vendría a Nueva York en unos días y habría un gran baile, con valses toda la noche. Súper! Comenzó a pensar con quién podría bailar, probablemente tendría muchas parejas, pero ... La Embajada le había enviado muchas invitaciones para sus amigos también! El código de vestimenta era esmoquin para caballeros y vestido blanco para damas. Candy pensó en invitar a sus amigos y se divertirían como locos bailando toda la noche.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de los días de descanso, volvió la rutina otra vez para Candy, quien estaba contenta de volver al trabajo y especialmente, de ver a Terry. Los rumores en la oficina continuaron, sobre Candy y su jefe. Ellos viajaban juntos. Ellos se ausentaban en los mismos días. Ella era su amante. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Dawn la recepcionista, continuó difundiendo los rumores. La química que tenían solo podía significar algo sexual. ¿Cómo es que ella salió del sótano para ir tan rápido al piso 22? Especialmente desde el primer día y sobre todo que no estaba vestida adecuadamente. ¿Cómo se las arregló para ser contratada por el jefe tan rápido? "Usando" el sofá de la oficina sin duda alguna ...

Candy no comía a menudo en la cafetería de la empresa. O almorzaba con sus amigas o con Terry debido a negocios. Pero ese día decidió ir a la cafetería a comer, se dió cuenta que la gente comenzó a susurrar en cuanto la vieron entrar. Se sentó en una mesa donde estaban sentadas Dawn la recepcionista con otras asistentes de otros departamentos. Una de ellas llamada Rachel, fue bastante contundente.

\- Hola Candice-Blanche! Ya nunca te vemos por aquí ... dijo Rachel.

\- Es que suelo comer con mis amigas o con el jefe ...respondió Candy inocentemente.

\- ¿Con el jefe? Mmh ... eso debe ser muy divertido ... dijo Rachel.

\- No tanto, usualmente son negocios, solo comemos, eso es todo ...

\- ¿Y que hay de las cenas por la noche, esas también son por negocios?

\- Por supuesto! ... respondió Candy de inmediato ... ¿en qué están ustedes pensando?

\- En que te diviertes mucho mientras trabajas ... aseguró Dawn maliciosamente.

Candy comenzó a sentir el sarcasmo. ¡Todavía pensaban que ella era la amante de Terry!

\- Fui transferida contra mi voluntad al piso 22 con el jefe ...

\- ¿Contra tu voluntad? ... preguntó Rachel ... Pero si todos quieren trabajar para el gran jefe ...

\- Bueno, yo estaba feliz en mi sótano con mi antiguo jefe el Sr. Pitt ... el departamento fue removido y el Sr. Terrence necesitaba a alguien experto en idiomas ...

\- ¿Experto en idiomas? ... dijo Dawn, irónicamente ... Supongo que es muy útil tener múltiples ... "lenguas" ...

Candy observó a Dawn y de inmediato comprendió que estaba celosa. Todos esperaban su reacción ...

\- Dawn ... comenzó a decir Candy con mucha calma y lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la escucharan ... Hablo muchos idiomas porque mi padre es diplomático y cambiaba de países prácticamente cada año ... podría haberme quedado en la embajada con mi padre trabajando con él. Pero yo quería ganarme la vida sola, sin la ayuda de nadie. Si tú querías el puesto de asistente y yo lo obtuve, quiero que sepas que es porque estoy calificada para el puesto y lo repito, hablo muchos idiomas, no lenguas. ¿No te gusta el trabajo de recepcionista? Toma un curso para ampliar tus capacidades ... y deja de difundir rumores sobre mí ...

\- Pero yo ... titubeó Dawn.

\- Sé que tú eres la que les dice a todos que yo soy la amante del jefe. Vas a asegurarte de que esos rumores terminen antes de que lleguen a los oídos del Sr. Grandchester ... ahora, señoras, disculpen, voy a terminar mis alimentos en mi escritorio.

Candy se levantó, tomó su comida y volvió a su escritorio, en el piso 22, muy enojada. Se encontró a Terry y a Karina Blake saliendo de la oficina.

\- Candice-Blanche? ¿Acaso ya terminó de almorzar? ... preguntó Terry.

\- No, es que tengo que trabajar en los archivos de Thurman ...

\- Pero no hay prisa, termine su almuerzo tranquilamente, voy a salir. Tome mis mensajes y llámame si hay una emergencia.

\- Muy bien. Gracias Terrence.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Él podía percibir que algo la estaba molestando.

\- Karina ... dijo Terry ... ¿podrias esperarme abajo, en el vestíbulo?

\- ¿Pero por qué? ... preguntó ella.

\- Recordé que tengo una llamada importante que hacer ...

\- ¿Y no puede esperar? ... preguntó muy molesta, mirando fijamente a Candy.

\- No, desafortunadamente, con las diferentes zonas horarias ...

\- De acuerdo ... dijo Karina mirando malignamente a Candy.

Ella caminó hacia el ascensor mientras Terry llevaba a Candy a su oficina.

\- Candice-Blanche ... ?

\- Terrence, todo está bien ...

\- Puedo sentir que algo le está molestando.

\- Acabo de salir de la cafetería e intercambié palabras con Dawn ...

\- La recepcionista?

\- Sí ... ella es la que está difundiendo el rumor, de que somos amantes ...

\- ¿De verdad? Ella debe estar celosa porque rechacé sus insinuaciones y su oferta de ser mi asistente ... Me encargaré de ella ...

\- Le dije que detuviera los rumores o que ella iba a lidiar con ese problema ...

\- Bien dicho. De acuerdo, veamos cómo van a ir las cosas desde este momento ...

\- Es muy amable de su parte que haya retrasado su cita para almorzar ...

\- Quiero que mi personal esté feliz ...

Él no quería correr el riesgo de que ella se sintiera mal y renunciara. Para él era un placer verla todos los días.

\- Está siguiendo la guía perfectamente con sus empleados, se está comportando como un hombre de familia con su personal ...

Terry comenzó a reír y salieron de la oficina sonriendo. Dawn los vió y de inmediato bajó su mirada. Terry caminó hacia el ascensor y Candy se sentó a terminar su almuerzo.

Candy se puso a pensar en la invitación para el baile de gala. Pero ella no quería invitar a Terry, no sería profesional y bailaría con él toda la noche ... Además, probablemente él ya tendría una invitación y seguramente invitará a una de sus conquistas ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence regresó del almuerzo y pocos minutos después, llegó Liza Reed, la hermana de Daniel. Ella y Candy no se llevaban bien, desde que Candy trabajaba para su padre.

\- Candy! ... dijo Liza con frialdad ... ¿Ahora estás aquí? Daniel me dijo que estabas trabajando en este lugar ... ¿Acaso prefieres tener un jefe más joven?

\- Liza, siempre es un placer verte ... dijo Candy con un poco de ironía.

\- Mi hermano hubiera terminado heredando la compañía de mi padre, ¿sabes?

\- Si solo quisiera un esposo rico, tengo muchas propuestas mucho más interesantes que la de tu hermano.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Como el heredero de Andrew Enterprises? ¿William? ¿Todavía lo estás engatusando?

\- Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo Liza ...

\- Siempre me pregunto qué ve mi hermano en ti, está locamente enamorado de ti y no nos escucha para nada.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Terrence vio a Liza, a él pareció molestarle.

\- Liza? ... dijo Terry intentando sonreír.

\- ¡Terry! ... gritó Liza abalanzándose hacia él para darle un beso ... Vine a pedirte un favor ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena? ¡Por favor di que si! Me lo debes ... te ayudé en el trato con Simonis ¿no es así?

Candy no dijo nada, ella se encontraba concentrada en su teclado. Debería haberle preguntado a Terrence primero, pero ... entonces Liza entró en la oficina de Terry.

Luego, mucho tiempo después, según Candy, la puerta se abrió y Liza Reed salió sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo.

\- Ven a recogerme a las 7:30 del viernes por la noche ... repitió.

\- Estaré allí ... le aseguró Terry sonriendo.

Candy se sintió un poco molesta, estaba lamentando no haberle pedido a su jefe que la acompañara.

\- Esta mujer no quiso dejarme ir, hasta que yo accediera a ir con ella. Se lo debía ... Terrence le comenzó a aclarar a Candy.

Candy no dijo nada, solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Terry saca a Eliza del agua y ella se aferra a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Tuve que saltar al agua para salvarla, ya que ninguno de ustedes sabe nadar ... dice Terry.

\- ¿Y tú piensas que en verdad nosotros no podemos nadar? ... aclara Alistair.

\- Eliza también sabe nadar ... interviene Archie.

Terry voltea a ver a Eliza.

\- ¿Puedes nadar?

\- ¡Nooo, casi me ahogo! ... dice Eliza abrazándose más a Terry ...¡Idiotas! ¡Casi me muero! ... grita a sus primos ... Gracias Terry por salvarme la vida ... Eliza se dirige a él con una tierna voz ... Vamos a secarnos a tu casa ...

\- Sí Terry, podrías resfriarte ... dice Candy ... Toma Eliza, para que te limpies ...

Candy le entrega a Eliza un pañuelo y esta lo tira al suelo mirándola con desdén y pegándose a Terry aún más.

\- Vamos a tu casa que está más cerca ... le dice Eliza a Terry.

\- Desafortunadamente no tengo servicio aquí y no hay nadie que pueda ocuparse de ti ... dice Terry ... Hasta luego ...

Terry se marcha del lugar y Eliza se queda furiosa.

Candy y Terry se miraron intensamente. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Vería él lo mismo que ella y al mismo tiempo? Pero como aún no querían hablar de eso ... En fin, el ambiente se tornó relajado después de esa pequeña explosión del pasado. Terry sonrió y Candy también.

\- El archivo de Thurman está listo ... dijo ella sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

\- Gracias. La necesito para una llamada de conferencia ...

\- Voy detrás suyo ...

Entró en la oficina de su jefe para trabajar, algo que amaba por encima de todo, trabajar con Terrence Grandchester y él, tampoco parecía querer deshacerse de ella ...

•••


	10. Chapter 10

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 10  
"El vals de la esperanza"**_

Candy se encontraba con sus amigas en su apartamento arreglándose para asistir al gran baile. Ella le había obsequiado invitaciones a sus dos mejores amigas: Annabelle y Tricia asistirían con sus respectivos novios.

\- Candy, ¿no vas con nadie? ... preguntó Annabelle.

\- Tú sabes que no voy a estar sola en la fiesta, ya verás ...

\- Pero podrías ir con alguno de tus amigos.

\- Yo solo quería ir con Terrence ...

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo pediste?

\- Porque ... era demasiado ... personal. No quería cruzar la línea entre ser profesional y mi vida privada ...

\- ¡Pero si es lo que quieres! ... aseguró Annabelle.

\- Lo sé ... y lamenté no haberlo invitado ... él ya va ir con Liza Reed.

\- ¿Liza Reed? ¿La adorable hermana de Daniel? ¿Pero que puede ver él en ella?

\- Aparentemente, él le debía un favor y ella vino a cobrárselo pidiéndole que la acompañara al baile ... dijo Candy en un tono de disgusto.

En ese momento pensó en la visión que tuvo en la oficina cuando Liza estuvo ahí.

\- Por cierto Annabelle, tuve otro flash en la oficina ese día después de que Liza se fue ...

\- Ahh ¿y me estás diciendo eso ahora?

\- Te lo voy a enviar por correo electrónico ...

Tricia las escuchaba sorprendida al ver que las dos amigas se habían tomado esa historia en serio ...

\- ¿En serio? ... preguntó Tricia ... Pensé que no creías en eso Candy ...

\- Tricia, sinceramente no sé qué creer. Pero veremos a dónde nos lleva esta historia.

\- Va a ser fascinante ... afirmó Tricia ... Anabelle, creo que deberías escribir un libro sobre ello.

\- Ya estoy un paso adelante de ti, Tricia ...

\- Dios! ¿Hablas en serio? Y si es un éxito de ventas ¿nos haremos millonarias?

\- Despacio! ... dijo Candy ... Antes de comenzar a contar el dinero que no tenemos, primero tengo que resolver mi problema ...

\- Por supuesto! ... dijo Annabelle ... Eso no hace falta decirlo. Tú eres la estrella ...

\- ¿Están listas? ¿Podemos irnos? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Sí, los chicos están esperándonos abajo ... contestó Tricia.

Todas ellas llevaban bellísimos vestidos blancos, amplios en las faldas para que pudieran moverse fácilmente al bailar. La recepción se llevaría a cabo en uno de los salones del edificio de las Naciones Unidas. Los novios de Annabelle y Tricia las esperaban abajo en una moderna limusina blanca.

\- Se ven maravillosas! ... dijo Vincent viendo a las 3 chicas.

\- Espectaculares! ... exclamó Sterling el novio de Tricia.

\- ¡Gracias caballeros! ... dijeron las damas al mismo tiempo.

\- Vamos! ... dijo Vincent ... La velada está comenzando muy bien.

Y se pusieron en marcha al baile hablando animadamente de muchas cosas en el trayecto.

\- ¿Candy-B, acaso no tienes acompañante?

\- Oh, no te preocupes por mí, voy a pasar la noche bailando, ya lo verás ... contestó Candy sonriendo.

\- No lo dudo ... pero me tienes que reservar un baile para mí.

\- Si Annabelle no tiene ninguna objeción ... dijo Candy.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Candy! ¡Por favor! ... contestó Annabelle.

\- Y uno para mí! ... intervino Sterling.

\- Por supuesto! ... le afirmó Candy.

\- Tendrán suerte chicos si pueden bailar con ella por un minuto ... les dijo Annabelle ... Nunca han visto a Candy en una recepción, especialmente de las Naciones Unidas. En un mundo donde conoce prácticamente a todos ...

\- No puedo esperar a verlo ... dijo Vincent.

\- Annabelle está exagerando, no conozco a tanta gente ...

\- No me crean, ya lo verán ... les aseguró Annabelle sonriendo.

Annabelle, como periodista que era, había estado en muchas recepciones y había visto a Candy en acción ...

Candy sonrió y Tricia le tomó la mano.

\- Antes de que termine la noche, los hombres van a estar peleando por bailar contigo ... dijo Tricia.

Los chicos llegaron al edificio de las Naciones Unidas. El lugar se encontraba repleto de autos, por eso era mejor llegar con chofer, al menos él se encargaría del estacionamiento.

\- Y aquí estamos! ... dijo Annabelle emocionada.

\- Wow! ... dijo Tricia ... Ya vi a tres celebridades allí! ... ¡Ay gracias Candy! Eres lo máximo!

\- De nada Tricia, diviértete ...

\- Eso pienso hacer …

La entrada estaba llena de reporteros, fotógrafos y camarógrafos. Candy y sus amigos quedaron cegados por los flashes de los fotógrafos. En el interior, el salón era gigantesco, separado en dos. Una parte para el buffet y las bebidas, la otra parte albergaba la Orquesta Filarmónica que tocaba música suave, esperando a que la hora llegara para que empezara el gran baile. De hecho, Candy si conocía a mucha gente y presentaba a sus amigos. Se encontró a un joven, agregado militar llamado Michel Gallant. Ellos se conocieron en Budapest, cuando el padre de Candy se encontraba trabajando allí.

\- Michel! ... exclamó Candy sonriéndole.

\- Candice-Blanche! ... la saludó Michel abrazándola brevemente en sus brazos ... Tú siempre tan bonita.

\- Y tú también te ves muy bien. El esmoquin te queda tan bien como tu uniforme ... pero me gusta el uniforme mucho más ...

\- ¿Y cómo están tus padres?

\- Están bien, todavía en Bangkok ...

\- Sí, lo sé. Tailandia debe ser muy interesante ... espero que me envíen a Asia en mi próxima asignación.

\- Asia es fascinante ... ¿Dónde está tu otra mitad?

\- Francesca? Ella no vino. No se siente bien ...

\- Supe lo de su padre, lo siento mucho ...

\- Gracias. Como su madre es estadounidense, ella está pasando aquí unos meses ...

\- Iré a verla para presentarle mis condolencias ¿Crees que le gustará verme?

\- Por supuesto. Su rivalidad es historia antigua ... incluso si quisiera yo estar contigo al día de hoy, en caso que tú me aceptaras ...

\- Michel, tú te mereces una mujer que esté enamorada de ti y esa mujer es Francesca, no yo ...

\- ¿Y finalmente te has enamorado de alguien? Estamos apostando ...

\- ¿En mi vida amorosa?

\- Si. Nos preguntamos cuánto tiempo te llevará ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso no tienen nada más que hacer con su tiempo?

\- Cuando la hija del Embajador Británico, quien es también la más bella y la más generosa, se niega a todos los solteros elegibles de las embajadas, empezamos a preguntarnos ...

\- Deja de hacerme sonrojar ... ¿Te veo más tarde, Michel? Voy a ir a ver a mis amigos.

Candy se retiró para poner fin a esa conversación.

Entre los invitados se encontró a Dora y Thomas.

\- ¡Candice-Bianca! ... la saludó Dora ... ¿Veniste sola?

\- Sola como una niña grande ... le respondió Candy saludándolos con un beso.

\- ¿Podrías reservarme un baile, entonces? ... le preguntó Thomas.

\- Por supuesto Thomas, tu siempre estás anotado en mi libreta de baile ... le aseguró Candy sonriendo.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu apuesto jefe? ... le preguntó Dora a Candy.

\- No sé, él no vino conmigo y no sé si está aquí o no ...

\- ¿Y por qué no lo invitaste?

\- Porque es mi jefe, Dora!

\- Candice-Bianca, te conozco ... Tú sientes algo por él!

\- Dorita ... !

\- Y esto es un evento público ... no dejes que se escabulla entre tus dedos por una vez. Tú estás enamorada!

\- Pero es mi jefe! ... le repitió Candy ... Y no va a pasar nada ... bueno, los veré luego ...

Mientras caminaba entre la gente se encontró a Daniel Reed solo. Él tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

\- Hola preciosa! ...

\- Daniel ... que sorpresa tan ... desagradable ...

\- Vas a reservar un baile para mí, al menos.

\- Ni lo esperes ...

\- No veniste con acompañante ... Me encantaría ser tu pareja ...

\- Estoy segura de que trajiste a una pobre chica que ya abandonaste ... ve a estar con ella.

\- Yo no necesito a ninguna otra chica, eres tú a quien yo quiero ...

\- Lástima por ti, porque yo nunca estaría contigo ...

Dinah Grandchester se encontraba junto a su hermano Terrence y Liza Reed, ellos observaban a Candy y Neil.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Daniel con Candy? ... preguntó Liza ... ¿Acaso no se cansó de ella cuando trabajaba para mi padre?

\- Ella debe haber sido buena en la cama, porque es como si él no pudiera tener suficiente de ella ... intervino Dinah con amargura.

\- Ella era la amante de tu hermano? ... pregunto Terrence.

\- Así es. Pero él se cansó de ella y ella renunció tratando de encontrar a otro jefe rico: Tú! ... anunció Liza.

_"Quería decirte que Candice White es una antigua criada, una chica que dormía en un establo y una ladrona. No sería bueno que vieran al hijo del Duque con esa ... " _

Terry escuchó a una mujer en su mente.

\- Solo la contraté cuando el departamento en el que trabajaba fue transferido ... dijo Terrence ... Ella no estaba buscando trabajo en mi departamento, yo fui quien quería a alguien experto en idiomas ...

\- Ella no es experta en idiomas solamente ... dijo Liza maliciosamente.

\- Liza ... comenzó Terrence ... No estamos aquí para hablar mal de mi asistente, estamos aquí para bailar. Voy a ir por algo de tomar ¿quieres algo?

\- Un martini por favor, Terrence ... dijo Liza sonriéndole.

Terrence se fue a buscar las bebidas, pero sobre todo fue para alejarse de Liza y Dinah.

Las dos chicas continuaron hablando cuando se encontraron a solas.

\- Liza, tú sabes que en realidad Daniel está detrás de ese hipócrita piadosa ... aseguró Dinah.

\- Si. Pero yo no quiero que Terrence se interese en ella ... se quejó Liza.

\- Es demasiado tarde para eso, él está interesado ya en ella ... y creo que se está tomando su tiempo para seducirla porque no quiere separarse de ella ... Y a él no le importan tus mentiras de que Candy se haya acostado con tu hermano ...

\- Entonces tengo que seducir a Terrence lo más rápido que pueda y hacer como tú: quedar embarazada ...

\- En mi caso fue un accidente y no funcionó con tu hermano, él quiere a su querida Candice-Blanche ahora más que nunca ...

\- ¿Qué ven todos en ese rubia oxigenada?

\- No sé ... dijo Dinah ... Pero su juego rutinario de santa está funcionando, todos los chicos quieren tenerla ...

\- ¿Santa? ¿Crees que ella es virgen?

\- Según tu hermano, si lo es ...

\- ¡Mi hermano no pudo seducirla, eso es todo! ¡Nadie es virgen en estos días!

El baile comenzó y las parejas empezaron a bailar un vals bajo la magnífica música de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena. En ese momento Terry se encontró a Candy quien ahora estaba charlando con Michel nuevamente.

\- Candice-Blanche, buenas noches ... la saludó Terrence sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches Terrence ... contestó Candy sonriendo también.

Se miraron por un momento. Michel había seguido sus miradas. Candy nunca lo había mirado a él de la forma en que ella veía a este hombre, ¿quién era él? Como si ella hubiera leído su mente, Candy dijo:

\- Terrence, permítame presentarle a Michel, él es un agregado militar en la Embajada de Francia ... Michel, él es Terrence, mi jefe.

_"¡Su jefe! ... pensó Michel"_

_"¡Candy está enamorada de su jefe!"_

\- Encantado de conocerle ... dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo que estrechaban sus manos.

\- ¿Viene solo? ... preguntó Terry a Michel.

\- Si. Mi prometida no se sentía bien, acaba de perder a su padre no hace mucho, el Embajador Italiano, debido a cáncer de páncreas ...

\- Lo siento ...

\- Gracias.

\- Candice-Blanche, sus amigas, las hijas de los embajadores como usted parecen haber encontrado diplomáticos para casarse con ellas ... Me sorprende que esté soltera ... dijo Terrence.

\- Bueno, no es por falta de propuestas de matrimonio, puedo asegurarle ... dijo Michel sonriendo ... Incluso estamos haciendo apuestas tratando de adivinar cuándo finalmente será flechada por Cupido ...

\- Eso es muy gracioso ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Yo no creo que sea gracioso ... dijo Candy un tanto seria ... Apostando en mi como si yo fuera un caballo ...

\- Bueno entonces apúrate y enamórate, así todo esto va a parar ... dijo Michel divertido.

\- Yo no voy a saltar sobre el primer chico que vea para que dejes de apostar ... dijo Candy.

\- Pero yo si lo hubiera querido ... aseguró Michel ... Porque yo hubiera querido ser ese primer chico ...

\- Michel ... !

\- ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo Candice-Blanche? ... le pidió Michel.

\- Por supuesto. Disculpe Terrence ... dijo ella retirándose del brazo de Michel.

Terrence la observaba dirigirse a la pista de baile con Michel. Él quería bailar con ella e iba a bailar con ella. Pero lo que de verdad deseaba era bailar con ella toda la noche.

Regresó a donde se encontraban su hermana y Liza, quienes todavía estaban hablando de Candy.

\- Por fin ... dijo Dinah ... ¿has terminado ya de hablar con tu secretaria?

\- Dinah ... ¿En dónde está tu acompañante por cierto? ¿No te está invitando a bailar? ... preguntó Terry un tanto molesto.

Dinah se puso entonces de muy mal humor. Terry aprovechó ese instante para invitar a Liza a bailar y al mismo tiempo poner fin a la conversación con su hermana, que estaba tomando un extraño giro. Dinah se estaba impacientando, se podía que decir que el estúpido de Daniel Reed no estaba haciendo nada para ocuparse de la situación de su hermana.

En la pista de baile, Terry buscaba a Candy con su mirada. Ella todavía bailaba con Michel y sonreía, se veía tan hermosa.

\- Terry? ... lo interrumpió Liza ...¿Acaso estás viendo a otras mujeres mientras bailas conmigo?

\- Estoy bailando contigo Liza, ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

\- Parece que no puedes dejar de ver a tu secretaria ... ! Ella te gusta ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué estás esperando para seducirla y deshacerte de ella ... !

\- Vas a dejar de hablar de ella de esa manera y podrías decirle a tu hermano que asuma sus responsabilidades ...

\- Lo intenté, créeme, pero no moverá ni un dedo. No sé qué le hizo esa rubia oxigenada, porque él tiene la misma mirada que tú cuando la ven ...

Terry no respondió. Odiaba estar en medio de esa historia, pero le había hecho una promesa a su hermana ... o algo así ... Lo que lamentaba ahora. El asunto era que no quería seducir a Candy para deshacerse de ella. Quería casarse y vivir con ella hasta el final de los tiempos, porque se sentía bien a su lado. Tendrá que decirle a Candy toda la verdad, pero tenía que elegir el momento adecuado, porque no quería perderla.

Un tanto más tarde Candy charlaba con sus amigos.

\- Annabelle tenía razón CB ... dijo Vincent ... Conoces a mucha gente ...

\- Es que también he viajado mucho ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Y todos estos idiomas que hablas ... observó Sterling ... ¡Eres increíble!

Candy se echó a reír.

En eso un hombre mayor, muy elegante con acento británico, se acercó a saludarla.

\- Candice-Blanche? Buenas noches.

\- Tío Oliver! ... exclamó Candy abrazándolo efusivamente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí en Nueva York, ¿y ni siquiera has venido a verme?

\- Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo ...

\- Sí, tu padre me dijo que estabas trabajando, pero podrías haber venido a verme para eso ...

\- También me hubiera podido quedar con mi padre. Pero Tío Oliver ... déjame presentarte a mis amigos: Annabelle, Tricia, Vincent y Sterling ... chicos él es mi Tío Oliver Lightfellow, Embajador Británico en las Naciones Unidas ...

\- Su Excelencia ... dijeron Vincent y Sterling.

\- Encantado de conocerle Su Excelencia ... saludaron Annabelle y Tricia.

\- Damas, caballeros ... dijo el embajador ... Estoy encantado de conocerles ...

\- ¿Y dónde está Tía Mirna? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Bailando por supuesto ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

\- Por supuesto, Su Excelencia ... dijo Candy riendo.

Y Candy se retiró a bailar con el Embajador Británico, bajo la mirada fascinada de sus amigos.

\- Nunca sabrías, al verla, que ella conoce a todas estas personas tan importantes, es tan sencilla ... observó Vincent ... Y mucho menos que habla todos esos idiomas ...

\- Ella es realmente fascinante ... dijo Sterling embobado.

\- Chicos? Ella solo tiene ojos para su jefe ... dijo Annabelle riéndose ... ¿Nos van a invitar a bailar? O van a seguir cantando las virtudes de Candy toda la noche ...

\- Por supuesto ... dijo Vincent ...¿Quieres bailar cariño?

\- Será un placer ... contestó Annabelle riendo.

\- Patricia? ... dijo Sterling.

\- Vamos! ... dijo Tricia riendo también.

La gente bailaba y se divertía mucho. La noche estaba siendo perfecta.

Candy vio a Terry en la pista de baile mientras bailaba con el embajador. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente. Al final del baile, mientras caminaba con el embajador, lo encontró con Dinah, su hermana.

\- Terrence, ¿cómo está? ... lo saludó Candy sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, Candice-Blanche ... contestó Terry.

\- Permítame presentarle al Embajador Británico en la ONU, Su Excelencia Oliver Lightfellow ... Tío Oliver, él es Terrence Grandchester, mi jefe y ella su hermana Dinah ...

\- Encantado de conocerle Su Excelencia ... saludó Terrence sonriendo cortésmente.

\- Encantada ... saludó Dinah tambien sonriendo ... ¿Se conocen ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo?

\- El padre de Candice-Blanche y yo fuimos enviados a la misma embajada años antes de que ambos nos convirtiéramos en Embajadores, fue en Bruselas.

\- Así es ... añadió Candy ... Ahora ambos son embajadores ...

\- Eso es magnífico ... dijo Terry.

\- Veo gente que conozco ... dijo el embajador ... Candy ¿vienes conmigo ... ?

\- Si, vamos. Hasta luego Terrence. Dinah ...

Y Candy se retiró con el embajador mientras Dinah hacía muecas de mal humor.

\- Quiero estrangular a tu insignificante secretaria ... dijo Dinah ... ¿Cuándo vas a deshacerte de ella?

\- No tengo ninguna intención de deshacerme de la mejor asistente que he tenido ... dijo Terrence firmemente.

\- Terrence mi vientre va a comenzar a verse!

\- Dije que iba a ayudarte, pero no puedo garantizarte que tu perdedor vuelva contigo ...

\- Terry deja de llamarlo así!

\- Es un perdedor Dinah y lo sabes. Podrías haberlo hecho mucho mejor ... pero querías al heredero de Reed Enterprises.

\- Terry ...

\- Vamos a bailar, antes de que Liza llegue.

\- Me preguntaba qué estás haciendo con ella si no puedes soportarla ...

\- Estoy devolviéndole un favor ... y en el futuro, voy a evitar este tipo de favores ... ¡estar con Liza Reed es un fastidio!

Se comenzaron a reír juntos y así continuaron bailando.

Más tarde, Candy se encontraba con sus amigas hablando, mientras comían y bebían.

\- Entonces ... ¿se están divirtiendo?

\- Esto es maravilloso ... aseguró Tricia ... ¿Así es como te diviertes en las recepciones?

\- Esto es rutina para mí ... dijo Candy ... Yo solía ir con mis padres desde que era pequeña.

\- Estás acostumbrada a conversar con tanta gente, eso es genial! ... aseguró Annabelle ... Mi artículo va a ser grandioso, voy a pasar gran parte de la noche escribiéndolo ...

\- Bien por ti ... dijo Candy ... Porque yo voy a dormir como bebé.

\- No estás cansada de bailar, Candy? ... dijo Tricia ... Siempre estás en la pista de baile.

\- No del todo ... dijo Candy ... Me es muy divertido bailar ...

Mientras tanto, Terry intentaba evitar bailar con Liza, lo cual no era una tarea fácil, porque ella se pegaba a él como una segunda piel.

\- Terrence, no has bailado conmigo lo suficiente ...

\- Liza ... ?

\- Por favor, tienes que bailar conmigo el próximo vals ... !

\- Así es ... dijo interviniendo Dinah ... Terrence, han sido al menos 5 bailes que te has perdido.

\- Dinah, en lugar de contar la cantidad de bailes que me he perdido ¿por qué no buscas a Daniel? ... contestó Terry.

\- No sé dónde está ... dijo ella con tono cansado.

\- Bueno, por eso búscalo ...

Pero de pronto, en ese preciso instante comenzó otro vals, la melodía era hermosa y muy familiar para Terry. Él dejó de hablar y quedó ahí, congelado en su lugar.

\- Terrence ... dijo Liza ... ¿Vamos a bailar?

\- No! ... dijo Terry buscando a alguien con la mirada.

Candy tenía a alguien que quería bailar con ella, era Michel nuevamente. Ella escuchó el vals que estaba empezando ...

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo Candy?

\- No! ... dijo ella buscando a alguien con sus ojos.

Sus amigos la miraron sorprendida. ¿Que está pasando? Candy no rechazaba a nadie, excepto a Daniel Reed. Candy continuó buscando con su mirada, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terrence. Se vieron y caminaron el uno hacia el otro. Eran como dos imanes atraídos entre sí. La música de este vals los había hipnotizado, en cierto modo. Caminaron al centro del gran salón, hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a bailar. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se miraban mientras bailaban. Se sentían tan bien el uno con el otro que no tenían intención alguna de separarse. El bailar juntos era algo indescriptible, la sensación de vértigo era increíble. Desde el comienzo de la noche, ambos soñaban con una cosa: bailar juntos. Esa noche cada vez que Terry quería bailar con Candy, ella ya estaba con alguien más. Pero esta vez, cuando escucharon la música de este vals en particular, supieron instintivamente que tenían que bailar juntos y con nadie más.

Los amigos de Candy, la hermana de Terry y Liza Reed, observaban la escena atónitos, no entendían lo que acababa de suceder. Annabelle y su imaginación hiperactiva, comenzaron a trabajar, se dijo a sí misma que probablemente esto que estaban presenciando tenía algo que ver con la vida pasada de Candy y todo ello le pareció fascinante. Candy había bailado con muchos compañeros, pero nunca había visto la química que existía ahora, justamente cuando bailaba con Terrence Grandchester, su jefe, que podría haber conocido en una vida anterior. ¿"Será posible"? Annabelle estaba completamente segura de que su mejor amiga y su jefe se conocieron a principios del siglo XX y que tuvieron que separarse por alguna misteriosa razón ... Era la primera vez que de verdad veía la conexión que existía entre Candy y Terrence y no había ninguna duda en su mente de que esos dos estaban hechos para estar juntos.

En la pista de baile, Candy y Terry siguieron bailando como si se encontraran en una nube. Escuchando la música de fondo, Candy pensaba:

_"Esta es la melodía que bailé con Anthony"_

_"Cierra sus ojos y se ve bailando con Anthony. Terry se pone de pie."_

_"- Acaso no es hermosa? Princesa Julieta me harías el honor de bailar este vals conmigo?"_

_"Dice Terry inclinándose hacia ella y extendiendo su mano. Candy acepta y comienza a bailar y a sonreír. Ella piensa en Anthony, en la melodía ... pero está bailando con Terry ... La luz del sol se filtra a través de las ramas de los árboles ... todo es muy hermoso ... "_

Las imágenes desaparecen de su cabeza. Pero Candy continuó bailando y disfrutando la alegría de estar entre los brazos de Terrence.

\- Candice-Blanche ¿en qué sueña?

Candy sintió una sensación de déjà vu cuando escuchó la pregunta de Terrence.

\- ... estaba pensando en este vals que me está haciendo flotar en una nube ...

\- A mi también. Es un verdadero placer bailar con usted Candice-Blanche.

\- Es un placer bailar con usted también Terrence.

\- ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo los próximos valses?

\- ¿Pero su acompañante no va a estar molesta ... ?

\- Mi acompañante es una plaga, de la cual quiero deshacerme ...

\- Pero ...

\- Yo la ayudé en Chicago con el hombre de negocios africano. Le ruego que ahora me ayude usted ...

\- Y yo que pensé que quería bailar conmigo porque era un buena compañera de baile ...

\- Candice-Blanche, si fuera por mí, habría bailado con usted desde el principio ... Prefiero bailar con usted por el resto de la noche. Tengo que deshacerme de Liza Reed ...

\- Mhm ... por el tango en Chicago ... de acuerdo Terrence. Me quedaré con usted tanto como me necesite ...

\- Gracias Candice-Blanche.

Candy se encontraba feliz porque él prefería quedarse con ella y él no podía pedir nada más que pasar el resto de la noche con Candy en sus brazos. El vals familiar terminó y comenzó otro. Candy y Terry continuaron bailando juntos por el resto de la noche sin salir de la pista de baile y asegurándose de estar lejos de Liza Reed. Candy y Terry se sentían en el cielo.

Annabelle vio lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrió por dentro. Se percibía que Candy no podía tener suficiente de su jefe. Si ella realmente lo amó en una vida anterior, esta vez el sentimiento sería tan fuerte, si no es que más, como para tratar de corregir lo que había sucedido antes.

Liza Reed por otro lado estaba furiosa. Terrence había desaparecido de su vista desde que se fue a bailar con su secretaria.

\- ¿A dónde está tu hermano?! ... preguntó Liza a Dinah.

\- Podría hacerte yo la misma pregunta ... respondió Dinah.

\- ¡No puedo creer que nuestros dos hermanos estén enamorados de la misma insípida rubia oxigenada! Ella ha de ser muy buena ...

\- Ella no está haciendo nada, eso es todo ... ellos la persiguen como caninos ... lo siento por mi bebé ...

\- Sus miradas angelicales no me engañan ni por un segundo, esa es una p**a y ya encontraré la manera de demostrárselo a mi hermano, para que él vea el tipo de mujer que ella es ...

\- ¿Aunque ella esté con Terrence?

\- Amo a Terrence, pero si acostarse con su secretaria va a poner sentido en la cabeza de mi hermano ... ella probablemente va a estar muy enojada con Terrence por haberla usado y va a renunciar ...

\- ¿Y si ella lo demanda por acoso sexual?

\- Ella está bastante bien educada para hacer eso ... Odio admitirlo, pero la hija del diplomático está muy bien criada. Ella no lo demandará, aunque así lo quisiera ...

\- Sí, pero si se ella se entera de que Terry la contrató para mantenerla alejada de Daniel, ella va a salir muy lastimada ...

\- Es un riesgo que habrá que correr. Pero yo estoy segura de que no va a hacer nada, es demasiado buena para hacer algo.

\- Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto.

\- Tienes que tomar el toro por los cuernos Dinah ...

Miraron hacia la pista de baile mientras observaban a Candy y Terry bailar como si se encontraran solos en el mundo.

•••


	11. Chapter 11

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducido por Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 11  
"Podría haber bailado toda la noche"**_

Candy y Terry continuaron bailando, un vals tras otro. Cuando se detenían era o para tomar una copa o para tomar aire fresco afuera, en la hermosa terraza. Seguían evitando a Liza Reed, escondiéndose, lo cual les era muy simple hacerlo en medio de todas esas personas.

De pronto Candy se encontró a una de sus amigas de la infancia, ellas se conocieron en África. La chica era africo-congoleña y hablaba francés.

\- Candice-Blanche! ... exclamó sonriéndole cuando la vio.

\- Fifi! ¿Cómo estás? ... le respondió Candy.

\- Estoy bien! ¿qué hay de ti?

\- Estoy muy bien. Déjame presentarte a Terrence Grandchester, mi jefe ... Terrence, ella es una amiga de la infancia, Fifi Lukana ... La conocí en el Congo. Su abuelo era descendiente de la realeza ...

\- Del Imperio Luba? Wow ... exclamó Terrence.

\- Encantado de conocerle Sr. Grandchester ... dijo Fifi.

\- Así es, su tatara tatarabuelo era parte de la realeza ... recalcó Candy ... Fifi, ¿sabes algo de Jocelyne?

\- Sí, ella murió de una extraña enfermedad, envejecimiento precoz ... y dejó un niño pequeño.

\- Franky debe estar devastado ...

\- Lo sé ...

\- ¿Has pensando en llamarlo?

\- Me hizo mucho daño, Candy. No sé si pueda perdonarlo. Se casó con mi mejor amiga ...

\- ¿Aún lo amas?

\- Él fue el primero para mí, en todo ...

\- El tiempo cura las heridas. Si crees que puedes dejar eso atrás y estar con otra persona, bien por ti. Pero si crees que puedas perdonarlo y ayudarlo a criar al hijo de Jocelyne ...

\- No se lo he dicho a nadie, Jocelyne me envió una carta antes de su muerte, pidiéndome que la perdonara. Sabía que se estaba muriendo, así que quería que hiciéramos las paces y ... es como si me estuviera pidiendo que yo estuviera allí para Franky y su hijo ...

\- Si lo amas, puedes perdonarlo, adelante Fifi ... le dijo Candy tiernamente ... Llámame para que podamos hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Muy bien. Gracias Candy, hasta luego ...

En eso Candy vió a Liza acercándose a ellos y de inmediato llevó a Terrence a la pista de baile y desaparecieron entre los invitados.

\- Liza venía hacia nosotros muy rápido ... dijo Candy.

\- Gracias Candice Blanche ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- El placer fue todo mío, no puedo soportarla. Cuando trabajaba para su padre, ella siempre venía a la oficina jugando el papel de jefa ... así que si puedo hacerla retorcerse un poco ... ¡yo, encantada!

Y estallaron en carcajadas. Pasaron el resto de la noche juntos y estuvieron en tal armonía que se negaron a bailar con otras personas.

Cuando la noche estaba llegando a su fin, Candy y Terry se unieron a sus respectivos grupos.

\- Candy! ... protestó Annabelle ... ¿te acordaste de que existíamos?

\- Estaba devolviendo un favor ... dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ajá ... dijo Tricia ... Creo que estás en este momento en el séptimo cielo ...

\- Pasé una noche muy agradable ... dijo Candy sin dejar de sonreír ... ¿Están listas para irse?

Todo mundo comenzaba a retirarse y volviendo a casa. El ambiente estuvo muy agradable.

Terry regresó a encontrarse con Liza, quien se encontraba muy enojada por haber sido abandonada durante toda la noche.

\- Liza, te lo juro, no vi pasar el tiempo ... dijo Terrence.

\- ¡Sí claro! ¡Querías estar con tu secretaria perfecta! ¿Es tan perfecta en la cama como en la pista de baile?

\- Ni siquiera voy a darle importancia a eso con una respuesta ... dijo Terry ... Vámonos.

Daniel llegó para llevar a Dinah a casa. Apenas si lo había visto en toda la noche. Él volteó a ver a Terrence furioso. ¡Había pasado toda la noche bailando con Candy! ¡Ni siquiera pudo acercarse a ella!

\- Daniel, me dejaste abandonada ... le reclamó Dinah.

\- Pero cariño, en tu condición, bailar demasiado no es bueno ... Grandchester, ¿cómo estuvo tu asistente? ¿No podías dejarla sola ni siquiera aquí en el baile? Tenías que hacerla trabajar bailando contigo ... por eso descuidaste a mi hermana ...

\- Bailé con mi asistente, Reed, no la estaba haciendo trabajar ... tú ignoraste a la madre de tu hijo durante toda la noche ... recalcó Terry.

Daniel no dijo nada y llevó a Dinah a casa. Pasó la noche con ella para hacerla feliz y rogar por su perdón. Pero él todavía no tenía nada de ganas de casarse con ella. Quería casarse con Candy y tenía toda la intención de hacer que eso sucediera.

Terry por su parte llevó a Liza a su casa y ella continuaba de pésimo humor, pero a Terry eso no le importaba; de verdad que no tenía intenciones de ponerla feliz o de pedirle que lo perdonara. Liza se calmó cuando vio que su berrinche no la estaba llevando a ninguna parte con Terry. Tenía la esperanza de poder obtener un beso de Terry, por lo menos ... pero se llevó una gran decepción ... entró a su casa furiosa. De hecho ella ya lo venía venir, Terry la había abandonado toda la noche ...

En otro lado de la ciudad, Candy se encontraba en su apartamento sintiéndose en las nubes. Se quitó las zapatillas y sus pies finalmente pudieron respirar y relajarse. Sonó el teléfono e instintivamente, ella sabía quién era ...

\- Terrence ... ?

\- Candice-Blanche, quería asegurarme de que llegara bien a casa ...

\- Gracias ...

\- Y gracias de nuevo por mantenerme lejos de Liza ...

\- Vamos a decir que ya estamos a mano ...

\- Me impresionó la cantidad de personas que conoce ...

\- Vale la pena viajar mucho ...

\- ¿Y su amiga Fifi? Se veía triste ...

\- Ah sí ... una historia de amor como siempre. Ella salía con este chico Franky desde que estaban prácticamente en pañales. Sus padres la enviaron a estudiar a Bélgica en un internado y durante ese tiempo que ella estuvo lejos, Franky comenzó a salir con Jocelyne, una de sus mejores amigas. Los padres africanos son muy estrictos y muy severos, no puedes traer un novio a casa así como así ...

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacen los adolescentes para verse?

\- Se ven durante la escuela. Para Fifi y Franky, sus escuelas se encontraban una frente a la otra ... ella iba a la misma escuela que yo, la escuela solo para mujeres y él iba a la escuela de hombres.

\- Eso es muy práctico ... dijo Terry riendo.

\- Cuando Fifi fue enviada al internado, fue para castigarla ... su padre era muy duro con ella y sabía que el mejor castigo sería sacar a Fifi de la escuela en Kinshasa y enviarla a otro lugar ... Franky estaba devastado, pero comenzó a salir con Jocelyne ... incluso se casó con ella, tuvieron un niño pequeño y ella murió hace poco ...

\- Entonces él no debió haberla amado tanto como para enamorarse de la mejor amiga de su novia tan rápido ...

\- Hmm ... yo creo que si la amaba, pero ya sabe, los jóvenes africanos, viven en un mundo donde todos hablan de todos y el ser romántico y esperar a la persona que amas, se considera una debilidad. De uno perdido, hay 10 encontrados ... Jocelyne estuvo enamorada de Franky durante mucho tiempo y aprovechó la oportunidad que se le dió ... y se casó con él ... y ahora se ha ido ...

\- Vaya, espero que su amiga siga su corazón y que la guíe en una buena dirección.

\- Yo también. A propósito, pasé una noche encantadora ... y ahora puedo decírselo ... Yo quería invitarlo al baile ...

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Y por qué no lo hizo?

\- Porque somos jefe y empleada y mientras luchaba por decidir, Liza Reed llegó y ...

\- Bueno, me salvó de Liza e incluso pasamos toda la noche juntos ... fue como yo quería que fuera ...

\- ¿No está cansado de verme todos los días en la oficina?

\- Candice-Blanche, ningún jefe se cansaría de verla todos los días en la oficina ...

Se podría decir que Terry se mantuvo profesional.

\- Es muy amable de su parte decir eso ... dijo Candy.

\- Solo digo la verdad. Voy a dejarla llamar a sus padres e ir a dormir.

\- Gracias y buenas noches Terrence ... dijo ella con una voz apenas audible.

\- Buenas noches, Candice-Blanche ...

Ella colgó el teléfono. Le encantaba hablar con él, trabajar con él y especialmente estar entre sus brazos, le fascinó bailar con él. Entonces decidió poner algo de música: la banda sonora original de la película "My fair lady" con Audrey Hepburn y Rex Harrison. La versión musical de "Pigmalión" es la historia de un vendedor ambulante que quería aprender a hablar correctamente. Cuando finalmente logró decir la famosa frase correctamente: " The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain " (La lluvia en España se queda principalmente en la llanura) todos se pusieron muy felices y comenzaron a cantar y bailar. Una canción vino a la mente de Candy: " I could've danced all night " (Podría haber bailado toda la noche). Ella comenzó a cantarla porque la letra era perfecta para ella esa noche ...

_**Eliza**_

_**¡Cama! ¡Cama! No puedo ir a la cama!**_

_**¡Mi cabeza está demasiado despabilada para tratar de calmarla!**_

_**¡Dormir! ¡Dormir! No podría dormir esta noche.**_

_**¡Ni por todas las joyas de la corona!**_

_**¡Podría haber bailado toda la noche!**_

_**¡Podría haber bailado toda la noche!**_

_**Y todavía haber pedido más.**_

_**Podría haber extendido mis alas**_

_**Y hecho miles de cosas**_

_**Que nunca he hecho antes.**_

_**Nunca sabré**_

_**Que lo hizo tan emocionante**_

_**Por qué de repente**_

_**Mi corazón tomó vuelo.**_

_**Yo solo sé que cuando**_

_**Él comenzó a bailar conmigo**_

_**¡Podría haber bailado, bailado, bailado toda la noche!**_

_**Sirviente 1**_

_**Ya son más de las tres!**_

_**Sirviente 2**_

_**No estás de acuerdo ahora**_

_**Que ella ya debería estar en la cama?**_

_**Eliza**_

_**¡Podría haber bailado toda la noche!**_

_**¡Podría haber bailado toda la noche!**_

_**Y todavía haber pedido más.**_

_**Podría haber extendido mis alas**_

_**Y hecho miles de cosas**_

_**Que nunca he hecho antes.**_

_**Nunca sabré**_

_**Que lo hizo tan emocionante**_

_**Por qué de repente**_

_**Mi corazón tomó vuelo.**_

_**Yo solo sé que cuando**_

_**Él comenzó a bailar conmigo**_

_**¡Podría haber bailado, bailado, bailado toda la noche!**_

_**Sra. Pearce**_

_**Lo entiendo, querida.**_

_**Todo ha sido grandioso, querida.**_

_**Pero ahora es hora de dormir.**_

_**Eliza**_

_**¡Podría haber bailado toda la noche!**_

_**¡Podría haber bailado toda la noche!**_

_**Y todavía haber pedido más.**_

_**Podría haber extendido mis alas**_

_**Y hecho miles de cosas**_

_**Que nunca he hecho antes.**_

_**Nunca sabré**_

_**Que lo hizo tan emocionante**_

_**Por qué de repente**_

_**Mi corazón tomó vuelo.**_

_**Yo solo sé que cuando**_

_**Él comenzó a bailar conmigo**_

_**¡Podría haber bailado, bailado, bailado**_

_**Toda la noche!**_

Y al final de esa feliz nota, Candy llamó a sus padres. Su madre percibió su buen humor.

\- ¿Candy? Y el baile? ... preguntó su madre.

\- ¡Fue maravilloso, mamá! ¡Nunca he estado tan feliz!

\- Puedo sentirlo ... no puedo esperar para finalmente conocer al objeto de tu afecto y no estoy bromeando cuando digo que vamos a ir a celebrarlo a un restaurante ... supongo que bailaste con tu jefe ...

\- Él estaba tratando de evitar a su acompañante, así que prácticamente nos escondimos en la pista de baile por el resto de la noche ...

\- ¿Estaba evitando su acompañante? ¿Por qué la invitó entonces?

\- Ella lo invitó. Él le estaba devolviendo un favor y se vio obligado a aceptar ...

\- Entonces tu lo salvaste, como él te salvó de ese hombre de negocios en Chicago ...

\- Tienes muy buena memoria Mamá ... Vi al Tío Oliver ...

\- Se quejó de que no vas a verlo ...

\- Voy a hacer un esfuerzo. También vi a Michel Galant, sin Francesca ...

\- Sí, pobrecita. Hablé con su madre, Deirdre, está devastada ...

\- Y Fifi Lukana ...

\- ¿Ya volvió con Franky?

\- Ella todavía está muy herida ...

\- Ella lo va a superar y va a volver con él, ya verás.

\- Eso espero, porque él es el único hombre que ama ... bien, te voy a dejar para ir a la cama.

\- Vas a dormir como un angelito ... dijo su madre ... Buenas noches cariño.

\- Buenas noches mamá, dile a papá que lo llamaré mañana.

Candy colgó el teléfono y siguió cantando mientras se iba a la cama. En eso Annabelle la llamó, ya había terminado de escribir su artículo.

\- Candice-Blanche, ¿podrías decirme qué fue todo eso con tu jefe?

\- ¿Qué?

\- La forma en que caminaron el uno hacia al otro para bailar, es como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

\- No sé qué fue Annabelle. Cuando escuché la música, fue como si solo tuviera una cosa en mi cabeza: bailar con Terrence ...

\- Y él también, aparentemente ... ¿todavía dudas de que se conocieron en una vida anterior? Su química es palpable ... !

\- Si. Pero me gustaría tener pruebas materiales.

\- Estoy trabajando en eso ... pronto. Bueno, me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Annabelle y gracias.

Candy se quedó profundamente dormida soñando a Terry y ella, juntos en Escocia divirtiéndose.

Por su parte Terrence también se fue a la cama pensando en Candy y su perfume y especialmente en el hecho de que había bailado con ella por tanto tiempo. Se olvidó por completo del resto del mundo y se sintió muy feliz. Liza Reed estaba furiosa, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto, porque había pasado la mayor parte de la noche con Candy entre sus brazos. Terry se puso a pensar en la melodía que los había atraído el uno al otro ... sabía que la había escuchado en alguna parte ... sí! en sus sueños, con las chica con pecas, con Candy! Porque ahora, él estaba completamente seguro de que era ella a quien estaba viendo en su sueños. La mujer de sus sueños ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los días que siguieron fueron días normales para todos, como siempre. Daniel Reed se había dado cuenta de la conexión entre Candy y Terry y comenzó a ir a verla a la oficina con más frecuencia. Quería invitarla a almorzar, pero cada vez que llegaba Terry estaba allí para decirle que Candy estaba o muy ocupada o que estaría almorzando con él.

\- Tu jefe está enamorado de ti Candy ... dijo Daniel en una ocasión.

\- Deja de decir tonterías ... contestó Candy.

\- Va a terminar acosándote y espero que lo demandes ...

\- Daniel tengo que trabajar ¿podrías dejarme sola?

\- Sé que eres muy profesional y eres demasiado inteligente como para mezclar el trabajo con el placer ... Confío en ti.

\- No tienes que confiar en mí, porque no soy tu novia y lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo.

\- ¡Ahh sí lo es! Eres mi futura esposa ...

\- En tus sueños ...

\- Me voy a casar contigo Candy.

\- Espera sentado entonces ...

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador. Era Terrence pidiéndole a Candy que entrara a su oficina.

\- De inmediato Terrence ... dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

\- Él está saliendo con mi hermana ... recalcó Daniel ... Tú los viste juntos en el baile ...

Candy no respondió y entró a la oficina de Terrence. Daniel no podía hacer otra cosa más que irse. Él molestaba a Candy y lo sabía, pero eso era más fuerte que él. Ella se estaba enamorando de su jefe, si es que no ya lo estaba ...

Candy se sentía agradecida con Terrence, porque la salvaba cada vez. En cambio él se sentía mal porque la estaba ayudando, pero al final, cuando ella supiera la verdad, se dará cuenta de que era para mantenerla alejada de Daniel por culpa de Dinah.

\- Candice-Blanche ¿puedo pedirle un favor? ... le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- Si ... ?

\- Mi madre está haciendo un espectáculo de caridad, para niños de bajos recursos. Habrá una obra musical: Cenicienta de Rogers y Hammerstein ...

\- Ah ... me encanta esa versión y sé todas las canciones de memoria ...

\- Perfecto. ¿Entonces le gustaría venir conmigo para ayudarme con los niños?

\- No sabía que fuera ese tipo de hombre ...

\- Que tipo de hombre?

\- El que ayuda a los huérfanos y a los pobres ...

\- Esos niños tuvieron la mala suerte de no tener padres o sus padres eran tan pobres que los abandonaron ... si puedo ayudarlos y hacerlos felices, lo haré.

\- Eso sin contar las donaciones que hace mensualmente ... es muy generoso Terrence.

\- Gracias. ¿Entonces quiere venir?

\- ¡Me encantaría! Le dije que eso era lo que hacía mi madre en todos los países en los que vivíamos y que a veces yo iba con ella cuando no tenía escuela.

\- Es este sábado en nuestra residencia ...

\- Su residencia ... ?

\- Sí, tenemos una villa en Connecticut y allí será la función benéfica ... En este momento le voy a dar la dirección ...

\- Bien. ¿Habrá reporteros allí?

\- Sí, algunos, no demasiados ...

\- Tengo una idea. ¿Puedo llevar a mi amiga Annabelle? Es reportera y probablemente quiera escribir un artículo para su periódico.

\- Por supuesto ...

\- Y mi otra amiga Patricia es maestra en una escuela privada. Entonces, si es posible, me gustaría darles una beca a los huérfanos que lo merecen, para que puedan ir a una buena escuela privada y obtener buenos créditos ... Puedo patrocinar algunas becas y puedo preguntarle a mi tía Mirna, la Embajadora Británica, si puede patrocinar algunas becas ...

\- Qué buena idea. Voy a patrocinar algunas becas yo también ...

\- Gracias, Terrence. Entonces me pondré a trabajar ...

\- Muy bien, pero tenemos que ir a almorzar ...

\- Ah si. Olvidé que teníamos que ¡comer!

Se echaron a reír y salieron a almorzar. Caminaban y conversaban mientras los miembros del personal los veían detenidamente. Se veía que trabajaban muy bien juntos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El día sábado, Candy llegó temprano a Connecticut, a la villa de los Grandchester. Era muy grande, tenía un jardín inmenso, una piscina, una cancha de tenis, mesas de ping pong ... y había un gran podio para la obra. Hacía un buen día, el sol brillaba espectacularmente. Candy fue recibida por un mayordomo quien la llevó a donde se encontraba Terrence. Estaba en el comedor con sus padres y toda su familia. Todos ellos habían llegado al evento.

\- Candice-Blanche, déjeme presentarle a mi padre, su esposa, mi madre y ya conoce a Dinah.

\- Encantada de conocerles ... saludó Candy sonriendo.

\- Encantados de conocerte a ti también ... dijeron los padres de Terry.

\- Y él es mi hermano Christopher ... dijo Terry.

\- Encantado de conocerte finalmente, Candice-Blanche. Mi hermano no puede dejar de alabarte, porque encontró a la mejor asistente del mundo.

Candy se sonrojó y sonrió.

\- Solo hago lo que me piden ... dijo ella

\- Y es modesta además de eso ... observó el padre de Terry ... Terrence me cuenta cómo trabajas, si hubiera tenido una asistente tan competente como tú, tal vez no habría tenido un infarto ...

\- No culpes a tu asistente Rick ... dijo la madrastra de Terry ... Tu forma de comer deja mucho que desear ...

\- Así es y ahora estoy castigado de por vida ... dijo Rick riendo.

Entonces Candy vió su plato, vio que él estaba comiendo frutas frescas, no había huevos y nada de grasa ...

\- Toma asiento, Candice-Blanche ... dijo Terry ... Aquí hay uno a mi lado.

\- Gracias ... dijo ella.

Candy se sentó junto a Terrence y le sirvieron un poco de té.

\- Terrence me dice que eres la hija del Embajador Grey ... mencionó la madre de Terry.

\- Así es ... respondió Candy.

\- Entonces, ¿tú eres a quién debemos agradecer la presencia de todas las esposas de esos embajadores?

\- Le pedí a mi tía Mirna, la Embajadora Británica que si quería participar y ella le pidió a su amiga que la otras Embajadoras vinieran también ...

\- Gracias, eso es muy amable de tu parte.

_Dinah suspiró exasperadamente, "¡Esa chica es de verdad aburrida, una verdadera santa!"_

\- Debes haber viajado mucho ... dijo el padre.

\- Así es ... dijo Candy.

\- Ella habla idiomas que no sabía que existían ... mencionó Terrence.

\- ¿De verdad? ... intervino Christopher sonriendo ... Eres fascinante Candice-Blanche.

Dinah era la única que no decía nada, Candice-Blanche la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Si Daniel se aparecía ahí, él iba a perseguirla como perrito todo el tiempo.

El desayuno terminó y Candy se dirigió al tocador.

Mientras tanto los padres de Terry se encontraban en una de las salas de la villa y hablaron de Candy.

\- Ella es absolutamente encantadora ... dijo el padre ... ¿por qué me recuerda a alguien?

\- Eso es porque, se parece a la niña que Terry solía dibujar cuando era pequeño ... dijo la madre de Terry.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La niña que Terry solía dibujar, cabello rubio rizado, ojos verdes y pecas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No lo recuerdas, porque viviste con él. Yo tengo todos los dibujos que me enviaba y los he visto detenidamente ...

\- Oh, ¿habrá encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños? Pero ella está trabajando para él, no sería prudente comenzar una relación romántica ...

\- Creo que vas un poco rápido ... intervino su esposa ... Ella solo trabaja para él ...

Candy terminó de retocarse el maquillaje y fue a buscar a Terrence. Lo encontró en una de las salas tocando el piano. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar lo que estaba tocando! La música, esa melodía que escuchaba en sus sueños, no la imaginaba, ¡existía! Ella se sintió como en un trance.

Terrence terminó la pieza y escuchó a alguien aplaudir. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Candy.

\- Bravo ... dijo Candy aplaudiendo ... Eso fue magnífico y esa es mi melodía favorita ...

\- ¿Qué?! ... dijo Terrence sorprendido ... Pero ...

\- Siempre me ha encantado ...

\- ¿Siempre? Pero eso es imposible!

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que es imposible?

\- Así es Candice-Blanche, ¡es imposible!

\- ¿Por qué si la acaba de tocar?

\- Lo sé, pero ... tal vez ... no, ¡eso es imposible!

\- ¿Es imposible que sea mi pieza favorita?

\- Si ...

\- Pero así es ... insistió Candy ... ¿por qué dice que es imposible?

\- Debido a que esa pieza musical, yo la compuse y nunca la vendí ...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Así es, siempre he escuchado esa música en mi cabeza y decidí tocarla en el piano, de memoria, sin saber las notas ...

\- No, eso es imposible! ... protestó Candy sorprendida ... Yo conozco esta melodía ... !

\- ¿Cómo es que puede conocerla si ha estado en mi cabeza?

\- Pues está en mi cabeza también, puedo tocarla ... si no me cree mire ...

Entonces ella fue directamente a sentarse a su lado y comenzó a tocar la hermosa melodía, sintiéndose un poco melancólica. De pronto Terry comenzó a tocar también en el otro lado del teclado. Había cuatro manos maravillosas tocando bellamente y cuando terminaron, se miraron intensamente.

\- Entonces esta melodía debe existir en alguna parte ... dijo Terrence sin dejar de mirarla ... Porque la he buscado en todas partes como loco ...

\- Yo también ... coincidió Candy.

\- El hecho de que usted también la conoce significa que debe estar en algún lugar por ahí, como para que la haya escuchado y se la aprendiera ... Tal vez soy como esas personas que escuchan algo en su infancia y luego se olvidan. Después componen la música pensando que proviene de ellos ...

\- No sé lo que eso significa ... tal vez ... dijo Candy.

El autobús que transportaba a los niños llegó y una persona del servicio llegó para hacérselos saber. Ellos tuvieron que interrumpir su conversión para encargarse de los niños.

Candy se quedó pensando en la melodía, ella había hecho una copia y se la había enviado a Annabelle. Pero esta última no había encontrado nada que remotamente se pareciera a la melodía que Candy le había enviado. Candy decidió que hablaría con Annabelle sobre eso más tarde.

El día de la función benéfica comenzaba muy bien.

_**•••**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducido por Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 12  
" Hace diez minutos … "**_

Los autobuses con los niños llegaron a la villa. Estaban muy felices de poder haber salido de paseo y en seguida corrieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, a los juegos, a la comida y a las bebidas. Los demás invitados llegaron también poco después de ellos. Las amigas de Candy, Annabelle y Tricia también estaban terminando de llegar.

\- Candy ... dijo Annabelle ... ¿Estás bien ... ?

\- Ehh ... Si ¿Y tú? ¿Encontraron la casa fácilmente?

\- Sí, fue muy fácil! ... respondió Annabelle.

\- Por cierto ... dijo Candy ... Tengo que hablar contigo ...

\- Muy bien ...

\- Discúlpanos Tricia ... dijo Candy.

\- Está bien, voy a ir a ver a los niños de allá ... dijo Tricia.

Candy llevó a Annabelle a la sala en donde estaba tocando el piano con Terry un poco antes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ... preguntó Annabelle.

\- Quería preguntarte si encontraste algo acerca de la música que te di.

\- No, todavía no ... y no creo que exista ...

\- Pero yo si la sé, lo escucho en mi cabeza y puedo tocarla.

\- Tal vez es una melodía que fue compuesta en tu vida anterior, pero que no recuerdas ...

\- Bueno, pues yo sí la recuerdo ¡Y punto! ¡Y demasiado bien! ... Pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar contigo ...

\- ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar entonces?

\- Esta mañana, hace unos minutos de hecho, antes de que los niños llegaran, entré a esta sala y Terrence estaba tocando el piano ...

\- ¿Él toca el piano? Eso es bastante común ...

\- Sí, lo sé, pero la melodía que él estaba tocando fue la que yo te di ...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Él la conoce?

\- Le dije que era mi melodía favorita y me dijo que eso era imposible ...

\- ¿Imposible?

\- Sí, porque ÉL la compuso y nunca la ha vendido ... !

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Esa fue mi reacción también, así que le dije, que yo la conocía y para comprobarlo la toqué al piano con él. Se quedó estupefacto. Pero como yo conocía la melodía, se dijo a sí mismo que probablemente era una de esas cosas que escuchamos de pequeños, la olvidamos y luego creemos que la compusimos ...

\- ¿Y tú que dijiste?

\- Le dejé que lo creyera y en seguida llegaron los niños y salimos a recibirlos.

\- Candy ... ¿cuántas pruebas más quieres?

\- Necesito algo más concreto ...

\- ¿Qué es más concreto que una melodía que solo ustedes dos conocen de su existencia?

\- No podemos garantizar que sea así ... mmh ... Necesito algo por escrito, por ejemplo.

\- ¡Bien! ... exclamó Annabelle ... ¡Eres una chica muy escéptica!

\- ¿Escéptica? Antes de abrir la boca y hacer el ridículo al hablar de vidas pasadas, quiero tener las pruebas para respaldarlo y defender lo que digo ... !

\- Está bien ... Tienes razón, él podría creerte loca y salir corriendo ... dijo finalmente Annabelle.

\- ¡No lo dudes! Salgamos a ver cómo van las cosas ...

Las chicas salieron y comenzaron a atender a los niños, a servirles de comer y a cuidar de ellos.

Para la versión musical de Cenicienta, se tuvieron que sacar los disfraces y encontrar la medida del actor. Candy estaba descansando en una de las salas y aprovechó su poco tiempo libre para revisar sus mensajes en su teléfono celular y los de su casa. La madre de Terry vino a verla con su hijo siguiéndola.

\- Candice-Blanche ... comenzó a decir Terry ... Tenemos una crisis ...

\- ¿Una crisis? ... repitió Candy sorprendida ... ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Bueno ... intervino la madre de Terry ... La actriz que se suponía que interpretaría a Cenicienta se enfermó ...

\- ¿Se enfermó?

\- Comió pescado y es alérgica ...

\- Ohh ...

\- Ahora ella está tan grande y rosada como el Sr. Blubby ... dijo Terry.

\- Como el Sr. Blubby? ... repitió Candy sin comprender exactamente.

\- Y eso no es todo, dicen que la mala suerte nunca viene sola ... el actor que interpretaría al príncipe está en la carretera con su auto descompuesto ... dijo la madre de Terry.

\- ¡Dios mío!

\- No podemos decepcionar a los niños y a todo mundo ... dijo Terry ... Candice-Blanche, necesitamos de su ayuda ...

\- ¿Y cómo es que yo puedo ayudar?

\- Bueno, me dijo que se sabía todas las canciones de la obra de memoria ... continuó Terry.

\- Si ... ?

\- Y necesitamos una Cenicienta ...

\- ¿Una Cenicienta? ¿Yo? ... preguntó Candy atónita.

\- Sí, por favor, estaría salvando nuestras vidas ... le pidió Terry.

\- Ehh ... pero ... todavía se necesita a un príncipe ... dijo Candy un tanto dubitativa.

\- Yo voy a ser ese príncipe ... le anunció Terry.

\- ¿Usted? ... preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- También me sé todas las canciones de memoria ...

\- Ahh ... ¿le gusta Cenicienta? ... preguntó Candy sonriendo.

\- Las canciones son hermosas ... respondió Terry riendo.

\- De hecho si lo son ... pero no hemos ensayado! ... dijo Candy.

\- Pueden leer las partes e improvisar, para las canciones, conocen la letra, entonces? ... preguntó la madre de Terry.

\- Muy bien ... respondió Candy sonriendo ... No podemos decepcionar a los niños.

Candy tenía que leer los diálogos con Terry en unos momentos más y probarse el vestuario para asegurarse de que le quedara bien. Pero Annabelle llegó a verla.

\- ¿Entonces vas a interpretar a Cenicienta con tu verdadero príncipe? ... Fabuloso ... es como si el destino se encargara de estar uniendolos.

\- Es solo una coincidencia ... dijo Candy ... No vayas a ir a investigar que es algo de vidas pasadas ...

\- No necesito ir leer nada para ver que tú y tu príncipe están destinados a estar juntos ...

\- Annabelle, este no es el momento, tengo que aprenderme mis líneas ...

\- Te voy a susurrar las palabras si te olvidas y habrá un gran cartelón con el diálogo.

\- Perfecto.

\- Es por los niños, van a estar felices. Está bien?

\- Está bien!

Pero en lo único en que Candy estaba pensando era en que iba a estar con Terry en el escenario y que todo la situación le parecía muy extraña y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

La obra comenzó y Candy tuvo un poco de pánico escénico. Pero vió las caritas de los niños y todos se veían tan felices, que eso le dio valor para comenzar. Ella cantaba las canciones de la mejor manera que podía. Pero una canción en particular la hizo sentir cerca de Terrence, una donde Cenicienta llega al baile y comienza a bailar con el príncipe: " Hace diez minutos ... "

PRÍNCIPE:

Hace diez minutos te vi,  
Alcé la mirada cuando entraste por la puerta  
Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas  
Me diste la sensación de que el lugar no tenía techo o piso.  
Hace diez minutos te conocí  
Y murmuramos nuestros Cómo estás?  
Quería tocar las campanas  
Y levantar los brazos  
Y cantar la noticia:  
La he encontrado  
Ella es un ángel  
Con polvo de estrellas en sus ojos  
¡Estamos bailando  
Estamos volando  
Y ella me lleva de regreso a los cielos!  
En los brazos de mi amor  
Estoy volando sobre montañas, cañadas y praderas  
Y me gusta tanto que,  
Por lo que puedo decir  
Puede ser que nunca vuelva a bajar.  
Puede que nunca vuelva a bajar a la tierra de nuevo.

CENICIENTA:

Hace diez minutos te vi,  
Alzaste la mirada cuando entré por la puerta  
Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas  
Me diste la sensación de que el lugar no tenía techo o piso.  
Hace diez minutos te conocí  
Y murmuramos nuestros Cómo estás?  
Quería tocar las campanas  
Y levantar los brazos  
Y cantar la noticia.

PRÍNCIPE: La he encontrado.

CENICIENTA: Lo he encontrado, es la luz de las estrellas en mis ojos.

PRÍNCIPE: Estamos bailando.

CENICIENTA: Estamos volando.

PRÍNCIPE: Y ella me lleva de vuelta a los cielos.

CENICIENTA: En los brazos de mi amor, estoy volando sobre montañas, cañadas y praderas.

PRÍNCIPE: Y me gusta tanto que, por lo que puedo decir, puede ser que nunca vuelva a bajar.

AMBOS: ¡Puede ser que nunca vuelva a bajar a la tierra otra vez!

Esa canción habría sido perfecta para su encuentro, porque ambos habían sentido que ya se conocían cuando se vieron por primera vez. Esa canción los había acercado. Candy bailó con su príncipe en el escenario y sintió que estaba flotando en una nube y Terry parecía estar en el cielo también.

Durante una de las escenas, Candy se tenía que cambiar. Se despojó del hermoso vestido de Cenicienta para colocarse el vestido en harapos. Se encontraba sola por lo que se hallaba en ropa interior. Terry iba pasando y la vio, no pudo evitar admirar ese cuerpo tan hermoso y la ropa interior que llevaba puesta, prendas verdes como sus ojos. Candy sin percatarse comenzó a vestirse, trataba y trataba de llegar a la cremallera en su espalda, sin tener ningún éxito.

\- Déjeme ayudarle ... se escuchó la voz de Terry.

Candy se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para verlo "¿Pero cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?"

\- Terrence?! Me estaba viendo?

\- La vi, pero mirar no siempre significa ver ...

\- ¡Fisgón! ¡Eso es muy malo!

\- Tiene suerte de que yo esté aquí, de lo contrario, ¿quién habría cerrado su cremallera? Tiene que estar en el escenario en un minuto ... ¡rápido!

Candy se dio la vuelta y él le ayudó a subir el cierre y ella corrió al escenario. Pero de pronto tuvo una extraña sensación de déjà vu ...

_**" - El vestido es grande, así que si surge algo no tendré ningún problema si hay que correr ... Ay, pero que estoy haciendo?! No nos olvidemos de la peluca o podrían reconocerme. Yupi!  
**_  
\- Jajaja ...

Ella escucha a alguien reír. Se da la vuelta y se sorprende al ver a Terry observándola, sentado en una rama, en lo alto de un árbol.

\- Si el hábito no hace al monje ... entonces el hermoso vestido hace a la gran dama!

Dice Terry entre carcajadas.

\- ¿Has estado ahí en tu árbol sentado todo este tiempo y me viste cambiarme de ropa?

\- Inevitablemente te vi, pero mirar no significa ver.

\- Eres un chico muy malo! "

La visión se detuvo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Terrence. ¿Habría visto él lo mismo que ella? No, ella tenía que concentrarse en la obra, eso lo vería más tarde.

Al final de la obra, el príncipe tenía que besar Cenicienta y Candy tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Debería dar un beso real o uno falso, como en las películas? Iba a dejar que Terry lo decidiera ...

Cuando finalmente llegó la escena, Terry se inclinó y puso sus labios suavemente sobre los de Candy y ella cerró lentamente sus ojos. El beso, destinado a un público de niños, fue suave, cálido y maravilloso.

_**" Ella se encuentra bailando con Terry junto a un lago en Escocia. De pronto él se detiene. Se inclina y la besa en los labios ... El tiempo se hace eterno. El beso se siente suave y ligero, se siente de verdad muy bueno ... Hasta que ella lo aparta empujándolo y ... paff! " **_

Cuando se detuvieron, se miraron a los ojos intensamente, sonriendo. Los aplausos comenzaron ... y todos los actores salieron a agradecer a la audiencia. Los niños estaban muy, muy felices.

Candy fue a cambiarse y Annabelle la siguió para ayudarle a quitarse el vestido.

\- ¿Entonces? ... le preguntó Annabelle.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ... le respondió Candy.

\- El beso ... !

\- Ahh ... bueno ... tuve la impresión de que ya lo había besado antes ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y aún dudas?

\- No. Te creo ahora ... Ay Annabelle, es muy raro y muy hermoso al mismo tiempo. Nunca me he sentido así durante un beso y eso que he besado a chicos antes ... Fue ... magnífico ...

\- Estoy feliz por ti, ahora vamos a disfrutar.

Terrence, por su parte, también se quedó sorprendido por el beso. Su madre vino a agradecerle una vez más por ayudarle.

\- Terrence ... dijo su madre ... ¿Estás en las nubes?

\- Lo estoy Mamá ... respondió Terrence sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué te podría haber dejado en ése estado? Ah si claro, ¡el beso!

\- Fue maravilloso, vi fuegos artificiales en el cielo ...

\- ¿La besaste de verdad?

\- ¡No iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, Mamá!

\- Estás complicando tu vida Terrence, dile que la amas y cásate con ella de una vez antes de que tu hermana arruine todo por ti.

\- No es tan simple ...

\- Sí, lo sé, quieres saber por qué la dibujaste desde la infancia ...

\- Entre otras cosas ... Mamá. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Le confesaré mis sentimientos en el momento adecuado ...

\- Muy bien, solo espero que todo salga bien. Ahora vamos a la fiesta.

El festejo continuó y los estudiantes que obtuvieron las mejores notas en la escuela obtuvieron una beca para libros y uniformes. Los niños estaban encantados y se divirtieron hasta que comenzaron a quedarse dormidos ... mientras las donaciones no paraban de llover. El día fue todo un éxito. Annabelle pudo entrevistar a muchas personas y logró un artículo bastante extenso. Ella usó una de las computadoras en la villa que Terrence le había prestado para trabajar. Cuando terminó su artículo, hizo algo de investigaciones sobre lo que ella llamaba: "El proyecto de vidas pasadas de Candy". Le ayudó mucho que la computadora en cuestión, en la que estaba trabajando, tenía muchos programas que no tenía en la computadora de su casa. Logró mucho progreso en su proyecto. Mientras tanto Tricia estaba encantada dándole becas a esos niños.

Candy, se encontraba en una de las salas con Terrence. Se estaba preparando para irse a casa.

\- Gracias de nuevo Candice-Blanche por su ayuda.

\- Fue un placer, Terrence.

\- Conduzca con precaución.

\- Por supuesto. Es muy curioso ver a su madre y a su madrastra en la misma casa.

\- Eso fue solo por hoy. Hicieron un gran esfuerzo por ser amables.

\- Bueno, fue por una buena causa ... dijo sonriendo.

Caminaban hacia la puerta sonriendo, cuando se encontraron con Daniel Reed, quien acababa de llegar para visitar a Dinah.

\- Candice-Blanche! ... exclamó con una gran sonrisa ... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine al evento de caridad.

\- Ah si, Dinah me lo contó, si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar aquí habría venido.

\- Entonces, déjame ver si te entiendo correctamente, ¿la causa de niños pobres no es una razón suficiente para que vengas? Tu generosidad es muy conmovedora Daniel!

A Daniel se le encendió la cara y se marchó rápidamente a buscar a Dinah, maldiciéndose por haber perdido la oportunidad de verse generoso frente a Candy. Terry llevó a Candy a su auto, no pudiendo evitar reír cuando pensó en Daniel.

\- Gracias de nuevo, Candice-Blanche, la llamaré más tarde para asegurarme de que llegó bien a casa.

\- No necesita hacerlo ...

\- Se va de mi villa y quiero asegurarme de que llega bien a su destino. No discuta ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo ... dijo Candy mirándolo directamente a los ojos ... Entonces voy a esperar por su llamada. Buenas noches Terrence.

Candy se marchó y regresó a casa, pensando en el camino en el beso, ese beso tan maravilloso. También pensó en la visión que tuvo, de lo que vio ... pasó en el momento justo ... mientras se besaban en la obra ... lo que solo hizo las cosas más intensas, el beso fue el doble de bueno.

Terrence tambien pensó en el beso y en el flash que había tenido, en lo tanto que quería besarla y que lo logró y que todo fue magnífico. Tenía que encontrar una manera de decirle que la amaba sin hacerla dudar debido al problema con Daniel y su hermana.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annabelle llamó a Candy una vez que llegó a casa, muy emocionada por lo que había encontrado.

\- ¡Candy! Nunca vas a adivinar lo que encontré ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, estaba en la computadora de Grandchester y como tenía un poco más de tiempo, aproveché para investigar un poco más sobre tu proyecto. Tiene programas que ni siquiera imaginarías, su computadora, ¡es muy poderosa! Pero bueno, te estoy enviando lo que encontré. ¿Estás frente a tu computadora?

\- Ya voy ... dijo Candy caminando hacia su computadora y encendiéndola.

\- Te estoy enviando lo que encontré ... repitió Annabelle ... Es que no vas a creer lo que tus ojos verán ...

\- Muy bien ... dijo Candy, abriendo su correo electrónico ... ¿Qué mandaste?

\- Es un documento, se llama " Candice White Andrew " y " Terrence Graham Grandchester " ...

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Annabelle, es un documento de una escuela en Londres, Inglaterra ... el Real Colegio de San Pablo ... !

\- Así es. Fuiste una estudiante allí, bueno, tú otra yo de principios del siglo XX ... y Terrence también ...

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ... repitió Candy ... ¡esto es espeluznante! Tengo que ir a ese colegio en Londres ... ¿todavía existe?

\- Sí, todavía existe ...

\- Anabelle, tengo que ir a verlo. Muchísimas gracias!

\- ¡De nada! Voy a dejarte digerir eso ... buenas noches Candice-Blanche.

\- Buenas noches Annabelle y gracias de nuevo ...

Candy colgó el teléfono y sintió una emoción inmensa. Ahora tenía una prueba ... pero solo eran nombres en un libro de registro de una vieja escuela en Londres. Tenía que ir a Londres para ver esa escuela, para sentirse en esa escuela. ¿Pero y su trabajo? Tendría que pedirle a Terrence unos días libres para ir a Londres.

En eso Terrence llamó según lo prometido para asegurarse de que había llegado a casa sana y salva.

\- Terrence ... ?

\- Candice-Blanche, llegó bien a casa ...

\- Así es Terrence ...

\- Bien, ahora puedo ir a dormir ...

\- Bien. No quiero preocuparlo innecesariamente.

\- Por cierto Candice-Blanche ...

\- Si ... ?

\- Tenemos que ir a Londres la semana entrante ...

\- Londres ... ?!

\- Sí, tengo una cita en la sucursal de Londres ...

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Londres, Dios mío ... dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que quería precisamente pedirle unos días libres, porque tengo unos asuntos que hacer en Londres.

\- Qué coincidencia ¿qué tipo de asuntos?

\- Personales, no profesionales. Tengo el trabajo perfecto y el jefe perfecto. No estoy buscando un trabajo nuevo.

\- Gracias Candice-Blanche. ¿Negocios personales? Así que este viaje llega en el momento justo ...

\- Así es ... gracias Terrence.

\- Se dió la casualidad ...

\- Las casualidades son buenas ... " El momento dado por azar es mejor que el momento elegido " ... Buenas noches Terrence.

\- Buenas noches Candice-Blanche.

Candy colgó el teléfono y llamó a su madre de inmediato. Esta ultima sintió al momento que algo estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Candice-Blanche? ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mamá! ¡Ay Dios mío!

\- ¿Que esta pasando?

\- Mamá ... la investigación que Annabelle está haciendo sobre mí!

\- ¿De tu supuesta vida pasada?

\- Si ... !

\- Encontraste algo!

\- Si y es increible!

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Te conté sobre el evento de caridad para los niños pobres, organizado por la madre de Terrence.

\- Sí, ¿cómo estuvo?

\- ¡Fue grandioso! Tía Mirna vino con sus amigas, las otras embajadoras y les dieron becas a muchos niños necesitados.

\- Eso es maravilloso!

\- Y la actriz que interpretaría a Cenicienta se enfermó repentinamente después de una reacción alérgica a los mariscos, así que tuve que interpretar a Cenicienta. ...

\- ¿Qué? Pero si no sabías su rol ...

\- Había un cartelón grande con lo que tenía que decir y las canciones yo las conocía ...

\- ¿Quién era el príncipe?

\- Terrence ...

\- ¿Qué?!

\- El actor no llegó ...

\- ¿Y finalmente lo besaste? O no querías hacerlo delante de los niños ...

\- Me besó al final de la obra, como decía el guión ...

\- Y?

\- ¡Fue fantástico Mamá!

\- Estoy feliz por ti.

\- Pero eso no es lo que me entusiasmó ...

\- ¿Entonces qué ... ?

\- Annabelle estaba escribiendo su artículo en la computadora de la Villa y aprovechó para investigar un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que la computadora era más moderna. Y nunca adivinarás lo que encontró ...

\- ¿Qué ... ?

\- Que hubo una "Candice White Andrew" y un "Terrence Graham Grandchester" que fueron a la escuela en Londres a principios del siglo XX ... !

\- ¿A principios del siglo XX? ¿Cómo se llamaba la escuela?

\- El Real Colegio de San Pablo ...

\- Wow ... ahora sí tienes pruebas materiales entonces ... ¿Candice 'White'?

\- Y mi nombre es Candice-'Blanche' ... raro, ¿no?

\- Cuando naciste, el nombre Candice-Blanche, parecía apropiado, se me ocurrió espontáneamente ...

\- Voy a Londres a visitar esa escuela, Mamá ...

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Bueno, tenemos un viaje de negocios en Londres la próxima semana ... eso es perfecto. Voy a aprovechar mi tiempo allí para ir a ver esa escuela ...

\- Muy bien, parece que tu historia se está volviendo concreta.

\- Sí, no puedo esperar para finalmente decirle a Terrence ... Lo amo tanto Mamá. Y me pregunto cómo puedo contenerme ...

\- Yo también ... dijo su madre entre risas ... te voy a dejar dormir.

\- Buenas noches Mamá ...

\- Buenas noches cariño ...

Candy colgó el teléfono y volvió a leer el documento " Candice White Andrew " ...

_**"¡Y mi nombre es Candice White Andrew!" **_

Escuchó Candy en su cabeza ...

\- _**" Candice White Andrew! " ... dijo Candy en voz alta ... Ahora tengo la prueba de que exististe! ... Voy a ir a ver a tu escuela y descubrir un poco más sobre ti! ... Pero por ahora, me voy a dormir!**_

Se fue a la cama pensando en el día, el descubrimiento y especialmente en el beso ...

Iba a ir a Inglaterra, a esa escuela para descubrir a "Candice White Andrew". Esperaba que el resultado le permitiera admitir finalmente sus sentimientos hacia Terrence, contándoselo en una historia increíble ... y rogaba para que él no saliera huyendo de ella. Pero si toda esta historia fuera cierta, que ella no pudo estar con su alma gemela en una vida anterior, Terrence y ella finalmente podrían terminar juntos en esta. Podía intuir que Terrence se sentía atraído a ella también.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El lunes en la oficina, una sorpresa la estaba esperando.

\- Candice Blanche ... dijo Terrence ... tengo que pasar por Bruselas antes de ir a Londres, espero que no le moleste ...

\- Bruselas? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo a mi hermana pequeña que vive allí y muchos amigos ... y además conozco la ciudad ...

\- Eso es perfecto, no necesitaremos un guía ... Vamos a llegar el jueves por la mañana y tenemos citas el mismo día y al día siguiente. Pero el jet tiene que regresar porque mi padre lo necesita. Vendrán por nosotros el lunes ...

\- Muy bien ... Pero tendré que hacer una reservación en el Hilton de Bruselas, en una Suite, porque la villa de la compañía está ocupada por otros asociados de la sucursal de Tokio ...

\- No me preocupo por eso, usted es la asistente perfecta ...

Candy sonrió e hizo las reservaciones en el hotel y les pidió que les consiguieran un teléfono celular GSM, para que pudieran usarlo durante su estadía. Su viaje a Londres fue pospuesto un poco, pero iba a aprovechar su tiempo en Bruselas para ver a su hermana y convencerla de que fuera a ver a sus padres y les dijera sobre el bebé. Su hermana no había dicho nada todavía y le rogaba a Candy que no dijera nada tampoco.

_"Candice White Andrew, no te muevas, estoy en camino. Un poco más tarde de lo esperado ... pero ya voy" ... dijo Candy. _

•••


	13. Chapter 13

" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "

Por Mallory Quinn

Traducción de Gladys Flemm

Este capítulo fue escrito a petición de mi amiga CCLadyGato. Yo me encontraba de viaje en la ciudad de Bruselas y ella quería una mini historia de Candy y Terry en el país de Bélgica ... Así que para complacerla añadí al capítulo una aventura en Bruselas. Esto es para ti Candygemella.

Espero que lo disfruten!

"Buen tiempo en Bruselas"

Capítulo 13

Candy se encontraba con Terry a bordo del jet privado de la compañía "Grandchester Enterprises", con destino a Bruselas. Candy iba hablando por teléfono con Annabelle.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Ya te fuiste! ... se lamentó Annabelle.

\- Así es, pero nos mantendremos en contacto y puedes enviarme cualquier información por correo electrónico. Pero primero tenemos que detenernos en Bruselas, Bélgica.

\- Muy bien, eso me da un poco más de tiempo. ¿Cuándo te vas a Londres entonces?

\- Lunes por la mañana ...

\- Perfecto, que tengas un buen viaje con tu alma gemela ... Me pregunto cómo puedes contenerte ... ¡Yo en tu lugar ya habría saltado sobre sus huesitos! Jajaja ...

\- Annabelle!

\- ¡Qué tengas un buen viaje!

\- Gracias Annabelle ...

Candy colgó el teléfono y comenzó a charlar con Terry mientras escuchaban música.

La siguiente canción que comenzó a escucharse se llamaba "Liberian Girl" del cantante Michael Jackson. Al comienzo se decían unas palabras en swahili que significaban: "Te amo".

\- Esa es un canción hermosa ... observó Terry.

\- Así es, pero Michael Jackson debió haber hecho una investigación más exhaustiva. Eso es swahili al principio y que yo sepa, no hablan swahili en Liberia ...

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí ... Liberia es la tierra de los antiguos esclavos. El país fue fundado por esos esclavos que extrañamente decidieron regresar a África después de la abolición de la esclavitud y como venían de tierras de hombres blancos, dominaron a la población local ...

\- África siempre me ha fascinado, no solo por su clima cálido, sino también por su cultura, sus idiomas, sus dialectos ...

\- Hay miles de dialectos. Cada pueblo tiene su propio dialecto y cada área tiene su propio idioma ...

\- Sorprendente! ... exclamó Terry maravillado.

\- Pero cada país tiene un idioma oficial según el país colonial.

\- Correcto ... francés, inglés, portugués ... por cierto, ¿qué significan las palabras que Michael Jackson dice al comienzo de la canción?

\- «Inakupenda piya inakutaka piya mpenzi we» Yo también te amo, yo también te quiero, mi amor ...

\- Muy romántico. Tal vez él pensó que todos los idiomas africanos son iguales ...

\- O pensó que solo hay un idioma africano ... muchos estadounidenses piensan que África es un gran país y que Nelson Mandela es el presidente ... observó Candy.

\- He escuchado a menudo ese dato, por cierto y no podía creerlo cuando lo que escuché la primera vez.

\- Recuerdo que cuando Estados Unidos atacó a Libia, algunos periodistas preguntaban a los transeúntes si sabían dónde estaba Libia ... ¡Debería haber escuchado las respuestas! En Canadá, en América del Sur ...

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- Recuerdo una vez ... comenzó Terry ... Me encontraba platicando con esta mujer diciéndole que yo iba a Costa de Marfil y ella me dijo; "¡Oh, Francia! ¡Qué te diviertas!"

\- Costa de Marfil en Francia? ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- No sé lo que estaba pensando ... dijo Terry entre carcajadas también.

Ellos continuaron charlando. Les esperaba un largo viaje. Comieron y vieron una película. También se concentraron en sus archivos de trabajo.

Después de aproximadamente 7 horas de vuelo, el avión privado aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Zaventem. Los trámites y declaraciones de aduana no les llevaron mucho tiempo y muy pronto se encontraron camino al Hotel Hilton. El hotel está localizado en el Waterloo Boulevard, en el corazón de Bruselas.

\- ¿Está bien? ... preguntó Candy a Terrence mientras entraban a la suite ... ¿El cambio de horario no le molesta?

\- ¿Para un gran viajero como yo? Estoy bien. No se preocupe por mí ... respondió Terry.

\- Muy bien. Tenemos tiempo para descansar un poco antes de nuestra primera reunión.

\- Bueno, entonces eso nos permitirá cerrar los ojos por unos minutos.

\- Y yo voy a llamar a mi hermana ...

Terry se dirigió a una de las habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa y descansar. Mientras tanto Candy fue a la habitación al otro lado, para llamar a su hermana.

Eran las 7 am hora local ...

Marcó el número ...

Respondió una voz soñolienta ...

\- ¿ ... hola ... ?

\- ¿Ronnie?

\- ¿ ... Mamá ... ?

\- No.

\- ¿ ... Candy ... ? ¿Por qué demonios me llamas tan temprano en la mañana?

\- Por lo que se puede ver tu retoño te mantiene cansada ...

\- ... Candy ... ¿cómo estás?

\- Estoy en Bruselas.

\- ¿QUÉ?!

\- Sí, por trabajo ...

\- Oh ...

\- Quería sorprenderte ...

\- Y lo hiciste! ... ¿dónde estás?

\- En una suite presidencial, en el Hilton ...

\- ¡WOW!

\- Con mi jefe ...

\- No puedo esperar para conocerlo ...

\- Tenemos reuniones más tarde, pero ¿podrías venir alrededor de las 2 de la tarde? ¿Para que comamos juntas?

\- Por supuesto hermana, estaré allí con Emmanuel si es que no está ocupado.

\- Bien, me gustaría verlo a él también ...

\- Sabes? La boda de Steve es el sábado, ¿podrás ir?

\- Oh ... Sí, pero ... no sé ...

\- Tienes que venir, de lo contrario Steve se enojará contigo.

\- Es que no empaqué un vestido para una boda ...

\- No me digas que no puedes comprarte uno ...

\- Es que estaré muy ocupada trabajando ...

\- Bien. Me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes, te compraré un vestido para el sábado.

\- Pero mi jefe ...

\- Tu jefe es lo suficientemente grande como para quedarse solo ... o llévalo contigo ... !

\- Mmh ... ¿Por qué no? ... Si no tiene nada más que hacer ... Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡De acuerdo querida!

Candy colgó el teléfono y sonrió. No podía esperar para ver a su hermana menor, la echaba mucho de menos.

Después de hablar con su hermana decidió llamar a Steve Mampuya, el amigo que se iba a casar.

\- ¿Hola ... ?

\- ¿Steve?

\- Sí ... ¿quién está al teléfono?

\- ¡No me digas que no reconoces mi voz!

\- ... Candice-Blanche ... ? ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- ¡Felicitaciones por tu boda!

\- Gracias. Desearía que estuvieras aquí…

\- Bueno, tu deseo se ha cumplido ...

\- ¿Qué?!

\- Estoy en Bruselas ...

\- WOOOOOW! ¡Increíble! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con Ronnie?

\- No, estoy en el Hotel Hilton con mi jefe.

\- ¿Hotel Hilton? Tengo que verte ... pero estamos tan ocupados ...

\- No te preocupes, iré a verte a tu apartamento. ¿Tus padres están ahí?

\- Sí! Todos están aquí y estarán muy felices de verte ...

\- ¿Y tu prometida?

\- Ella esta bien. La quiero mucho ... se llama Sandrine Etienne ...

\- Sandrine Etienne ... ?

\- Si ya sé, es muy curioso, ¿no? "Steve" es la versión inglesa de "Etienne".

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír. Hablaron un rato y después ella se despidió para descansar también. Llamó a la recepción pidiendo que la despertaran en 2 horas. Y se recostó para dormir.

Candy se despertó cuando la recepción la llamó. Tomó una ducha y se vistió para la reunión. Cuando salió de la habitación encontró a Terry organizando unos archivos.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ... ella preguntó.

\- Bien. Estoy listo.

\- Yo también ... pero quería hablar con usted de algo ...

\- Si ... ?

\- ¿Le dije que mi hermana vive aquí?

\- Si.

\- Ella vendrá más tarde para almorzar conmigo ...

\- No hay problema.

\- Y el sábado, hay una boda; uno de nuestros mejores amigos de la infancia se va a casar ... y voy a asistir ... si no tiene nada que hacer ... ¿Le gustaría ir conmigo ... ?

El la miro. ¿Pasar tiempo con ella en una boda? Él sería su invitado! ¿Qué más se podría pedir? Si pasar el tiempo con ella mientras trabajaban era un placer, entonces durante una fiesta ...

\- Sí, por supuesto ... aceptó Terry sonriendo.

\- Va a ser muy interesante porque es un matrimonio de razas mixtas, así que tendrá la oportunidad de ver cómo se realizan los matrimonios en otras culturas ...

\- Es muy amable de su parte el haberme invitado ...

\- Y por último, esta noche, iré a ver a la familia del novio, ha pasado tiempo desde que los vi por última vez ...

\- Estará libre por la noche, Candice-Blanche ... no hay problema.

\- Pero no quisiera que se aburriera ...

\- Su trabajo es ayudarme en el trabajo, no en mi vida personal. Puedo manejarme yo solo.

\- Muy bien ... dijo ella ... Pero si cambia de opinión, puede venir conmigo ...

\- Trato hecho ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

Candy y Terrence asistieron a sus reuniones en la ciudad y trabajaron hasta cerca de las 2 de la tarde. Tiempo en que regresaron al hotel y encontraron a Veronica, la hermana de Candy esperándolos en el vestíbulo. El rostro de Candy se iluminó en cuanto la vió y corrió hacia su hermana gritando y riendo de alegría. Se abrazaron por un largo rato mientras Terrence las veía sonriendo. La hermana se parecía a Candy, con el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos verdes, pero no tenía pecas. Las dos hermanas finalmente se separaron y Candy presentó su hermana a Terry.

\- Terrence, permítame presentarle a mi hermana Veronica, pero la llamamos Ronnie. Ronnie, él es mi jefe, Terrence Grandchester ...

\- Estoy encantado de conocerte ... dijo Terry con una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo también ... dijo Ronnie riendo.

\- He ordenado que la comida la lleven a la suite, ¿Te parece? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Por supuesto! ... dijo Ronnie.

Los tres caminaron hacia el elevador y las dos hermanas no podían dejar de hablar.

Una vez en su suite, Terry fue a cambiarse para comer y Ronnie siguió a su hermana a su habitación. Candy se cambió para vestir algo más simple. Se puso un sencillo pero precioso vestido con flores.

\- Candy, tu jefe es muy guapo!

\- ¿Verdad que si?

\- Sí, es tu chico perfecto ...

\- ¿Mi chico perfecto?

\- Si! ¿No te acuerdas? Cada vez que describías al chico perfecto para ti cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre decías: "Alto, fuerte, guapo, largo cabello castaño y ojos muy azules ..."

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si! ¡Él responde a todos tus criterios!

\- No me acuerdo ...

\- Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes! Siempre decías lo mismo, nunca cambiaste ... nosotros si cambiábamos, pero tú no, eras la única constante: "Alto, fuerte, guapo, largo cabello castaño y ojos muy azules ... "

\- Podría ser cualquiera ...

\- Pero es tu jefe en la otra habitación ...

Candy no respondió. Ronnie tenía razón, ahora que lo pensaba bien, cada vez que describía a su pareja perfecta, decía: "Alto, fuerte, guapo, largo cabello castaño y ojos muy azules ..." Pero ... Terrence había estado en su cabeza antes de su tiempo, incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Vamos a comer! ... dijo Candy de pronto para cambiar de tema ... Espero que tus antojos no te enfermen.

\- Eso espero también ... vamos ... !

Candy y Verónica regresaron a la sala, en donde se había puesto una mesa con camareros listos para servirles. Se sentaron los tres a la mesa y las dos hermanas hablaban y hablaban tratando de incluir a Terry en la conversación. Aunque él se sentía un poco dejado de lado, Candy estaba haciendo todo lo posible para incluirlo en la charla. Ronnie se quedó con Candy hasta la tarde y luego volvió a casa.

\- Voy a comprarte un vestido mañana ... le dijo Ronnie ... Para la boda del sábado.

\- Muy bien, no olvides los accesorios ...

\- ¿Quién te crees que soy?

\- Estoy bromeando …

\- ¿Vas a ir a ver a los Mampuyas?

\- Sí, Steve quiere que yo vaya a verlos ...

\- Muy bien entonces. Que te diviertas ... Adios Terrence.

\- Adiós ... dijo Terry.

\- Adiós querida, llámame más tarde ... dijo Ronnie.

\- Adiós hermanita ... dijo Candy.

Y Candy acompañó a su hermana hasta la puerta.

\- Yo en tu lugar, ya me habría abalanzado sobre él ... susurró Ronnie a Candy.

\- Veronica ... !

\- Sí ya se, eres la reina del cuidado ... por eso estoy embarazada!

\- Pero todo va a estar bien ...

Candy cerró la puerta y volvió con Terry. Ella fue a sentarse a su lado.

\- Bueno ... Tengo que ir a ver a mis amigos ... dijo Candy.

\- Y yo voy a dormir, estoy un poco cansado.

\- Bien. Cuando se despierte, llámeme ¿De acuerdo? Tiene mi número de teléfono celular GSM aquí ...

Se miraron intensamente y luego Candy se dirigió a su habitación a arreglarse para ir a ver a sus amigos. Cuando salió a la sala Terry la observó.

\- Se ve muy bonita ...

\- Adiós Terrence, llámeme cuando se despierte ...

\- Muy bien.

Candy se fue y tomó un taxi para ir a la Avenida Brugmann al departamento de sus amigos. Todos se pusieron muy felices al verla y contentos de que ella estuviera allí para la boda. Hablaban mientras veian películas africanas juntos. Aunque de vez en cuando Candy volteaba a ver su teléfono celular para comprobar que estuviera encendido.

\- ¿Por qué estás viendo tu celular todo el tiempo? ... le preguntó Steve el futuro novio.

\- Ehh ... Estoy esperando una llamada de mi jefe ...

\- ¿De tu jefe? Tu jefe es un niño de cuatro años ... ?

\- Steve!

\- Ya es lo suficientemente grande como para quedarse solo ...

\- Es que yo quería que viniera aquí ...

\- No hay problema, llámalo en lugar de esperar a que te llame ...

\- Tienes razón ...

Cuando Candy quiso tomar su teléfono celular y llamarlo, este timbró.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Candice-Blanche?

\- Terrence, ¿cómo está?

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Quiere venir?

\- ¿A casa de sus amigos?

\- Para empezar, sí ...

\- ¿Para empezar?

\- Si, Terrence. Estamos en Bruselas ... Le mostraré Bruselas de noche y Bruselas de día ...

\- Muy bien, deme la dirección ...

\- Avenida Brugmann No. 44 Apartamento #3 ...

\- Muy bien ... la veo dentro de poco ...

Candy colgó su teléfono y tenía una amplia y feliz sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás enamorada de tu jefe? ... le preguntó Sandrine, la novia.

\- Ehh ... Me gusta trabajar con él ... dijo Candy.

\- ¿Trabajar con él?! ... exclamó Steve ... Candice-Blanche, tú has sido flechada por cupido ... !

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te gusta trabajar con él ... !

\- ¿Y qué?

\- El trabajo es algo que hacemos para vivir, algo que se nos impone, no a muchas personas les gusta lo que hacen para ganarse la vida y la sonrisa que tienes ... ja ... no es solo por el trabajo ... !

En eso la hermana de Steve, Bijou, llegó a la sala y se unió a la conversación.

\- ¿Sabe él que va a tener éxito donde todos los demás han fallado? ... dijo ella.

\- No sabe que está seduciendo a la chica más difícil del mundo ... dijo Steven a carcajadas.

\- ¿La chica más difícil del mundo? ... repitió Candy sorprendida.

\- Sí del mundo! ... Con todos los muchachos de diferentes razas y países, de todas las embajadas, podemos decir: "del mundo"!

Todos se echaron a reír.

Los padres llegaron momentos después y se unieron a ver las películas africanas y en seguida llegó Terrence. Candy se levantó a recibirlo y lo presentó a la familia. Entonces ya todos reunidos se dispusieron a cenar. Candy y Terry se quedaron un poco después de la cena y después decidieron retirarse. Steve los llevó abajo.

\- ¿Entonces los veré a ambos el sábado? ... preguntó Steve.

\- Sí ... dijo Candy ... ¿Terrence ...?

\- Estaré allí ... afirmó Terry.

\- Gracias! Candice-Blanche, ¡Diviértete!

Luego se volvió hacia Terry y le dijo.

\- Sabes? Candice- Blanche es una chica fascinante, es la única chica que conozco que no discrimina por las razas ... la hija del Embajador Británico ... sus compatriotas actuaban muy elitistas mientras ella era muy sencilla ...

\- Lo sé ... dijo Terry sonriendo ... También es una asistente maravillosa ...

\- El taxi está aquí! ... dijo Candy ... Terrence, vámonos! Steve, nos vemos el sábado!

\- Adiós Candy, Adiós Terrence ...

\- Adiós ... dijeron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo.

Ambos subieron al taxi y Candy le dió una dirección al conductor.

\- ¿Está listo para salir conmigo en Bruselas? ... preguntó Candy a Terry.

\- Sí, por supuesto ...

\- De acuerdo ... dijo ella con una bella sonrisa.

Se dirigían a un club nocturno llamado "Gaity". En donde ordenaron una copa, se dispusieron a bailar y a divirtirse muchísimo.

\- ¿Solías venir aquí a menudo? ... le preguntó él a ella.

\- No muy a menudo, pero si a veces ... es un buen club ...

Candy se encontró a algunos conocidos que se sorprendieron de verla en Bruselas. Ella les comentaba que estaba allí en un viaje de trabajo. En eso comenzó una serie de canciones románticas y Terry deseaba bailar con ella. Así que Candy lo siguió a la luminosa pista de baile y él la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la bella música lenta. Candy se sintió transportada al séptimo cielo. Bailar con Terry era toda una delicia de la que no podía prescindir. Ellos dos se sentían en perfecta armonía, tanto que no querían soltarse. Después de aproximadamente media hora de música romántica, la música rítmica regreso y bailaron hasta el amanecer.

Volvieron al hotel ya de madrugada. Su cita de negocios sería por la tarde, así que podrían descansar.

Ya en la suite:

\- Gracias por esta hermosa noche, Candice-Blanche ...

\- De nada y gracias por aceptar ir conmigo a la boda.

\- Tus amigos son encantadores ... como regalo de bodas, les ofreceré su viaje de luna de miel al destino de su elección. Con todos los gastos pagados ...

Candy estaba tan sorprendida que abrió la boca. Incluso se le ocurrió en ese momento que ayudaría un poco con los gastos de la boda, ya que las embajadas africanas tenían dificultades financieras.

\- Eso es muy generoso de su parte, Terrence ... dijo emocionada ... Gracias!

\- De nada ... respondió Terry sonriendo ... La veo mañana. Al rato!

Terry se retiró a su habitación mientras pensaba en Candy. Tenía que recurrir a todas las fuerzas del universo, para no tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor ...

Candy tambien se dirigió a su habitación y se preparó para dormir. En poco tiempo, ella iba a poder decirle a Terrence la verdad sobre su investigación ... De lo contrario, ya se hubiera ido con él a su habitación esa noche ...

[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]

Al día siguiente todo fue trabajo hasta el anochecer. Cenaron con sus asociados en el restaurante del hotel que ofrecía un buffet y aún seguían hablando de negocios. Regresaron a sus habitaciones cansados.

\- Mañana, haremos algo de turismo por la mañana antes de ir a la boda. ¿Está bien? ... preguntó Candy una vez en la suite.

\- ¿A qué hora es la boda? ... preguntó Terry.

\- A las 4pm. Luego es la recepción a las 8pm ... Eso debe darnos tiempo para recorrer Bruselas por un rato ... A propósito ¿Tiene fuerzas para salir esta noche?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Hay un bar clásico que solo tiene música suave ...

\- Eso debe ser muy relajante ... podemos ir a escuchar música y bailar un poco.

\- Se llama "Le Bal" y solo toca música clásica.

\- Me cambio y nos vamos.

Candy también se cambió de ropa. Se puso un vestido negro, largo y sencillo, pero muy bonito. Tenía un corte en V en la parte posterior y en la parte delantera también. Se soltó su hermoso cabello dorado y se colocó al cuello una cadena de oro con un corazón. Ella lucía realmente muy hermosa. Terry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Listo para irse? ... preguntó ella.

\- ¡Listo! ... contestó él sonriendo.

Y llegaron a "Le Bal", ubicado en Triumph Boulevard. El club nocturno era muy elegante y había una orquesta tocando música clásica. El club se abria los viernes y sábados por la noche solamente. Les dieron una mesa para dos, les sirvieron bebidas y les trajeron un plato de sándwiches y maní. Las luces del lugar lucían tenues, con el tono adecuado para bailar con música clásica. Pasaron una noche muy agradable bailando lentamente sin cansarse.

Candy se encontraba en los brazos de Terry, lo cual se le estaba volviendo muy difícil, muy difícil resistirse a él. Las otras mujeres la miraban con envidia, tenía suerte de tener un hombre tan atractivo solo para ella. Candy se sentía en las nubes.

Terry tenía a la mujer de sus sueños pegada a él, la niña que había estado dibujando desde que era pequeño, en sus brazos en esos momentos. Había conocido a mujeres rubias con pecas antes, pero Candy era a quien quería, con quien quería vivir por el resto de su vida. Lo había sentido así desde el momento en que la vió. Ella estaba en sus brazos y él no quería dejarla ir de nuevo, nunca más.

Cuando Terry se dirigió a los sanitarios, vio a algunas mujeres guiñándole un ojo, pero él no podía verlas, porque solo tenía una mujer en su cabeza: Candy.

Regresaron al hotel después de una agradable noche y se retiraron cada uno a su habitacion, mirándose con amor, pero sin decir una palabra. Simplemente tenían una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]

A la mañana siguiente, le fue entregada a Candy una caja conteniendo un hermoso vestido y accesorios. Era un vestido precioso, muy bonito, de color rosa pálido, sin mangas y con un chal en organza. Los zapatos también eran rosados, al igual que el bolso. Candy llamó en seguida a su hermana para agradecerle.

\- ¡Todo está maravilloso Ronnie! ¡Gracias!

\- De nada hermanita. Te veré más tarde…

\- Pero primero voy a hacer algo de turismo.

\- ¿Turismo? Ahh, con tu nuevo jefe ...

\- Si ...

\- Que te diviertas ... !

\- Gracias ... !

Terry estaba listo para partir. Candy también, así que salieron del hotel a pie y caminaron hacia el "Grand Place", un lugar muy agradable para turistas en Bruselas. Había un museo y mucha gente. En las pequeñas tiendas de alrededor, los propietarios hablaban inglés, ya que están muy acostumbrados a tener turistas allí todos los días. Pasaron por supuesto, frente al famoso "Manneken Pis". A solo cinco minutos de ahí. El "Manneken Pis" o "Niño que orina" es una réplica de una escultura de un niño orinando en una fuente, justo en el centro de Bruselas. Es el símbolo de la ciudad que demuestra el sentido del buen humor de los lugareños. La estatua original se encuentra en "El Museo de la Ciudad de Bruselas".

\- ¿"El Manneken Pis"? ... dijo Terry ... Nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado para venir a ver a este famoso niñito orinando ... Pero, ¿qué poseía a este niño para hacer eso en público? ... dijo sonriendo.

\- No sé si es real o no lo que se dice, pero algunas personas dicen que El Niño se perdió mientras estaba con su padre, un millonario que estaba de visita con su familia en la ciudad. Se pusieron a buscarlo y este último lo encontró haciendo lo que está haciendo ... otros dicen, que estaba apagando un incendio que estaba comenzando en la ciudad ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- ¿Un incendio que estaba empezando? Bueno, entonces fue un niño muy ingenioso, fue una buena idea salvar la ciudad de ese modo ... y mira que es realmente un niño muy pequeño ... dijo Terry tratando de contener la risa.

\- Pero claro que lo es!

\- Algunas personas piensan que es una persona pequeña ...

\- ¿Una persona pequeña?

\- Si. Pero ... ahora que lo veo, estoy seguro de que es un niño ...

Candy lo miró y se dió cuenta de que él estaba bromeando y se echaron a reír.

Luego dirigieron sus pasos al Museo de la Ciudad y tomaron algunas fotografías. Cuando salieron del museo, tenían un poco de hambre, así que decidieron comprar unos waffles de azúcar calientes. Se veían deliciosos.

\- ¿Ha comido waffles antes, Terrence?

\- ¿Ricos y calientes waffles como estos? No. Son excelentes.

\- ¿Verdad que si? Los waffles belgas son los mejores ...

Cuando terminaron de degustar la delicia de waffles se dirigieron a "Heysel Plateu", una explanada, para ver el "Atomium", que es la reproducción de un átomo gigante. Era muy impresionante, porque de verdad que es gigante. Pero la ciudad estaba haciendo algunos trabajos de construcción alrededor de este. Así que ellos solo pudieron tomar fotos desde lejos.

\- ¿Un átomo gigante? ¡WOW! ... exclamó Terry.

\- Cada ciudad tiene su monumento, pero la mayoría de la gente recuerda el "Manneken Pis" como el monumento memorable de Bruselas, pero no el "Atomium" ... le dijo Candy.

\- Bueno, es que el "Manneken Pis" es mucho más fácil de recordar, ya que muestra una parte del cuerpo que todo el mundo mantiene escondido ... ¡y encima de todo está orinando! ¡Eso es mucho más interesante! ... dijo Terry riendo.

\- Terrence! ... Bueno, el acto indecente del "Manneken Pis" lo hizo memorable ...

\- ¡Lo que prueba que todos tienen una mente sucia ... !

Se echaron a reír.

Después tomaron camino para ir a visitar la "Basílica de Koekelberg" cuyo techo está hecho de cobre. El cobre que provino de la República Democrática del Congo y antigua colonia Belga.

\- Muy impresionante ... dijo Terry al verla.

\- Así es, la época colonial aprovechó los recursos naturales del Congo ... dijo Candy con tristeza.

\- Nosotros los británicos no somos mejores ¿vió lo que sucedió en Sudáfrica ... ?

\- Bueno, esperemos que la nueva generación sea más inteligente que la anterior ...

\- Esperemos que sí ... cuando pienso en la esclavitud ...

Continuaron hablando, mientras terminaban su visita. Cuando salieron, decidieron comprar algunas papas fritas para comer.

\- ¿Papas a la francesa sin nada? ... preguntó Terry.

\- Papas fritas Belgas, Terrence ... corrigió Candy.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Sabe que los Belgas inventaron las papas fritas?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si ...

\- Entonces, ¿por qué los estadounidenses las llaman "Papas a la Francesa"?

\- Esos estadounidenses, ya sabe ... cuando tuvieron problemas con Francia por la guerra en Irak, decidieron llamar a las papas fritas, "Papas fritas de la Libertad" en lugar de "Papas a la Francesa". Robin Williams incluso hizo un chiste en los Oscar; que ellos cambiaron el nombre de las papas fritas, pero en realidad las papas fritas son Belgas ...

\- Bueno, los británicos lo hicimos simple, las llamamos "Chips".

\- Así es, pero cuando pide "Chips" en Estados Unidos, obtiene "Frituras".

\- Lo sé, tuve problemas por eso cuando era pequeño e iba a visitar a mi madre ...

\- Las Papas fritas Belgas son mejores con mayonesa ...

\- Confío en usted ...

Compraron las papas fritas y las comieron con mayonesa.

\- Tiene razón, saben muy bien ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- He comido papas fritas, pero nunca tan buenas como aquí en Bélgica ...

\- Así es! ... Estoy feliz de haber sido el turista y usted el guía, he aprendido muchas cosas.

Candy lo miró sonriéndole tiernamente.

\- ¿Quiere tomar el autobús para volver al hotel?

\- ¿Tenemos tiempo? Podríamos tomar un taxi ...

\- Sí, sí, tenemos tiempo ... ¡vamos!

Caminaron hasta la parada del transporte público. Había muy pocas personas esperando por el siguiente autobús. Terry le tomó una fotografía a Candy. Después Terry le pidió muy amablemente a un hombre que se encontraba ahí, que les tomara una fotografía a ellos dos. Terry tomó a Candy por el hombro y ambos sonrieron. En ese momento llegó el autobús y el hombre le devolvió la cámara a Terry y todos subieron. La tarifa cuesta 1.50 euros. El conductor entrega un boleto con forma de tarjeta de crédito, que a su vez se valida en una pequeña máquina dentro del autobús. Candy y Terry fueron a sentarse en medio e iniciaron su viaje de regreso.

El autobús se detuvo en la siguiente parada y entre los pasajeros que subieron a bordo, había una joven con cabello castaño, muy bonita y delgada, que conocía al conductor, un hombre joven. Ella lo besó en los labios e iba pagar su tarifa, cuando ...

\- No pagues ... dijo el conductor ... Si hay un problema, diré que estás conmigo ...

\- Muy bien cariño ... dijo la joven sonriendo.

Ella continuó hablando con el conductor. Candy, Terry y todos los demás pasajeros habían presenciado la escena.

\- Algunas personas tienen mucha suerte ... murmuró Terry.

\- Por 1.50 euros? ... no es como si fuera un boleto de avión ... respondió Candy murmurando también.

\- ¿Acaso le gustaría conocer a un piloto para obtener boletos de avión gratis?

\- ¿Y quién dice que no conozco alguno?

\- Ahh ¿y a menudo pide favores?

\- Terrence. Mi padre es embajador, si no tengo dinero, lo que nunca sucederá conmigo, todo lo que tengo que hacer es llamar a una agencia de viajes y decirles que pongan mi boleto en la cuenta de mi padre en la Embajada ... No necesito ser amable con mi amigo piloto para obtener un boleto que me puedo pagar.

\- Me tranquiliza y me fascina también ... dijo Terry con una sonrisa irresistible.

El autobús se detuvo y los inspectores de boletos subieron y comenzaron a revisar a los que se bajaban, a los que subían y a los que estaban sentados ya dentro del autobús. Entonces le pidieron a la joven que estaba con el conductor que mostrara su boleto.

\- Estoy con el conductor ... Fabien, diles ... dijo la joven.

El conductor ni siquiera volteó a ver a la chica.

\- No sé quién es ella ... dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

¡La joven quedó estupefacta y todos los demás también!

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡Pero me dijiste que no pagara! Y yo si quería pagar ... ¡Fabien!

\- Va a tener que venir con nosotros señorita ... dijo el inspector de boletos.

\- No! ... Fabien!

\- Señorita, acompáñenos ...

\- Fabien! ... le gritó la chica por última vez ... Bastardo! Se acabó todo entre nosotros! ¡Se acabó! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No me llames más!

El conductor no se movió. El inspector de boletos bajó a la pobre chica y los pasajeros, en ese momento se soltaron a carcajadas.

\- Alguien tendrá que arreglar algo esta noche ... dijo Terry.

\- Por 1.50 euros, él podría haberle dado un boleto si quisiera que ella viajara gratis ... observó Candy.

\- Probablemente esté marcado ...

\- Pero podría haberlo pagado ... y decir que no la conocía ... eso fue muy cruel ...

\- Bueno, su trabajo era más importante que su novia ... la pobre chica debió sentirse cómo Cristo sintió cuando Pedro lo negó ...

Ellos comenzaron a reír y los demás pasajeros que lo escucharon se rieron por un rato también.

Al llegar a su destino bajaron del autobús en su parada y caminaron hacia el hotel. Una vez en su suite, Terrence le dijo:

\- Este fue un gran día, lleno de acción ...

\- Así es ...

\- Gracias Candice-Blanche. Siempre he venido a Bruselas muy rápido. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de pasear tranquilamente y visitar la ciudad o ir a clubes nocturnos ...

\- El placer ha sido mío. Me sentí como una adolescente otra vez ... dijo Candy muy feliz.

\- Bueno, vamos a prepararnos para la boda ... dijo Terry yendo a su habitación.

Se ducharon y cambiaron para la boda. Terry estuvo listo rápidamente vistiendo un esmoquin, él se veía muy, muy atractivo. Candy salió con un traje de diseñador primero y luego usaría el vestido de noche. Su traje era de la casa Chanel, azul claro con un coqueto sombrero. Candy había alquilado un auto con conductor para el día, para que les fuera más fácil a ellos trasladarse. Un precioso auto de lujo, último modelo de Mercedes Benz.

La iglesia en donde se realizaría la ceremonia no estaba muy lejos, ubicada sobre la avenida Moliere. Los invitados ya estaban allí y Candy y Terrence fueron a tomar asiento guiados por un amigo de la familia que estaba recibiendo a los invitados. Fueron sentados junto a Veronica y su novio, Emmanuel. Los demás invitados terminaron por llegar y a las 4:00 de la tarde en punto, el novio llegó para esperar a la novia en el altar. Había un coro africano para recibir a la novia cantando.

El momento esperado llegó. Las madrinas de honor entraron caminando al son de la música. Todas llevaban hermosos vestidos idénticos en color vino. El modelo de los vestidos era muy ceñido al cuerpo con finos tirantes. Los hombres, padrinos del novio por su parte usaban elegantes tuxedos. En seguida la esperada novia entró radiante del brazo de su padre. Frente a ella caminaba un niño pequeño, que llevaba en sus manos una pequeña almohada con forma de corazón con los anillos sobre esta. Detrás de la novia caminaban dos niñas pequeñas sosteniendo el delicado velo. La mujer africana comenzó a dar gritos de alegría.

Terry nunca había asistido a este tipo de ceremonias africanas antes. Le pareció muy interesante lo que veía y se sorprendió a si mismo al verse moviendo al compás de la música religiosa. Se escuchaban unos tambores y los invitados aplaudían al ritmo de la música y se movían bailando en sus lugares. La ceremonia transcurrió muy bien y una hora después, todo mundo gritaban de alegría por los recién casados. Los invitados arrojaron arroz a la nueva pareja para desearles abundancia. Se tomaron fotos frente a la iglesia y después se dirigieron al jardín botánico para tomar más fotos con los novios. Candy y Terry volvieron al hotel para cambiarse y descansar un poco antes de la recepción.

\- Wow! La ceremonia estuvo muy interesante, incluso me comencé a mover al ritmo de las canciones. Nunca pensé que escucharía música religiosa con tanto ritmo ... dijo Terry emocionado.

\- Los africanos siguen la Biblia al pie de la letra, al menos para el Salmo 150, que dice: "Adorar a Dios con timbales y danzas, con instrumentos de cuerda y tubos, con platillos fuertes ... con tambores ..."

\- Tambores ... eso fue muy hermoso ... me dieron ganas de bailar. Estaba aplaudiendo y moviendo ...

\- Lo vi, la música es en verdad pegajosa ... dijo riendo Candy ... Ya verá, en la recepción, habrá todo tipo de bailes ...

\- Quiero bailarlos con usted ...

Candy y Terry se vieron a los ojos sonriendo. Continuaron platicando y Candy le contó lo que sabía sobre las costumbres africanas y lo que sucedería en la recepción.

\- No ordene nada de comer ... dijo Candy ... Vamos a comer allá, ya verá que es fascinante.

\- De acuerdo.

Terminaron de alistarse que ya llegaba la hora de la recepción. Ahora Candy en su hermoso vestido rosa lucía radiante. Terry la miró con tanta admiración, se quedó embelesado.

\- Usted se ve muy hermosa ... le dijo tiernamente mirándola a los ojos.

Candy se decía a sí misma que cada vez era más y más difícil hacerse la indiferente cuando todo su cuerpo y su cabeza le decían que se arrojara a los brazos de Terrence.

\- Gracias, también usted luce muy apuesto ... con su traje ... quiero decir.

\- Gracias ... dijo Terry llevándola delicadamente del brazo.

Candy y Terry llegaron al lindo salón en donde debía realizarse la recepción. El lugar era muy grande y ya habían muchos invitados. Candy pudo sentarse con Terry en una mesa no muy lejos de la mesa de los novios. Su hermana y su novio se encontraban ya allí.

\- Hola Ronnie ... dijo Candy ... Emmanuel ... él es Terrence Grandchester, mi jefe ... No te lo presenté en la iglesia, lo siento.

\- Encantado de conocerte ... saludó Emmanuel sonriendo.

\- Gusto en conocerte también ... dijo Terry ... Hola Ronnie ...

\- Buenas noches Terrence ... dijo Ronnie feliz.

El precioso salón se encontraba lleno de personas de diferentes nacionalidades, por lo que se podían escuchar muchos idiomas. Candy conocía a mucha gente, así que siempre había alguien en su mesa saludándola y poniéndose al día.

La novia y el novio llegaron bajo el sonido de música muy agradable con mucho ritmo y gritos de los invitados, amigos y familiares. La gente bailaba a su alrededor cuando entraban, agitando pañuelos a sus pies. Entonces los novios abrieron la pista de baile. Bailaron por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Cuando terminó la bella canción fueron a sentarse entre aplausos.

\- La canción era hermosa ... comentó Terry ... ¿Tiene algun significado especial?

\- Bueno, es una canción religiosa sobre el matrimonio ... respondió Candy.

\- ¿Religiosa? ¿Está segura?

\- Si ...

\- Nunca lo hubiera pensado ... Wow!

Después de un rato los recién casados bailaron nuevamente y todos aplaudieron. Como tradición la gente se les acercó a darles dinero ... Candy se unió a ellos y también le dio dinero a la joven pareja. Después de eso, los invitados fueron llamados a comer. Candy se puso de pie con Terry para ir al buffet.

\- ¿Le gustaría probar comida africana? ... preguntó Candy a Terry.

\- Un poco, por qué no. Tengo curiosidad. ¿No es demasiado picante?

\- Realmente no. Pero la gente prefiere poner el picante a un lado para aquellos que no pueden comer tanto, como usted.

\- He comido comida picante antes ...

\- Pero no ha probado el pimiento picante africano, créame ... pruebe un poco ...

\- Muy bien, confío en usted ...

Se comenzaron a servir ya que Terry decidió probar la comida africana. Tomó un poco de arroz mezclado con carne y salsa de tomate, llamado "Arroz Bulayi", agregó a su plato vegetales que parecían espinacas picadas llamadas "Hojas de Cassava", un poco de pescado seco y salado llamado "Makayabo", un poco de carne con salsa de tomate, carne en kebabs, pescado frito, pollo frito, pollo a la parrilla, su plato estaba lleno! Entonces Candy llenó su plato con otras cosas diferentes para que pudieran comer juntos y probar de todo. Tomó plátanos fritos, pollo cocinado con salsa de mantequilla de maní, arroz blanco, vegetales llamados "Biteku Teku", pescado ahumado, pescado cocinado en hojas de plátano y también tomó un poco de oruga en salsa. Además puso un poco de buñuelo y maní en otro plato para el postre. Terry pudo comer como quería, platillos diferentes. Había algunos vegetales duros con mantequilla de maní llamados "Mfumbwa". También comió sémola y pimiento picante. Ronnie tenía su plato lleno y comió con mucho apetito. ¡Su bebé le estaba dando antojos de comida africana! ¡Ronnie se sentía en el paraíso con toda esa comida!

\- ¿Entonces? ... preguntó Candy a Terry.

\- Está delicioso! Pero tiene razón, ese pimiento está muy picante ...

\- No coma demasiado o se le va a perforar el estomago! ... dijo Candy entre risas.

\- No lo dudo ni un minuto ... dijo Terry bebiendo un poco de agua.

Candy sonrió. Se sentía extremadamente feliz de estar con Terry. Ella le explicaba cada plato y Terry se alegraba de probar y comer cada cosa en compañía de ella.

\- Le diré una cosa ... dijo Terry ... Si veo un restaurante africano en Nueva York o en Londres, iré a comer allí. Es seguro.

\- Oh! Hay algunos en Londres, pero no creo que sea un área a donde usted acostumbre a ir ...

\- Para comer una comida tan deliciosa, claro que voy, ¿A dónde es?

\- Bueno, toma el metro hasta la estación "Seven Sister", Tottenham ...

\- Tottenham ... bueno, hay un comienzo para todo no?

\- En Nueva York, si quiero comer comida africana, la preparo yo misma o llamo a uno de mis amigos para que me ayude a cocinarla.

\- La próxima vez que cocine un poco, llámeme por favor ... le dijo Terry sonriéndole.

\- De acuerdo.

La música que estaba comenzando era realmente muy rítmica, como toda la música africana y que provoca querer bailar. Candy y Terry ya habían terminado de comer.

\- ¿Quiere bailar? ... preguntó Candy.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- No hay una forma específica, solo siga el ritmo y todo estará bien.

La canción que estaba sonando se llamaba "Premier Gaou" de un grupo de Costa de Marfil llamado Magic System. La pista de baile siempre se llena cuando se toca esa canción, a todos les encanta. Candy llevó a Terry a la pista de baile y ella logró hacerlo bailar y seguir el ritmo de la música.

Después siguió una serie de música religiosa, con la que mucha gente bailaba.

\- ¿Qué tipo de música es esta? ... preguntó Terry ... Escucho "Yesu", eso es Jesús, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es música religiosa ...

\- Bueno, para alguien como yo que no entiende lo que se dice ...

\- Es música normal para sus oídos, no religiosa ...

\- Realmente están tomando el Salmo 150 al pie de la letra ...

\- ¿Quiere ir y adorar a Dios con bailes?

\- Bien ...

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile nuevamente y bailaron al ritmo de música religiosa africana.

Llegó el momento de los discursos para los recién casados. La madre del novio se puso de pie delante de los invitados para hablar sobre su hijo y su familia e invitó a Candy a unirse a ellos.

\- Ella es un amiga de la familia. Puedo decir que es parte de la familia. Ella siempre está allí cuando la necesitamos y siempre nos ayuda. Ella vino desde Nueva York para asistir a la boda de su hermano Steve. Se llama Candice-Blanche Grey, es la hija del Embajador Británico.

Todos aplaudieron y Candy aprovechó para decir algunas palabras.

\- Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes el día de hoy en la boda de Steve, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. Steve, te deseo a ti y a Sandrine una vida muy hermosa. Sé que encontraste a tu alma gemela, de lo contrario, ¿por qué tendría el mismo nombre que tú?

Todos comenzaron a reír. Candy continuó:

\- Steve, es la forma inglesa de "Etienne" ... cuídala bien y les deseo mucha entereza, porque la vida no es fácil. Y un matrimonio mixto es maravilloso. Dios nos puso en esta tierra y dijo: "ámense el uno al otro, como yo los amo a ustedes". Que Dios bendiga a esta pareja y a sus familias. Gracias a todos por venir y ser testigos de esta hermosa boda. ¡En nombre de la familia Grey, los mejores deseos para los recién casados!

Todo mundo aplaudió calurosamente. La madre de Steve abrazó a Candy sonriendo.

\- Eres mi hija, Candice-Blanche. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros ...

\- Por nada Madre ... dijo Candy muy contenta.

Candy fue a sentarse al lado de Terrence, quien estaba impresionado por el vínculo y la amistad que unía a Candy con sus amigos.

\- Bueno, es seguro que te quieren mucho en esa familia ... observó Terry.

\- Los africanos son muy amigables entre ellos y con sus amigos, son muy solidarios.

\- Se es prácticamente familia ...

Candy sonrió y su hermana la vió sonriendo también. Terry entabló conversación con Emmanuel, quien le estaba explicando diferentes rituales en el matrimonio africano. Había todo tipo de música, incluso una llamada "Pachanga".

\- Bueno, creo que puedo bailar esta música sin problemas ... dijo Terry ... ¿Viene Candice-Blanche?

\- Con mucho gusto jefe ... dijo Candy emocionada.

Regresaron a la pista de baile una vez más y bailaron la "Pachanga". Ellos se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo. Después vinieron una sucesión de alrededor d canciones de hip hop, por lo que Candy y Terry se quedaron en la pista de baile y continuaron bailando. Regresaron a sus lugares cansados, a descansar un poco. Ahora se estaba tocando algún tipo de música africana. Terry estaba fascinado de ver cómo todos bailaban y cambiaban los pasos al mismo tiempo. Era como si todos hubieran aprendido la misma coreografía.

\- Wow eso es genial! ¿Acaso todos fueron a la misma escuela de baile o qué? ... preguntó Terry divertido.

\- No! Ellos escuchan la letra de la canción y saben qué hacer ... dijo Emmanuel riendo ... ¿Vienes Ronnie?

\- Si ... dijo ella poniéndose de pie para seguirlo.

Fueron a la pista de baile y siguieron el ritmo con los otros invitados sin ningún problema. En seguida se escuchó una especie de música folklórica y todos hicieron un círculo y comenzaron a bailar moviendo sus caderas.

\- ¿Ese es otro tipo de baile? ... preguntó Terry.

\- Sí, el "Mutuashi" ... respondió Candy.

\- ¿Tienes que mover solamente la cadera?

\- Y sin mover el resto de tu cuerpo, lo cual no es tan fácil.

\- ¿Como las chicas hawaianas?

\- Si. Pero las hawaianas lo hacen hacia los lados, los africanos van en círculo ...

Terry observó que los que estaban bailando tenían un pedazo de tela alrededor de su vientre.

\- ¿Para qué hacen eso? ... preguntó Terry.

\- Para ver cómo se mueve el vientre ...

\- Ahh ... por supuesto ... fascinante ... dijo Terry.

\- Se dice que las mujeres hacen lo mismo pero en la recámara ... dijo Candy.

\- ¿En la recámara? ... preguntó Terry extrañado.

\- Sí ... durante ... usted sabe ...

\- Ohh ... De verdad? ... preguntó Terry mirando a Emmanuel con ojos interrogantes.

Emmanuel sonrió y miró a Ronnie que se echó a reír. Ronnie se levantó y tomó a Candy de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Ronnie se había convertida en toda una experta ...

\- Tienes que mostrarme cómo hacerlo ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- Muy bien. Te lo garantizo, tu jefe nunca tendrá suficiente de ti ... dijo Ronnie pícaramente.

Se echaron a reír y bailaron con todos los demás en círculo.

Las chicas regresaron a su mesa y encontraron a los chicos todavía hablando del tema. Pero Candy interrumpió llevando a Terry a bailar la "Rumba africana".

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ... preguntó Terry

\- Siga mis pasos ... dijo Candy ... Es muy simple ... siga el ritmo ... Una vez que tenga el ritmo, verá que todo va a estar bien. Vea a los demás e intente hacer como ellos ...

\- Bien ... es muy divertida la forma en que bailan. Están haciendo los mismos pasos ...

\- Eso es porque todos aprenden el mismo baile ... dijo Candy.

Candy y Terrence bailaron y bailaron sin cansancio. Terry no dejaba de ver a Candy, se veía tan hermosa y sonriente. Terry se sentía muy bien a su lado. Candy disfrutaba bailar con su jefe, con Terrence, con su alma gemela. Lo había conocido en una vida anterior, de eso, estaba completamente segura. Pero por el momento, se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo y se encontraban muy felices.

Hacia el final de la fiesta, cuando todos los invitados se estaban retirando, Candy comenzó a ayudar a limpiar y Terry fue a darles a los recién casados su obsequio. Los novios estaban muy conmovidos por su generosidad.

\- Muchas gracias Terrence ... dijo Steve visiblemente emocionado ... Esto es muy amable de tu parte.

\- Y también he puesto una pequeña cantidad para ayudarlos a comenzar ... dijo Terrence.

\- Muchas gracias! ... exclamó Sandrine besándolo en la mejilla ...

Terry tambien se dispuso a ayudar a limpiar el lugar. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Candy y Terry volvieron a su hotel después de despedirse de la familia.

\- Muchas gracias ... dijo Steve nuevamente.

\- Felicidades de nuevo ... dijo Candy ... Y buenas noches o buenos días? Son las 5 de la mañana!

\- Adiós, Candice-Blanche ...

En el auto que los llevaba de regreso al hotel, Candy no pudiendo evitar el cansancio se durmió y Terry instintivamente la tomó en sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien con ella en sus brazos.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel, subieron a su lujosa suite presidencial.

\- Buenas noches. Buenos días! ... corrigió Candy antes de irse a su habitación.

\- Buenos días ... respondió Terry sonriendo.

Candy se cambió en su pijama y saltó a la cama quedando dormida de inmediato. Terry en cambio estaba en la cama pensando en Candy, tratando de conciliar el sueño, no podía sacársela de su cabeza. Cerró finalmente los ojos para soñar solo con ella.

[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]

Candy y Terrence se despertaron alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, cansados. La hermana de Candy los invitó a su apartamento para la noche, ya que partirían a la mañana siguiente. Por supuesto que aceptaron.

\- Me encantó la boda! ... dijo Terry entusiasmado ... Fue muy interesante ver cómo ocurre una boda en otras cultura ... y los bailes ... ¡Wow!

\- África es un continente fascinante. Si tan solo esos grandes países poderosos dejaran de financiar a esos dictadores ... dijo Candy mientras se preparaba para salir.

\- El mundo no es justo ... pero preparémonos para ir a casa de su hermana.

\- ¿Eso no le molesta? Prácticamente lo he acaparado ...

\- No es como que tuviera algo que hacer ... me aburriría aquí solo esperando a que el jet de la compañía viniera por mi ... me alegra que usted estuviera aquí ...

\- Muy bien entonces y gracias de nuevo por el regalo para mis amigos. Eso fue realmente muy generoso.

\- De nada ... dijo Terry sonriéndole.

\- Bueno. Vamos a ver a mi hermana ahora ...

Ellos todavía tenían el conductor y el automóvil alquilado, que los llevó al apartamento de la hermana de Candy, quien vivía con su novio Emmanuel en la Avenida Italia. Ronnie los saludó alegremente.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en la sala hablando de esto y de aquello.

\- ¿Tienen algún videocasete o DVD sobre música africana? ... preguntó Terry.

\- Por supuesto! ... dijo Emmanuel sonriente.

\- Me gustaría ver algunos, por favor ...

\- Ah! Acaso la música de la boda lo sedujo? ... le preguntó Candy.

\- Sí ... dijo Terry riendo.

\- Bueno, la mejor música africana es la del Congo democrático, el antiguo Zaire ... dijo Ronnie ... Incluso decían en aquel entonces: "Zaire canta, África baila". Verás que todos los demás africanos conocen la música congoleña, pero los congoleños no necesariamente saben toda la música africana ...

\- Puedo entender el por qué ... dijo Terry.

Le pusieron una y él comenzó a verla con Emmanuel, quien le explicaba lo que significaban las canciones. Mientras tanto Candy y su hermana los dejaron para ir a la habitación para hablar entre chicas. Cuando Candy vió, Ronnie estaba en la cama ...

\- Candy, mira cómo lo hacemos ...

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- ¡La Danza!

\- Ay Ronnie! Yo no necesito eso por el momento!

\- Lo sé, todavía eres virgen ... pero cuando llegue el momento con tu jefe ...

Candy se puso roja como tomate. Ronnie se echó a reír cuando la vio sonrojarse.

\- ¡Dios mío, la reina virgen se ha ofendido! Quieres a tu jefe y quieres saltar sobre sus huesos ...

\- Ronnie!

\- Él se ve delicioso por cierto. No podrías haber encontrado un hombre mejor si lo hubieras intentado. Tienes que decir que no mucha gente se enamora de su hombre perfecto ...

\- Bueno, algunos cristianos te dirían que el hombre perfecto es, la mayoría de las veces el diablo disfrazado ...

\- ¡No seas cínica Candy! ¡Eres tan buena y pura que el diablo no se atrevería a acercarte a ti, lo convertirías al lado bueno! Jaja ... dijo Ronnie estallando en carcajadas.

\- Ronnie!

\- Mírame Candy ...

\- No necesito eso ... !

\- Lo sé, las chicas caucásicas como nosotras, supuestamente no lo necesitamos. Los hombres africanos son ... digamos una especie de perros, así que las mujeres africanas hacen todo lo posible para luchar contra la competencia ... pero para nosotros, sería como miel sobre hojuelas ... ¡No tienes nada que perder si aprendes, vamos!

Candy observó a su hermana en la cama moviéndose, mostrándole cómo "bailar" ...

\- Ya sé cómo hacerlo, Ronnie. Todos teníamos amigos africanos, ¿recuerdas?

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás jugando a ser mojigata? Candy, ¿incluso te avergüenzas delante de mí? ... dijo Ronnie sin parar de reír.

\- Soy tu hermana mayor y ... ¿Tú quieres enseñarme algunos trucos?

\- Sin ofender, hermana mayor, creo que tengo más experiencia que tú en esa área ... Y dime ¿Lo has besado? ... preguntó Ronnie muerta de curiosidad.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A tu jefe! ¿A quién más?!

\- No exactamente ...

\- ¿No exactamente? ¿Qué quieres decir? O lo has besado o no lo has besado pero no hay a medias.

\- Bien! Te voy a explicar lo que pasó ...

Candy le contó a su hermana cómo es que ellos terminaron interpretando a Cenicienta y al Príncipe para la función de beneficencia de la madre de Terry ...

\- Ahh, entonces el guión los hizo besarse ... para mí eso es destino ... aseguró Ronnie.

\- ¿Destino?

\- Que ambos actores se encontraran incapacitados para ese día, para que ustedes dos pudieran hacerse cargo de la obra ... ?

\- ¿Crees? Desde ese día, aún sigo soñando con ese beso ...

Las hermanas continuaron charlando divertidas. Candy trató de convencer a Ronnie de ir a ver a sus padres para contarles la noticia sobre el bebé.

\- ¡No les vas a dar la noticia por teléfono!

\- Pero no tengo ganas de viajar todas esas horas en un avión solo para decirles que estoy embarazada.

\- Puedes pedirles que vengan ...

\- ¿Que vengan a presenciar mi fracaso? Estoy viviendo en "pecado" y estoy embarazada ... no, es mejor para mí ir allá y confrontar a ambas familias al mismo tiempo, eso evitaría que repitiéramos todo dos veces ... pero por el momento ... mi cabeza aún no está lista ... vamos a poner la mesa para comer.

Las chicas fueron a la cocina a calentar la comida para la cena. Había pollo asado, papas fritas y ensalada. También había comida africana como arroz, hojas de cassava, pollo en salsa de mantequilla de maní y un manjar africano que se da en las palmeras, estaba frito y olía muy bien. Terry, por supuesto, comió la comida africana y probó los manjares, los cuales le parecieron verdaderamente deliciosos.

\- Es muy valiente, Terrence ... dijo Candy.

\- Es que en verdad son muy ricos ... dijo Terry.

\- De acuerdo, voy a buscar un restaurante africano en Nueva York y ordenaré su almuerzo allí ...

\- O puedes cocinar para él ... sugirió Ronnie ... E invitarlo a comer ...

Candy se sonrojó ligeramente y Terry pensó que la idea era muy buena.

\- ¿Sabe cómo cocinar comida africana Candice-Blanche? Nunca me lo ha mencionado.

\- Así es ... dijo Candy mirando a su hermana con reproche.

\- Bueno, ella habla todos esos idiomas, también sabe cómo cocinar alimentos de todos esos países ... siempre quiso aprender, el idioma, las costumbres, la cocina ... decía Ronnie mientras comía.

\- Bueno, tendré que ir a comer a su casa cada vez que haga un plato especial ... dijo Terry mirándola fijamente.

Candy solo sonreía. Su deseo era cocinar todos los días para Terrence.

Cambiaron el tema de conversación y volvieron a hablar sobre la boda, la música y muchas cosas más. Después de la cena, vieron películas africanas en francés y alrededor de la una de la madrugada, Candy y Terry se pusieron de pie dispuestos para irse.

\- Adiós querida ... dijo Ronnie abrazando a Candy fuertemente ... Te voy a extrañar mucho ...

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar, te llamaré tan pronto como llegue a Londres.

\- Está bien ... dijo Ronnie un poco triste.

\- Emmanuel? ... dijo Candy abrazándolo también ... Cuídala muy bien.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Buena suerte Candice-Blanche ... dijo Emmanuel sonriendo.

\- Adiós Terrence ... dijo Ronnie besándolo en la mejilla.

\- Adiós Ronnie ... dijo Terrence.

\- Terrence ... dijo Emmanuel dándo la mano a Terry.

\- Emmanuel ... dijo Terrence estrechándole la mano también.

\- ¡Que tengan un buen viaje! ... dijeron Ronnie y Emmanuel al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias ... respondieron Candy y Terry.

El chofer estaba en un bar esperándolos. Candy le había enviado un mensaje antes de que bajaran para que viniera a recogerlos y él estaba ya frente al edificio esperandolos. Así que de inmediato regresaron al hotel.

Una vez en la suite:

\- Bueno, voy a empacar ... dijo Candy ... ¿Necesita ayuda con su maleta?

Terry quería decir que sí ... quería que ella empacara su maleta, quería que ella fuera su esposa ... Pero si ella entraba a su habitación, él no iba a ser capaz de controlarse. Asi que ...

\- No, estoy bien ... dijo Terry.

\- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos por la mañana. Le pedí a la recepción que nos despertara ...

\- Perfecto. Buenas noches Candice-Blanche y gracias por esta maravillosa noche.

\- De nada Terrence, gracias por haber venido conmigo y buenas noches.

Ambos fueron a empacar sus maletas y a dormir. Ambos querían estar en los brazos del otro, pero ... también querían resolver los misterios de los flashes y los déjà vus ...

Sus los sueños estuvieron llenos de imágenes y buenos recuerdos ... de una vida pasada en común.

[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]

Al día siguiente, estuvieron listos muy temprano y se pusieron en marcha al aeropuerto de Zaventem para tomar el jet privado de Grandchester Enterprises. Mientras se encontraban en la sala de espera, una pareja se acercó a Candy.

\- ¿Candice-Bianca? ... dijo el hombre ... ¡Sí, eres tú!

Candy levantó la vista y vio a sus amigos de la infancia.

\- ¡Frederico! ¡Lina! ... exclamó poniéndose de pie de inmediato para abrazarlos y besarlos.

Los tres amigos sonreían y se abrazaban no pudiendo creer que se habían encontrado ahí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? ... preguntó Frederico.

\- Voy a Londres.

\- ¿Vas de regreso a casa? ... preguntó Lina.

\- No, ahora para mí, mi hogar es Nueva York. Voy de viaje de negocios con mi jefe, aquí ... Terrence? Permítame presentarle a mis amigos de la infancia del mundo diplomático: Frederico y Lina. El es el hijo del entonces Embajador Argentino y ella es hija del entonces Embajador Colombiano ...

\- Encantado de conocerle ... dijeron Frederico y Lina.

\- Encantado de conocerles también. El hijo del Embajador Argentino, el que le enseñó a bailar tan bien el tango? ... preguntó Terrence un tanto serio.

\- Tiene buena memoria ... dijo Candy sonriendo ... Sí, él fue quien me enseñó a bailar tango ...

"Te recuerdo antes de conocerte" ... dijo Terry en su cabeza.

Y entonces dijo en voz alta:

\- Bueno, hizo un buen trabajo, ella baila muy bien.

\- Así es ... dijo Lina ... En ese entonces yo estaba muy celosa de eso.

Candy y Frederico se rieron un poco mientras se encontraban sus miradas. Terry vio que sus ojos se encontraron y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

\- Bueno, tenemos que ir a abordar nuestro avión ... dijo Frederico ... Nos vamos a España por unos días, de vacaciones ...

\- Que tenga un buen viaje ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Ustedes también ... dijo Frederico.

\- Adiós ... dijo simplemente Terry.

\- Adiós ... se despidió Lina.

Frederico y Lina se alejaron tomados de la mano y Candy los observó mientras se iban. Había pasado un momento un poco incómodo. Ella abrió sus labios y quiso decir algo, pero un empleado del aeropuerto vino a anunciarles que su avión estaba listo y que podían subir. Se pusieron de pie en silencio y se dirigieron al avión privado para abordarlo. La atmósfera se sentía un poco tensa. Ya adentro se sentaron y abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad todavía en silencio, mientras el avión se preparaba para partir.

No les llevó mucho tiempo estar en el aire. Terrence observaba a Candy detenidamente ¡Todo había sido tan perfecto durante su estadía, pero ella tenía que encontrarse a ese Frederico! Terry percibió la conexión entre Frederico y Candy y también la hostilidad de Lina ...

Se sintió muy mal.

•••


	14. Chapter 14

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 14  
" Amo Londres ... "**_

Candy se despertó en medio del vuelo y encendió su computadora portátil para revisar sus mensajes. Annabelle había recaudado todo lo que encontró acerca de Candice White Andrew y Terrence Grandchester del Colegio San Pablo. Ella envió toda esa información por correo electrónico a Candy y ahora la tenía toda en su computadora. Entonces Candy comenzó a leer la información detenidamente y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Terrence notó su cambio de humor desde el primer momento que ella comenzó a leer sus mensajes:

\- ¿Candice-Blanche? ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Sí Terrence, estoy bien.

\- Me parece que se ha puesto muy feliz ...

\- Oh ... ehh ... este ... es que amo Londres ...

\- Ahh ... Ese asunto personal ...

Terry no estaba muy convencido que digamos.

\- Es que me emociona.

\- ... Bien ... dijo Terry viéndola de reojo.

Él continuó observándola mientras ella leía. Le parecía tan hermosa, deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla apasionadamente y decirle cuánto la amaba, pero ... Terry tenía que aprovechar su estadía en Londres para ir a buscar al ático del castillo de su padre, todos sus viejos dibujos ... También quería hablar con ella sobre Frederico ... Pero mientras Terrence pensaba, Candy se quedó profundamente dormida de nuevo y él lamentándose no quiso molestarla.

Mientras Candy dormía tuvo un bonito sueño:

_**"Candy se sentía tan feliz que cantaba y bailaba. Nada existía a su alrededor, solo pensaba en Terry ... tanto que pasó frente a sus amigos sin siquiera verlos.**_

_**\- Hey Señorita! ... gritó Stear ... Se le acaba de caer un billete de $10!**_

_**\- ¿De verdad? ... dijo Candy dándose la vuelta".**_

De un sobresalto Candy se despertó. En su sueño se sentía tan feliz, casi tanto como lo estaba ahora ...

Vió a Terrence ocupado escribiendo en su computadora.

\- ¿Está bien, Candice-Blanche? ... dijo Terry al verla despierta.

\- Estoy bien, Terrence ...

\- Pronto aterrizaremos.

\- Bien ...

\- Se me olvidaba que también es su país de origen.

\- Aunque no vivo aquí lo suficiente. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida viviendo en otros países del mundo.

\- ¿Y tiene muchos amigos? ... preguntó Terry observándola.

\- Tengo amigos en todas partes, Terrence.

\- ¿Frederico era solo un amigo también? ... finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Si recuerda correctamente, le dije que fue mi novio ...

\- ¿Qué hay de Lina?

\- Lina vino después ... ella si estaba enamorada de Frederico ... Yo solo me divertía saliendo con él.

\- ¿Y qué había de él?

\- Parecía estar enamorado de mí ...

\- Parece que todavía lo está. Lo vi en sus ojos ...

\- ¿Le estaba viendo los ojos? ... preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Se puede decir que no fue difícil verlos a ustedes dos mirándose ...

¡¿La había visto a ella y a Frederico mirarse el uno al otro y estaba celoso?!

\- "¡Excelente!" ... se dijo Candy para sí.

\- Eso que vió no fue nada, se lo aseguro. Él está casado ahora con Lina y es feliz ... le aseguró Candy.

\- Hmm ... ¿Y qué hay de su amigo William? Ya no habla de él ...

Terry estaba celoso de William también y de la conexión que veía que ellos tenían.

\- Ah, espero verlo en Londres ... él viaja mucho, incluso más que yo.

Terry continuó con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Y nunca trató de casarse con usted?

\- Sí, lo hizo. Me pidió que me casara con él miles de veces ...

\- ¿Y usted se mantenía diciendo que no?

\- Me gusta, pero no estoy enamorada de él.

\- Pero lo besa ...

\- Coqueteo con él. No es nada serio y él lo sabe.

\- ¿Pero no cree que le está dando falsas esperanzas al besarlo de vez en cuando?

Terrence se veía muy serio y estaba súper celoso. ¿Candy? Estaba feliz. Terry ha estado celoso de William desde la primera vez que lo vió cuando asistieron a una recepción juntos por primera vez.

\- Tal vez ... dijo ella.

\- Entonces "Tal vez" no debería hacerlo más ... dijo él firmemente.

Él no quería que ella besara a otros hombres. Deseaba ser el único.

\- ¿No besar más a William? ... le preguntó ella.

\- Así es ...

\- ¿Acaso le molesta? ... le preguntó Candy en voz baja.

Él la veía directamente a los ojos.

\- Es que percibo que él solo se está aprovechando de usted ...

\- Quizás soy yo quien se aprovecha de él, de su amabilidad ...

\- Yo también puedo ser muy amable, sabe? ... muy amable ... podría aprovecharse de mí ... dijo Terry sin desviar la mirada de la de ella.

\- Pero usted es mi jefe y no sería apropiado besar al jefe ...

\- Sin embargo, mucha gente lo hace ...

\- Entonces esa gente tiene problemas para trabajar juntos ... Yo no quiero arruinar mi trabajo.

\- Candice-Blanche, nosotros trabajamos muy bien juntos. Tampoco me gustaría arruinarlo ...

\- ... Y yo no quiero esperar más de lo que usted me pueda dar ...

\- No tiene ni idea de lo que yo le puedo dar ...

Y en ese instante Terrence sin pensarlo y guiado por sus sentimientos, se puso de pie. Fue a sentarse al asiento de al lado, muy muy cerca de ella.

\- En estos momentos, quiero besarte como un loco ... dijo Terry suavemente mirando sus labios.

\- Terrence ... ella solo atinó a decir en un susurro.

\- Pero si eso te incomoda ...

\- Tengo asuntos personales que resolver en Londres ...

\- Recuerdo que me lo dijiste ...

\- Uno de ellos es ir a ver a William y resolver cosas con él ...

\- Hmm ...

\- Pero tan pronto como termine de arreglar todo ... te prometo que continuaremos esta conversación.

\- Una promesa es una deuda ...

\- Lo sé ... dijo Candy suavemente, casi sin respiración.

Candy ya no podía soportar la proximidad de Terrence, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. Ella podía sentir la atracción y la química que había entre ellos dos. En ese momento sin pensarlo más Terrence se inclinó y tomó posesión de los labios de ella, en un beso muy suave al principio, pero que se fue tornando cada vez más ardiente. Entonces Candy le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos respondiendo al efervescente beso. Todo lo que habían sentido durante el breve primer beso se multiplicó por cien. Terry sentía deseos de empezar a acariciarla, pero no ... y mientras Candy besaba a Terry se decía a si misma que estaba completamente loca por ceder a una tentación así. Pero ambos se morían por hacerlo desde su primer encuentro y el pequeño beso de la obra solo había avivado más el fuego ... Ella se encontraba casi al final de su investigación y tenía la sensación de que después de Londres, iba a ser libre para estar con él. Lo que iba contarle iba a ser la historia más increíble de todas ...

Cuando se detuvieron después de una eternidad y casi sin aliento, porque no querían que el beso se detuviera, ella se quedó en sus brazos. No quería desapartarse, ella se sentía tan bien y él también.

\- Candice-Blanche, yo ...

\- ¡Shh! ... dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre sus labios ... Después, te prometo que hablaremos cuando termine de arreglar mis asuntos ...

\- Pero ...

\- No, por favor ... después.

\- Está bien ... ¿Pero puedo tenerte en mis brazos un poco más?

\- Por supuesto ... dijo ella quedamente.

Se quedaron así, abrazados hasta que el piloto anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar y que tenían que abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Entonces se abrocharon el cinturón mirándose el uno al otro y se tomaron de la mano. El aterrizaje fue un poco emotivo, en tierra podían pasar muchas cosas ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando salieron del avión, volvieron a ser el jefe y su asistente. El beso y lo que iba a seguir tenían que esperar por el momento.

Candy y Terrence se dirigieron al apartamento de él que se encontraba en Kensington, no muy lejos de Hyde Park. El castillo de su padre estaba en Hampstead, que estaba un poco más lejos. El lujoso apartamento era muy grande y tenía muchas habitaciones. La sala era inmensa con un gran televisor de pantalla plana, suspendido en la pared. El personal: un mayordomo, un cocinero y una mucama habían llegado para la estancia de Terrence con su asistente. El estilo del apartamento era moderno y muy lujoso.

\- Su departamento es realmente hermoso ... dijo Candy maravillada.

\- Gracias. Puede elegir la habitación que quiera ... dijo Terry.

\- De acuerdo ... dijo ella siguiendo al mayordomo que llevaba su equipaje.

Candy se asomó a diferentes habitaciones y eligió una con muebles de estilo Luis XV, todo en color blanco, la habitación tenía su propio baño. Candy se quitó la ropa, se duchó y se cambió. Ya lista se dirigió a la sala a ver a Terry y lo encontró hablando por teléfono con su padre. Se sentó en la sala de estar y encendió la televisión para ver las noticias. Estaba esperando que Terrence terminara de hablar con su padre para poder hablar con él.

Después de algunos minutos Terry dió por terminada su llamada telefónica y se volvió hacia ella.

\- Vamos a comenzar nuestra reunión de negocios mañana por la mañana. Tiene la tarde libre.

\- Muy bien. Voy a ir a ver a William ...

\- ...

\- Probablemente regrese muy tarde ...

\- Entonces le voy a dar las llaves del apartamento ...

\- Gracias ...

Terry estaba un poco celoso, pero el hecho de que ella lo iba a ver para terminar con él, lo hacía sentirse feliz. Candy se dió cuenta y quería tranquilizarlo.

\- Voy a terminar con él ... y una parte de mis asuntos personales quedarán arreglados ...

\- ¿Cuál es la otra parte?

\- La otra parte es un poco más complicada ... pero creo que voy a poder arreglarlo todo.

\- ¿Entonces podremos terminar nuestra conversación?

\- Se lo prometo ...

\- Usted me intriga …

\- ¡Ah y eso que aún no ha escuchado nada! ... dijo riendo ... Bueno, hasta más tarde o mañana ...

\- Adiós Candice-Blanche ...

Ella salió del apartamento para ir a ver a William a su villa. Tomó un taxi para llegar hasta allá. Tenía que hablar con él, aunque no era oficialmente su novia, sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber que iba a intentar una relación con su jefe.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La villa era majestuosa y el techo parecía estar en el segundo piso. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y ella entró. Encontró a William en una de las salas leyendo. William sonrió en el instante que la vio.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Buenas tardes William! ... dijo abrazándolo.

\- ¡Que alegría verte! Ha pasado tanto tiempo ... desde que tienes un nuevo jefe ...

\- Así es ...

Y se pusieron a charlar mientras tomaban una taza de té.

\- Sientes algo por él, ¿no es así? Y me dijiste que sentías que ya lo conocías ...

\- Sí, así es …

\- Pude percibir algo entre ustedes dos aquel día en la recepción y cuando te dejé en el trabajo al día siguiente.

\- ¿Qué percibiste?

\- Es difícil de explicar ... pero era como si sintiera que había o iba a haber algo entre ustedes. Su química era palpable.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si ...

\- Estoy enamorada de él, William ...

\- Lo sabía ...

\- Y quiero estar con él ...

\- Eres libre Candy, nosotros no estamos juntos.

\- Lo sé, pero sentí que tenía que decírtelo en persona ... en el fondo, pienso en ti como mi novio ... y te he estado dando esperanzas ...

\- Gracias Candy, es muy amable de tu parte que vinieras a decírmelo. Pero ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca serás mi esposa ... especialmente después de verte con él ... Sé que te perdí para siempre.

Hubo un silencio profundo.

\- Estoy investigando algo ... ¿sabes a dónde está el Colegio San Pablo? ... dijo de pronto Candy.

\- No, pero podemos encontrarlo en Internet o llamando al directorio.

Albert llamó a consultas de directorio y le dieron la dirección y cómo llegar allí tomando el tren subterráneo.

\- ¿Quieres que yo vaya contigo? ... preguntó Albert.

\- No, estoy bien. Iré allá mañana después de mi reunión de negocios ...

\- Tu jefe te está haciendo trabajar como esclava ...

\- No es así. Al contrario, me gusta trabajar ...

\- Siempre lo estás defendiendo ... ¿Ahora entiendes lo que quiero decir?

\- Si ya estoy empezando a ver ... y creo que tienes razón ...

\- Bueno. Ahora, vamos a cenar, el cocinero hizo un platillo especial para nosotros.

Candy pasó el resto de la tarde con Albert. Pero decidió regresar al apartamento de Terrence después de negarse a dormir en casa de William.

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo sudar un poco? ... dijo William sonriendo pícaramente.

\- No, ya no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de juegos ... y lo he torturado lo suficiente haciéndole pensar que tú y yo somos un par de ... liberales.

\- Candy ¿Ya lo besaste?

\- Él me besó ...

\- Y ...

\- El mundo dejó de girar ...

\- ¡Wow! ¡Has sido flechada por cupido esta vez!

\- Nunca me había sentido antes así ...

\- Tiene suerte y espero que sepa lo afortunado que es haber tenido éxito donde todos los demás fallaron ...

\- ¡Basta! ... exclamó Candy riendo.

Candy finalmente tomó un taxi de regreso a Kensington, al departamento de Terrence.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al llegar al apartamento Candy usó la llave que Terrence le había dado y lo encontró en la sala viendo la televisión.

\- Buenas noches ... saludó ella al entrar.

\- Hola ... respondió él sonriéndole.

\- ¿Aún no se va a dormir?

\- Cambio de horario ...

\- Por eso tiene que acostarse cuando los demás lo hacen para que la descompensación desaparezca ...

\- Lo sé ... es que la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Y si hubiera pasado la noche allá?

\- Entonces la hubiera esperado toda la noche ...

\- Aquí estoy jefe. Estoy bien y ya puede irse a la cama.

\- ¿Habló con él?

\- Sí ... me deseó buena suerte.

\- Esperaré pacientemente a que resuelva sus otros asuntos entonces ...

\- ¿Tiene la fuerza suficiente para esperar? ... preguntó Candy con una hermosa sonrisa coqueta.

\- Solo el hecho de que sé que vamos a hablar, me está dando alas ...

Candy sonrió para si misma y fue a sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Qué está viendo? ... preguntó ella.

\- Ni siquiera lo sé, no he estado poniendo atención.

\- Son esos viejos programas de Benny Hill ...

\- Ahh ¿en serio? Solían hacerme reír cuando era pequeño.

\- A mi también ...

\- Bueno. Voy a tratar de dormir para acostumbrarme al cambio de hora. No puedo quedarme dormido durante nuestra reunión de mañana ...

\- Tiene razón, hay que ir a la cama ...

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones en direcciones opuestas.

\- Buenas noches Terrence, hasta mañana ...

\- ¿Va a llamar a sus padres?

\- Sí ... por supuesto, de lo contrario mi madre va a llamar a la Interpol porque no la llamé como de costumbre.

\- Eso es bueno. Tengo una hermana menor que desaparece por meses ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¿A dónde va ella?

\- A los lugares más remotos del mundo para ayudar ...

\- ¿Entonces es por una buena causa?

\- Así es. Se llama Cassandra ... es mi mejor amiga. La extraño mucho.

\- Yo quiero ver a mis hermanos y hermanas también. Usted ya conoció a mi hermana en Bélgica. Ella decidió vivir con su novio y está embarazada ...

\- Ohh ...

Entonces a la mente de Terrence vinieron Dinah y su embarazo. Él también tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar con Candy.

\- Bueno, hermanas menores ... no siempre podemos controlarlas ...

\- No me diga! Jaja ... Buenas noches ... dijo Candy caminando a su habitación.

\- Buenas noches Candice-Blanche.

Candy entró a su habitación y tomó el teléfono para llamar a su hermana primero.

\- Veronica ... ?

\- Candy ... !

\- ¿Ya hablaste con nuestros padres?

\- Ehh ... no exactamente ...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno ... Emmanuel y yo queremos ir a Bangkok ... este tipo de noticias es mejor si se anuncian en persona ...

\- Muy bien. Eres muy valiente ...

\- Mi vientre va creciendo hacia adelante, no hacia atrás y tengo que asumir mis responsabilidades ... gracias por no decir nada.

\- De nada Ronnie. Buena suerte.

\- ¿Todavía estás en Londres?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Con tu jefe?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Dónde? ¿En su apartamento?

\- Si ...

\- Me pregunto cómo logras contenerte ... él te quiere y tú lo quieres a él y ninguno de los dos hace ningún movimiento ...

\- Quiero que todo sea perfecto ... ¿Y cómo va esa barriga?

\- Me está dando antojos de comida africana ...

\- Bueno, es mitad africano.

\- Que bueno que Emmanuel está aquí. Ahora mismo está cocinando hojas de cassava para mí y esas verduras agrias ... mmm ...

\- ¡Me estás dando hambre solo al estar hablando de eso!

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No eres todavía virgen? ¡No hay peligro de que estés embarazada!

\- Ronnie!

Y las dos se echaron a reír.

Momentos después Candy llamó a su madre, quien quería saber por qué Veronica quería hablar con ellos.

\- Mamá, me conoces mejor que eso ... lo sabrás pronto ...

\- ¡Está bien! ¿Estas en londres? ... preguntó Georgie.

\- Si y vi a William.

\- Ohh ...

\- Le dije que quería intentarlo con Terrence.

\- ¿Y estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

\- Positivo, Mamá. Él es el hombre que necesito.

\- Bien, eso es bueno entonces ...

Candy terminó su conversación con su madre y se fue a la cama.

_**"Candy se encuentra en la estación de trenes de Nueva York y está buscando a Terry. No puede verlo. Entonces ve a alguien, pero lo ha confundido con un tipo extraño. De pronto siente que alguien la toma de la mano y corre con ella hacía la parte de afuera. El hombre se detiene y se retira la bufanda de su rostro. Es Terry! Ella está tan feliz de verlo y él también ... "**_

Candice-Blanche y Terrence sonreían en sus sueños. Saben que ambos tienen el mismo objetivo: desean estar juntos, pero primero tienen que ocuparse de algunos asuntos personales ...

•••


	15. Chapter 15

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 15  
" La visita al Colegio San Pablo "**_

Candy se despertó por la mañana en una de las habitaciones del apartamento de Terrence en Londres. Se levantó, fue a tomar una ducha y se vistió profesionalmente para el día de trabajo. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a la sala, pero encontró a Terrence sentado al comedor y con la mucama sirviéndole ya el desayuno.

\- Candice-Blanche, buenos días ... dijo Terrence con una gran sonrisa al verla ... ¿Pasó una buena noche?

\- Buenos días Terrence, tuve una muy buena noche, gracias ...

\- ¿Lista para un día de trabajo?

\- Como siempre jefe ...

Tomaron el desayuno y al terminar se pusieron en marcha a las oficinas de la compañía en Londres. Trabajaron allí durante horas. Christopher, el hermano de Terrence también se encontraba ahí y estaba realmente impresionado con la calidad de trabajo de Candy. Se propuso a hablar de ello con su hermano en el momento en que se encontrara a solas con él en la oficina.

En eso Candy salió a hacer una llamada telefónica en la recepción.

\- Terrence, Candice-Blanche no merece el puesto de asistente que le diste, ¡deberías ascenderla a asistente ejecutiva por lo menos!

\- Lo sé, todo a su debido tiempo ... dijo Terrence.

\- La quieres para ti, ¿no es así?

\- Chris ...

\- Veo cómo la miras ... pero ten cuidado ... acoso sexual ...

\- Quiero casarme con ella, Chris ...

\- Ahh ... bueno, bueno, bueno ... Finalmente te enamoraste, ¡nunca es demasiado tarde!

\- Pero no se lo digas a nadie todavía ... por favor.

\- Guardaré tu secreto. No te preocupes. Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con una chica ... hasta luego.

\- Adiós Chris ...

Christopher salió de la oficina y Candy entró. Habían terminado ya con el trabajo del día.

\- Candice-Blanche, ¿quiere ir a comer a algún lado?

\- Ehh ... es que tengo que ir a un lugar ...

\- Pero tiene que comer, ¿no?

\- ... Bueno ... Iré después de comer. Vamos.

Salieron de la oficina y decidieron ir a almorzar a un restaurante Burger King, que no se hallaba muy lejos de la oficina. Había mucha gente, pero en Londres, se tiene la impresión de que siempre hay mucha gente en todas partes.

\- Chris me dijo que yo debería darle un ascenso ... comentó Terrence mientras comían.

\- Ohh ... ella simplemente exclamó.

\- Y creo que tiene razón, usted está sobrecalificada para ser una simple asistente.

\- Es muy amable de su parte decir eso, pero el momento y circunstancias son un poco extrañas ¿no le parece?

\- ¿Extrañas, cómo?

\- Usted me besó ayer y ahora está hablando de un ascenso ...

\- Candice-Blanche, lo uno no tiene nada que ver con lo otro ... Nunca, me escucha, nunca cambiaría una relación por un ascenso.

\- No estoy diciendo que eso es lo que está haciendo. Lo que quiero decir es que el momento es un poco incómodo ... usted no es ningún insensato y lo sé ...

En ese momento el teléfono celular de Candy comenzó a timbrar.

\- Discúlpeme Terrence ... dijo Candy contestando su teléfono ... ¿Hola?

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¿Annabelle?

\- ¡Candy! ¡Estoy tan feliz de finalmente encontrarte! ¡Te he estado llamando por horas!

\- He estado en reuniones trabajando, Annabelle.

\- Ay Candy ... ¡Nunca adivinarás lo que encontré!

\- ¿Tienes más pruebas?

\- ¡Claro que si! Esta vez, no hay más dudas. Viviste a principios del siglo XX. Tu nombre era Candice White Andrew y estabas enamorada de un Terrence Grandchester ...

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- La historia que cuentas se detiene cuando Candy es adoptada por la familia Andrew ... ¡eso también es verdad! ¡Todo lo que dices en tu historia es verdad!

\- Annabelle, no tiene ningún sentido lo que dices ...

\- Lo sé, acabo de leer todo lo que encontré y Candy es ¡increíble! ¡En verdad que elegiste tu momento para ir a Londres! Aunque desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo ... !

\- Yo también, pero será que podrías enviarme todo lo que encontraste por paquetería con carácter de urgente como DHL o UPS ...

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! Voy a hacer copias y te enviaré los originales ... pero Candy, te lo advierto ... te vas a quedar muy impresionada y muy muy ¡sorprendida!

\- Annabelle, me estás intrigando demasiado ... ¿Dónde encontraste toda esa información?

\- Bueno, cuando me di cuenta de que teníamos nombres, los nombres reales, comencé a buscar en Estados Unidos y mi investigación me llevó a Chicago ... !

\- ¿Chicago?

\- Si. Si tan solo supieras que estuviste en la ciudad donde todo o al menos una parte de la historia sucedió ... Un resultado que obtuve es Lakewood, cerca del lago Michigan, en una antigua granja ...

\- Oh, Annabelle, es ¡increíble! ... Espera, déjame darte la dirección del apartamento ...

Y Candy le dio la dirección del apartamento de Terrence.

\- Voy a enviar el paquete de inmediato.

\- Muchas gracias Annabelle.

\- Ahh! Y quiero los derechos para escribir el libro ...

\- Trato hecho ... Gracias de nuevo. Iré a visitar el Real Colegio San Pablo tan pronto como termine de comer aquí ... Te llamaré en cuanto reciba el paquete. ¡Eres un ángel! ¡Adiós!

Candy colgó y Terrence la estaba viendo detenidamente. ¿A que se debía todo eso?

\- ¿El Real Colegio San Pablo? ... preguntó Terrence ... Yo sé dónde está, puedo llevarla hasta allá ...

\- ¿Y no me pregunta el por qué?

\- Usted me lo dirá cuando esté lista ...

Candy lo miró sonriendo. Él era muy amable y compasivo. Mientras tanto continuaron comiendo.

\- Anoche, mi hermana tomó la decisión de decirles a nuestros padres que van a ser abuelos de un bebé mitad africano ... dijo Candy haciendo conversación.

\- Oh ...

\- Su novio es el hijo del Embajador Congolés.

\- Sí ... Emmanuel, bueno, ella quedó en el mundo diplomático ...

\- Así es, los padres de Emmanuel también están en Tailandia ... y aparte de todo existe diferencia cultural ... los congoleños dan una dote cuando su hijo se casa. Solo que cuando la chica está embarazada, en algunas áreas, ya no lo hacen ...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, es una especie de superstición, es mala suerte ... esperan al nacimiento del bebé.

\- Pero aún pueden casarse ...

\- Sí, pero la dote se entrega más tarde ...

\- ¿Y de cuánto es la dote?

\- Bueno, depende de la zona. Algunas áreas piden cosas imposibles, otras, solo una pequeña cantidad simbólica de dinero ... y yo creo que mi padre va a pedir solo un dólar ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- Bueno, es solo simbólico. Entiendo que su padre no quiere sentir que está vendiendo a su hija ...

\- El se va a poner contento después de que ella está embarazada fuera del matrimonio ... pobre Veronica, no me gustaría estar en su lugar ... y los padres de Emmanuel ... bueno, todos son amigos, encontrarán una solución juntos.

\- Para ser hija de un embajador, es usted bastante simple y grata ... no elitista en lo absoluto ...

\- Lo sé y a veces, me daba risa cuando veía a otras chicas comportarse como idiotas. Cuando yo asistía a la escuela en Bélgica, teníamos un día especial de trabajo. Así que almorzábamos en la escuela y teníamos que lavar los platos. Había dos chicas elitistas, Krystel y Christine, muy orgullosas de sí mismas; una de ellas, Christine, le preguntó a mi amiga Isabelle: "Isabelle, ¿puedes traernos el bolso de Krystel por favor?" Entonces Isabelle le contestó: "¿Qué color es?" y Christine dijo: "No te puedes confundir, es una Louis Vuitton ..." E Isabelle dijo inocentemente: "No te pregunté qué es, te pregunté de qué color es ..." Entonces Christine dijo: "... ¡Es marrón amarillento! ... "

Terry y Candy se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Mientras Candy reía, Terry la observaba, amaba su simplicidad, su suavidad, su amabilidad. Tenía que decirle por qué fue que se encontraron por segunda vez, todo por su hermana y todo por mantenerla alejada de Daniel Reed ...

\- Estoy lista para irme ... dijo Candy terminando de contar su anécdota ...¿Está listo?

\- Si, vamos…

Se pusieron de pie y fueron a tirar la basura en su bandeja y salieron del restaurante. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento a buscar el auto de Terrence, un Jaguar negro y se pusieron en marcha al Real Colegio San Pablo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Estuvieron viajando por un rato y cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la institución, ambos tuvieron una sensación de descarga eléctrica extraña. Salieron del auto, cruzaron el portón y caminaron por el patio de la entrada lentamente. Llegaron al edificio principal y caminaron hacia la oficina de la rectora. Una novicia, que era secretaria, los saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

\- Hola ... dijo Candy ... Mi nombre es Candice-Blanche Grey y él es Terrence Grandchester.

\- Hola ... dijo la joven.

\- Hola ... saludó Terrence.

\- Bueno, aquí vamos ... dijo Candy respirando profundamente ... Hace poco descubrí que mi bisabuela asistió a este colegio con el bisabuelo de Terrence ...

\- Qu ... ?!

Comenzó a decir Terrence, pero Candy le hizo una señal de que no hablara.

\- Entonces, quiero pedir visitar la escuela y si se puede, ver los archivos. Quiero escribir un libro sobre mi bisabuela y tener la mayor información posible sobre sus años como adolescente ...

\- Bien, iré a ver a la Reverenda Madre. Tomen asiento por favor. Ya vuelvo ...

La joven novicia se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina de la Reverenda Madre.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Candy se quedó a solas con Terrence, quien la estaba mirando sorprendido y fijamente.

\- Terrence, por favor, déjeme explicarle ...

\- Estoy escuchando ...

\- Le va a parecer irreal ... tal vez me va a tomar por una mujer loca ... bueno ... ahora puedo decírselo ... este ... aquí no pasa nada ... (ríe nerviosamente) ... el otro asunto personal del que tengo que ocuparme ... es sobre ... (respira profundo) ... una vida pasada ... !

\- ¿Una vida pasada? ¿Pasada de reencarnación?

\- Sí ... creo que he vivido a principios del siglo XX y que una parte de mi vida sucedió en esta escuela ... con un chico llamado Terrence Graham Grandchester ...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ... exclamó Terrence sorprendido.

\- Desde que yo lo vi a usted en ese barco, tuve una sensación de déjà vu ... tal vez sea ridículo ... pero voy a contarle todo ... La historia que yo cuento sobre la pequeña huérfana llamada "Candy", no es una historia, es un recuerdo de mi vida anterior ... por eso quise ir al Hogar de Pony cuando fuimos a Chicago ... Por eso es que llamé al árbol "El Padre", por eso es que mis dibujos son tan idénticos al lugar ... Mi amiga Annabelle ha estado investigando por mí y le he estado dando los nombres que he estado escuchando en mi cabeza ... Cuando ella estuvo en su casa en Connecticut, usted le prestó una computadora para que escribiera su artículo. Se dió cuenta de que su computadora era mas veloz, así que investigó los nombres "Candice White Andrew" y "Terrence Graham Grandchester" y descubrió que ambos fueron estudiantes en esta escuela ...

\- Por eso quería venir a Londres ...

\- Sí ... y ya estando aquí me siento muy familiarizada con el lugar ...

Él la observaba detenidamente y no podía creer que ella hubiera tenido esa sensación de déjà vu desde su primer encuentro en el barco. ¡Ella nunca se le había dicho antes!

\- Candice-Blanche ... No sé cómo decirle esto, pero yo también tuve esa misma sensación la primera vez que la vi en el barco ...

\- ... ¿De verdad? ...

\- Si.

\- ¿Entonces este colegio le parece familiar también?

\- Sí, desde el momento en que la escuché decir: "Real Colegio San Pablo", hace un rato.

\- Ohh ... ¿Y no le parece todo esto una locura?

\- No es más loco que la sensación que tengo de conocerla desde siempre ...

\- Entonces me va a ayudar a buscar en esta escuela por pruebas de nuestras ...

\- … vidas pasadas …

La puerta de la oficina de Reverenda Madre se abrió y la joven monja salió a pedirles que entraran.

\- Gracias ... dijeron Terrence y Candy al mismo tiempo.

Y ambos entraron a la oficina. La directora era una mujer de unos cincuenta años que los recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, por favor tomen asiento ... dijo ella.

\- Gracias ... dijeron Candy y Terrence sentándose.

\- ¿Dice que su bisabuela vino a este colegio? ¿Sabe qué año era?

\- Fue alrededor de 1913 ... dijo Candy sin saber por qué.

\- ¿1913? ¿Sabe el nombre de la Reverenda Madre de esa época?

\- Madre Grey ... respondió Terrence rápidamente sin saber por qué tampoco.

Candy y Terrence se miraron a los ojos.

\- Madre Grey, sí ... eso me ayudará a enviarlos a la sección correcta de la sala de archivos. Pueden ir al ala A de la biblioteca para los archivos de 1913 ...

En eso una monja entró a la oficina.

\- La Hermana Josephine los llevará allá ... haz toda la investigación que necesites.

Terrence sacó su chequera del interior de su saco y firmó un cheque que le entregó a la directora.

\- Muchas gracias hijo, que Dios te bendiga, tu donación va a ser de mucha utilidad.

Salieron de la oficina y caminaron hacia la biblioteca. Tuvieron que salir a otro patio para llegar allí y todo les parecía muy familiar ... Se dirigieron al ala A para comenzar su investigación. La Hermana Josephine les explicó cómo acceder a los archivos y se retiró.

\- Bueno, busquemos a Candice White Andrew ... dijo Candy.

\- Y a Terrence Graham Grandchester ... dijo Terry.

Buscaron por un rato, todo estaba perfectamente archivado. Encontraron exámenes y tareas de Candice White Andrew y Terrence Graham Grandchester para el año escolar 1912-1913. Pero para el año 1913-1914, no había casi nada.

\- ¿Cómo es que no hay nada para el año escolar 1913-1914? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Quizás tuvieron que abandonar la escuela ... dijo Terrence.

\- Probablemente ...

\- Aquí están sus números de habitaciones ... ¡pero es el mismo número! ... exclamó Terry.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?!

\- Ahh ... Uno es para el dormitorio de las chicas y el otro es para el dormitorio de los chicos ...

\- Incluso tenían el mismo número de habitación, increíble ...

**_"Me equivoqué de habitación ... " _**Candy escuchó en su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Escuchó eso?! ... preguntó Terrence a Candy.

\- _"Me equivoqué de habitación ..." _Sí, lo escuché ... Terrence ... ¿sabe que vivimos una aventura loca y fantástica?

\- Candice-Blanche, con usted todo tiene sentido, incluso lo que no tiene sentido para nadie ...

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Imprimamos lo que encontramos ... dijo Terrence.

\- Y yo voy a buscar a la Hermana Josephine para que nos muestre los dormitorios.

Terrence imprimió la información y Candy regresó con la Hermana para visitar los dormitorios. Fueron a visitar primero la habitación que fue de Candice White Andrew ... Era una linda suite y Candy la veía pero como se veía en 1913 y Terrence también. La sensación era indescriptible. Después se dirigieron al dormitorio de los chicos para ver la habitación que era de Terrence Graham Grandchester y tuvieron la misma sensación de déjà vu, lo que los hizo sentir un poco mareados ...

\- Gracias Hermana Josephine ... dijo Terrence.

\- ¿Podemos ir a los jardines de la escuela? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Por supuesto, tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten ... les dijo la monja.

\- Gracias hermana ... dijo Candy.

Cruzaron el patio de la escuela y Candy caminó instintivamente hacia una pequeña colina. Dirigió sus pasos a un árbol.

_" Esta es la segunda Colina de Pony "_

Candy escuchó esas palabras en su mente. Terrence estaba a su lado y los dos se sumergieron en un remolino de imágenes y música.

\- Ellos pasaron mucho tiempo aquí ... dijo Candy.

\- Si. Yo también puedo sentirlo ... es escalofriante ... dijo Terrence ... Durante todo este tiempo, he tenido imágenes en mi cabeza y no tenía idea de que usted estuviera teniendo lo mismo.

\- Yo tampoco sino hasta que Annabelle hizo la conexión entre usted y mi vida pasada ...

\- ¿Y cómo?

\- Porque yo le comentaba a ella que me sentía bien con usted y en las imágenes que tenía también estaba usted y siempre me llamaba después de tener uno de mis flashes ...

\- Ohh ... ¿tenía los flashes también? ... Dios mío Candice-Blanche, al menos lo tomó en serio, yo en cambio pensé que estaba perdiendo la cabeza ...

\- No lo tomé en serio al principio. Annabelle me hizo pensar con la historia del Hogar de Pony. Ella un día estaba hablando de un episodio del programa de televisión "Charmed" donde la nueva hermana pensó que había inventado una historia o había escuchado una historia durante su infancia, pero no era una historia, era un recuerdo de su vida anterior ...

\- ¿Por un episodio de "Charmed"?

\- Sí, al principio le dije que estaba loca, luego seguí teniendo esas visiones y le dije que investigara con la esperanza de no encontrar nada ... No tenía nada que perder ...

\- Dios mío ... Terry se pasaba su mano por su cabello.

\- Y la llamada telefónica en el almuerzo fue porque encontró algo importante, ella ya ni siquiera lo duda. Me envió evidencia por UPS ... No puedo esperar para ver lo que encontró ...

\- Yo también ... !

\- Volvamos al apartamento para descansar, se hace tarde ... sugirió Candy.

\- Está bien, vamos ...

Candy y Terry fueron a despedirse de las monjas, quienes les agradecieron nuevamente por el gran cheque y se retiraron.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Durante el trayecto al apartamento hablaron sobre los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué es que conoce la melodía que yo tengo en mi cabeza ... dijo Terrence.

\- ¡La melodía! sí ... todo esto es tan irreal ... Candice White Andrew, ¡Candy! ... Mi nombre es Candice-Blanche, mi familia me llama "Candy" y mi madre dice que ese nombre le llegó espontáneamente cuando yo nací ...

\- Terrence Graham Grandchester ... ¡Mi nombre es Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester! ... todo esto es muy extraño ...

\- Nos conocimos a principios del siglo XX y nos enamoramos ...

\- Pero aparentemente algo nos separó ... porque si somos su reencarnación, significa que tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes ... que resolver ...

\- Esperemos que Annabelle tenga las respuestas en su paquete.

Llegaron al apartamento y fueron a sus habitaciones a refrescarse y cambiarse para la cena. Ambos cenaron en un ambiente alegre y pasaron el resto de la noche hablando sobre sus sueños y todo lo que habían visto y oído. De hecho Candy comenzó a escribir todo lo que habían visto para intentar reconstituir la historia.

Era ya muy tarde, cuando decidieron irse a dormir.

\- Mañana tenemos que ir a Escocia ... anunció Terry ... Voy a tener que conducir.

\- Oh ... espero que el paquete de Annabelle llegue antes de que nos vayamos ... lo mandó con carácter de urgente.

\- Yo tambien ...

\- Muy bien, son casi las 3 de la mañana y con el cambio de horario y las emociones del día ... Estoy feliz de que no pensara que yo estaba loca. Arrojé todo esto sobre usted inesperadamente. Pensé que yo iba a ir al San Pablo sola ...

\- Si yo la tomara por una persona loca, entonces yo también tendría que tomarme por un loco y sé que usted y yo no estamos locos ... además tenemos algo en común que es muy especial ... ahora entiendo por qué quería esperar, quería entender lo que le estaba pasando antes de hacer algo conmigo ... Terry se acercaba a Candy lentamente ... Yo quería entender lo que me estaba pasando a mí también, porque quería acercarme a ti ...

\- El paquete de Annabelle va a llegar aquí mañana y vamos a obtener respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas. Buenas noches, Terrence ... dijo Candy rápidamente sacando a Terry de su inspiración.

\- Buenas noches Candice-Blanche ...

Candy y Terry se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para tratar de dormir un poco, pero ambos se sentían demasiado emocionados, incapaces de dormir toda la noche.

•••


	16. Chapter 16

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 16  
" El pasado se encuentra con el presente ... "**_

Candy se despertó y en seguida se preparó para partir a Escocia, se encontraba todavía muy emocionada por todos los eventos del día anterior. Iría en el auto de Terrence con él al volante. Encontró a este último en el comedor ya tomando el desayuno.

\- ¡Hola! ... saludó ella sonriendo.

\- ¿Pasó una buena noche?

\- ¿Usted que piensa?

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco tuve una buena noche ...

\- Voy a tratar de pasar algo de alimento solo porque necesito comer ... dijo Candy sonriendo sin contener la emoción.

Se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo.

Mientras tomaban el desayuno comenzaron a hablar sobre eventos de esos días.

Cuando estuvieron listos para partir, la mujer del servicio les trajo un paquete que acababa de llegar de América, con remitente de Annabelle. Era una caja grande. Candy sin tardanza tomó la caja y la abrió. Había adentro una especie de urna cerrada, también había muchos diarios e infinidad de cartas.

\- ¡Wow! ... exclamó Candy ... ¡Aquí están! Las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas ...

\- Casi tengo ganas de cancelar nuestro día de trabajo de hoy solo para descubrir lo que Candy y Terry tienen reservado para nosotros ... dijo Terry.

\- No lo haga. Yo puedo leer los diarios y las cartas en el auto ... dijo Candy ... ¡Vámonos Terrence!

\- Ehh ... De acuerdo, pero ahora nos llevaremos al chofer, de otro modo no podré concentrarme en el camino.

Entonces de inmediato hicieron los arreglos para que un chofer de la compañía condujera el Rolls Royce, que los llevaría a Escocia.

Subieron al auto con el paquete y en seguida Candy comenzó a ver que los diarios se encontraban numerados ... Candy comenzó con el más viejo, con el número uno.

\- ¿Quiere que lo lea en voz alta para que podamos ahorrar tiempo? ... preguntó Candy ... Así no tendrá que leerlos usted otra vez.

\- Me parece muy bien ... respondió Terrence.

\- ¡Terrence ... la letra ... es mía!

\- Bueno, técnicamente usted lo escribió ...

\- ¡Sí! ... Bueno si ... por fin voy a comenzar a leer ...

Candy comenzó a leer el diario de Candice White Andrew en voz alta. Comenzó en el Hogar de Pony cuando la pasada Candy era pequeña, como en la historia que ella solía contar. Era casi palabra por palabra, lo que había escrito una vez para sus hermanos y hermanas pequeños.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando llegaron a Escocia, estaban leyendo el diario donde ella iba a Inglaterra después de la muerte de Anthony y en donde conoció a un joven en un barco que se burló de sus pecas. Candy sintió que estaba viviendo todo lo que estaba leyendo. A partir de ese momento, Terrence apareció en las imágenes, sintiendo que también estaba viviendo las escenas.

Pero tuvieron que detener su lectura para poder comenzar su día de trabajo.

\- Es una sensación increíble ... dijo Terrence ... ¿Cree que vamos a poder concentrarnos en el trabajo?

\- Tenemos que hacerlo ... dijo Candy realmente conmovida.

Entonces se dirigieron a sus reuniones de negocios. Estaban comprando una empresa que tenía problemas financieros para así ponerla a funcionar, ya que iba a ser transferida a un país del tercer mundo. Una empresa en quiebra en un país desarrollado podría volver a la vida casi 10 años más que en un país del tercer mundo.

Al terminar sus reuniones se dirigieron a casa a comer. Los Grandchester poseían un castillo en Escocia, cerca de Edimburgo. Cuando Candy vió el majestuoso castillo le pareció muy familiar.

\- Le pedí al personal que nos preparara un buffet para comer ... anunció Terrence.

\- Bien, aunque no creo que pueda comer, pero vamos.

Se dirigieron al comedor y se sirvieron ellos mismos. La mente de Candy estaba tan ocupada que era incapaz de decir qué había en su plato.

Terminaron sus alimentos y se dirigieron a una hermosa sala con chimenea, para continuar con su lectura. Se sentaron en un mullido sofá y Candy reanudó su lectura. El San Pablo, las vacaciones de verano en Escocia ... Candice-Blanche ahora entendía perfectamente por qué se sentía tan bien en el castillo ... el sorpresivo beso y la inesperada bofetada ...

\- ¿Ella lo abofeteó? ... dijo Candice-Blanche sorprendida.

\- Bueno, en esos tiempos , algunas chicas pensaban que podían quedar embarazada de un beso ... dijo Terrence riendo.

\- ¿De verdad? Es bueno que sea falso entonces, ¡porque me hubiera quedado embarazada muchas veces!

Se echaron a reír a carcajadas y continuaron leyendo. Leyeron el regreso a la escuela, la sucia trampa de Eliza, la separación por ése motivo, la partida a América, la breve reunión del tren, el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta" y la triste separación en las escaleras de un hospital ... Candy estaba llorando inconsolablemente mientras leía esa parte. Tuvo que dejar de leer para poder respirar un poco. Lloraba amargamente ...

\- ¡¿Candice-Blanche?! ... exclamó Terry, acercándose a ella muy consternado ... ¿Está bien?

Ella lo miró y se acercó a él también abrazándolo con fuerza. Candy se soltó a llorar a mares.

\- ¡Ay Terrence! ¡Por eso se separaron, por deber y obligaciones!¡Eso fue tan estúpido! Ella era muy buena. Renunciar al hombre que amaba por otra mujer ... decía Candy en medio del llanto.

\- Es la historia que escuchamos en el teatro, ¿lo recuerda? ¿Cuando la llevé a ver "Romeo y Julieta"?

\- Sí, nos pusimos tristes de repente ... la historia nos preocupó mucho ... No creo que podamos dormir sin terminar de leer estos diarios ... déjeme continuar leyendo ...

Dijo Candy pero permaneciendo en los brazos de Terrence y continuó leyendo en voz alta. Leyó acerca y después de la separación, la enfermedad de Candy, la manera en que Terrence se convirtió al alcohol, para así continuar con su recuperación y volver a su deber con Susanna ...

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**"Estoy de vuelta en el Hogar de Pony. ¡Y no lo vas a creer, Albert es en realidad el Tío Abuelo William! Recuperó su memoria y nos sorprendió a todos. Realmente debería ser actor, porque todo ese tiempo en Londres, nos estaba haciendo pensar que era un vagabundo. ¡Se descubrió a si mismo justo a tiempo para detener mis forzadas nupcias con Neil Reagan! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Neil quería casarse conmigo! ¡Ese chico malo y estúpido se enamoró de mí! Pues muy mal por él, ¡porque yo nunca lo amaré!**_

_**Espero que estés bien. Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto con Susanna, tienes que cuidarla, ella te quiere mucho y te salvó la vida. Pero debo admitir que odio esta situación. Yo quería vivir mi vida contigo, tener a tus hijos y esperarte todas las noches después de un largo día de trabajo. Habría buscado un trabajo de medio tiempo, para poder cuidar más de la casa y de los niños.  
¿Sabes? Pensé por un momento que habías venido a buscarme y a decirme que te refugiabas en el alcohol porque yo no estaba contigo. Pero estaba equivocada. Regresaste con Susanna. Bueno, es lo que tenías que hacer de todos modos. No estoy enojada contigo.**_

_**Te amo y te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos."**_

_**Candy.**_

Entonces apareció una carta de Terry y a partir de ese momento, Terrence comenzó a leer en voz alta también.

_**Mi querida Candy:**_

_**"Aquí estoy, de vuelta a mi deber. Probablemente nunca lo sabrás, pero fuiste tú quien me dio el coraje y valor de volver con Susanna. Fui a Chicago y anduve embriagándome por los bares de la ciudad. No tuve el valor de enfrentarte mientras estaba borracho.  
Me encontré a Albert quien me hizo ver lo fuerte que eras, cómo seguías con tu vida, a pesar de todo lo que se te arrojaban en el camino. Te vi desde lejos, estabas en la Clínica Feliz con los niños y decidí irme sin hablar contigo. Siempre has sido la más fuerte de los dos ... lo que hiciste ... renunciar a nuestra vida juntos para que yo pudiera cuidar a Susanna ... eres un ángel Candy y de ahora en adelante, así es como voy a pensar en ti ... Voy a blasfemar, pero eso es lo que para mí, tú siempre vas a ser mi ángel, el ángel que me devolvió a mi madre.**_

_**A propósito recibí noticias de mi padre y él me contó cómo lo convenciste de que me dejara perseguir mi sueño. Romper contigo fue un dolor insoportable, pero saber que eres feliz me da valor para seguir viviendo. Voy a cuidar a Susanna, pero debes saber que nunca la amaré. Eres la única mujer que amo. La única con quien quería vivir ... Pero las cosas son como son ... "**_

_**Tu amor:**_

_**Terry.**_

Terrence se detuvo y dirigió una profunda mirada a Candice-Blanche.

\- ¿Puede creerlo? Ella estaba pensando que él iría a buscarla y él fue, pero nunca le habló ... dijo Terrence con tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿16, 17, 18 años de edad? ... preguntó Candice-Blanche.

\- Los adolescentes en ese tiempo maduraban bastante rápido.

\- Así es. Tomar la decisión de separarse por el bien de otra mujer ... Francamente no veo a muchos adolescentes de nuestro tiempo que pudieran sacrificarse así ...

\- Su sacrificio parece un poco extremo, cuando se ve con ojos de nuestro tiempo ... pero entiendo su forma de pensar de ese momento.

\- Terrence, dejaron de tener una vida juntos, para que él pudiera cuidar a otra mujer que ¡no amaba! ¿Sería esa mujer realmente feliz teniendo al hombre que quería, quedándose con ella solo por compasión, deber y obligación? Él fue muy infeliz, incluso comenzó a beber y Candy siempre fue tan valiente, a pesar de que en el fondo se estaba muriendo sin su Terry ... Los adolescentes de hoy piensan en ellos primero, no en los demás ...

\- Y la pierna de Susanna no volvería a crecer ... probablemente ella estaba muy feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo con un hombre que no la amaba, pero que ella lo quería como loca ...

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Tantos corazones rotos! Pero déjeme continuar ...

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**"No sé por qué te escribo, sé que nunca leerás estas líneas. Pero es mi manera de estar contigo, de hablar contigo. Todavía estoy en el Hogar de Pony cuidando de los niños. La Señorita Pony se puso enferma y tuve que atenderla. ¿Sabes? Soy la enfermera residente del Hogar de Pony. Amo cuidar de los niños. Me veo a esa edad de entonces, tan libre sin querer ser adoptada, quería quedarme en el Hogar de Pony para siempre. A veces lamento haber sido llevada por los Reagan. No quería irme pero cambié de opinión después de ver a mi Príncipe de la Colina y confundir la insignia Reagan ... incluso a veces pienso que mi vida hubiera sido más tranquila, si no te hubiera conocido, pero ... No habría tenido todos esos sentimientos que tengo por ti y pienso que más que nunca valió la pena.**_

_**Espero que estés bien y que al menos puedas ser feliz en el escenario y ser lo que siempre has querido ser. Recuerdo el discurso que me diste en Escocia, en el que mostrabas tanta pasión por cumplir tu sueño de ser actor. También recuerdo perfectamente cómo te empujé cuando me abrazaste.  
Hoy lo lamento. Lamento no haber aprovechado más de tu presencia. Lamento no haberte besado más ... En Nueva York, no tuvimos la oportunidad de besarnos y amarnos por el asunto de Susanna. Quería que me besaras tanto, que me abrazaras y que nunca me dejaras volver ...  
Pero los dioses estaban en contra de nosotros ... "**_

_**Candy.**_

**oOo**

_**Mi Querida Candy:**_

_**"Sé que quieres que yo sea fuerte, pero a veces siento que mi fuerza me abandona. Tú eres a quien yo quiero ver todos los días. Pensé que con el tiempo me sentiría mejor, pero no, todavía te amo tanto, si no es que más.**_

_**¿Recuerdas cómo te describí el teatro en Escocia? ¿Cómo te dije que yo podía ser quien yo quisiera ser e incluso te abracé y me empujaste? Eras tan puritana e inocente y al mismo tiempo eras tan atrevida, eras una cabeza dura ... Eso, me encantó de ti ... Estar en el teatro, me hace olvidar la realidad por unas horas. Pero tan pronto como regreso a casa, la realidad se derrumba. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar esto. ¿Seré realmente recompensado por mi noble acto? O el hecho de porque siempre me estoy quejando, no tengo mi recompensa ... No sé qué le hice a Dios para recibir este castigo, pero sea lo que sea, rezo todos los días y pido perdón por lo que sea que haya hecho para merecer tal castigo.**_

_**Lamento no haberte besado cuando viniste a Nueva York para el estreno, mi amor. El beso en Escocia tendrá que ser el único que intercambiamos ..."**_

_**Nos veremos algún día.**_

_**Tu Terry.**_

Candice-Blanche y Terrence se miraron con intensidad.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Estaban en la misma sintonía ... dijo Candice-Blanche.

\- Hablaban de las mismas cosas en el mismo momento, sin haber leído lo que el otro estaba escribiendo ... observó Terrence.

\- Ni siquiera sabían que se estaban escribiendo ... realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro ...

\- Fue un crimen separarlos ...

\- Por eso estamos aquí, para rectificar el error de su separación ... dijo Candice mirando a Terrence a los ojos.

Continuaron su lectura.

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**"La guerra finalmente terminó, pero trajo una epidemia de gripe española terrible. Mucha gente ha muerto; es como si el horror de la guerra no quisiera terminar ... Espero que estés bien y espero que no se te haya contagiado la gripe.**_

_**No sé si te hablé de Tom, mi hermano del Hogar de Pony. Él fue adoptado por un granjero del lugar. Un día, su padre malinterpretó nuestra amistad y pensó que Tom y yo estábamos enamorados, pero se lo aclaramos ... Tom estuvo muy enfermo durante la epidemia de gripe y casi muere. Su padre estuvo junto a su cama desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer y yo también. Afortunadamente mejoró de la gripe. Su padre decidió no presionarlo más para que se casara, ¡su padre le traía a todas las chicas del pueblo! Tom estuvo muy agradecido de que yo lo hubiera cuidado y nos hicimos muy cercanos ... pero como amigos. Nos hicimos una promesa extraña; si en 5 años todavía estábamos solteros, nos casaríamos, así no envejeceríamos solos ... Extraño, ¿no crees?**_

_**Bueno, ya veremos dentro de 5 años ... No sé si Tom se va a casar antes de que pasen los 5 años, pero yo sé que no encontraré a nadie, porque al que quiero no está disponible. Entonces, si Tom está libre en 5 años, me casaré con él, si es que no olvida su promesa ... "**_

_**Candy.**_

**oOo**

_**Mi Querida Candy:**_

_**"La epidemia de gripe española mató a mucha gente. Susanna fue contagiada, pero sobrevivió milagrosamente. ¿No es ella fuerte para ese frágil cuerpo? Tal vez estoy siendo cruel, pero ojalá ella hubiera muerto. Candy sé que no estarías de acuerdo con lo que estoy escribiendo ... O mejor dicho, ojalá yo hubiera muerto en esta epidemia. Pero es como si el universo estuviera decidido a ignorar mis peticiones y mis deseos ... ¿Por qué estoy sorprendido? El universo me alejó de ti, de una manera muy muy cruel y nunca lo superé y nunca lo haré.**_

_**No sé lo que estás haciendo, si tienes pretendientes o si tienes una vida amorosa. Deseo que seas feliz mi amor, te amo y quiero que seas feliz, quiero que te rías, porque eres mucho más bonita cuando te ríes que cuando lloras."**_

_**Tu amor,**_

_**Terry.**_

**oOo**

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**"Annie y Archie están casados y ahora tienen un niño llamado Alistair. Él es tan lindo. Es bueno ver a nuestros amigos vivir su sueño. Tú y yo fuimos privados de nuestro sueño, de estar juntos para siempre. Patricia todavía está en Florida y es maestra. Lentamente está superando la muerte de Stear.**_

_**Tenemos un nuevo huésped, un niño llamado Malcom. Perdió a sus padres en un accidente de auto y tiene tan solo 8 meses. Es adorable, tan inocente y sin problemas. Como yo estuve en un punto, antes de que mi vida y su cruel prueba vinieran y pusieran mi mundo patas arriba.**_

_**Te vi en el periódico, eres un excelente actor. Desearía poder verte de nuevo en el escenario, pero verte sería demasiado difícil para mí. Por favor, comprende cariño, si te veo, no podré contenerme. Vendría a ti y nunca te dejaría ir de nuevo ...**_

_**Pensé que con el paso de los años te superaría, pero no es el caso. Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos, te amaré hasta que el amor muera ... "**_

_**Candy.**_

**oOo**

**_Mi Querida Candy:_**

**_"Estar en el escenario es lo único que la vida me ha dado por lo que estoy agradecido. Porque vivir sin ti es insoportable. Veo a la audiencia todas las noches, para ver si por algún milagro podrías estar entre ellos ... Pero nunca estás allí y tal vez sea mejor así, porque si algún día mi milagro ocurre y estás ahí ... Interrumpiré mi obra para bajar al público a abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir de nuevo._**

**_Estar con alguien por deber y obligación es una plaga que no desearía a mi peor enemigo. Si no tuviera todos estos sentimientos por ti, hubiera sido más fácil ... pero te amo Candy, como nunca hubiera pensado que amaría a alguien algún día. Un amor como el nuestro es raro, debe haber sido enviado desde allá arriba ... Estoy seguro de que todavía me amas Candy, puedo sentirlo ... nos amaremos hasta que el amor esté muerto ... "_**

**_Siempre tuyo,_**

**_Terry._**

Candice-Blanche lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Terrence.

\- ¡Qué hermoso! ... dijo ella entre sollozos ... "Nos amaremos hasta que el amor esté muerto ..."

\- Y a través de los tiempos ... Esta historia es espeluznante ... al parecer somos la reencarnación de Candy y Terry.

\- Y tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos en este tiempo ... ¿tiene a alguna mujer obsesionada con usted y que le haya salvado la vida y perdido la pierna en el intento?

\- Tengo algunas mujeres obsesionadas conmigo ... y tiene hombres obsesionados con usted ...?

Se echaron a reír mientras Candy se limpiaba sus lágrimas. Ella continuó leyendo:

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**"Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí. La Señorita Pony ha estado muy delicada y todos hemos estado muy ocupados en el Hogar. Ahora está mejor, pero su salud sigue siendo muy frágil. Ahora ya no está trabajando, se queda allí sentada en una mecedora todo el día y descansando.**_

_**El tiempo ha pasado y los 5 años ya están aquí ... Tom vino a verme para ver lo de nuestra promesa. Pensé que él ya la había olvidado. No estamos enamorados, pero tal vez estamos enamorados como los amigos están enamorados ¿sabes? Tengo que amar a alguien para ser su amigo, ¿verdad? O tal vez somos como hermano y hermana, sea lo que sea, nos vamos a casar.  
Él sabe que estoy enamorada de ti, no estoy escondiendo nada de él, incluso sabe cada vez que te escribo ... no cree que yo esté loca, aunque deduzca que nunca leerás estas líneas. Él dice que es mi manera de vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros actos ... Es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero muchísimo y nos entendemos. Su padre está, por supuesto, encantado, dice que perdimos el tiempo por nada, que sabía que estábamos enamorados durante años, pero simplemente no lo admitíamos ... Tom y yo dejamos creerlo, ¿para qué estropear su alegría? Voy a ser la esposa de un granjero, la esposa de Tom, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo ...**_

_**'Cuando no tienes lo que quieres, te contentas con lo que tienes ... ' Lo que quiero es a ti Terry, lo que tengo es Tom ... "**_

_**Candy.**_

\- Wow ... exclamó Candice-Blanche ... Ella se casó con Tom, su mejor amigo ...

\- Bueno, fue mejor que se casara con alguien que amaba como hermano ... El pobre Terry estaba atrapado con Susanna por deber y obligaciones.

\- ¿Sabe? En África, en los viejos tiempos, la mayoría de los matrimonios eran arreglados por los padres. Los chicos simplemente obedecían, porque eso era lo que pensaban que era bueno.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí y esos matrimonios eran sólidos, no existían los divorcios. Si el hombre quería a otra mujer, se casaba con otra con la bendición de la actual esposa.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Quizás debería haber reencarnado como africano! ... dijo Terrence entre risas ... Pero, ¿cómo podían casarse con otra mujer?

\- Hacían lo que llaman una boda por consentimiento ... no iban al registro civil. Y la segunda esposa sabía que ella era la segunda esposa y respetaba a la primera ...

\- ¿Y qué había de la rivalidad? ¿No se odiaban la una a la otra?

\- Algunas se odiaban y pasaban el tiempo haciéndose travesuras, pero otras elegían llevarse bien. Conozco a alguien que fue tan amable con su rival, que esta última se fue para que la otra no sufriera más ...

\- ¿En verdad? Ser agradable funciona para algunas personas ...

\- Susanna debió haber dejado ir a Terry, especialmente después de que Candy le salvó la vida ...

\- Bueno, aparentemente ella no era tan buena como Candy ...

Terrence y Candice-Blanche continuaron su lectura. Era el turno ahora de Terrence.

_**Querida Candy:**_

_**"Han pasado años desde la última vez que te escribí. La vida sin ti es insípida. Me encontré a Annie y Archie en una recepción, aquí en Nueva York y Archie tuvo el placer de decirme que te casaste con Tom ... sentí como si me estuvieran clavando infinidad de cuchillos afilados en mi corazón, al mismo tiempo. Me encontraba con Susanna en ese momento y me comencé a sentir muy mal. Todos pudieron ver el dolor en mi rostro y tu amiga Annie, tu hermana, me llevó a la terraza para respirar un poco de aire y consolarme. Ella fue muy amable y me dijo que no estabas enamorada de Tom y que ustedes habían prometido casarse si no encontraban a nadie más ... Me sentí un poco más tranquilo y muy agradecido con Annie por decirme de qué se trataba realmente tu matrimonio. Al menos estás con Tom, tu hermano y tu mejor amigo. Espero que seas feliz como esposa de un granjero. Estoy con el corazón destrozado porque te casaste con alguien que no era yo, pero no quiero ser egoísta. Te dije que fueras feliz y eso fue lo que hiciste, de la mejor manera que pudiste. Estoy feliz, incluso si mi corazón está sangrando abundantemente ... En mi corazón, eres mi esposa Candy y así es como te veo en mis sueños, pero cuando me despierto, la cruel realidad se derrumba. Esta realidad por la que vendería mi alma al diablo, para que fuera diferente. A veces tengo ganas de conciliar el sueño y nunca despertarme más, porque, cuando duermo, estoy contigo y la vida es hermosa. El tiempo no parece querer curar mis heridas. Todavía están doliendo mucho, como el primer día de nuestra cruel separación.**_

_**Sé feliz mi amor y ten muchos hijos, porque sé que amas a los niños y habrías tenido muchos conmigo ... "**_

_**Te amo ...**_

_**Tu Terry con el corazón en cenizas ...**_

Terrence se puso un poco sentimental después de leer esa carta, estaba viviendo el estado mental de Terry mientras leía.

\- Terrence ... preguntó Candice-Blanche ... ¿Está bien?

\- Sí ... solo estoy ... un poco ...

\- Transtornado ... dijo ella sosteniéndolo más cerca.

Entonces él la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella no fuera a dejar sus brazos. Acababa de sentir el dolor más profundo de Terry en el corazón, al enterarse de que Candy se había casado, eso lo tenía conmocionado más de la cuenta. Candice-Blanche trató de tranquilizarlo.

\- Terrence ... dijo suavemente ... Estoy aquí ... esta vez estoy aquí y no vamos a dejar que nada nos moleste o nos separe ... tenemos otra oportunidad para rectificar ese error.

Él no respondió y la abrazó con fuerza cerrando sus bellos ojos azules. Se quedaron así por un rato y luego Candice-Blanche continuó leyendo los diarios de Candy.

_**Mi Querido Terry:**_

_**"Annie vino a verme para contarme sobre su encuentro en una recepción en Nueva York y el cuánto te lastimó el saber que me casé con Tom. Te pido que me perdones mi amor por el dolor y la aflicción que te causaron las noticias de mi boda. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber podido casarme contigo, pero las cosas son como son y tenemos que vivir con las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones. Tom es realmente lindo y estoy feliz. Tal vez no estoy viviendo la gran pasión con la que todos sueñan, pero estoy bien y voy a tener un bebé ...**_

_**Tom quiere que sea un niño para poder educarlo como él y llamarlo como él: Thomas Jr. Tom me trata como a una reina, no quiere que toque nada, así que todo lo que hago es comer y dormir. Aunque a mí me es muy difícil no hacer nada, pero lo intentaré por el bebé.**_

_**Espero que sigas usando el teatro como una forma de escape. Lo que estás haciendo es muy noble y sé lo que te costó: yo. Yo podría haber sido lo único bueno que te hubiera pasado después del teatro. Aguanta mi amor, no pierdas la esperanza, porque la esperanza es lo que te hace vivir."**_

_**Candy.**_

**oOo**

**_Candy mi amor:_**

**_"Me encontré a Karen, quien me dijo que ahora tienes un niño y una niña. Felicidades mi amor, esos niños tienen suerte de tenerte como madre, porque eres perfecta. Haces tus berrinches pero eres adorable e irresistible. Como no tiene padres, estoy seguro de que te asegurarás de que tus hijos tengan todo. A menudo sueño con nosotros dos, con nuestros hijos en un hogar feliz, que tienen una infancia normal con dos padres enamorados, algo que tuve muy brevemente, pero que tu nunca tuviste. Pero aún así viviste una infancia feliz en el Hogar de Pony, nunca has sido difícil, tomas lo que la vida te da y haces lo mejor que puedes. Cuando la vida te da limones, haces limonada._**

**_Estoy intentando Candy, estoy tratando mi amor, pero es muy difícil. Esta carga de la vida que me impusieron, a veces, hace que me den ganas de morir. Los que me conocen piensan que tengo un mal temperamento y que siempre estoy de mal humor, excepto cuando te escribo estas líneas para ti, mi amor. Líneas que nunca vas a leer ... pero estoy seguro de que inconscientemente, las estás entendiendo y sabes de lo que estoy hablando, como si imaginara que me estás respondiendo en mi cabeza._**

**_Cría bien a tus hijos Tarzán Pecosa y espero que la niña tenga pecas como tú, ella debe ser adorable."_**

**_Tu amor perdido:_**

**_Terry._**

**oOo**

_**Mi Querido Terry:**_

_**"Me encontré a Karen por casualidad en Chicago y estoy segura de que te contó sobre mis dos hijos. El mayor se llama Thomas Jr, como te dije cuando yo lo esperaba. La niña se llama Marie Candice y tiene pecas como yo. Me encanta ser madre, tener hijos es maravilloso. Estoy feliz Terry, tengo esposo e hijos.**_

_**Karen me dijo que te has convertido en una especie de patán. Terry, cariño, por favor, la vida es demasiado corta para pasarla de mal humor. Por favor, deja de estar de mal humor y toma la vida como va. Incluso tengo ganas de ir a verte para hablar contigo, pero si te veo, no podré dejarte ir. Así que escribo estas líneas y repito esta carta en mi cabeza y espero que el viento te lleve mi mensaje: Terry, por favor, comienza a sonreír de nuevo, la vida es demasiado corta para pasarla quejándose. Hazlo por mí.**_

_**Tengo a Tom, mi esposo y mi mejor amigo para apoyarme y alentarme y lo amo mucho. Sé que probablemente nunca te enamorarás de Susanna, pero tienes que sacar lo mejor de una peor situación. Encuentra una manera de vivir sin ser un gruñón. Sé que no debería estar pensando en ti, pero sería como pedirme que dejara de respirar. A veces me pregunto por qué el universo nos permitió enamorarnos y hacer planes, solo para separarnos cruelmente. La vida nunca es justa, pero de nuevo, si lo fuera, nadie tendría por qué luchar ...**_

_**Terry, aguanta por favor. Hazlo por mí."**_

_**Candy.**_

**oOo**

_**Mi Querida Candy:**_

_**"Te escribo estas líneas para agradecerte. Gracias a ti, tengo más fuerzas. No sé qué pasó, pero fue como si recibiera un mensaje tuyo diciéndome que ya no fuera un gruñón. Así que voy a tomar el lado bueno e incluso voy a hablar más con Susanna. Ella sabe que no la amo, pero está tan enamorada de mí, que no le importa. La he tratado muy mal, pero ella sigue allí, continúa hablando conmigo. No puedo estar enojado con ella para siempre por salvarme la vida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Al salvarme, ella me mató porque me impidió estar contigo para siempre. Soy un hombre muerto sin ti, pero decidí sonreír de nuevo y tomar la vida del lado bueno. Tengo una buena carrera y estoy haciendo un trabajo que me gusta, así que me considero afortunado, profesionalmente.**_

_**Espero que estés bien con tu pequeña y hermosa familia. Estás viviendo al menos una parte de tu sueño, tener una familia con tus propios hijos."**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Tu Terry.**_

Y pareciera como si ambos chicos se hubieran tomado un descanso de escribirse por varios años.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo unidos que estaban, cósmicamente! ¡Comenzaban a escribir al mismo tiempo y dejaban de hacerlo al mismo tiempo también! ... dijo asombrada Candice-Blanche.

\- Estaban más cerca que nunca, aunque separados ... observó Terrence.

\- Voy a seguir leyendo ... dijo Candice-Blanche.

**_Mi Querido Terry:_**

**_"Sabes que te estoy escribiendo esta vez con el corazón hecho trizas ... Fui a Nueva York con Annie y Marie Candice para comprar el vestido de novia de mi hija, en una boutique francesa que Annie conocía. Marie Candice se va a casar con un joven muy caballeroso de una buena familia, quien no es otro que el hijo de Annie y Archie: Alistair. Encontramos el vestido de novia más hermoso que había y con todos los accesorios. Marie Candice estaba loca de felicidad. Almorzamos en un restaurante de la ciudad y después fuimos a la estación de tren para tomar el tren de regreso a Chicago. Estábamos en primera clase, la que por supuesto era muy cómoda con todo el lujo. Me puse de pie para mirar por la ventana, la gente pasaba y mis ojos se cruzaron con otro par de ojos verde azulados ... los tuyos._**

**_El tren se comenzó a mover para partir y tus ojos parecían tan sorprendidos como los míos por habernos visto por pura casualidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre mis mejillas. Yo quería correr y saltar del tren y correr hacia ti y abrazarte para siempre. Parecías más alto, más fuerte, más maduro, pero aún así muy atractivo, si no es que más y tus ojos ... tu mirada lo decía todo. Todavía me amas Terry como yo todavía aún te amo y todos estos años no cambiaron nada. Ay mi amor, fue tan bueno verte, tan maravilloso verte pero al mismo tiempo tan doloroso. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente aunque sea por un segundo. Mi corazón se regocija y sangra al mismo tiempo ... Al menos nos despedimos esta vez con los ojos, tan desgarrador, tan doloroso ... Salí del compartimento para que mi hija no viera mis lágrimas. Annie me siguió preocupada, ella quería saber por qué estaba yo tan mal. Le dije que acababa de verte y ella me sostuvo en sus brazos y me consoló ..._**

**_Tom se dió cuenta de que algo me perturbaba y no me preguntó nada, me dejó sola con mi pena, pero luego vino y le conté lo que había sucedido, me abrazó y me consoló tiernamente. Tengo mucha suerte de tener un hombre como él conmigo, a quien no le oculto nada. Espero que estés bien después de nuestro encuentro inesperado, sé que también te va a doler, pero a pesar de lo doloroso que fue, fue una delicia y una alegría indescriptible verte mi amor y especialmente ver esos ojos tan llenos de amor ... Soñé contigo, soñé que realmente saltaba del tren y corría hacia ti y que finalmente había tenido ese segundo beso que tanto he estado esperando, durante tantos años ... Y fue maravilloso. Dicen que el amor te da alas e inspiración ... "_**

**_Cuando te vi tus ojos de par en par se abrieron_**

**_Lo que querían decir ocultarlo no pudieron_**

**_En medio de tanta gente perdidos se sintieron_**

**_Para nuestro amor es demasiado tarde_**

**_Tus ojos muestran tu corazón cuando tú sonríes_**

**_Dentro de un traje desgarrado está perdido_**

**_Sintiéndote solo con gente alrededor_**

**_El verdadero amor ahora es tan difícil de encontrar_**

**_Tan incomprendido crees que eres_**

**_Si tan solo pudiera, lo podría explicar_**

**_¿Acaso fue un sueño?_**

**_Algo me dice que esta vez fue real_**

**_El modo en que me siento_**

**_Tus ojos tan azules como los cielos de verano_**

**_Mientras te veía, mi mirada captaron_**

**_En un laberinto mágico perdidos se sintieron_**

**_Para nuestro amor es muy tarde_**

**_Esa mirada de tus ojos ocultar no puedes_**

**_Tan abiertos, tan sorprendido pareces_**

**_Ahora a alguien buscando_**

**_El verdadero amor tanto duele_**

**_Tus ojos muestran tu corazón, cuando tú sonríes_**

**_Siento que se está desmoronando el mío_**

**_¿No ves el modo en el que me siento?_**

**_Mi amor es real_**

**_Tus ojos te muestran cómo, cuando estás perdido_**

**_Me gustaría saber que soy parte_**

**_Cuando tus ojos brillen sabré que eres mío_**

**_Hasta el final de los tiempos._**

**_Candy._**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Mi Querida Candy, mi cariño, mi amor:**_

_**Las palabras no pueden expresar lo que sentí cuando te volví a ver, brevemente, como la primera vez que te vi en América. Eres mi musa, mi inspiración y esto es lo que produjo nuestro encuentro por pura casualidad:**_

_**Buscando un destino que es mío**_

_**Hay otro lugar en otro tiempo**_

_**Tocando muchos corazones en el camino**_

_**Esperando que nunca tenga que decirlo**_

_**Solo una ilusion ha de haber sido**_

_**Sigue tus emociones dondequiera**_

_**¿Es realmente magia en el aire?**_

_**Nunca dejes que tus sentimientos te depriman**_

_**Abre tus ojos y a tu alrededor mira**_

_**Es solo una ilusión**_

_**¿Podría haber sido eso, solo una ilusión?**_

_**¿En todo esto una confusión?**_

_**¿Podría haber sido eso, solo una ilusión?**_

_**¿Podría haber sido una imagen en mi imaginación?**_

_**Nunca estoy seguro de lo que voy a encontrar.**_

_**Solo en mis sueños te voy a hallar**_

_**Solo por un momento, después te vas a esfumar**_

_**Es solo una ilusión**_

_**¿Podría ser que es solo una ilusión?**_

_**¿Poniéndome de nuevo en toda esta confusión?**_

_**No, no fue una ilusión**_

_**Realmente allí estabas**_

_**Así como tus ojos verde esmeralda**_

_**Mirándome al mismo tiempo con tanto amor y tristeza**_

_**También tomaré la tristeza**_

_**Mientras haya amor**_

_**Claramente en tus ojos lo vi**_

_**Todo lo que necesito es tu amor**_

_**Quería correr hacia ti**_

_**Y entre mis brazos tenerte**_

_**Y nunca dejarte ir nuevamente**_

_**Pero los sueños es todo lo que tenemos**_

_**Los sueños son mi realidad, nuestra realidad**_

_**Te amaré en mis sueños y en la realidad**_

_**De los tiempos hasta el final.**_

_**Desearía que pudieras leer este poema. Esa noche fui a mi habitación sin cenar después de verte y no salí sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Mis sueños fueron maravillosos ... Me encantó el dolor que sentí al verte desde lejos y no poder tocarte, porque fue un dolor feliz y mi corazón me dolía, por supuesto, pero también fui muy feliz, como no lo había estado en tanto tiempo.**_

_**Tu amor:**_

_**Terry.**_

\- Wow ... exclamó Candice-Blanche ... Sé que estaban vinculados cósmicamente, pero ... me sorprende ver cuánto estaban conectados ...

\- Yo también ... dijo Terrence ... Escribieron poemas al mismo tiempo, que vinieron desde el fondo de su corazón ...

\- Es tan hermoso, ¡Dios mío! Pero todo ese amor fue en vano.

\- No, no fue en vano, tuvieron la suerte de tener esos sentimientos, mucha gente muere sin saber lo que es el verdadero amor ... Creo que ellos tuvieron suerte.

\- Tal vez, pero aún así ... toda esa pasión ... bueno, continuemos nuestra lectura ... mire, pasaron muchos años de nuevo, ahora son adultos mayores ... continúe Terrence por favor ...

_**Mi Querida Candy:**_

_**Han pasado tantos años ... ahora soy un hombre ya viejo, pero mi corazón todavía está enamorado de ti. Mi salud no es buena, incluso está peor que la de Susanna, ella es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos o quizás fue el hecho de que me quedé con ella lo que le dio fuerza? ... Pero siento que las mías me abandonan. Esta podría ser la última carta que te escribo. Así que, esta es una carta de despedida ... Mi querida, mi amor, mi señorita Tarzán, mi señorita Pecosa, mi Tarzán Pecosa, mi amada Candy, te he amado desde el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ti en ese bote. Eras tan dulce, tan agradable, tan hermosa y yo era un chico mocoso malcriado que intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas burlándose de tus pecas. Nunca saliste de mi cabeza y nunca pasó un día sin que yo pensara en ti. Doy gracias al destino por permitirnos encontrarnos, aunque nos haya separado más tarde cruelmente. Cumplí con mi deber, renuncié al amor de mi vida ... Pero mi corazón nunca dejó de amarte.**_

_**Adiós Pecosa, si el cielo existe, te veré allá arriba ...**_

_**Tu Terry.  
**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Mi Querido Terry:_**

**_No sé por qué me he estado sintiendo mal últimamente. Mi corazón sangra y duele cada vez que pienso en ti. Espero que estés bien, Terry. Tengo un sentimiento extraño, un mal presentimiento. Incluso quiero llamar a Karen para preguntarle cómo estás. He estado pensando mucho en ti estos días, en nuestro primer encuentro en el barco, cuando yo quería animarte y tú te reíste de mí. Pero te animé de alguna manera, te reíste en lugar de llorar! ... También he pensado en el Colegio San Pablo, aquel verano en Escocia y nuestro breve encuentro ... Terry, ¿estás bien? Tengo miedo ... Esto es demasiado, voy a llamar a Karen, porque no puedo soportarlo más._**

**_Candy._**

\- No hay más cartas de Terry ... dijo Terrence buscando.

\- Voy a seguir leyendo el diario de Candy ... dijo Candice-Blanche con tristeza.

_**Mi Querido Terry:**_

_**Acabo de llamar a Karen y no puedo creer lo que oigo, ¡ya no estás más en este mundo! ¡Ay Dios mío! Es una sensación horrible saber que mi otra mitad está en el paraíso ... Quiero irme y unirme a ti. Ay Terry, ¡¿por qué me dejaste?! Estoy llorando por ti, estoy llorando por nuestro amor y por nuestras vidas, por las circunstancias. Espero que por fin estés en paz ... Ya no tengo ganas de vivir. Soy una anciana ya, soy abuela y de repente mi vida en esta tierra, no tiene ningún sentido sin ti ... Ay Terry, ¡te amo mucho! ... Descansa en paz, mi amor.**_

_**Candy.**_

\- ¡AY DIOS MÍO! ... gritó Candice-Blanche soltándose a llorar inconsolablemente ... ¡Ay Dios mío! ...

Terrence la tuvo que sostener en sus brazos y se quedaron así consolándose largamente.

\- Bueno ... dijo Candice-Blanche un poco más tranquila ... Sigue la carta de un abogado con los últimos deseos de Terry ...

**_A quien le corresponda:_**

**_Yo, Terrence Graham Grandchester, en uso total de mis facultades mentales, sano de cuerpo y en mi sano juicio, declaro que sea mi voluntad que mi cuerpo sea incinerado y mis cenizas esparcidas en el lago de Escocia, que se encuentra cerca de Edimburgo, no muy lejos del castillo de mi padre el Duque de Grandchester. Es uno de los lugares donde he sido más feliz, es allí donde quiero descansar para siempre. Espero se cumpla mi voluntad._**

**_Terrence Graham Grandchester.  
_**

\- ¡Vaya! ... exclamó Terrence ... ¿Aquí en Escocia? No estamos aquí por pura casualidad parece ...

\- Hay otra carta de Candy, parece ser la última, creo ... dijo Candice-Blanche.

_**Mi Querido Terry:**_

_**Acabo de recibir el envío con todas tus cartas y las leí todas sin dejar de llorar. No puedo creer lo mucho que estábamos en sincronía. Yo también te estaba escribiendo en mi diario. También se me entregó la carta donde pides que se esparzan tus cenizas en Escocia, en nuestro lago, en donde nos besamos ... Ahí es donde quiero descansar yo también, muy cerca de ti, en el más allá ... Mi amor, estaremos juntos pronto por toda la eternidad.**_

_**Candy.**_

\- Mire Terrence, aquí está la carta y sus últimos deseos ... dijo Candice-Blanche.

_**A quien le corresponda:**_

_**Yo, Candice White Andrew Steve, en uso total de mis facultades mentales, sano de cuerpo y en mi sano juicio, declaro que sea mi voluntad que mi cuerpo sea cremado después de mi muerte y que mis cenizas sean dispersadas en el lago de Escocia, cerca de Edimburgo. Es en Escocia donde pasé el verano más hermoso de mi vida. Me gustaría descansar allí por la eternidad. Espero que se cumpla mi voluntad.**_

_**Sinceramente:**_

_**Candice White Andrew Steve.**_

\- ¡Por cierto! Hay una urna en la caja, ¿cree que son las cenizas de Candy? ... preguntó Candice-Blanche a Terrence.

\- Parece que sí ... tal vez sus hijos no pudieron encontrar el tiempo para venir a Escocia ...

\- Pero nosotros estamos aquí. Tal vez estaba escrito para que nosotros lo hiciéramos ... ¿sabe a dónde está el lago?

\- Si, vamos ...

\- ¿Pero no es demasiado noche ya?

\- Terminemos con esta historia de una vez. ¡Candy tiene que reunirse con Terry en el lago! ... exclamó con ánimo Terrence.

\- Muy bien ... ¡vamos!

Se pusieron sus chaquetas y se dirigieron al lago con la urna en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron, ambos veían el lugar como era durante las vacaciones de verano, con Candy y Terry incluídos, no era de noche ante sus ojos. Estaban cerca del lago y Candice-Blanche abrió la urna. Ella esparció las cenizas sobre el fragante césped muy cerca a la orilla. Candice-Blanche y Terrence permanecieron en silencio y repentinamente les embargó una sensación de paz. Se abrazaron ellos cálidamente.

\- Aquí es donde ellos bailaron ... dijo Candice-Blanche.

\- ¿Quiere bailar? Será para finalmente resolver el misterio de nuestras vidas pasadas ...

\- Muy bien …

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, reviviendo el momento en el que los otros Candy y Terry habían bailado mucho tiempo atrás ... Se detuvieron y Terrence en un impulso, sin pensarlo, guiado por su corazón, puso sus labios dulcemente sobre los de Candice-Blanche. En seguida ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió al beso con pasión. Si sus predecesores se habían abofeteado en su momento, estos dos no tenían intención ninguna de hacerlo, lejos de eso, tenían hambre el uno por el otro ...

En ese momento el viento sopló, se sintió una ligera brisa que hizo que las cenizas de Candy que se encontraban sobre el pasto, se levantaran y comenzaran a dispersarse sobre el lago. Las cenizas de Candy volaron para unirse en un suave remolino a las de Terry. Finalmente las almas de Candy y Terry estuvieron juntas como ellos siempre desearon por toda la eternidad ... y desde ahora en Candice-Blanche y Terrence.

Candice-Blanche y Terrence se habían acercando. Resolviendo esta historia, entendiendo finalmente por qué ambos tenían sentimientos de déjà vu, el conocer la historia los había liberado. Ahora podrán estar juntos y amarse total y completamente, como Candy y Terry no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo.

**Hola, no puedo esperar hasta que estemos solos; por nuestra cuenta en un lugar tranquilo**

**Para que podamos estar en el resto del camino**

**Sé que antes de que pase la noche, de amor te estaré hablando**

**Importando cada palabra que digo.**

**Porque la última vez que me sentí así me estaba enamorando**

**Enamorándome y sintiendo, que nunca volvería a enamorarme otra vez**

**Sí, fue mucho antes de saber, que me sentí así la última vez**

**Lo que siento ahora contigo.**

•••


	17. Chapter 17

**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

Capítulo 17,  
**" Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte "**

Candy y Terry volvieron al castillo, abrazados. Por fin se sintieron libres de declararse su amor, se sintieron como si se hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Sus almas finalmente habían logrado estar juntas gracias a las almas de Candy y Terry.

Llegaron y entraron al magnífico castillo. Terrence tomó a Candy de la mano y subieron las majestuosas escaleras dirigiéndose a la alcoba principal, la que era la más grande y lujosa. Los hermosos muebles eran del Dormitorio Imperial Schnadig. La elegante cama era gigantesca, con bordes tallados a mano y pintados en color oro. La habitación en verdad era grande, una alcoba hecha para un rey.

Candy y Terry llevaron su relación a un nuevo nivel: a consumar su amor.

_"Chica pecosa, tan encantadora eres_

_Contigo aquí de pie, tan consciente estoy _

_De cuanto por ti me preocupo_

_Más que ahora eres_

_Para siempre eres _

_En ti ver puedo_

_Que realidad se vuelven mis sueños_

_No te atrevas a huir _

_Tú me haces sentir _

_Que no hay nada que no pueda hacer_

_Y cuando te abrazo_

_Solo quiero decir que te amo_

_Chica pecosa, que me traes la alegría _

_Cada noche y cada día _

_Fuertemente te abrazo _

_Como por tu amor he esperado_

_A veces me había preguntado _

_Si alguna vez a mi camino vendrías _

_Ahora que finalmente te he encontrado _

_Aquí es donde mi corazón se ha quedado _

_Yo, nunca tu corazón voy a romper _

_Nunca nos separaremos_

_Porque todo lo que quiero hacer _

_Es contigo mi vida entera compartir _

_Como que me haces sentir_

_Que no hay nada que no pueda hacer_

_Supongo que finalmente cuenta me di _

_Que como amarte no hay nada más _

_Chica pecosa, tan encantadora eres_

_En ti mis sueños hechos realidad puedo ver_

_A irte no te atrevas _

_Chica Pecosa."_

\- Candice-Blanche, ¡Eras virgen! ... dijo Terry aún sorprendido.

\- Sí ... ella solo acertó a decir con su rostro contra el pecho de él.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Eras virgen!

\- Cariño, yo lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido ... dijo ella riéndose.

\- ¡Pero yo no lo sabía! ... ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera sido más delicado, hubiera esperado para nuestra boda! ...

\- Estuviste maravilloso mi amor ...¡¿Boda?!

\- Sí, Candice-Blanche, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, te quiero conmigo para siempre ...

\- Ay Terrence, sí, sí, ¡quiero ser tu esposa! ¡Te amo! ... dijo Candice-Blanche riendo y acurrucándose contra él.

Él comenzó a reír también y la besó en los labios tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- No tengo un anillo para darte en este momento, pero iremos a elegir uno juntos.

\- No te preocupes por eso, mi cielo.

\- Estoy tan feliz de finalmente tenerte en mi cama ...

\- ¡¿Tenerme en tu cama?! ¡¿Eso fue lo que pensaste la primera vez que me viste?!

\- ¡No! La primera vez que te vi tuve una sensación de déjà vu en el barco ...

\- Nos conocimos en un barco en nuestra vida anterior ...

\- Entonces por eso hablé de tus pecas ... Me estaba preguntando de dónde había venido eso.

\- No podrías haber sabido que estabas reviviendo el encuentro entre Terrence Graham Grandchester y el amor de su vida ... Candice White Andrew.

\- ¡Esta historia es increíble!

\- Annabelle quiere escribir un libro al respecto ...

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Sí, en realidad ella fue quien me sugirió que todo lo que estaba pasando, podría ser un recuerdo de una vida pasada.

\- ¿Y cómo es que ella llegó a esa conclusión?

\- Bueno, un día le comenté de la historia que yo contaba sobre la pequeña huérfana Candy que inventé. Entonces ella me comentó sobre un episodio de una serie de televisión llamada "Charmed", con la nueva hermana que había inventado un cuento, pero que en realidad era un recuerdo ...

\- Ahh ... un episodio de "Charmed" ...

\- Sí, ¿conoces la serie? Con las tres brujas ... ?

\- Creo que sí ... tal vez debería ver más televisión ...

\- Entonces, comencé a recibir esos flashes o quizás los tuve por algun tiempo, pero simplemente no les presté atención ...

\- Yo también tuve esas visiones y no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, incluso pensé que nuestro primer encuentro había sido un flash.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí ... ya que desapareciste en la niebla, pensé que te había imaginado, la mujer perfecta para mí ... fue entonces cuando entraste a mi oficina con tu ridículo vestuario que me di cuenta de que no te había imaginado ... dijo Terry riendo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Tú piensas que soy perfecta?

\- Eres perfecta para mí, Candice-Blanche, eres por la que siempre he estado esperando ... Pero deberías haberme dicho que eras virgen ...

\- Bueno, tú nunca me hiciste esa pregunta y simplemente asumiste que yo no lo era.

\- Bueno, la primera noche en la recepción con Daniel Reed ...

\- ¡Ese perdedor me robó un beso! Casi lo abofeteé, pero yo no quería estar en la primera plana de los tabloides de mala reputación.

\- Luego, estaba William, que pasó la noche contigo y dijiste que estaban haciendo lo que todas las parejas hacen ...

Candy lo miró sorprendido. ¡Él había prestado atención a todos los detalles de su vida privada!

\- No sabía que me estabas prestando tanta atención ... Bueno para mí, lo que hacen las parejas normales es besarse y pensé que lo habrías deducido. Si yo pasaba la noche en los brazos de William, era completamente platónico. ¿Pero por qué tipo de chica me tomaste?

\- Bueno, tienes que decir, que desde donde yo estaba, desde mi punto de vista, tú besabas a Reed y a William ...

\- He besado a mis novios, pero eso es todo lo que he hecho ...

\- Ahora lo sé ... te entregaste solo a mí ... ay mi amor, ¡estoy tan feliz!

\- Mi hermana me llama la "reina virgen", pero no me importaba, porque yo estaba esperando al hombre perfecto y solo quería tener un amante: aquel que se casara conmigo. Yo lo sentiría y sabría cuando lo viera, porque desde que tengo memoria ya lo veía en mis sueños ...

\- Eres la que vi en mis sueños desde que tengo memoria también ...

\- Pensé que ibas a pensar que yo estaba loca si te hubiera contado que nos conocimos en una vida anterior ... Tenía primero que saber la verdad, antes de poder expresarte mis sentimientos ... antes de entregarme a ti por completo.

\- No sabías que yo estaba viviendo lo mismo también.

\- Aunque ya lo sospechaba ... porque siempre me llamabas después de mis flashes ... y cuando hicimos Cenicienta, el primer baile, tuve la sensación de que era para nosotros, perfecto para nuestro primer encuentro ...

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

La música suave que Terrence había puesto, se seguía escuchando. "Sabía que te amaba" de Savage Garden.

Salieron de la cama y empezaron a bailar. Se veían a los ojos con intenso amor y comenzaron a besarse mientras bailaban.

_"Quizás es intuición_

_Pero algunas cosas simplemente no cuestionas_

_Como en tus ojos_

_Veo mi futuro en un instante_

_Y ahí va_

_Creo que he encontrado a mi mejor amiga _

_Sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco_

_Pero yo creo_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_Creo que te soñé en la vida_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_He estado esperándote toda mi vida_

_Simplemente no hay rima o razón_

_Solo esta sensación de finalización_

_Y en tus ojos_

_Veo las piezas que faltan_

_Y que estoy buscando_

_Creo que he encontrado el camino a casa_

_Sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco_

_Pero yo creo_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_Creo que te soñé en la vida_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_He estado esperándote toda mi vida_

_Mil ángeles bailan a tu alrededor_

_Estoy completo ahora que te he encontrado_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_Creo que te soñé en la vida_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_He estado esperándote toda mi vida."  
_

Cuando terminó la canción, dirigieron sus pasos al baño para ducharse. El baño parecía antiguo pero todo había sido modernizado; los azulejos eran de color azul oscuro y la bañera era un jacuzzi instalado dentro del piso, con azulejos en color azul oscuro también. El hermoso baño tenía una elegante ducha individual también. Candy tomaba un baño mientras Terry preparaba el jacuzzi. Al terminar de llenarlo, siguió a Candy a la ducha.

\- ¿Acaso no te estabas preparando para bañarte en la tina? ... preguntó Candy sonriendo a Terry.

\- Sí, pero siempre me ducho antes de bañarme. De esa manera no siento que me estoy bañando en mi mugre ...

\- ¡Eso es lo que hago yo también! ¡Increíble!

\- Bueno, eres mi alma gemela, eso significa que nuestras almas eran una y fueron separadas en dos, entonces es como la misma alma viviendo en dos cuerpos ... me explico?

\- Entonces, ¿tú eres yo y yo soy tú?

\- Así es ...

\- ¿Puedo llamarte Candice y tú puedes llamarme Terrence?

\- Si ...

\- Candy, ¿puedes restregarme la espalda?

\- Por supuesto Terrence ... dijo Terry tomando la loofa de sus manos.

Se echaron a reír a carcajadas y tomaron su ducha juntos para luego sumergirse en la burbujeante agua caliente y perfumada. Terrence se sentó atrás de Candice, tomó la loofa y le lavó suavemente la espalda. Continuaron hablando hasta que el agua se enfrió. Salieron del baño y se envolvieron con una gigantesca toalla del mismo color azul que los azulejos. Caminaron abrazados y riéndose. Candy cambió las sábanas de la cama que su pureza había manchado.

\- Las mucamas van a estar muy sorprendidas ... dijo Terrence.

\- ¿De ver que hice la cama yo misma? ... preguntó ella sonriendo.

\- ¡De que tuve una invitado tan pura y encima de todo un buena ama de llaves! Jajaja ... Me encanta verte en tu disfraz de Eva.

\- Tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que uso este disfraz por tanto tiempo ...

\- Bueno, es que es la primera vez que pasas una noche de pasión.

\- ¿Quieres decir que todo el mundo hace eso? ¡Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido!

Y ambos se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haber esperado?

\- No, estaba esperando a mi alma gemela y ese eres tú. Valió la pena ...

El se acercó a ella lentamente y la tomó entre sus brazos para comenzar a besarla. Mientras la música de fondo se seguía escuchando:

_"El viento, tan tranquilo y sereno,  
acariciado por la suave luz de la luna,  
dio sentimientos mágicos a la noche.  
_  
_En el suave resplandor azul  
las palabras de los amantes luego fluyeron,  
sus labios cada vez más cerca  
hasta que, encerrados en la agonía  
de un abrazo apasionado  
él decidió expresar sus sentimientos  
para mantenerla a salvo.  
_  
_Él susurró suavemente,  
sus palabras como música para sus oídos,  
'Te amo'  
y su respuesta fue la misma,  
escuchada como la suave brisa,  
'Y yo, te amo para siempre'.  
_  
_Esa fue la noche que se prometieron  
estar juntos en todo  
uno cuidar al otro cuando viejos y canosos. _

_Un pacto de enamorados  
el más probable que dure".  
_  
_\- Krista J. Mikula -_

Después de una noche llena de pasión, ahora volvían a Londres, donde tenían un almuerzo de negocios en el apartamento de Terrence. El personal se estaba encargando de todo, todo lo que ellos tenían que hacer era vestirse y estar allí presentes. Se dieron un tierno beso antes de quedarse dormidos en el auto, el uno en brazos del otro, hasta que llegaron a Kensington donde se encontraba el apartamento de Terrence. El conductor había visto el beso y percibió que ellos estaban más cerca que nunca.

Una vez en el apartamento, Candy y Terry querían ducharse rápidamente juntos, para poder prepararse para sus huéspedes.

\- Tenemos invitados Terrence ... una ducha de 5 minutos debe ser suficiente.

\- Tenemos tiempo ... dijo él entrando al baño con ella.

Se cepillaron los dientes juntos riéndose alegremente. El baño de la habitación de Terry era más grande y más lujoso que el de ella. Había un gran espejo en la pared con dos lavabos. Los azulejos que vestían las paredes eran dorados, los lavabos eran de color amarillo dorado, la bañera y la ducha también. Todo era elegante y de buen gusto.

Terry tenía una barba ya de 2 días que deseaba afeitarse.

\- Una barba de 2 días, es muy atractiva, Sr. Grandchester ... dijo Candy con una voz muy sensual.

Y en seguida ella lo besó maravillosa y apasionadamente.

_"Si me preguntaran por qué la amo yo diría:_

_Es el balanceo en sus caderas,_

_El grosor de sus muslos,_

_Es la lujuria en sus labios,_

_El amor en sus ojos,_

_Es la suavidad de su piel,_

_La seda de su cabello,_

_Es el giro en su caminar,_

_Es la dulzura en su discurso,_

_Es la forma en que ella me ama,_

_Que me hace amarla cada día,_

_Eso es lo que yo diría". _

_\- Justin Hutchins -_

\- ¿Srita. Gray ... ?

\- Sí, ¿Sr. Grandchester ... ?

\- Usted puede seducirme cuando quiera y donde quiera ...

\- ¿De verdad? No sería apropiado Señor, después de todo, yo soy su asistente ... no deberíamos repetir un momento solo por debilidad. Podría demandarlo por acoso sexual ...

\- No si yo la convierto en mi esposa y compañera de por vida ... no me gustaría perder a una asistente tan perfecta en la oficina ... y en la cama ... dijo Terrence sonriendo irresistiblemente.

\- Si le entiendo correctamente, ¿Usted me está dando un ascenso? ¿De una mujer profesional en la oficina a una esposa en casa para siempre?

\- Usted también recibirá un ascenso en la oficina, porque no puedo alejarme de usted ni por un minuto ...

\- ¿Y cuál sería mi posición? ¿Su socia en lugar de su asistente?

\- Socia ... en todos los sentidos.

\- Mmm ... tengo que pensar en su oferta ... no sé si podría cumplir como su socia en lo profesional de por vida y en casa también ... eso es un doble deber ...

\- Su salario va a subir considerablemente ...

\- ¿Mi salario? ¿De verdad? ¿Más dinero por trabajo en casa y en la oficina?

\- Más abrazarla, besarla, amor físico, palabras de amor, mi presencia a su lado para siempre ... Nunca la dejaré ir de nuevo, pase lo que pase. Se lo prometo ...

\- Suena como un contrato de oro para mí ... dijo Candy sonriendo ...¡Hecho, ha cerrado usted un trato!

Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas y se besaron apasionadamente antes de ducharse, riendo y jugando como dos niños.

Se tomaron su tiempo ... pero salieron de la habitación justo cuando sus invitados tocaban el timbre, interrumpiendo un beso ...

\- Los invitados están aquí, vamos Sr. Grandchester.

\- De acuerdo Srita. Grey.

Llegaron a la puerta justo a tiempo para saludar a los invitados y volvieron a ser el jefe y su asistente nuevamente durante todo el almuerzo. Tenían hombres de negocios asiáticos alrededor de la mesa e hicieron muy buenos negocios.

Unas horas más tarde, los invitados se marchaban.

\- ¡Finalmente! ¡Pensé que nunca se irían! ... exclamó Terry.

\- Fue un poco difícil concentrarse cuando todo lo que teníamos en mente era estar solos en la habitación ...

\- Tuve que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para seguir siendo profesional.

\- Tenemos que controlarnos, de lo contrario, no podremos trabajar juntos ... observó Candice.

\- Ya veremos más tarde ... dijo Terry acercándose a ella lentamente ... por el momento, necesito mi dosis de Candy ...

Ella se echó a reír y se besaron de nuevo. Terry la levantó llevándola a la habitación, que tenía muebles blancos de estilo Luis XIV, la exquisita alfombra era blanca y gruesa, con una majestuosa cama tamaño king ... Se encontraban viviendo una doble pasión, la pasión de Candy y Terry y la de Candice-Blanche y Terrence, ¡no es de extrañar que no pudieran tener suficiente el uno del otro!

Unas horas más tarde, se encontraban en la cama descansando el uno en los brazos del otro. Terry de repente recordó sus dibujos. Una de las razones por las que estaba en Londres era para encontrar esos dibujos en el ático del castillo de su padre. Tenía por supuesto, aquellos que había hecho para su madre en su computadora portátil, pero quería mostrarle a ella sus dibujos más concretos, para que Candy pudiera ver la evolución de estos a lo largo de los años.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti ... dijo Terry de pronto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero tengo que ir a buscarla al castillo de mi padre.

\- ¿Al castillo de tu padre nuevamente?

\- Sí, entre mis viejas cosas en el ático.

\- ¿Quieres darme algo viejo de tu ático?

\- Es especial, ya lo verás. Te va poner muy feliz.

\- Muy bien, confío en ti. Tengo sed, voy por un vaso de jugo de naranja ¿Quieres algo?

\- Yo quiero uno también ...

Candy se levantó de la cama y se puso la camisa de Terry que lucía como un vestido en ella. Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar su vaso de jugo de naranja. También sirvió uno para Terry y se lo llevó a la habitación.

\- Gracias mi amor ... dijo sonriendo.

\- Ohh ... quería traer el periódico y leerlo, pero se me olvidó en la sala ... voy a buscarlo. Ya vuelvo ...

\- Muy bien cariño ... dijo sonriendo Terrence al verla salir de la habitación.

Candy salió y fue a buscar el periódico cuando escuchó algo de ruido en la puerta y voces. Fue a ver qué estaba pasando y se sorprendió al ver a Dinah y Daniel Reed justamente entrando al apartamento discutiendo. Candy estaba de pie con el periódico en sus manos, vistiendo solamente la camisa de Terry. Ella se quedó petrificada mirándolos. Dinah y Daniel la vieron a su vez muy sorprendidos también.

\- ¡Ahí está ella! ... gritó Dinah ... ¡Te dije que ella era la amante de mi hermano!

\- Candy ... dijo Daniel atónito ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Eres en verdad la amante de Grandchester?

Candy no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dinah con Daniel allí en ése momento?

\- ¿Qué? ... dijo Dinah a Candy ... ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿Creías que mi hermano te amaba? ¡El te contrató para mantenerte alejada de Daniel, lo hizo por mí!

\- Qu ... ¿Qué? ... tartamudeó Candy sorprendida.

\- ¡Así es! Mi hermano te contrató a petición mía para seducirte, para que Daniel ya no se sintiera atraído hacia ti ... dijo Dinah cruelmente.

\- ¡Y tú caíste en la trampa! ... recriminó Daniel ... ¿Lo hiciste Candy, te acostaste con él?

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Mira nada más cómo está vestida, con la camisa de mi hermano! ... ¿Crees que se la estaba probando solo por diversión? ... dijo Dinah irónicamente.

\- ¡Candy! ... dijo Daniel ... Ay Candy, lo siento ...

Terry estaba en la habitación preguntándose por qué Candy tardaba tanto en regresar con el periódico. En eso escuchó unas voces que no sonaban como las del personal. Se levantó de la cama, se puso los pantalones y se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala. La escena que encontró, la escena ante sus ojos ... hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que no continuara. Todo indicaba que estaba por formarse una tormenta ...

\- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡Dinah, Reed! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo los dos aquí?

\- Terry, vine a mostrarle a Daniel que su amada es ahora tu amante, para que deje de soñar con ella y se concentre en mí y en mi bebé ...

\- Be ... ¿Bebé? ... apenas pudo decir Candy sorprendida.

\- Si. Estoy embarazada y Daniel es el padre de mi bebé. Él ya no me quería porque te vio en el edificio de nuestras oficinas. Así que le pedí a Terrence que me ayudara a deshacerme de ti ... seduciéndote obviamente, pero como tenía miedo de ser demandado por acoso sexual, ¡le pedí que se casara contigo si era necesario!

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Todo esto había sido solo una gran mentira? ¡No, no era posible! ¡No podría haber sido él tan cruel! ¡No podía haberle creído tan ciegamente!

\- ¡Dinah, cállate! ... Candice-Blanche ... comenzó Terrence.

\- ¡Grandchester, bastardo! ... gritó Daniel muy enojado ... ¡Ella era virgen! ¡Virgen! ¡Quería casarme con ella! ¡Cómo pudiste hacer esto! ¿solo para que me casara con tu hermana? ¡Bastardo!

\- ¡Cállate Reed, no sabes de lo que estás hablando! ... gritó Terrence.

\- ¡Ah sí, si lo sé! ... dijo Daniel sacando un archivo de su equipaje ... Candy, mira, él te investigó para seducirte mejor. Si no me crees, mira, este archivo sobre ti, aquí está todo lo que haces, tus intereses, lo que te gusta, lo que te apasiona ...

Candy tomó el archivo sin emoción alguna y comenzó a hojearlo.

Mientras tanto Terry se preguntaba de dónde demonios había venido ese archivo.

\- ¿Candy investigada? ¡Yo nunca he pedido que se investigue a Candy! ... dijo Terrence indignado ... Candice-Blanche, tienes que creerme, ¡Yo no sé de dónde viene ese archivo!

Candy no decía nada, su rostro se había puesto pálido ... ¡el archivo tenía detalles sobre su vida, detalles a los que ni siquiera ella había prestado atención! Fotos, reportajes, todo sobre su vida ...

\- Pe ... pero el archivo está dirigido a ti, Terrence ... dijo ella con voz apenas audible.

\- ¡Pero yo no sé cómo! ... gritó Terry desesperado.

\- ¡Deja de mentir! ... intervino Daniel ... ¡No te fue suficiente que tomaras su virginidad! ¡¿Ahora quieres insultar su inteligencia?!

\- Cierra la boca Reed ... dijo Terry entre dientes ... Candice-Blanche yo ...

\- ¿Me contrataste para alejarme de Daniel? ... preguntó Candy a Terry.

\- Sí, pero déjame explicarte ... dijo Terry.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Entonces todo esto ha sido solo una gran mentira? ¿Me investigaste?

\- No, Candice-Blanche ... yo ...

\- Hiciste todo esto por tu hermana ... Me entregué a ti ... Yo confié en ti ... y ... ¿tú me estabas seduciendo para que Daniel ya no estuviera interesado en mí y él se casara con tu hermana embarazada?

\- Eso suena muy mal cuando lo dices así ... le dijo Terrence ... Pero es que la salud de mi padre ya es muy frágil, Dinah es su favorita y si supiera que ella está embarazada fuera del matrimonio ...

\- Entonces querías asegurarte de que Daniel me encontrara repulsiva ...

\- ¡No! Yo quiero casarme contigo ...

\- ¡Basta! ... gritó Candy muy enojada ... ¡Esto es todo una farsa! ¡Estabas listo para casarte conmigo para que tu hermana se quedara con Daniel!

\- No, Candice-Blanche, yo ... yo ...

\- Todo está en el archivo, todo lo que me gusta ... hasta la cantidad de azúcar que pongo en mi café ... dijo Candy entre lágrimas ... ¡Soy la idiota más grande del mundo!

\- No digas eso ... dijo Terry acercándose a ella para tomarla en sus brazos.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Eres un monstruo!

\- Candice-Blanche, por favor, déjame explicarte ... comenzó a rogarle Terry.

\- ¡Déjala sola Grandchester! ... ¡Qué no ves que no te quiere! ... dijo Daniel acercándose a ella ... Candy, cariño, no me importa si te acostaste con él, yo te quiero, te amo más que a nada en el ...

\- ¡Tú también, no me toques! ... grito Candy furiosa ... ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te amo?! ¡¿Qué parte de "no" no entiendes?! ¡Toma tus responsabilidades con Dinah! ¡Vas a ser padre! ¡Tienes que dejar de actuar como un niño malcriado que no consiguió el juguete que quería! ¡Crece Daniel!

\- Pero Candy ... dijo Daniel.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame sola! ...

Luego Candy se volvió hacia Dinah.

\- ¿Por eso fuiste tan mala conmigo? ¿Por este bueno para nada, por un hijo de papá? ¿Porque te dejó embarazada y no asumió sus responsabilidades, según tu por mi culpa? ¡¿Por Daniel Reed?!

Candy se comenzó a preguntar cómo Terrence y su hermana podrían haber pensado durante un minuto que ella estaba involucrada con Daniel. Pero al mismo tiempo, cómo podrían haber pensado que él sería un buen esposo para Dinah ...

\- Si tu padre realmente supiera quién es Daniel Reed, ¡el hecho de que salgas con él será lo que le provoque un ataque al corazón! ... gritaba Candy histérica ... Ahh y una cosa más Sr. Grandchester ... ¡Renuncio!

\- Pero Candice-Blanche ... dijo Terrence rogando.

Entonces Candy se alejó a su habitación rápidamente para ir a vestirse. Terry la dejó ir. Comprendió que ella se encontraba demasiado enojada como para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir. Entonces giró en dirección a Dinah muy furioso y comenzó a hablarle lentamente para luego alzar la voz:

\- Te dije ... que me estaba encargando de esto ... Dinah ... ¡¿por qué tenías que venir hasta acá para arruinarlo todo?!

\- Tardabas demasiado y Daniel seguía hablando de ella como si fuera una especie de santa ... dijo Dinah tranquilamente, sin mirarlo y muy indiferente.

\- Entonces ... ¿querías mostrarle que su santa se acostaba conmigo? ¡Dinah!

\- ¡Y sí, te acostase con ella! ... gritó Daniel.

Terry no pudo soportarlo más y le lanzó un golpe a Daniel y lo golpeó una y otra vez. Dinah comenzó a gritar ...

Candy, se vistió en unos minutos, tuvo su maleta empacada y su bolso listos. Ella ya había llamado a un taxi. Salió de la habitación, pasó por la sala y vio la pelea sin siquiera reaccionar. Ella abrió la puerta tranquilamente y salió. Dinah la vio irse, pero continuó gritándole a Terry y Daniel para que se detuvieran. Los miembros del personal, alertados por el ruido, salieron y lograron separarlos.

\- ¡Sal de mi apartamento, Reed!¡No quiero volver a verte aquí sin invitación! ¡Te casarás con mi hermana y la convertirás en una mujer honesta antes de que nazca el bebé y antes de que mi padre se entere de las noticias! ¡Lo demás! ¡No me importa!

Daniel, quien tenía sangre en la boca salió del lugar.

\- Dinah, no tengo ganas de verte en este momento, ¡vete con tu perdedor!

\- Terry, lo siento ... yo ...

\- Tengo que hablar con Candice-Blanche ...

\- Ella ya se ha ido ...

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Sí, durante la pelea, ella tenía su maleta y ...

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

\- Hace como 15 minutos ... creo ...

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡Ahh sí, estás celosa! ¿La escuchaste decirle a tu perdedor que no lo quería y que asumiera sus responsabilidades contigo?

\- Sí ... respondió Dinah mirando hacia abajo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué la lastimaste así? ¡Debes saber que yo realmente la amo! ¿Y cuál es toda esa historia con el archivo?

\- Lo encontré en el castillo ... está dirigido para ti ...

\- ¡¿Y tú lo abriste ... ?!

\- Vi la dirección de un investigador privado y ...

\- Dinah ... ¡Déjame en paz ahora! ... dijo Terry totalmente desconcertado.

Dinah salió sin agregar una palabra mientras Terry se quedaba hundido en un mar de tristeza y desesperación. Tenía que encontrar a Candy, pero ¿dónde podría estar ella? Acababa de ganar su amor y no quería perderla. Entonces en ese instante como mal presagio, comenzó a llover muy fuerte ... Terry regresó a su habitación, no hacía mucho, había estado feliz con Candy ahí mismo. Ahora se encontraba completamente devastado. Ella estaba tan enojada y dolida que ni siquiera había querido escuchar sus explicaciones. Más el hecho de que Dinah la humilló ... Candy acababa de entregarse a él y habían pasado muy buenos momentos juntos. Ahora ella tenía la idea de que todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido solo una gran mentira. Tenía que encontrarla para decirle cuánto la amaba, que quizás podrían haber comenzado a trabajar juntos por Dinah, pero que el resto había sido sincero. Él estaba enamorado de ella desde ... desde su primer encuentro a principios del siglo XX ... El universo les estaba dando otra oportunidad y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar sin luchar. Se acostó en su cama sin poder dejar de pensar en ella ...

_"No te escuché irte_

_Me pregunto cómo sigo aquí_

_No quiero mover nada_

_Podría cambiar mi memoria_

_Oh soy lo que soy  
Haré lo que quiera, pero lo no puedo esconder  
No me iré, no dormiré_  
_No puedo respirar, hasta que estés descansando junto a mí. _

_No me iré, no me puedo esconder  
No puedo ser, hasta que estés descansando junto a mi. _

_No quiero llamar a mis amigos  
Podrían despertarme de este sueño  
Y no puedo dejar esta cama  
Riesgo de olvidar todo lo que ha sido. _

_Oh soy lo que soy  
Haré lo que quiera, pero no me_ _puedo esconder.  
No me iré, no me dormiré  
No puedo respirar, hasta que estés descansando junto a mí. _

_No me iré, no me puedo esconder_  
_No puedo ser, hasta que estés descansando junto a mí"._

Candy se la pasó llorando todas las lágrimas que sus ojos podían tener mientras viajaba en el taxi. Estaba demasiado herida en el fondo. Terrence le había mentido. Todavía no podía creer que, por primera vez, finalmente hubiera sucumbido al encanto de un hombre y que haya disfrutado del placer de la carne. Con un hombre que creía haber conocido en una vida pasada, con un hombre con el que había soñado desde que era niña. ¿Cómo pudo haber cometido tal error? ¡Todo había sido una ilusión! ¡Todo ese asunto de la vida pasada había sido solo un estúpido sueño! ¡Todo eso no era real! Solo era lo que su mente le decía, ¡era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! ¿Vidas pasadas? ¡Que tontería! ¡Solo sucedía en películas y en la imaginación de un productor! ¡Ella nunca conoció a Terry en una vida anterior! ¿Cómo pudo Annabelle haberla arrastrado en esta absurda aventura? Lágrimas continuaron bajando por sus mejillas mientras el taxi la llevaba a su destino.

_"Si la sangre fluye cuando la carne y el acero son uno  
Secándose con el color del sol de la tarde  
La lluvia de mañana lavará las manchas  
Pero algo en nuestras mentes siempre se quedará. _

_Quizás este acto final estaba destinado  
A cerrar el argumento de toda una vida  
Que nada viene de la mentira y que nada podría  
Para todos los nacidos bajo una estrella enojada  
Para no olvidar lo frágiles que somos.  
_  
_Una y otra vez la lluvia caerá  
Como lágrimas de una estrella_

_Como lágrimas de una estrella  
Una y otra vez la lluvia dirá_

_Cuan frágiles somos_

_Cuan frágiles somos"._

•••

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO CENSURADO PARA ADAPTARSE A ESTE SITIO. SI DESEAS LEER LA VERSIÓN COMPLETA, POR FAVOR ENVÍAME UN MENSAJE PRIVADO. **

**MALLORY QUINN. **


	18. Chapter 18

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 18  
" Me duele el corazón "**_

El cielo se veía blanco, ¿o acaso eran las nubes? Candy veía por la ventanilla del avión pero no podía distinguir nada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no podía dejar de llorar. "¿Cómo pude haber cometido tal error?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez. "¿Cómo pudo Terrence haberme mentido así?" Todo había sido producto de una sucia trampa, la sedujo para mantenerla alejada de Daniel Reed, ¡Para beneficio de su hermana! ¡Y encima de todo le había dado su virginidad!

Tenía unos audífonos puestos para escuchar música. Una bella canción sonaba: "It's raining on prom night" de Cindy Bullens (Está lloviendo en la noche de graduación). La última parte de la letra era perfecta para describir el estado mental de Candy.

_"Sí, está lloviendo en la noche de graduación  
Oh mi amor, ¿qué puedo hacer?_

_Te extraño_

_Llueve lluvia del cielo y  
Llueven verdaderas lágrimas de mis ojos sobre ti_

_Dios mío, haz que él se sienta de la misma manera que yo me siento ahora  
Haz que quiera volver a verme_

_Ay pero que puedo hacer_

_Llueve lluvia del cielo  
Está lloviendo lágrimas de mis ojos sobre ti  
Lloviendo, oh lágrimas de mis ojos sobre ti_

_Lloviendo oh lloviendo en la noche de graduación  
Lloviendo, oh lágrimas de mis ojos sobre ti_

_Lloviendo oh lloviendo en la noche de graduación  
Lloviendo, oh lágrimas de mis ojos sobre ti_

_Lloviendo oh lloviendo en la noche de graduación"_

Candy tenía muchas horas de viaje por delante y las lágrimas no podían dejar de rodar por sus mejillas. Ella se sentía herida profundamente. Era la primera vez que se entregaba a un hombre, que se entregaba por completo. Estaba lista para quedarse con él por el resto de su vida, lista para ser su esposa para siempre. Pero no, "¡Todo lo había hecho por su hermana! ¿Cómo pudo haber sido él tan cruel? ¿Cómo pude haber sido yo tan estúpida?" Su mente estaba revuelta, todo, incluso las pruebas de sus vidas pasadas ahora eran mentiras para ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en Londres, en un apartamento de Kensington, Terry se encontraba sumido en la depresión. No había dormido en toda la noche. Estaba de mal humor, de pésimo humor. Christopher, su hermano, llegó a verlo. Tuvo que asistir a una reunión de negocios por la mañana en lugar de Terrence. Llegó acompañado de Dinah, quien estaba preocupada por su hermano.

\- Hey! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no estuviste en la reunión de esta mañana? ... le preguntó Chris.

Terry lo miró sin en realidad verlo. No se había duchado ni afeitado. Estaba completamente deprimido. Había pasado todo el tiempo llamando al número de teléfono celular de Candy. Había dejado tantos mensajes que el correo de voz estaba lleno y ella no le había respondido a ninguno de ellos.

\- Terry ... ¿estás bien? ... preguntó Dinah.

\- ¿Tú que piensas? ... contestó un Terry muy irritado.

\- Terry ... Tienes que controlarte ... le aconsejó Chris.

\- Le he dejado un montón de mensajes y ella no me ha devuelto ninguna llamada ...

\- Tu mismo te metiste en un lío, ¿sabías eso Terrence? ... le dijo Christopher.

\- ¡Christopher, este no es el momento! ... dijo Terrence.

\- ¿Sabes? Pregunté por ahí por tu asistente ... ¿Sabías que hay un grupo de jóvenes ricos de buenas familias, diplomáticos de todo el mundo, que han apostado por conseguirla casándose con ella? ... Era virgen Terrence y lograste triunfar donde todos los demás fallaron ... lograste acostarte con ella ... !

\- Le hice el amor y eso es muy diferente ... aseguró Terrence.

\- Eso es peor aún, porque ahora ella ya no quiere verte más ... dijo Chris.

\- No sé dónde encontrarla ...

\- Tu mente debe estar atrofiada porque no estás pensando con claridad ... a ver ... Ella es hija del Embajador Grey ... el Embajador Grey está en Bangkok ... Bangkok está en Tailandia ... Ella debe haber ido a ver a sus padres ... o sea ...

\- ¡Tailandia! ¡Si! ... gritó Terry ... ¿Tienes el número de la Embajada Británica en Tailandia?

\- ¿Tengo cara de directorio de números telefónicos de embajadas? ... En fin ... los números de teléfono de las embajadas son confidenciales debido a todo el terrorismo en estos últimos años, por lo consiguiente también lo son sus direcciones ...

\- Tienes que ayudarme ... suplicó Terry a su hermano ... ¿Conoces a alguien en Asuntos Exteriores que pueda ayudarte a obtener la dirección y el número de teléfono de la embajada?

\- No ... dijo Chris.

\- Pero yo si conozco a alguien ... intervino Dinah.

\- ¿Dinah? ... dijo Terry.

\- Ay Terry, lamento haberte causado tanto dolor. No sabía que estabas realmente enamorado de ella ... por favor, perdóname.

\- Dinah, ¿dijiste que conocías a alguien de Asuntos Exteriores? ... preguntó Terry sin prestar atención a lo que ella había dicho antes.

\- Sí ... un diplomático con el que salí por un tiempo.

\- ¿Antes de enamorarte de ese perdedor de Daniel Reed? ... preguntó Chris con un tono burlón.

\- Si. Voy a llamarlo y ver si puede ayudarme ... dijo Dinah ... Terrence yo ...

Terry miró a su hermana pequeña, ella era la causa, pero también sabía que él mismo podría haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente con Candy. Abrió los brazos y Dinah corrió hacia ellos llorando. A ella no le gustaba lastimar a su hermano y a la mujer que amaba por Daniel, quien la humillaba al querer a Candy a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Ay Terry! ¡Perdóname! ¡No sé lo que vi en Daniel! ... lloraba Dinah.

\- Te perdono Dinah ...

\- Te quiero mucho Terry ...

\- Yo también te quiero Dinah ...

\- Voy a ayudarte a encontrarla. Voy a llamar a mi amigo, ya vuelvo ...

Dinah salió de la habitación de Terry para ir a una de las habitaciones del apartamento para realizar la llamada. Christopher había visto la escena sonriendo. Ellos no tenían la misma madre, pero todos estaban muy unidos.

\- ¡De todas las chicas del mundo, tenías que enamorarte de la que más viaja! Tailandia, está al otro lado del mundo ... !

\- Ningún camino es demasiado largo, si es para encontrar a la mujer que amo ... dijo Terry decidido.

\- Entonces vas a Tailandia ...

\- ¿Puedes ocuparte de los negocios mientras tanto?

\- Por supuesto ... !

\- Pero primero tengo que ir al castillo, tengo que ir a buscar algo en el ático ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Algo para Candice-Blanche ...

\- ¿Quieres darle algo del ático? ¿No estará tu regalo algo empolvado?

\- Es algo que debe de convencerla de que la he amado por siempre ...

\- No estás nada cuerdo ...

\- Voy a ducharme y a vestirme y tú vas a venir conmigo para ayudarme a buscarlo ...

\- Yo ... ?

Dinah regresó con la dirección y el número de teléfono de la Embajada Británica en Tailandia y además de la residencia del Embajador.

\- Gracias Dinah ... dijo Terry besándola en la mejilla.

\- Dile que lo siento ... dijo Dinah.

\- Eso se lo dirás tú misma, cuando la traiga de regreso ... le dijo Terry.

Terrence fue a alistarse, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para ir al castillo de su padre con su hermano y su hermana a buscar el regalo de Candy en el ático.

_"Nosotros nos pertenecemos  
Nosotros pertenecemos a la luz  
Muchas veces he tratado de decírtelo_

_Muchas veces he llorado a solas  
Siempre me sorprende lo bien que tu  
Mis sentimientos hasta el hueso cortas_

_Dejarte de verdad no quiero  
He invertido demasiado tiempo  
Para rendirme así de fácil  
A las dudas que complican tu pensamiento_

_Tal vez es un signo de debilidad  
Cuando no se que pronunciar  
Tal vez simplemente no sabría  
Con mi fuerza de todos modos que haría_

_Acaso en un hábito nos hemos convertido  
Acaso los hechos retorcimos  
Ahora no hay un esperemos  
Ahora no hay un retornemos_

_Cuando dices tú  
Pertenecemos a la luz  
Pertenecemos al trueno  
Al sonido de las palabras pertenecemos_

_Bajo lo que ambos hemos caído_

_Lo que sea que neguemos o abracemos  
Para peor o para mejor  
Nos pertenecemos, nos pertenecemos  
Juntos nos pertenecemos_

_Cierra tus ojos y ahora trata de dormir  
Cierra tus ojos e intenta soñar  
Despeja tu mente y haz tu mejor esfuerzo  
Para tratar de lavar el lienzo_

_No podemos empezar a saberlo  
Cuánto nos importa realmente  
Escucho tu voz dentro de mi  
Veo tu cara en todas partes  
Todavía lo dices."_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La residencia británica en Bangkok era muy grande y muy lujosa. El embajador, Laurent Gray, había recibido una llamada telefónica de su agencia de viajes, Maxitours, informándole que su hija había pedido un boleto de avión para Tailandia.

\- Cariño, creo que Candy tiene un problema ... le dijo a su esposa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ella te llamó? ... Ella no me ha llamado en dos días ... !

\- Estoy segura de que ella está bien, Georgie.

\- Solía llamarme todas las noches y no mencionó nada ... !

\- Ya es una mujer, sabe lo que hace, tal vez está muy ocupada, pero pronto la verás.

\- Quiero ir a buscarla al aeropuerto.

\- Eso debe de mantener tu mente ocupada por un tiempo entonces, porque con las noticias de Ronnie y Emmanuel anoche ...

\- Si ... todavía no puedo creerlo ...

\- Y pensar que nuestros colegas del Congo no pensaban que su hijo se casaría con nuestra hija ... Ronnie.

\- Por lo menos los muchachos tienen la buena sensatez de querer casarse ... dijo Georgie.

\- Bueno, tienen que hacerlo antes de que nazca el bebé ... luego veremos lo de las costumbres y dotes africanas.

\- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

\- Realmente no sé, algo simbólico ... Bueno cariño, tengo que ir a la oficina.

\- Y yo voy al aeropuerto a recoger a Candy.

El Embajador se acercó a su esposa y la besó en los labios tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Que tengas un buen día, mi amor ... le dijo ella con la voz más dulce que tenía para él ... Te amo querido.

\- Y yo te amo a ti. Vendré más tarde en el día para ver a Candy ...

El Sr. Grey se dirigió a su oficina y Georgie se preparó para ir al Aeropuerto Internacional de Bangkok.

Hacía calor, así que vistió un hermoso vestido con flores, sencillo pero muy elegante con un lindo sombrero y gafas de sol. Su bolso Prada en color blanco combinaba con sus zapatos. Como esposa del embajador, recibió el tratamiento para personas privadas e importantes en el aeropuerto, así que la llevaron a esperar a su "pequeña" hija a la sala VIP.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El avión finalmente aterrizó en suelo Tailandés. Candy estaba tratando de secarse las lágrimas. Pensar en su familia, la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Las formalidades parecían tomar una eternidad, cuando en eso vio a unos agentes acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Señorita Grey? ... le preguntaron en inglés.

\- ¿Si ... ?

\- ¿Podría seguirnos por favor y darnos su pasaporte?

\- Muy bien.

Candy les entregó su pasaporte y la llevaron a la sala de espera y ahí vio a su madre esperándola. Ella corrió entonces a sus brazos llorando. Georgie abrazó a su pequeña niña con ternura, acariciando su cabello suavemente.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Ay Mamá! ... decía Candy llorando.

\- Shh pequeña ... todo va a estar bien, Mamá está aquí ... dijo Georgie dulcemente.

Candy se sintió en calma en los brazos de su madre. En unos minutos trajeron el pasaporte de Candy y el chofer se hizo cargo del equipaje. Ella no tenía nada que declarar, así que estuvieron fuera del aeropuerto y en el auto de la embajada rápidamente. Un Mercedes Benz en color azul, las llevaba rumbo a casa. Candy apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre, quien la rodeó con sus brazos y al instante se durmió. Durmió durante todo el trayecto.

Una vez en la residencia, Candy subió a su habitación. La mucama había arreglado su recámara. Candy se fue a la cama y se durmió de inmediato. Su padre todavía estaba en la oficina, así que Georgie lo llamó a su línea personal directa.

\- ¿Laurent ... ?

\- Sí, querida ... ¿Ya está ella allí?

\- Sí, pero se fue a dormir ahora ...

\- Ohh ...

\- Creo que pasó todo el tiempo llorando en el avión. Se ve que está agotada ...

\- Muy bien, entonces no la molestaré. La veré esta noche ... ¿Entonces vienes a comer conmigo?

\- Sí cariño, si voy.

\- Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

Ella colgó el teléfono. Una de las personas de servicio vino a entregarle algunos mensajes telefónicos.

\- Señora embajadora, hay un caballero que ha estado llamando desde Inglaterra preguntando por la Srita. Candice ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Te dio su nombre?

\- Sí ... el Sr. Terrence Grandchester ...

\- Ohh ... Bueno, la Srita. Candice está descansando. Si vuelve a llamar el caballero, toma su mensaje. Esperaremos hasta que ella nos diga si quiere hablar con él o no ... Creo que él es la razón por la que ella está aquí ...

\- Muy bien, Madame.

Georgie salió a la embajada a buscar a su marido para ir a comer. Los empleados nunca habían visto a una pareja más enamorada que ellos. ¡Parecían recién casados! Al entrar ella a su oficina, él se levantó para ir a encontrarla y besarla. Ella lo abrazó.

\- ¿Como está ella? ... preguntó Laurent.

\- Ella no ha dicho nada, solo a estado llorando ...

\- ¡Dios mío! Ella siempre está tan llena de vida y de risas ... ¿Qué podría haberla hecho llorar así? No recuerdo haberla visto llorar por tanto tiempo.

\- O estar tan triste ...

\- Vamos a almorzar cariño, luego veremos ... le dijo él.

La pareja se dirigió a un restaurante francés en Bangkok, en donde se reunía todo el mundo diplomático. Siobhan Farrell, quien era primera secretaria de la Embajada de Australia, también estaba allí. Ella sentía algo por Laurent. Estaba en una mesa con otras colegas y se puso de mal humor cuando lo vio entrar con su esposa.

\- ¿Qué no puede quedarse ella en la residencia y hacer el papel de la esposa del embajador y no hacer nada? ... dijo Siobhan celosa.

\- Aparentemente no quiere dejar sola a su guapo esposo ... dijo una de sus amigas riendo.

\- Basta chicas ... dijo otra ... Saben muy bien que él solo tiene ojos para su esposa ... Ya han criado varios hijos, por lo que han estado juntos durante muchos años ... Pero todavía parecen recién enamorados ...

\- Desearía tener un hombre así, que me tratara como si fuera el primer día, todos los días y muy fiel ... dijo Siobhan con un suspiro ... Ya lo intenté con el Embajador Grey, hice un movimiento y él ni siquiera se inmutó ...

Laurent y Georgie mientras tanto comían y hablaban sobre sus hijas: una con el corazón roto y otra embarazada ...

\- Bueno, nuestras hijas, que ya no viven con nosotros, vinieron a sacudir un poco las cosas no es así ... ?

\- Así es ... dijo Laurent ... Y nos quejábamos de que estábamos aburridos y de que no pasara nada.

Y se echaron a reír. Cualquiera que fuera el problema que tenían sus hijas, sus padres estarían allí para ayudarlas, apoyarlas y darles un hombro para llorar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, Ronnie quien había estado en casa de su prometido regresaba a la residencia.

\- Srita Ronnie ... la recibió la ama de llaves.

\- ¿Hola como estás? ... la saludó Ronnie.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Está mi Mamá?

\- Eh no. Ella fue a comer con su padre ...

\- Ah ...

\- ¿Desea algo para comer?

\- No gracias. Estuve en la residencia congoleña y pude satisfacer todos mis antojos de comida africana ... dijo Ronnie sonriendo.

\- Bien por usted, Srita. Ronnie.

\- ¿Ya han vuelto mis hermanos y hermanas?

\- No, los más pequeños aún no han regresado del campamento, van a pasar el día allá, pero su hermana mayor está descansando en su habitación ...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi hermana mayor? ¿Candy? ¡¿Candy está aquí?!

\- Sí, Srita. Ronnie.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ... dijo Ronnie corriendo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos ...

\- ¡Srita. Ronnie! ... dijo la ama de llaves ... ¡Tenga cuidado! ¡Va a tener un bebé!

Pero Ronnie no hizo caso y continuó subiendo las escaleras corriendo. Ella corrió hacia la habitación de Candy, que estaba cerca de la suya y abrió la puerta de repente.

\- ¡¿Candy?! ... la llamó ella sin aliento.

Candy estaba en su cama con sus ojos ya abiertos y vió a su hermana entrar sorprendida.

\- ¿Ronnie? ... dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Ronnie entonces corrió a abrazar por el cuello a su hermana.

\- Candy ... ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

\- Ehh ... vine a ver a nuestros padres ...

\- Ajá ... ¿Qué pasó con tu jefe ... ?

\- ... nada ...

\- ¿Candy? ... Algo pasó con Terrence.

Candy miró hacia abajo, avergonzada. Ella estaba viendo hacia el piso. Su hermana la observó detenidamente.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡La reina virgen ya no existe! ... exclamó Ronnie.

\- Ronnie ... yo ...

\- ¿Finalmente lo hiciste ehh? ... Con tu jefe ...

\- ... si ...

\- Y entonces ... ?

\- Fue un gran error ...

\- ¿No estuvo bien?

\- Si, fue maravilloso ...

\- Entonces ¿fue un gran error maravilloso?

\- No ... Si ... ! Quiero decir ... el error fue confiar en él, me estaba ¡mintiendo!

\- ¿Te estaba mintiendo?

\- Sí, me sedujo para ayudar a su hermana ...

\- Candy, no tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo ... !

Entonces ella le contó lo que sucedió cuando llegaron Dinah y Daniel al apartamento en Londres.

\- Dios mío, mi pobre Candy ... pero ¿qué dijo él cuando tú lo confrontaste?

\- Quería explicarme, pero yo no quise escuchar ...

\- ¿No quisiste escuchar? Le acababas de dar lo más preciado que tenías: tu virginidad y ni siquiera tuviste el buen sentido de escucharlo y tratar de salvar algo ... ?

\- ¿Salvar qué ...?

\- Candy, toda mi vida te he visto rechazar a hombres de todo el mundo. Terrence es el único al que le hiciste el amor, él debe haber sido muy especial para ti. No puedes dejarlo sin escuchar sus explicaciones.

\- Todavía estoy muy herida ...

\- Eso es porque ustedes se conocieron para que él pudiera vigilarte y mantenerte alejada del novio de su hermana ...

\- No, en realidad nos conocimos en un barco la noche de Año Nuevo ...

\- ¿Año Nuevo? ¿A la medianoche?

\- Si ...

\- Bueno, ese es el hombre con el que estás destinada a estar ... ! Estabas con él a medianoche ... !

\- Deja de decir tonterías ...

\- Así que el lío con su hermana de alguna manera, les permitió acercarse ... !

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que si él no te hubiera contratado a pedido de su hermana, no se hubieran descubierto el uno al otro ... !

\- Pero ...

\- Candy, escúchame. Sé que estás enojada ahora, pero una vez que te calmes, habla con él ... Terrence es el hombre de tus sueños, literalmente, no solo responde a todos tus criterios de cuando eras adolescente, sino que también te dio una maravillosa noche de amor. No mucha gente es compatible en ese punto, créeme ... él te ama. Vi la forma en que te miraba con sus ojos llenos de amor ...

\- Gracias Ronnie ...

\- Voy a dejarte descansar, yo voy a acostarme a mi habitación.

\- No, quédate conmigo ... dijo Candy.

\- Bueno.

Ronnie se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a su hermana, tomándola en sus brazos. Candy lloraba en silencio. Ronnie la consoló y ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Momentos después Georgie llegó a la residencia y encontró a sus dos hijas durmiendo una en los brazos de la otra. Ella sonrió dulcemente, las dos hermanas se habían consolado mutuamente. Georgie se fue a descansar un poco y hacer otras cosas más que tenía pendiente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en Londres, Terrence se encontraba en el ático del castillo de su padre buscando entre sus cosas de la vieja escuela. Pero no podía encontrar sus dibujos. Había polvo por todas partes y él y su hermano estaban ya muy polvorientos. Dina mientras descansaba en su habitación. Entre caja y caja Terry descansaba para llamar a Tailandia. Había demasiadas cajas.

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué estamos buscando? ... le preguntó Christopher sacudiéndose el polvo.

\- Bueno ... estoy buscando mis dibujos ... mis viejos dibujos ...

\- ¿Tus viejos dibujos? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste en primer lugar? Cassie los tiene ... !

\- ... Cassie ... ?

\- Sí, ella era una gran fan de tu trabajo, ¿no? Ella los sacó del ático hace mucho tiempo. No quería que ratones o termitas se comieran tus obras maestras ... tus dibujos están en su habitación ... !

\- ¿De verdad? Gracias Chris ... dijo Terry saliendo del ático corriendo.

Christopher lo siguió y se dirigieron a la habitación de su hermana menor. Ella seguía al otro lado del mundo, en medio de la nada. Así que buscaron en su armario y encontraron una caja grande de zapatos. La tomaron y la abrieron. Todo estaba allí, todos los dibujos de todos esos años ... ahora Terry estaba listo para ir a Tailandia y recuperar a Candy.

\- Bien, ahora voy a recuperar a la mujer que amo ...

\- Buena suerte hermano ...

\- Gracias, la voy a necesitar ... voy a reservar mi vuelo. Dile a papá que me tomaré unos días libres.

\- Te mereces unos días libres ... dijo Chris ... ¡Tómatelos! Me encargaré de todo ... Espero que ella te ame lo suficiente como para que no te demande por acoso sexual ... dijo riendo Christopher.

\- Sé que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella ... y si me demanda sería por la ira del momento ...

\- El amor lo excusa todo y el amor lo perdona todo ... ve a buscarla Terrence y no vuelvas mientras no la hayas convencido de que te acepte nuevamente. ¡Buena suerte!

Terry fue a despedirse de su padre y su madrastra y regresó a su apartamento para empacar sus maletas. Llamó al aeropuerto y le dijeron que podía usar el jet de la compañía. Tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho para él.

_"Te he estado esperando desde la noche de los tiempos_

_Que vendrías yo sabía  
Desde siempre, desde que 10 años yo tenía  
Sabía que te amaría_

_En mis inocentes sueños  
Venías y me llevabas  
Caminábamos por grandes playas_

_Siempre verano era  
En mi hermosa libreta  
Solo tus ojos, tu boca, dibujaba  
Tu sonrisa, linda con cada trazada_

_Ahora eres más hermosa, más grande  
Y más real."_

Candy estaba soñando con Terry, ¿o acaso era el recuerdo de la otra Candy y el otro Terry? De cualquier manera, ella veía cada vez que peleaban y se reconciliaban. No podían estar enojados el uno con el otro por mucho tiempo. También soñó con el hospital y la separación de las escaleras, la escena más difícil y más dolorosa. El dolor que sentía en el sueño era tan fuerte, como cuando supo que Terrence la había traicionado ... Pero Ronnie tenía razón, él era el hombre que ella había estado esperando, desde ... desde siempre.

**...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 19  
" Tiempo de paz en Bangkok "**_

El sol se acababa de poner y Candy despertaba junto a su hermana. Esta última también estaba despertando y al instante se levantó para ir al baño. Candy se levantó para estirarse un poco. Ronnie volvió a la habitación y Candy aprovechó para hacerle una pregunta.

\- Ronnie, solo hablamos de mí, pero ¿qué hay de ti y tu problema? ¿Cómo reaccionaron mamá y papá?

\- Oh, estuvieron sorprendidos, decepcionados ... vamos a tener una gran conversación con la familia de Emmanuel mañana por la noche ...

\- Buena suerte ...

\- Pero no te preocupes por mí, el bebé y yo, nos las vamos a arreglar. Piensa en ti y en tu problema con el hombre que amas.

\- Lo amo mucho ... dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Entonces no lo dejes ir sin luchar por él. Él también te ama ... aunque por el momento te duela ya pasará y entonces podrás ir a verlo ...

En eso escucharon ruidos en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió de repente, sus hermanos y hermanas entraron sin aliento. Unas gemelas de unos 16 años, Kimberly y Amber, un jovencito de 14 años llamado Leo y el hermano pequeño James, de 11 años.

\- ¡Candy! ... gritaron todos al mismo tiempo en cuanto la vieron.

\- ¡Hola! ... respondió Candy sonriéndoles.

Todos corrieron hacia ella y uno por uno pasaron por sus brazos riendo y gritando de alegría.

\- ¿Cómo están? ... les preguntaba Candy.

\- Muy bien. ¿Que hay de ti? ... preguntó Kimberly.

\- Yo estoy muy bien.

\- Pero pareces triste ... observó James.

\- Oh James ... dijo Candy ... Ven aquí mi pequeño ...

Y Candy lo abrazó con gran ternura.

\- No te preocupes por mí ... dijo Candy ... No se preocupen por mí. Quería estar con mi familia, eso es todo ... los extrañé mucho.

Todos sonrieron alegres y la abrazaron nuevamente antes de que una de las personas de servicio viniera a anunciarle a Candy que su padre estaba llegando a casa.

\- Papá ... Voy a ir a verlo enseguida.

\- El auto acaba de entrar ... dijo la mujer.

\- Gracias ... dijo Candy corriendo escaleras abajo.

Llegó a la puerta justo cuando el mayordomo la estaba abriendo para el Embajador Grey. Candy de inmediato saltó a su encuentro abrazándolo. Su padre que ya la había visto extendió sus brazos entregándole un abrazó muy fuerte.

\- ¡Papá! ... ¡Ay papá! ...

\- Mi pequeña niña grande ... le habló su padre ... ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Sólo abrázame muy fuerte ... dijo ella.

\- Muy bien ...

El Sr. Grey abrazó a su hija sin importar el tiempo y luego la besó en las mejillas. Candy caminó junto con su padre, quien se dirigía al dormitorio principal.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te está molestando? ... le preguntó su padre cariñosamente.

\- No, yo solo quiero estar con mi familia.

Su madre llegó en ese momento y besó a su esposo amorosamente.

\- Buenas noches cariño ... le dijo sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches mi amor ... le respondió a ella mirándola con amor.

Candy miró a sus padres. Estaban tan enamorados como el primer día en que se conocieron. Eso es lo que ella siempre había querido con el hombre de sus sueños ... eso es lo que ella quería con Terrence ...

\- Candy ... comenzó a decir Georgie ... No es que no estemos felices de verte, pero parece que estás huyendo de algo ...

\- Mamá ...

\- Ya sé, necesitas tiempo para pensar y eres bienvenida aquí por supuesto.

\- Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar tus problemas ... añadió su padre.

\- Lo sé ... dijo Candy ... Pero por ahora ... ¿Puedo ser su pequeña niña?

\- Por supuesto, cariño ... dijo Georgie.

Candy se acercó a sus padres y se abrazaron los tres, muy cariñosamente. En eso sonó el teléfono y en una de las numerosas salas de la residencia, se encontraba Ronnie esperando a Emmanuel mientras leía un libro. Ella tomó la llamada.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Sí ... Hola ... dijo una voz al final de la línea ... ¿Puedo hablar con Candice-Blanche por favor? ...

\- Terrence ... ?

\- Si ...

\- Soy Ronnie ... !

\- Ronnie ... ¿tú también estás en Bangkok?

\- Sí. Parece que mi hermana y yo decidimos venir con nuestros problemas a ver a nuestros padres al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces ella ya te dijo lo que pasó ... ?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Absolutamente todo?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

\- Sí ... ¡Muy enojada! ¿Cómo pudiste tratarla así? ¡Ella está enamorada de ti y se entregó a ti! ... ¿Tienes idea de cuántos han intentado y fallado? ...¡Incluyendo a su querido William, a quien ella tanto quiere!

\- Lo sé ... ella es mi alma gemela ...

\- Entonces debiste haberle dicho la verdad antes de que tu hermana viniera a restregárselo en su cara ... !

\- Ya iba a hacerlo y me estaba preparando ... ! Pero tenía que ir a buscar algo para dárselo como regalo ... ! Ronnie ... por favor ... déjame hablar con ella ...

\- Ahora mismo ella está con nuestros padres consolándose. No querrás que yo los interrumpa ... ¿verdad? ...

\- No ... por supuesto que no ...

\- Ella no quiere hablar contigo de todos modos ...

\- Lo sé ... es por eso que ya estoy volando a Bangkok ...

\- ¡¿Que tu qué ... ?!

\- Estoy en el avión ... estaré allí en unas horas.

\- Ahhh ... en persona podrás convencerla.

\- Tú quieres que nos reconciliemos ...

\- Terrence ... mira ... ¡he visto a mi hermana rechazar a hombres de todos colores, literalmente! Es la primera vez que está realmente enamorada y está enamorada de ti. Ella te ama, eres lo que ella necesita y tu correspondes a la descripción del hombre perfecto, el hombre perfecto para ella.

\- ¿La descripción del hombre perfecto? ... ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Cuando éramos pequeñas, cada vez que jugábamos con nuestras amigas y teníamos que describir al chico de nuestros sueños, Candy siempre tenía la misma respuesta: "Alto, guapo, largo cabello castaño e intensos ojos azules ..."

\- Podría ser cualquiera ...

\- Sí, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo cambiábamos nuestra descripción cuando veíamos a un actor o a un cantante lindo. Describíamos a nuestro chico ideal como ellos, pero no Candy. Ella era la única quien nunca cambiaba, siempre decía: "Alto, guapo, largo cabello castaño e intensos ojos azules ..." Y tan pronto como te vi, supe que eras tú ... incluso a ella se le olvidó de lo que solía decir, yo tuve que recordárselo.

Terry entonces dedujo que Candy había estado soñando con él desde que era pequeña y que quería estar con él antes de conocerlo. Así como él la amaba a ella antes de conocerla. Otra prueba más de que se conocieron en una vida pasada.

\- No sé qué decir ... dijo Terrence.

\- Voy a suavizarla, no te preocupes. Ven a buscar a la mujer de tus sueños ... !

\- Gracias, Ronnie. Buena suerte con tu asunto.

\- Gracias. Llámame cuando llegues a Bangkok, a tu hotel y pregunta por mí ...

\- Muy bien, gracias de nuevo.

\- De nada. Quiero que mi hermana sea feliz y tú eres quien la hace feliz.

Ronnie colgó el teléfono y se puso a pensar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que Terry viniera a la residencia sin que Candy lo supiera. Su hermano, Alan, llegó en ese momento y Ronnie le contó sobre la situación de Candy al verla pensativa.

\- ¿Ella tiene el corazón roto? ¿Por quién? ... preguntó Alan.

\- Por su jefe ...

\- ¡¿Por el vejete de 70 años?! ... preguntó Alan muy sorprendido.

\- ¡Alan! ¡Nunca escuchas lo que te decimos! ¡Ella cambió de jefe, está trabajando directamente para el gran jefe! Ay por Dios ...

\- Ahhh ... ¿y cuántos años tiene ese tipo?

\- ¡No tiene 70 años obvio!

\- Oh perdón ... dijo Alan riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Siempre estás tan distraído!

\- ¿Y ella no quiere verlo?

\- Es que ella todavía está enamorada de él ...

Cuando Candy llegó a la sala, corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

\- Candy, dime dónde está ese tipo, voy a darle una paliza.

\- ¡Basta! No quiero que lo lastimes ... dijo Candy.

\- Pero él si te lastimó ... dijo Alan.

\- Ese es mi problema y yo lo arreglaré con él ...

Alan alzó los hombros miró a Ronnie quien solo le sonrió. Ella tenía razón, Candy estaba todavía muy enamorada de su jefe.

\- Pero suficiente conmigo ... dijo Candy ... ¿Cómo has estado Alan?

\- Muy bien. Mis amigos y yo queremos ir a ver al Dalai Lama ...

\- ¿Al Dalai Lama? ¡Genial!

Continuaron hablando de todo y de nada hasta que los llamaron cuando se sirvió la cena. La cena familiar estuvo maravillosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que toda la familia había estado reunida en la mesa. Los padres se encontraban extasiados. Era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando los niños eran pequeños.

Al terminar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Candy en su cama pensaba en Terry. Lo echaba mucho de menos, pero todavía estaba muy herida al saber que la habían contratado para mantenerla alejada de Daniel Reed.

En eso llamaron a la puerta y entraron las gemelas.

\- ¿Candy? ... dijo Kimberly ... ¿Podemos dormir en tu cama?

\- Por supuesto chicas ... dijo Candy sonriendo ... Y podemos cepillarnos el cabello antes de acostarnos ...

\- ¡Bien! ... respondieron las chicas.

Candy se levantó de su cama, encendió la luz y se sentó frente al tocador de su habitación.

\- Yo voy a cepillarte el pelo Candy ... dijo Amber.

\- Entonces chicas, ¿cómo está su vida amorosa? ... preguntó Candy ... ¿Han ido a muchas fiestas últimamente?

\- Sí ... respondió Kimberly ... Hay un hijo de un agregado militar estadounidense, Brian, ¡es tan lindo! ...

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué piensa él de ti?

Y así continuaron hablando, cepillándose el cabello y riéndose. Hasta que se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas en la gran cama, con Candy en medio. Georgie y Laurent estaban pasando por cada habitación de sus hijos y sonrieron cuando vieron a las gemelas con Candy en la cama. Luego regresaron a su habitación.

\- Candy se ve tan inocente ... dijo Laurent.

\- Eso es porque todavía la ves como tu pequeña.

\- Ella siempre será mi niña, mi primera niña.

\- Lo sé, pero un hombre ya le rompió el corazón ...

\- ¿Ella te habló al respecto?

\- No, todavía no, pero no creo que me diga nada, a menos que ya no lo ame ... y para que un hombre pueda romperle el corazón, tiene que estar muy enamorada de él.

\- ¿Candy finalmente enamorada?

\- Así es, tu pequeña ya creció.

\- Bueno, Ronnie nos hará abuelos ... ya no somos tan jóvenes querida.

\- Pero no somos tan mayores tampoco ... dijo Georgie riendo.

\- Mañana por la noche, es la cena con la familia de Emmanuel.

\- Y usted y su colega deben dejar las formalidades en la puerta y comportarse como padres. Dos familias unidas para siempre por el hermoso bebé que va a nacer ...

\- Ustedes mujeres son tan sentimentales ... dijo Laurent.

\- Laurent, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Estamos frente a un hecho consumado, solo podemos aceptar la situación ...

\- Tienes razón cariño, ¿podemos ir a dormir ahora?

\- ¿En verdad quieres dormir? ... preguntó Georgie sonriéndole sugestivamente.

\- Dormir es parte de mis planes también ... respondió sonriendo pícaramente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry llegó a la suite real del Hotel Intercontinental en Bangkok y decidió descansar. Al cambiar el horario decidió dormir al mismo tiempo que los demás. Así que salió a caminar por las calles de Bangkok, que se veían muy animadas. Recordó entonces una vieja película francesa "Banco en Bangkok" y recordó lo mucho que pensaba que Tailandia era fascinante. Deseó en ese momento estar visitando Bangkok en circunstancias más agradables.

Al terminar su caminata regresó a su habitación, no sin antes rechazar la invitación de dos jóvenes mujeres que querían ir con él a pasar la noche. Se fue a la cama pensando en Candy. Cuando no estaba pensando en ella, quien estaba en su mente las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana, entonces soñaba con ella. Rezó para que Ronnie se las arreglara de convencer a Candy de darle otra oportunidad. La llamaría por la mañana para que pudieran hacer arreglos para que él fuera a la Residencia.

_Me fui a dormir hasta entrada la noche_

_Y soñé toda la noche_

_Y casi la mitad del siguiente día_

_Y solo me levanté para poder escucharla que decía_

_Que ella sigue enamorada y que nadie su amor le arrebataría_

_Ay el amor me despierta cada día_

_Y pensé que por nadie yo de esta manera me sentiría_

_Me llena cada vez que la escucho decir_

_Que ella sigue enamorada de mi y nadie su amor le robaría_

_Quiero ser amor_

_No hay nada mejor que el amor_

_¿Acaso podrías pensar en algo mejor?_

_Hasta ahora es lo mejor_

_Así que por esa estrella déjate llevar_

_Y no importa cuán lejos puedas llegar_

_A aquella que amas_

_Que amas_

_Y de verdad quiero decir todas estas palabras que digo_

_Y no tienes que adivinar_

_Qué dentro de mi cabeza hay_

_Solo trata de conocer_

_Todas las cosas que nuestro corazón dice_

_Escucha al amor_

_Y siempre deja el amor que el camino guíe cuando sea que ames_

_Que por amor tú sabes_

_A cualquier lado yo iría_

_Allá yo iría_

_Por amor hasta el final de la nada_

_Y por tu amor  
(Y por tu amor)_

_Yo  
Yo  
Yo amaría_

_Para pasar todo el tiempo mío_

_Con una chica que me hace sentir que su amor es mío_

_Alguien que ves quien solo me soñara_

_Y ella enamorada solo porque ella lo quiere_

_Ella quiere ser amada_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Al día siguiente, los hermanos menores de Candy se fueron para el campamento. Georgie tenía que ir de compras para la cena con la familia de Emmanuel, así que fue a ver a Candy a su habitación.

\- Buenos días cariño ...

\- Buenos días Mamá ...

\- ¿Quieres venir de compras conmigo?

\- Sí, por supuesto Mamá, vámos ... !

\- Pero tenemos que desayunar primero.

\- Muy bien.

Candy bajó las escaleras con su madre y encontraron a Ronnie en la mesa comiendo mangos verdes con sal.

\- Ronnie ... ¡Dios mío! ... dijo Candy.

\- Ya te embarazarás también ... dijo Ronnie riendo.

\- Ya lo veré entonces ... dijo Candy riendo también.

Georgie sacudió la cabeza. Deseó tanto haber sabido que iba a ser abuela en diferentes circunstancias.

\- ¿Vienes con nosotros? ... preguntó Georgie.

\- Sí mamá, quiero elegir lo que quiero para mis antojos.

\- Perfecto, nos vamos después del desayuno ... dijo Georgie.

Cuando Candy y Georgie se estaban sentando a desayunar. Una mucama vino a decirle a Ronnie que había una llamada telefónica para ella.

\- Gracias ... dijo Ronnie ... Mamá, Candy, con permiso.

Ronnie fue a contestar el teléfono a una de las salas y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

\- ¿Hola? ... dijo ella.

\- ¿Ronnie ... ?

\- Terrence ... ! ¿Estás aqui en Bangkok?

\- Sí, estoy en el Intercontinental ...

\- Perfecto. Este es mi plan. Te voy a dar el número de Emmanuel. Él irá a buscarte para que puedas pasar el día con él, luego por la noche, vendrás con él a la cena con nuestras dos familias.

\- Muy bien. ¿Pero estás segura de que ella no me va a echar?

\- Estoy segura. Vas a estar con Emmanuel, así que serás el invitado de nuestros invitados.

\- Gracias Ronnie ... dijo Terry.

\- De nada. Ahora voy a llamar a Emmanuel para decirle que vaya a buscarte a tu hotel. Te veo esta noche. Adiós.

\- Adiós Ronnie.

Ronnie entonces llamó a Emmanuel, quien se alegró de saber de ella.

\- ¿Cariño? ... dijo él ... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasaste una buena noche?

\- Si, muy bien. Pero las náuseas matutinas ... uff ...

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy comiendo mangos verdes con sal.

\- Podemos ver que de verdad vas a tener un bebé africano ... Las mujeres africanas comen mangos verdes con sal.

\- Bueno, si dudas de la paternidad, esto debe de convencerte ...

\- No necesariamente, tú eres más africana que yo ...

Y los dos se echaron a reír.

\- Cariño, tengo que salir con Mamá y Candy, pero tengo que pedirte un favor ...

\- Oh Dios ...

\- Bueno, Terrence está aquí para hablar con Candy. Está en el Intercontinental. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo para que pueda pasar el día contigo y traerlo a la cena de esta noche?

\- En otras palabras, quieres que lo pase de contrabando y ponga a Candy frente a una situación en la que no podrá hacer nada ...

\- Bueno, es que ella no quiere verlo por ahora y si él viene a la puerta, no lo dejará entrar.

\- Por supuesto que lo voy a ayudar ... Él fue muy amable en Bélgica y está realmente enamorado de tu hermana.

\- Gracias cariño ... dijo Ronnie sonriendo ... Nos vemos esta noche ... te amo.

\- Yo también te amo ... adios.

Ronnie salió de la pequeña sala para ir a reunirse con Candy y Georgie quienes habían terminado de desayunar.

\- ¿Terminaste Ronnie? ¿Quién era? ... preguntó Candy inocentemente.

\- Emmanuel, por supuesto, ¿quién más? ... contestó Ronnie sin darle más importancia a la llamada.

\- Bien, entonces vámonos ... dijo Georgie levantándose de la mesa.

\- Voy por una botella de limonada al refrigerador y las veo afuera ... dijo Ronnie.

\- De acuerdo ... dijo Georgie.

Ronnie fue por su botella de limonada a la cocina y las siguió hasta el auto. Las tres mujeres entonces se pusieron en marcha para ir de compras.

Ronnie pasó su tiempo comprando y comiendo frutas exóticas para satisfacer sus antojos. En verdad estaban pasando muy buenos momentos juntas. Lo que hizo que Candy se olvidara de sus problemas por un rato.

En eso el teléfono celular de Georgie comenzó a sonar y ella respondió.

\- ¿Hola ... ?

\- Sí ... ¿Tía Georgie ... ?

\- Si ...

\- Hola, soy Freddy.

\- Freddy, hola ... !

\- Escuché que Candy está en Bangkok, te llamé a la Residencia y me dijeron que saliste de compras. ¿Candy está contigo?

\- Sí, espera un segundo ...

Georgie entonces le pasó a Candy el teléfono.

\- Gracias Mamá ... dijo Candy ...¿Hola? ¿Freddy ... ?

\- ¡Candy, cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ... preguntó Freddy emocionado.

\- ¿Estoy muy bien y tú? ... respondió Candy alegremente.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Cómo es que no me has llamado? Emmanuel me dijo que llegaste ayer ... !

\- ¡Cambio de horario! Tenía que descansar Freddy ... dijo Candy.

\- Tengo que verte ... !

\- Bueno, puedes venir a la cena de esta noche. La familia de Emmanuel estará allí y yo necesitaré un poco de compañía.

Ronnie estaba escuchando la conversación y de pronto no sabía qué hacer. Ella había invitado a Terry y Candy estaba invitando a uno de sus antiguos ... novios ... Freddy Ngoi, hijo de un diplomático del Congo que habían conocido en Bucarest, en Rumania. Años más tarde se sorprendieron al encontrarlo en el mismo país, en Tailandia.

Al parecer la noche prometía ser muy emocionante.

\- Muy bien ... dijo Freddy ... Estaré allí esta noche ... No puedo esperar a verte ...

\- Yo también ... respondió Candy ... Nos vemos esta noche.

Colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a su madre. Ella vió a su madre y a Ronnie y les preguntó:

\- Espero que no les moleste que lo haya invitado ... ?

\- Por supuesto que no ... dijo Georgie ... Él siempre es bienvenido ...

Ronnie no dijo nada. Bueno, Terry tendrá ahora la ocasión de estar celoso de la atención de Freddy para Candy, pensó ella. Candy y Freddy fueron novios en Rumania, cuando ellos eran unos adolescentes. A Freddy siempre le gustó mucho Candy, incluso cuando ya no estaban juntos, todavía a él le interesaba. Había veces que todavía se besaban, porque Candy siempre pensó que él era un besador bastante bueno ... Pero ahora con el asunto de Terry, Candy no tenía ganas de divertirse con ningún chico. Pero Freddy la iba a animar, especialmente ahora que ella iba a ver que Terrence iba a estar entre los invitados. Todos estos eran los pensamientos de Ronnie mientras almorzaban en un lindo restaurante. Ronnie se excusó para ir al baño de mujeres y llamar a Freddy. Freddy iba a ser capaz de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Hola, soy Ronnie.

\- Veronica ... ?

\- Si. Se trata de la cena de esta noche.

\- Dime ...

\- Bueno ... es que a Candy le rompió el corazón su jefe y yo lo invité ... y ella no sabe que "él" estará allí ...

\- ¿Y por qué invitaste al hombre que le rompió el corazón? ¡Ese no es un buen movimiento!

\- Porque "él" es el hombre que ella ama ... ¡Candy finalmente está enamorada! Y "él" es al que quiere.

\- ¡Pero "él" le rompió el corazón!

\- Pero "él" puede convencerla de que lo acepte de nuevo ...

\- ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga ... ?

\- Intenta razonar con ella, pídele que lo escuche ...

\- ¿Y por qué habría yo de hacer eso ... ?

\- Porque sientes algo por ella desde siempre y quieres que ella sea feliz ... incluso si no es contigo ...

\- ... entonces "él" es realmente el indicado ...

\- Bueno ... ya no es virgen ...

\- ¡Oh Cielos!

Freddy permaneció en silencio. Le dolió un poco saber que ella se había entregado a su jefe. Candice-Blanche Grey se había entregado, por lo que verdaderamente debía amar a su jefe como loca. Aunque le dolió un poco, Freddy decidió ayudar a su amiga.

\- Está bien ... dijo después de pensarlo un rato ... Voy a ayudarla.

\- Gracias Freddy, eres el mejor. Te veo esta noche ... dijo Ronnie sonriendo y terminando la conversación.

Ronnie volvió a la mesa y continuaron comiendo. En eso Laurent llegó y se unió a ellas y todos comieron juntos. Eran una familia muy agradable, cuatro cabezas rubias a la mesa se veían muy bien.

Mientras tanto, Terry se encontraba con Emmanuel en la residencia de sus padres, que también era muy grande. Emmanuel explicó a sus padres que Terry era uno de sus amigos, que estaba pasando por Bangkok y que iba a pasar el día y la noche con ellos. Sus padres no tuvieron ningún problema con ello.

\- ¿Quiere que preparemos un plato europeo especial para usted? ... preguntó amablemente la madre de Emmanuel.

\- Terrence, llámeme Terrence y no gracias, comeré lo que ustedes van a comer.

\- Muy bien Terrence ... dijo la madre.

\- Vamos Terrence ... dijo Emmanuel, Vamos a la sala, tenemos una antena parabólica.

\- ¿Satélite?

\- Sí, no tienes idea de cuántos países podemos ver ...

\- Interesante ... dijo Terry sonriendo ... Voy detrás de ti ...

Terry pasó el día con Emmanuel viendo televisión, veían diferentes canales mientras hablaban. Terrence solo hablaba de Candy, por supuesto. Comieron comida africana y a Terry le pareció que los alimentos estaban excelentes. Aunque ya estaba un poco impaciente por irse a la residencia británica.

\- Ten paciencia Terrence ... dijo Emmanuel riendo.

\- Es difícil ... quiero verla tanto.

\- Te diré que ella se sorprenderá de verte y puede rechazarte ...

\- Puedo arreglármelas con ella. Todo lo que quiero es hablar a solas. Sé que puedo convencerla ...

\- Muy bien. Se paciente. Sus padres podrían estar un poco fríos contigo cuando sepan que tú eres la causa del dolor de su hija.

\- Lo sé. Espero convencer a Candice-Blanche para que ella pueda explicarles ...

\- Nos iremos pronto.

\- Pero quería ir a cambiarme al hotel ...

\- Por supuesto, me llevaré el otro auto y nos detendremos en tu hotel para que puedas cambiarte.

\- Gracias Emmanuel. Si necesitas trabajo en Bélgica, tenemos una sucursal allí ...

\- Te voy a dar mi currículum entonces pero quiero que me contrates por mis habilidades y credenciales solamente.

\- Por supuesto. Yo solo contrato a personas que se lo merecen ... por eso contraté a Candice-Blanche, ella es la asistente perfecta.

\- Y todo vuelve a Candy ... dijo Emmanuel riendo ... No puedes quedarte un minuto sin hablar de ella eh?

\- Es que la amo…

\- Oh, puedo sentirlo y puedo verlo, créeme. Pero es a Candy a quien tienes que convencer ... dijo Emmanuel riendo.

\- Deséanos buena suerte entonces ... dijo Terrence sonriendo.

Emmanuel fue a su habitación a vestirse para así ir con Terrence a su hotel para que él también pudiera cambiarse y al mismo tiempo tomar el regalo de Candy. Terrence estuvo listo en unos minutos y se unió a Emmanuel en su automóvil y juntos partieron a la Residente Británica.

Al llegar Terry notó que el gran portón principal se encontraba cerrado y resguardado por agentes de seguridad. Terry de inmediato dedujo que si hubiera venido solo, no habría pasado de la puerta principal. Ronnie sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo envió a que llegara con Emmanuel y entrara como un invitado.

\- Ronnie sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad? ... observó Terrence.

\- Con el pánico de la locura terrorista, no habrías pasado de la puerta principal Terrence.

\- Si ya veo.

Entraron y estacionaron el auto. El jardín era realmente hermoso y el césped era verde, era un jardín muy grande. El chofer de la familia al verlos llegar, los llevó frente a la puerta de la residencia. Entraron y el mayordomo los llevó a sentarse a una de las salas que estaba dispuesta para la reunión. Los padres de Emmanuel ya se encontraban allí.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba en la habitación de su hermana ayudándola con su vestido. Ronnie estaba buscando un vestido más grande de la cintura debido a su creciente vientre. La mayoría de sus vestidos eran demasiado pequeños. Ya no cabía en ellos.

\- ¡No puedo creer que no pueda encontrar nada! ¡Mi vientre ni siquiera se abulta todavía!

\- Bueno, tu cintura es más grande ... dijo Candy ... Espera, déjame ir por un vestido más grande ...

Candy salió a buscar un vestido a su habitación ... Regresó un momento después con un lindo vestido en color morado que estaba suelto en la cintura.

\- Bien ... dijo ella ... Este debe de quedarte.

\- Gracias, hermana ... dijo Ronnie sonriendo.

Ronnie se puso el vestido y le quedó a la perfección. Candy entonces le arregló el cabello.

Unos momentos después Georgie llegó a la habitación para ver si las chicas ya estaban listas para bajar, ya que los invitados ya estaban allí.

\- ¿Ya vienen hijas? ... preguntó Georgie ... Su padre nos está esperando en las escaleras para bajar juntos ...

\- Si. Vamos ... dijo Candy.

Candy estaba sencillamente muy hermosa con su vestido ajustado al cuerpo en color turquesa. Georgie llevaba un vestido rojo, muy hermoso. Se reunieron en las escaleras y todos comenzaron a bajar juntos. Alan ya estaba en la sala con los invitados. Los más jóvenes se encontraban en una de las salas del piso de arriba viendo películas. Se veía que la noche comenzaba muy bien.

**•••**


	20. Chapter 20

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm  
_

_**Capítulo 20  
" Por favor perdóname "**_

Cuando Candy y su familia llegaban al último escalón de abajo, escucharon el timbre de la puerta. En seguida el mayordomo apareció para abrir la puerta y Freddy Ngoi entró. Candy sonrió al verlo y corrió hacia él abrazándolo por el cuello. Él la abrazó larga y tiernamente, así que pudo percibir que ella se encontraba triste. Freddy la besó en ambas mejillas y depositó uno de los besos en la comisura de los labios de Candy. Candy pudo sentir su lengua, así había sido siempre. Cuando era más chiquilla ella hablaba de eso con sus amigas y todas decían que sentían un poco de lengua cuando Freddy Ngoi las besaba muy cerca de los labios ... Candy sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

\- ¿Como estás cariño? ... le preguntó Freddy.

\- He estado mejor ... respondió Candy.

\- Ah, pero ya estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien ... le dijo Freddy con dulzura.

Freddy acompañó a la sala a Candy en donde se encontraba ya la familia de Emmanuel. Cuando llegaron Candy entró abrazada por Freddy. Ella se estremeció al ver a Terry entre los invitados, pero si ella se sorprendió nadie lo notó. Ella saludó a todos y a cada uno besándolos y abrazándolos, excepto a Terry. Se dió la vuelta y de inmediato fue a sentarse junto a Freddy, lejos de Terry. Este último la miraba un sintiéndose celoso: "¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?"

\- ¿Quién es ése? ... susurró Terry a Emmanuel.

\- Freddy Ngoi, uno de sus ex novios ...

\- Novio ...

\- Ahora solo son amigos, así que no te preocupes.

\- Pero duele verla con otro chico ...

\- Aguanta, amigo, podrás hablar con ella más tarde ... decía en voz baja Emmanuel.

Candy ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Terry. Pero se estaba preguntando una y otra vez qué estaba haciendo él allí y sospechaba que su hermana tenía algo que ver con eso. Volteó a ver a Ronnie quien evitaba la mirada de Candy. Freddy observó que Candy veía a Ronnie.

\- ¿Estás bien, Candy?

\- Sí, pero ...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Mi jefe ... bueno ... mi ex jefe está aquí ... susurraba ella.

\- ¿Y eso te molesta?

\- Si. No quiero verlo ... !

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque me pone de nervios! ... decía Candy de mal humor.

\- Candy ... ¿estás enamorada de él? ... preguntó Freddy en voz baja.

\- No. No lo amo ... !

\- Bien ... dijo Freddy.

Pero en ese instante tuvieron que dejar de hablar porque los padres de Laurent y Emmanuel comenzaron a hablar sobre la situación por la que se encontraban ahí. Decían lo decepcionados que estaban con sus hijos por forzar su futuro de esa manera. Terry por su parte apenas si escuchaba, seguía viendo a Candy. Esta última ni siquiera dirigía su mirada en su dirección. Terry deseaba en ese momento correr hacia ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente y ... pero tenía que ser paciente.

Candy también estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ver en dirección a Terry. Freddy podía notar su lucha. Era la primera vez que veía a Candy en ese estado. Estaba realmente enamorada de ese tipo y se estaba torturando por nada. Así que decidió que la iba a ayudar.

Mientras tanto, el padre de Candy continuaba hablando.

\- Ronnie, Emmanuel, estamos realmente decepcionados de ustedes dos. Todo lo que pedíamos era que terminaran la escuela ... hubieran podido casarse más tarde.

\- No veo por qué tienen tanta prisa ... intervino el padre de Emmanuel ... Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Pero queríamos estar juntos ... dijo Ronnie tratando de razonar ... Nosotros nos amamos ...

\- Verónica ... comenzó Georgie ... No estamos en desacuerdo con que ustedes dos se amen, pero ... podrían haber esperado antes de tener un bebé ...

\- Como terminar la escuela y casarse primero ... dijo la madre de Emmanuel.

\- Mi hija no va a tener un bebé ilegítimo ... dijo Laurent un tanto molesto.

\- No lo será ... dijo Ronnie tranquilamente.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ... preguntó el padre de Emmanuel ... Pero ... ¿qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir, que nuestro bebé no será ilegítimo ...

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Veronica. Emmanuel la tomó de la mano para darle ánimos. Todos estaban esperando a que ella se explicara.

\- Papá ... comenzó Ronnie ... No te avergoncé al quedar embarazada ... porque ...

\- Explícate, Veronica por favor ... ! decía una impaciente Georgie.

\- No te avergoncé Papá porque ... porque estoy casada ...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ... dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Candy salió en ese momento de sus pensamientos y se preguntó que era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ya la escucharon ... dijo Emmanuel tranquilamente ... Estamos casados.

\- ¿Desde cuando? ... preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Desde el año pasado ... contestó Ronnie.

\- Ronnie ... dijo Alan entre risas ... ¡Eso fue muy bueno! ¡Te has llevado la noche! Jajaja ...

\- Verónica, ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ... decía su madre un poco exasperada.

\- Bueno ... intervino Emmanuel ... Ronnie y yo estamos enamorados y queríamos vivir juntos y Ronnie no quería vivir en "pecado" así que ...

\- ¿Y no encontraron nada mejor que casarse? ... preguntó el padre de Emmanuel.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que vivir juntos nada más así ... dijo la madre de Emmanuel tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su esposo.

\- ¡¿Y es por eso que estás embarazada?! ... preguntó Georgie un tanto consternada.

\- Georgie, ¡Ronnie está embarazada porque tuvo relaciones sexuales con su esposo! ... respondió Laurent ante el desconcierto de su esposa.

\- Sí, Mamá ... dijo Alan tratando de contener la risa ... Como que ya es un poco tarde para eso de los pajaritos y las abejas y la flor ...

Candy y los demás no pudieron evitarlo y se echaron a reír.

\- Lo que quiero decir es por eso que estabas tomando anticonceptivos ¿no? ... preguntó Georgie sin poderlo creer todavía.

\- Bueno Mamá, fue un accidente, la protección no siempre funciona ... dijo Ronnie.

¡Candy no podía creer que Ronnie estuviera dando un espectáculo como ese! Pero se tenía que decir que a ella siempre le habían gustado las grandes sorpresas.

\- Tu hermana es tan impredecible ... dijo Freddy riendo.

\- ¡No me digas! ... dijo Candy riendo también.

Terry observaba a la hermana de Candy, a todos y estaba muy divertido con todo el drama. Georgie y Laurent no tenían ganas de reír para nada. Así como tampoco los padre de Emmanuel.

\- Verónica, Emmanuel ... dijo Laurent ... Nos han puesto una especie de trampa ...

\- Y ahora no tenemos más remedio que aceptar su situación ... dijo Georgie.

\- Emmanuel, sabes que según nuestras costumbres, tenemos que entregar una dote a la familia de tu futura esposa, que ya es tu esposa ... pero no podemos hacerlo mientras esté embarazada ... observó el padre de Emmanuel.

\- Vamos a tener que esperar a que el bebé nazca para la dote ... dijo la madre de Emmanuel calmando a su esposo.

\- Bueno, no es que tengamos otra opción ... Veronica, ¡eres imposible! ... dijo una exasperada Georgie.

\- ¡Ahh y felicitaciones por su boda ... Muchas gracias por invitarnos y contarnos al respecto! ... agregó Laurent un tanto molesto.

\- Mamá, Papá, lo siento ... no pensé que quedaría embarazada tan pronto ... Emmanuel y yo todavía vamos a la escuela y él está buscando trabajo ...

Terry eligió ese momento para ayudar a la joven pareja.

\- Voy a contratarlo en nuestra sucursal en Belgica ... intervino Terry para la gran sorpresa de Candy y de todos los ahí presentes.

\- ¿De verdad? ... preguntó Ronnie emocionada.

\- Sí, leí su currículum y estoy muy impresionado.

\- Gracias Terrence ... dijo Ronnie sonriendo.

\- De nada.

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar a Terry intervenir ante su hermana y su esposo. Él es muy bueno y compasivo, pensó. Ella lo volteó a ver y él se volvió hacia Candy al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ... Georgie se dirigió a Terry interrumpiendo la buena noticia.

\- ¿Quién es usted, me lo puede repetir Señor ... ?

\- Terrence Grandchester, Sra Embajadora. Soy el Director de Grandchester Enterprises.

\- Grandchester ... ? ¿El jefe de Candy? ... preguntó Laurent.

\- Sí, su Excelencia ... respondió Terry.

\- Ohh ... exclamó Georgie enviando a Candy una mirada interrogatoria.

\- Candy ... ! Podrías habernos presentado ... dijo su padre.

\- Lo siento Papá, se puede decir que soy una ex-asistente personal muy mala, porque ya no trabajo para él ... Mamá, Papá, él es Terrence Grandchester ... Sr Grandchester, estos son mis padres: Su Excelencia el Embajador Laurent Gray y su esposa ... dijo Candy de una manera muy irónica.

Terry la vió entonces con una sonrisa burlona. Georgie y Laurent estaban demasiado preocupados por el asunto de Ronnie como para prestar atención al problema de Candy.

Las personas de servicio llegaron con bandejas de vasos con diferentes bebidas. La discusión sobre Ronnie y Emmanuel continuó un poco y luego se detuvo. Los invitados ahora hablaban entre ellos y caminaban alrededor de los aperitivos y bebidas. Ronnie se acercó a Terry y le dio un abrazo.

\- Ay Terrence, muchas gracias por todo.

\- De nada ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Eres maravilloso ...

Candy se encontraba hablando con Freddy, pero ella veía a Terry de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo.

\- No puedes dejar de mirarlo ... observó Freddy ... Ve a hablar con él ...

\- No ... !

\- Candy, no vas a resolver nada haciendo berrinche.

\- No tengo intenciones de resolver nada ... !

Georgie se acercó a su hija.

\- Candice-Blanche, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ... ordenó Georgie.

Su madre la estaba llamando por sus dos nombres, ella se veía muy seria. Candy siguió a su madre a una esquina del salón.

\- ¿Si Mamá?

\- Candice-Blanche. Tu padre y yo siempre te enseñamos a que enfrentaras tus problemas. Tú vas a ir a ver a tu jefe y hablarás con él. Si quieres enviarlo lejos, hazlo ahora. Si lo quieres de regreso, ¡entonces tómalo de nuevo! Pero vas a dejar de evitarlo y a estar de mal humor ... !

\- Pero mamá ... yo ...

\- Ronnie y su historia ya me han hecho enojar bastante. Por favor resuelve tu problema para que puedas volver a tu vida ... ¿Está bien? Él vino viajando medio mundo para verte, ¡así que sé amable!

\- Bien Mamá ... tienes razón ...

Candy caminó pensativa hacia una mesa donde había algunos aperitivos.

\- Candice-Blanche ... escuchó ella.

Era la voz de Terrence. Ella se encontraba de espaldas.

\- Por favor ... dijo él con un tono suplicante.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, Terrence?

\- Vine a verte ...

\- Pero yo no quiero verlo.

\- Puedes darme unos minutos, ¿verdad?

\- El trabajo que le dió a Emmanuel ... ¿fue también a pedido de su hermana?

\- Candice-Blanche ...

\- Porque usted y yo sabemos que no hace cosas a cambio de nada ...

Ella se alejó sin siquiera voltear a verlo y volvió al lado de Freddy.

Momentos después se anunció que se había servido la cena y todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa. El ambiente empezaba a mejorar y todos comían de muy buen humor. Candy se sentó al lado de Freddy y pasaron el tiempo susurrando y riendo. El corazón de Terry se encontraba dolido ante tal escenario. Freddy observó a Terry y sintió pena por él. Él había venido de muy lejos, solo por Candy.

\- Candy ... ¿vas a hablar con él? ...

\- Freddy ... !

\- Sabes que quieres hacerlo y tengo que admitir que, aunque si estoy un poco celoso, nunca te había visto en este estado por un chico ... habla con él y te sentirás mejor ... susurraba Freddy a Candy.

\- Gracias Freddy ...

La cena continuó en armonía y cuando terminó era la hora del té y el café, así que todos se dirigieron a una cómoda sala. Candy aprovechó para salir al jardín y dar un paseo. El jardín era muy grande y contaba con siete fuentes pequeñas. Las luces estaban encendidas y las pequeñas fuentes brillaban con miles de luces. La escena era hermosa. Había bancas cerca de la fuente más grande, en el medio del jardín. Candy fue a sentarse y respiró profundamente. La noche se sentía un poco fresca y soplaba una brisa ligera.

Terry estaba conversando con Ronnie, cuando esta última dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y vio a Candy afuera.

\- Terrence ... Esta es tu oportunidad, ella está en el jardín ... Ve!

\- Voy! ... Gracias Ronnie.

\- No, gracias a ti por tu ayuda.

\- De nada ... dijo Terry sonriendo felizmente.

Terry se dirigió a la sala donde estaba antes para tomar su portafolio y caminó hacia la puerta trasera de la residencia y salió. Justo allí, vió a su amada sentada a la luz de la luna, ella se veía tan hermosa.

_A la luz de la luna_

_Cuando las sombras es una_

_Cuando el pensamiento de lo que podría pasar_

_Te quita el aliento_

_Entre suspiros y susurros y risas en el aire_

_Invitaciones mudas en todas partes_

_A la luz de la luna_

_Todas las palabras que dices_

_Que seas llevado muy fácil lo haces_

_A media luz_

_¿Podemos en la forma en que nos sentimos confiar?_

_¿Podemos estar seguros de que algo es real?_

_Las estrellas secretos guardan mientras indiscretamente vagan_

_Mientras los ecos de una canción van a la deriva sin dirección_

_De no perdernos debemos tener cuidado por completo_

_O la magia que buscamos aquí_

_Podríamos no estar seguros de que siga ahí_

_Por la mañana_

_Cuando la luna esté lejos_

_Y si el uno en brazos del otro_

_Es donde estamos destinados a pertenecernos_

_En la luz del amor_

_Cuando nuestros ojos se hayan acostumbrado a la luz del sol_

_Qué nos espera para nosotros veremos_

_Por todas las cosas que hemos soñado a la luz de la luna_

_Ahí estaremos._

Las luces artificiales del jardín y la luz natural del ambiente daban la impresión de estar en una pintura, obra de un pintor conocido. Hizo una nota mental en su cabeza de que mantendría esa imagen y la reproduciría, ese momento no tenía precio. Se acercó a ella y fue a sentarse a su lado en la banca.

\- Hola ...

\- Hola ... respondió ella.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo ... ?

\- Si digo "no", ¿va a volver a Londres?

\- No. No me iré de Tailandia sin hablar contigo ...

\- Bueno ... viajó todas esas horas en avión ... lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharlo ... después de todo, me siguió desde el otro lado del mundo ...

\- Gracias, Candice-Blanche ...

Ella lo veía a los ojos. Quería tanto arrojarse a sus brazos ... Él la miraba con tanto amor mientras rezaba para que ella no lo rechazara ...

\- El joven que estaba contigo ... ¿quién es?

\- ¿Freddy? ... El es un amigo.

\- ¿Otro de tus antiguos novios?

\- ¿Vino hasta aquí solo para hacerme una escena de celos?

\- Por supuesto que no ... pero tengo curiosidad.

\- Estoy seguro de que ya sabe que es uno de mis ex novios ... así que comience a hablar Terrence, estoy escuchando y deje a Freddy en paz.

\- Muy bien. Candice-Blanche, vine a disculparme por no decirte la verdad.

\- ... de que su hermana le pidió que me contratara para seducirme ... ?

\- Si.

\- Está bien, no se preocupe ... estoy segura de que sucede todos los días ... dijo Candy riendo irónicamente.

\- Mi hermana es una niña consentida y a veces no puedo decirle que no.

\- Entonces no es la primera vez que hace algo así por ella ... Candy suponía bien.

Terry se dijo a sí mismo que era el momento de la verdad. No más mentiras.

\- ... No ... cuando éramos adolescentes y a ella le gustaba un niño en la escuela ... me pedía que sedujera a la novia, para que él quedara libre.

\- Ahh ... Entonces, era una especie de juego para su hermana y para usted ... ¿Y se divierten jugando con la vida de las personas así ... ?

\- Se suponía que no iba a suceder de esta manera ...

\- ¿Qué manera, que me llevara a su cama?

\- No ... cuando te vi en ese bote en la noche de Año Nuevo, desapareciste tan rápido, que pensé que yo te imaginé ... Después al verte en mi oficina con tu ridículo disfraz, me di cuenta de que realmente existías ... y me maldije por aceptar ayudar a Dinah ... Porque, no importa lo que dijera a partir de ese momento, todo se iba a escuchar muy falso ...

\- No me diga ... !

\- Ojalá nunca hubiera tenido ese acuerdo con Dinah ... ¡Verte en mi oficina fue un milagro ... eras real!

\- Espere un momento ... estoy pensando en algo ... el departamento para el que yo trabajaba se disolvió de repente ... eso también fue parte de su plan ¿no es así?

\- Si ...

\- ¡Oh por Dios! El Sr. Pitt ... !

\- Ya casi se jubilaba y estuvo feliz de tener un buen cheque para su retiro.

\- ¿Y todo eso para que me contratara en su departamento?

\- Y todo para que al final no tuvieras ninguna intención de ser contratada ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- La ropa que usabas, sabías que ibas a conseguir que se te echara presentándote así para una entrevista con el gran jefe.

\- ¡Porque yo no sabía que el jefe estaba dispuesto a contratarme contra viento y marea, incluso si no hablaba ni una palabra en inglés!

\- No querías que te contrataran.

\- No quería trabajar para un jefe joven y apuesto al que todos llamaban Casanova ... Quería buscar a otro jefe viejo para estar a salvo.

\- Podrías haberme dicho algo, podrías haber rechazado el puesto entonces ...

\- Sí, pero era usted ... el hombre del barco ... me gustó nuestra entrevista ... y quería trabajar para usted.

\- Me enamoré de ti en ese barco, a principios del siglo XX.

\- ¡No me diga que todavía cree en todo eso!

\- ¿Y acaso tú ya no lo crees?

\- No. No creo ya en nada. ¡Fue una locura! Vi el informe que le envió un investigador privado ... mis intereses incluían la reencarnación ...

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Significa que sabía que era un tema que me gustaba ... !

\- ¿Crees que fingí estar interesado en eso?

\- Pienso que tal vez "plantó" todas las pistas ... después de todo, es en la computadora de su casa que Annabelle encontró la mayor parte de la información.

Terry se sorprendió al ver cómo Candy había perdido su entusiasmo y su creencia en sus vidas pasadas juntas. Él suspiró profundamente.

\- Muy bien. En un principio no sabía de dónde había venido el archivo.

\- ¿Y ahora lo sabe?

\- Si, ya lo leí.

Terry tomó su portafolio y lo abrió, tomó el archivo y se lo dio a Candy.

\- Aquí tienes ...

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Quiere acaso poner sal en mis heridas? ... preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Ábrelo, léelo y verás. Confía en mí, Candice-Blanche ... No vine hasta aquí para lastimarte.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, parecía sincero. Así que tomó el archivo y lo abrió. Había una carta escrita a mano dentro, que no había visto la primera vez. Era la letra de una mujer.

Mi querido hermano:

¡Hola!

Si estás leyendo esto, significa que mi plan funcionó. Quería sorprenderte y espero que estés feliz. Debes preguntarte por qué estás en posesión de este archivo, déjame explicarte.

Los dibujos que solías hacer para mí desde siempre, siempre los hacías con la chica de tus sueños; se estaban volviendo cada vez más hermosos a lo largo de los años. No tenías a ninguna modelo, pero ella debe haber estado en tu cabeza por alguna razón. Entonces me dije, que yo iba a buscar a la chica que más se pareciera a tus dibujos para que pudieras salir con ella al menos una vez. Podrías así vivir tu sueño en lugar de no hacer nada y nada más soñarlo. Sé que lo más probable es que no encontremos nada, ya que ella podría existir solo en tu cabeza. Pero si esta chica existe, mi investigador privado podrá decirte hasta cuanta azúcar pone en su café, él es el mejor. Sé que es una oportunidad en un millón, pero es una oportunidad que aproveché y si estás leyendo esto, significa que funcionó y espero que ella responda a todas tus expectativas.

Te quiero,

Cassandra.

Candy no entendía lo que significaba la carta. Ella volvió su mirada interrogatoria a Terry.

\- No veo por qué una carta de su hermana, diciendo que ella le envió una mujer tiene que ver conmigo ... ! dijo Candy un poco molesta.

\- Es la carta que venía con el archivo.

\- ¿Qué archivo ... ?!

\- Tú ... eres la mujer que ella me envió.

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo ... !

\- Es la sorpresa que ella quería darme. Cuando yo te vi en el barco, te describí a mi madre por teléfono ... ella es la que me dijo que yo te imaginé.

\- Ya me dijo eso ... ! ¿Pero por qué? ... preguntaba Candy no entendiendo todavía.

\- Porque ella me dijo que yo estaba describiendo a la niña de mis dibujos de la infancia, la chica de mis sueños, que yo estaba dibujando desde que tenía 3 años.

\- ¿Y esa chica, era yo? ¿Me estaba dibujando?

\- ¡Sí! En cada uno de ellos, me dibujaba jugando con una niña con cabello rubio rizado, ojos verdes y pecas en la nariz ... !

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Puedes decirme que podría ser cualquier chica, pero eres tú, estoy seguro de eso ... !

\- Pero ...

\- Fui al castillo de mi padre y busqué en el ático durante horas para encontrar mis dibujos ...

\- ¿Y los encontró?

\- Sí, Chris me dijo horas después, cuando finalmente le dije lo que estaba yo buscando, que Cassie los tomó y los mantuvo en su habitación. Fui a buscar entre sus cosas en su armario y encontré mis dibujos ... !

Entonces en ese momento Terry tomó un sobre grande de su portafolio y se lo dio a Candy. Ella tomó el sobre con delicadeza, lo abrió y sacó todos los dibujos. Podía ver la progresión de los dibujos desde cuando él tenía 3 años. Al ir creciendo los dibujos iban mejorando cada vez más ... no podía creer lo que veía. En cada dibujo, Terry se dibujaba con ... ¡ella! Sí, era ella, con las dos coletas cuando era pequeña, luego el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, después en media cola de caballo ... ¡no podía creer lo que veía!

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ... dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

\- Candice-Blanche, estás en mi cabeza desde el principio de los tiempos, te conocía antes de verte ... La investigación que tú y Annabelle hicieron demostró que tú y yo hemos vivido a principios del siglo XX ... tienes que creer eso. No pudimos estar juntos la primera vez por el asunto de Susanna Marlowe, pero ahora, no hay Susanna, solo somos nosotros dos, dueños de nuestro destino. Lo único que te escondí fue la razón por la que se disolvió tu departamento y la razón por la que llegaste a mi oficina para la entrevista. De verdad necesitaba una nueva asistente y conseguí la mejor del mundo ... Todo lo que sucedió desde el momento en que te vi en mi oficina fue sincero. Eres la mujer de mis sueños, he estado soñando contigo desde que era pequeño ... cuando te vi en el bote, no podía creerlo. Viste cómo murmuré como un chico de 16 años ... es porque en ese momento tenía 16 años ... había vivido ese momento antes, aunque un poco diferente.

\- Te burlaste de mis pecas ... observó ella en un susurro.

Él la veía con una sonrisa.

\- Candice-Blanche, perdóname por lo de Dinah, perdóname por la forma en que descubriste una de las razones por las que estábamos trabajando juntos.

\- ¿Una de las razones?

\- Sí, porque te contraté por tus habilidades ... y también porque quería pasar mis días cerca de ti ... si te hubiera conocido en una recepción, fuera de la oficina, puedes estar seguro de que te habría conquistado con todo lo que tenía ... Nunca te habría dejado ir de nuevo. Tú respondes a todos mis criterios como yo respondo a los tuyos.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Ronnie me contó sobre la descripción del hombre perfecto para ti ...

\- Ahh ... ya lo había olvidado ...

\- ¿Lo ves? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro; nuestra vida pasada lo demuestra, nuestra armonía en el trabajo ... en la cama ... Nunca me he sentido tan bien con una mujer físicamente ... nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro. Cassie investigó en busca de la mujer que más se parece a mis dibujos y la investigación nos llevó a ti. Eres el regalo que Cassie me dio, si no nos hubiéramos conocido en estas circunstancias, me habría asegurado de conocerte de alguna manera, de llamarte para comenzar a salir contigo ... Te amo Candice-Blanche Grey y voy a pasar el tiempo, el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo ... dame otra oportunidad ... por favor ...

Candy lo miró, solo el hecho de que él había recorrido medio mundo para disculparse con ella, ya le había entibiado el corazón. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos que le comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas.

\- Terrence, te perdono y te amo ... dijo Candy llorando dulcemente.

Terry sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente.

_Especialmente por ti_

_Por lo que estaba pasando te lo quiero decir_

_Todo el tiempo que separados estuvimos_

_Pensé en ti_

_Estabas en mi corazón_

_Mi amor nunca cambió_

_Lo mismo todavía siento_

_Especialmente por ti_

_Quiero decirte que yo también me sentía así_

_Y si los sueños fueran alas, sabes_

_Habría volado hacia ti_

_Estar donde estas_

_Lo lejos no importa_

_Y ya que a tu lado estoy ahora_

_No más soñando con el mañana_

_Olvida la soledad y la añoranza_

_Tengo que decir_

_Todo es por tí_

_Y ahora que otra vez juntos, juntos estamos_

_Que mi corazón es tan cierto quiero mostrarlo_

_Y es todo el amor que tengo_

_Especialmente para ti_

_Especialmente para ti_

_Quiero decirte que significas todo el mundo para mí_

_Cómo estoy seguro de que nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser_

_Cambiaste mi vida_

_El camino me mostraste_

_Y ahora que estoy a tu lado_

_He esperado lo suficiente para encontrarte_

_Detrás de ti todo el dolor dejarlo quiero_

_Y sacar todo el amor dentro de ti quiero,_

_Estabas en mi corazón_

_Mi amor nunca cambio_

_No más soñando con el mañana_

_Olvida la soledad y la añoranza_

_Tengo que decir_

_Todo es por tí._

Se quedaron uno en los brazos del otro, felices de estar juntos de nuevo. Entonces Terry sacó algo de su bolsillo ... una pequeña caja ... se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre una rodilla.

\- Sé que ya te pregunté, pero asumí que con todo lo que había sucedido, ya no me querías más. Entonces, aquí estoy, una vez más ... Candice-Blanche ... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

...

\- ¡SI! ¡Sí, Terrence, me casaré contigo! ... respondió Candy entre alegres risas.

Él sonrió y le colocó el hermoso anillo en el dedo, él se levantó y la besó de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Ronnie los observaba por la ventana y vio a su hermana besando al hombre que ama. Freddy llegó y también se asomó por la ventana.

\- Están juntos nuevamente ... dijo él.

\- Sí, ya sabía que ella no iba a estar enojada por mucho tiempo ...

\- Estoy feliz por ella.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, quiero que ella sea feliz y aparentemente, él la está haciendo feliz.

\- Eres un gran tipo Freddy.

\- Gracias.

Georgie llegó y vió que veían los chicos por la ventana y al ver la escena se sintió aliviada.

\- Al menos un problema se ha resuelto por si solo ... dijo Georgie.

Ronnie sabía que su madre todavía estaba molesta por lo que ella había hecho.

\- Mamá, lo siento ...

Georgie la abrazó.

\- Esta bien, cariño. Al menos tuviste la sensatez de casarte antes de quedar embarazada ... mi enseñanza no fue en vano. Me escuchaste ...

\- Gracias Mamá ... dijo Ronnie sonriendo.

Georgie continuó su camino. Ronnie se sintió aliviada y Freddy también la abrazó.

Mientras tanto Candy y Terry seguían hablando en el jardín.

\- ¿Y cómo está Dinah? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Ella lamenta haberte lastimado y todo por su perdedor. Él la humilló al quererte aún a pesar de que yo te había "deshonrado" ante sus ojos ...

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! Lo siento mucho ...

\- ¿Lo sientes? No es tu culpa si mi hermana tiene mal gusto con los hombres.

\- Pero tu padre ...

\- Ella se las arreglará ... es más, ella es quien llamó a la embajada y obtuvo el número de teléfono de la residencia ...

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, ella tuvo un novio diplomático que le hizo un favor ... porque dice que con todo lo del terrorismo, todos estos números ahora son confidenciales.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar por un minuto que yo podría haber estado con Daniel Reed? ... preguntó Candy de pronto.

\- Bueno ... lo besaste la primera noche ...

\- Muy bien, pero después de eso, ¿No viste que yo no podría haber salido con ese tipo? ... Ahh, ahora entiendo por qué siempre me salvabas cuando venía a verme a la oficina.

\- Eso no era solo por Dinah ... yo no quería que ese perdedor te tocara por mí ... estaba muy celoso.

\- Ay Terrence ... ¿Pero qué clase de chica creías que yo era? Tu mismo te sorprendiste al descubrir que era virgen.

\- No me importaba si lo eras. Estaba esperando lo peor, con todos esos tipos babeando por ti.

\- Nunca me preguntaste si lo era o no ... simplemente lo asumiste ...

\- Podrías habérmelo dicho ... los hombres en verdad no preguntan a las chicas si son vírgenes o no, excepto en la escuela ... Estoy feliz de haber sido el primero.

Hubo un largo silencio que después Terry rompió diciendo:

\- Por cierto, tienes una residencia muy bonita con un jardín muy hermoso.

\- Deberías decirle eso a mi madre.

\- Sí ... tengo que conocer a tus padres ...

\- Bueno, Ronnie se robó la escena con su sorpresa.

\- Y por cierto, ¡el espectáculo no tuvo precio!

\- No le habían dicho a nadie ... !

\- Bueno al menos ella está legalmente casada y sus padres, incluso si se ven un poco decepcionados, se sienten aliviados al saber que su nieto es legítimo.

\- Así es ...

\- Se está haciendo tarde ... tengo que volver a mi hotel.

\- Yo te llevaré hasta allá, tomaré el auto prestado.

\- Muy bien ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Voy a enmarcar todos estos dibujos. Todavía no puedo creer que me estuvieras dibujando antes de conocerme ... dibujaste mis pecas al punto, exactamente como están en mi nariz.

\- ¿Estabas soñando conmigo tú también?

\- Sí ... Eres el hombre que vi en mis sueños literalmente y te amo con todo mi corazón, te amé desde antes de conocerte ...

Él se inclinó suavemente y la besó de nuevo. Estaba tan feliz de haberla encontrado de nuevo. Ella por su parte le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso. Esos pocos días sin él habían sido un infierno para ella. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que lo había vuelto a ver y lo había perdonado.

Candy y Terry entraron y descubrieron que todos ya se habían ido. Ronnie ya se había ido con su esposo también. Candy vió a sus padres abrazados, preparándose para subir a su habitación.

\- ¿Mamá, Papá? ... dijo Candy ... ¿Ya se van a la cama?

\- Sí ... respondió Georgie.

\- ... ehh, voy a llevar a Terrence a su hotel ... dijo Candy.

\- Ohh ... exclamó Georgie ... Creo que está bien ...

\- Puedes tomar el Mercedes ... intervino Laurent ... La llave está en el armario pequeño.

\- Gracias Papá ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches ... dijo Georgie ... ¿Tienes las llaves de la casa?

\- Sí.

\- Buenas noches, Señora, Su Excelencia ... dijo Terry.

\- Buenas noches Terrence ... dijeron los Señores Grey al mismo tiempo.

\- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes ... dijo Terry.

\- No hay problema, haga arreglos con Candy y podremos encontrarnos para hablar ... dijo Laurent.

\- Gracias, Su Excelencia ... dijo Terry.

Los padres de Candy se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a subir las escaleras aún abrazados.

\- ¿Crees que ella va a pasar la noche con él? ... preguntó Laurent a Georgie.

\- Bueno, ella es ya un adulto. Además no estamos con ella en Nueva York ... pero creo que va a volver por respeto a nosotros, aunque sea tarde. Acaban de reanudar su relación ... contestó Georgie.

\- "Reconciliación" ... dijo Laurent sonriendo ... Aunque la idea de que mi niña haga el acto ... ¿Lo hizo con él? ¿Él es el único?

\- Creo que sí ... pero no lo pienses más ... nosotros deberíamos discutir solo por la diversión de reconciliarnos también ... dijo Georgie sonriéndole coquetamente.

\- Reconciliación o no, mi amor, siempre es maravilloso hacerlo contigo ...

\- Te amo cariño ... dijo ella.

Él se acercó entonces para besarla.

Candy y Terry miraban a sus padres irse.

\- Se ven tan enamorados como lo estamos nosotros ... dijo Terry.

\- Siempre han sido así ... dijo Candy ... Nunca los he visto enojados.

\- Es un buen ambiente para crecer ...

\- El mejor.

\- Me sorprende que estés sola en Nueva York.

\- Mi padre está listo para darme un trabajo en la embajada si quiero en cualquier momento. Siempre quiso que me quedara cerca de él para poder protegerme ... Pero ya soy una niña grande y tengo que aprender a vivir sola. Enamorarme de Daniel Reed me hizo pensar que quería volver con mis padres, pero me dije a mí misma que no iba a dejar que ese tonto me echara de mi ciudad favorita ... Pero bueno, déjame enseñarte la casa.

Candy le comenzó a mostrar la residencia a Terry. La casa contaba con muchas salas. Estaba la gran sala principal, en donde todos habían estado sentados antes con la familia de Emmanuel. Había otra hermosa sala con muebles tailandeses y orientales. Un salón con muebles estilo Luis XIV. Incluso una sala muy moderna con un muy buen sistema de sonido estereofónico de alta fidelidad. La residencia contaba también con una habitación que tenía una enorme televisión plana muy moderna y una selección muy amplia de videos y DVD. La residencia también contaba con un gran comedor que incluía una gigantesca mesa que podía acomodar a 30 invitados. Salieron a la parte de atrás de la casa. Terry ya había visto el inmenso jardín con las siete fuentes. En la parte de afuera también había una especie de kiosko muy bonito, una terraza y una piscina que incluía una pequeña casa para huéspedes con dos dormitorios. Rodearon la propiedad para encontrar que había 3 garajes con autos. También había una pequeña cocina en el piso principal y una muy grande en el sótano. Además de otras habitaciones y las habitaciones del personal de servicio y seguridad. Luego entraron nuevamente y subieron las majestuosas escaleras. En la segunda planta se encontraba una sala con la más moderna antena satelital y una acogedora sala familiar. Finalmente terminaron el recorrido cuando ella le mostró su habitación, decorada delicadamente en color rosado.

\- Es muy bonita, es muy femenina ... dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Es que quí en casa, soy la niña de mis padres y no voy a "hacer" nada en mi habitación.

\- Y yo no te pediría que lo hiciéramos aquí. Sería una total falta de respeto para tus padres, a menos que estuviéramos casados por supuesto.

\- Te voy a llevar a tu hotel, ya es tarde ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

Candy colocó el sobre con los dibujos en su escritorio, salieron de la habitación y bajaron al garaje. Candy tomó el auto personal de su padre y condujo a Terry al hotel.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Minutos después llegaron frente al Hotel Intercontinental de Bangkok.

\- ¿Ahora tú quieres venir a ver mi cuarto? ... preguntó Terry.

\- Solo por un minuto ... ella respondió.

El valet del hotel vino por el auto para estacionarlo. Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la suite de Terry después de tomar la llave en la recepción.

Ya en el elevador:

\- No piso 13 eh? ... dijo Terry.

\- Es un hotel estadounidense, la superstición no solo se detiene en los Estados Unidos.

\- Los estadounidenses son constantes con sus creencias .. !

El elevador se detuvo. Salieron y entraron a la elegante y lujosa suite.

\- La Suite Royal ... ! ¿De verdad necesitas todo este lugar? ... preguntó Candy riendo.

La "habitación" era de 250 metros cuadrados, que incluía ... dos camas grandes, una sala, un comedor, un pequeño armario para comida, una oficina en una habitación separada, un armario tan grande como el de la habitación principal, una zona de descanso, un baño muy grande con una ducha separada y un jacuzzi ... Y encima de todo, una vista panorámica conectada a otra habitación de lujo.

\- No lo sé ... ya nos conoces a las personas ricas, nos gusta lo mejor de lo mejor, incluso si a veces no tiene sentido.

\- ¡En serio! ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- No gracias ...

\- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo un rato? ... preguntó Terry acercándose a ella.

\- ¿De verdad crees que vine hasta aquí para admirar la vista panorámica de la suite Royal ... ?

Terry sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente ... ella le quitó la chaqueta ... después comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa ... él le bajó el cierre a su ceñido vestido ... una cosa llevó a la otra ... y finalmente consumieron su amor. Se necesitaban el uno al otro. Sus almas, que se habían perdido a principios del siglo XX, se reunían al fin y esta vez para siempre. Candy y Terry estaban juntos y nada más importaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy regresó a la residencia casi al amanecer. Se habría quedado con Terry, pero se dijo a sí misma que sería muy incómodo pasar toda la noche fuera de la casa de sus padres, ya que aún no estaba casada.

•••


	21. Chapter 21

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Por Mallory Quinn_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 21  
"Unos días en Bangkok"**_

Cuando Candy se despertó encontró a su madre junto a su cama. Ella le sonrió. Llevaba un elegante traje en color rosado de la prestigiosa marca Chanel con una fina blusa de seda blanca. Sus zapatos también eran rosados y combinaban perfectamente con su bolso.

\- Mamá ... Buenos días ... !

\- Buenos días corazón, es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo.

\- Es que estoy feliz.

\- Regresaste muy tarde ... tus despedidas se prolongaron mucho ...

Candy se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

\- Él fue el primero Mamá ...

\- Lo sé cariño ... o debes amarlo mucho o será que estabas cansada de ser la última virgen de tu generación ...

\- Nunca lo habría hecho por una razón tan estúpida ... ¿Sabes? Él no lo sabía ... estuvo muy sorprendido ...

\- ¿Acaso no se lo habías dicho?

\- No ... nunca preguntó, solo lo asumió ...

\- Ay Candy ... dijo Georgie riendo.

\- Mira, me propuso matrimonio otra vez ...

Y Candy en ese momento extendió la mano a su madre, quien admiró la preciosa joya sonriendo.

\- ¡¿De nuevo?!

\- Si. La primera vez fue en Escocia después de nuestra primera vez ...

\- Ohh ...

\- ... antes de nuestra pelea ...

Candy comenzó a narrar a su madre todo lo que había pasado con Dinah.

\- Oh mi pobre Candy, debes haberte sentido traicionada ...

\- No tienes idea ...

\- Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con eso de tu investigación sobre sus vidas pasadas?

\- Ay Mamá, no vas a creer lo que encontramos ...

Candy contó a su madre sobre el paquete de Annabelle, el diario de Candy y las cartas de Terry.

\- Era como si estuviéramos reviviendo todo lo que ellos habían vivido, fue increíble. Y lo que es aún más increíble es esto ...

Y en seguida se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar el sobre a su escritorio y se lo dio a su madre. Georgie lo abrió ...

\- Pero si eres tú ... ! ¡Qué hermosos están! ¿De dónde los obtuviste?

\- Terrence los hizo ...

\- ¿Terrence? ¿Cuando? ¿Recientemente? Porque algunos de estos dibujos se ven muy viejos ...

\- Desde que era pequeño ... mira, puedes ver la evolución de los dibujos ...

\- Es verdad ... ¡Dios mío! ¿Te estaba dibujando desde que era pequeño? ¿Te estaba viendo en sus sueños también, así como tú lo veías a él?

\- Si ...

\- Entonces sus almas, esta vez, finalmente podrán estar juntas ... ! Es increíble, tu historia es realmente romántica ... deberías escribir un libro al respecto ...

\- Annabelle se está encargando de eso.

\- ¡Excelente! A propósito de Annabelle, ella llamó aquí para preguntarnos dónde estabas, porque no la habías llamado en días y está muy preocupada.

\- ¡Ohhh! ... Ella ha estado esperando que le dijera lo que pasó después de que recibimos el paquete ...

\- Entonces llámala ... dijo Georgie.

\- Gracias Mamá ... ¿Vas a alguna parte?

\- Reunión de embajadoras ... Nos vemos luego.

\- Te ves muy elegante en tu traje Chanel, Mamá ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Gracias corazón ... te veo luego.

\- Voy a ir a ver a Terrence ... ¿Podrían tú y papá hablar con él? Por favor ...

\- Mientras no nos digas que tú también te casaste en secreto, no debería haber ningún problema ... Dile que venga a cenar esta noche.

\- Muy bien Mamá. No tengo ninguna bomba que soltar aparte del hecho de que conocí a Terrence en una vida pasada ...

\- Y de que ya no eres virgen ...

Candy se sonrojó, un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Vas a decirle a Papá sobre ello? ... Candy preguntó a su madre.

\- No le oculto nada y tú lo sabes.

\- Espero que no esté muy decepcionado ...

\- Eres su pequeña, es normal, pero no te preocupes por eso.

\- ¡Gracias Mamá!

Georgie salió para ir a su reunión y Candy tomó el teléfono para llamar a Terry a su habitación de hotel.

\- Hola ... ? Cariño ... ?

\- Mi amor ... ! ¿Dormiste bien? ... saludó Terry.

\- Aunque desearía haber amanecido en tus brazos ...

\- Podríamos casarnos de inmediato, para poder hacerlo ...

\- ¿Acaso tienes prisa por hacerme tu esposa?

\- Si. Siento que también se lo debemos a Candy y Terry, tenemos que casarnos para poder terminar su historia.

\- Yo también ... ellos pensaron que tenían el resto de sus vidas por delante.

\- Tengo que hablar con tus padres.

\- Te invitan a cenar esta noche ...

\- Muy bien, eso es perfecto. Como voy a ir cenar, entonces no quiero aparecerme en tu casa antes ...

\- Entonces yo voy a tu hotel a pasar el día contigo ... Quiero el tratamiento de una reina en tu Suite Real ...

\- De acuerdo mi amor. Te estaré esperando ...

\- Tomo una ducha y me voy ...

\- Nos vemos entonces cariño ... te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.

Candy colgó el teléfono y de inmediato llamó a su hermana.

\- Entonces, Sra. Betu ... ?

\- ¡Candy!

\- Podrías habérmelo dicho antes ...

\- ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? ¡No me iba a perder la expresión en sus rostros ni por todo el dinero del mundo!

\- ¡Eres imposible Veronica!

\- ¿Qué hay de ti y Terrence? ¿Están bien?

\- Si.

\- Bien por ustedes.

\- Veronica, ven esta noche a cenar a casa. Ahora es mi turno ...

\- Terrence va a ir a conocer a nuestros padres ... ?!

\- Si.

\- Muy bien. Nosotros estaremos allí. ¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy?

\- Voy al Intercontinental ... para recibir un tratamiento de reina ...

\- ¡Entonces que te diviertas! ... dijo Ronnie riendo a carcajadas.

\- Tengo toda la intención ... te veo esta noche ...

Y en seguida Candy fue a tomar un baño y se vistió rápidamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy tomó un taxi hasta el gran Hotel Intercontinental. Al llegar se dirigió directamente a la Suite Royal y encontró que Terry había ordenado el servicio a su habitación. La mesa del comedor estaba llena de delicias.

Ella se le acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Llegas justo para desayunar ... dijo él.

\- ¡La mesa está llena!

\- Querías el tratamiento de reina ... dijo Terry sonriendo ... Nada es demasiado bueno para ti, mi amor.

Candy sonrió y besó a Terry en los labios. Después se sentaron a la mesa para comer mientras platicaban.

\- Por cierto, Srita. Grey ... acerca de su renuncia ... comenzó a decir Terry.

\- ¿Mi renuncia?

\- Dijo "renuncio" en Londres si mal no recuerdo, ¿no es así?

\- Ah eso ... dijo sonriendo Candy ... Asi es.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda yo hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión?

\- Voy a ser su esposa, Sr. Grandchester. ¿Quiere verme todo el día?

\- Srita. Grey, futura Sra. Grandchester, nunca me cansaré de verla ...

\- ¿Me está pidiendo que regrese y trabaje nuevamente con usted?

\- Es la mejor asistente que he tenido, no puedo no tenerla en mi oficina.

\- Pero ... ¿Pero que hay si entro en la dulce espera? ... Tendría que ser reemplazada ...

\- Temporalmente, podría vivir con eso ... esperando pacientemente por su regreso ...

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi posición?

\- Va a subir, como se lo prometí ... también lo hará su salario ...

\- ¿Cómo podría resistir tal oferta? ... Mmm ... Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Me acaba de convertir en el hombre más feliz del planeta.

\- Lo sé ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

En eso sonó el teléfono celular de Terrence y él respondió. Era Chris con el informe de la última reunión.

\- Mi amor, ya vuelvo. Tengo que tomar esta llamada.

\- Adelante cariño.

Terry se dirigió a la habitación contigua para hablar con su hermano y se colocó frente a su computadora portátil.

El teléfono de la suite comenzó a sonar. Candy se levantó para ir a ver a Terry, pero parecía seguir ocupado con su hermano.

Bueno, ella era su asistente de nuevo, ¿no? Así que contestó el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola ... ?

\- ¿Quien es? ... dijo la voz de una mujer.

\- Es Candice-Blanche ...

\- ¡¿La asistente?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces en su habitación?! ¿Acaso estás trabajando?

\- No. En realidad estoy comiendo.

\- Comiendo ... Ja!

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Srita. Mann?

\- Me gustaría hablar con Terrence.

\- ¿Acerca de qué?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Sí lo es porque, como ve, no solo soy su asistente, también soy su prometida.

\- ¡¿Prometida?! ... exclamó Susanna sorprendida ... Pero ... no entiendo ... ¡Ahh! ... Él me prometió que también se casaría conmigo ... dijo Susanna a carcajadas.

Candy se echó a reír también ¡Susanna no la iba a atrapar, no en esta vida!

\- ¿De verdad? ... dijo Candy ... ¿Y eso fue antes o después de que él la estuviera evitando como si tuviera peste ... ?

\- ¿Dónde crees que conseguí el número de teléfono de su habitación de hotel?

\- Es usted una actriz muy ingeniosa, Srita. Mann, pero está demasiado tranquila para ser sincera. ¿Sabe que podemos encontrar cualquier cosa en Internet? ... Cualquiera puede conseguirlo Srita. Mann ... Mire, Terrence ya no es libre, es mi prometido, así que le sugiero que pierda su número de teléfono y no lo llame más.

\- ¡Tú hija de ****! ¡Sabía que estabas detrás de él!

\- Adiós Srita. Mann, fue un placer hablar con usted.

Candy colgó y se echó a reír. En ese momento Terry salió de la recámara y la veía sin entender.

\- Susanna ... ?

\- Dijo que le prometiste casarte con ella ...

\- Ohh ... ¿y le creíste?

\- ¡Ni siquiera por un segundo! Susanna no va a arruinar nuestras vidas en esta vida.

\- Estoy feliz de que confíes en mí así.

\- ¿Acaso no debería?

\- Sí, deberías ... casi te pierdo por una estúpida promesa que le hice a mi hermana, ya no me arriesgaré más ...

\- Tienes que admitir que tus hermanas, que una quería que me sedujeses, para que su novio estuviera libre de mí, la otra quería que me llevaras a cenar porque me parecía a los dibujos que estabas haciendo desde que tenías 3 años ... no quieren que estuvieras solo ... es como si estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos eventualmente, si no hubiera sido por Dinah, habría sido por Cassie.

\- Dinah sabe cuánto te amo ahora y Cassie lo sabrá tan pronto como vuelva a aparecer.

\- ¿A dónde dices que está ella?

\- En Australia, en una reserva aborigen.

\- En el desierto australiano donde no hay ningún vecino a la vista ... ?

\- Solo espero que reaparezca a tiempo para la boda ... dijo Terry.

\- Yo también. Me gustaría conocerla.

\- Ella se sorprenderá de verte, sorprendida de ver que la chica del dibujo es real.

De pronto Candy recordó algo.

\- Todavía no he llamado a Annabelle para contarle lo que pasó ... !

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, dile que no has tenido la oportunidad ... entre nosotros consumando nuestro amor ... la declaración de mi hermana ... y tú viaje hasta aquí ...

\- Así es y es por Annabelle que llegamos tan lejos ... Debería haberla llamado desde hace mucho.

\- Llámala ahora ...

\- Bien ...

\- Mientras yo voy a seguir desayunando.

Candy marcó el número de su amiga. Había una diferencia de aproximadamente 12 horas, así que como era mediodía en Bangkok, era medianoche en Nueva York.

\- ¿ ... hola ... ? ... respondió una adormilada Annabelle.

\- ¿Annabelle?

\- ¡Candice-Blanche! Chica malcriada ... ! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí ... después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ... ?

\- Lo sé, amiga ... Lo siento ... Pero las cosas se pusieron un poco locas después de recibir tu paquete.

\- Pues más te vale que comiences a hablar ... !

Candy le comenzó a contar a su amiga todo lo que sucedió desde el momento en que recibió su paquete. Ella se encontraba en el dormitorio y Terrence en el comedor. Él la había dejado sola a propósito para que pudiera hablar con su amiga. Sabía que iban a hablar sobre su gran noche de amor.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ... exclamó Annabelle ... ¡Finalmente te acostaste con un hombre!

\- Estás hablando como mi madre y mi hermana ...

\- Al menos lo hiciste con el hombre que se va a casar contigo.

\- Yo no te he dicho que me voy a casar ...

\- Candice-Blanche ... si ustedes dos se encontraron en esta vida, es porque no pudieron estar juntos en su vida anterior ... Te vas a casar y eso te lo puedo asegurar como que me llamo Anabelle.

\- Pues él me propuso matrimonio justo después de ...

\- ¡Excelente!

\- Y eso que no te he contado lo que sucedió después ...

Y Candy le contó el resto a su amiga, cómo Dinah llegó con Daniel Reed ... y cómo se encontró en Tailandia junto a sus padres ... y cómo Terrence la había seguido hasta allá para pedirle perdón.

\- ¿Te siguió al otro lado del mundo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y ... ?

\- Estoy en su habitación de hotel.

\- ¡Me asustaste por un segundo! Me alegra que hayan vuelto a estar juntos. ¿Entonces ya puedo escribir mi libro?

\- Voy a hablar con Terrence al respecto, pero creo que estará de acuerdo ... ah sí, me estoy olvidando de algo ...

Le contó sobre la otra hermana de Terry que la había investigado y los dibujos.

\- ¿Te estaba dibujando desde que era pequeño? ¡Eso es incluso mejor de lo que pensaba!

\- Tengo los dibujos. Los escanearé para mandártelos.

\- Gracias.

\- Él va a ir a hablar con mis padres esta noche.

\- Buena suerte ... me llamas para decirme lo que piensa sobre el libro.

\- Muy bien, buenas noches Annabelle. Dile a Tricia que la llamaré mañana.

\- Muy bien, adiós Candice-Blanche.

Candy colgó el teléfono y se unió a Terrence en el comedor.

\- ¿Y te perdonó?

\- ¡Por supuesto! No puede esperar para comenzar a escribir el libro.

\- Si está tan emocionada, te apuesto todo a que ya comenzó ... dijo Terrence riendo.

\- Yo también ... dijo Candy riéndose también.

\- Dile que puede escribir su historia, pero si pudiera cambiar la parte de Dinah y Daniel y hacerla una amiga de la infancia o una prima sería mucho mejor.

\- No creo que haya problema.

Terminaron su desayuno y se dirigieron a la cama a descansar. A complacerse el uno al otro, a hacer que el otro se sintiera bien.

Después de un rato unas masajistas llegaron a la suite para atenderlos. Candy tuvo un tratamiento facial y le lavaron el cabello, después le hicieron un bonito peinado. Al terminar se divirtieron viendo películas antes de ir a la residencia británica para la cena.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al llegar a la residencia Candy subió a cambiarse, dejando a Terry en la sala con sus padres. Emmanuel también estaba ya allí. Sus pequeños hermanos y hermanas se habían vestido muy bien para la cena familiar.

Mientras Candy se colocaba un vestido conversaba con sus hermanas en su habitación.

\- Candy, te vas a casar ... ? ... preguntó una de las gemelas.

\- Sí ... les aseguró Candy sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En Nueva York, probablemente ...

\- ¡Excelente! Vamos a ir Nueva York! ... exclamó la otra gemela.

\- ¡Felicidades! ... dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y corrieron a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

\- Nos vamos a ver a tu chico guapo ...

Candy se echó a reír. Ronnie estaba en la habitación también.

\- Estás en las nubes querida ...

\- Por cierto Ronnie, gracias por ayudar a Terrence.

\- De nada.

\- Y eso que no te he dicho la mejor parte ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sobre Terrence y yo ...

\- Estoy escuchando ... !

\- No vas a creer lo que descubrí ...

Candy relató a Ronnie todo sobre lo que sentía desde su reunión con Terry y todo lo que fue descubriendo.

\- ¿A ver, me estás diciendo que conociste a Terrence en una vida anterior ... ?

\- Por eso siempre describía al hombre de mis sueños de la misma manera.

Candy se levantó y fue a buscar el sobre con los dibujos, se los mostró a su hermana que no podía creer lo que veía.

\- ¿Te estaba dibujando desde que tenía 3 años?

\- Si.

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Candy! Tu historia es maravillosa! Su amor es tan fuerte que vivió a través de los tiempos para tratar de reunirlos a los dos y tuvo éxito ... ¡Dios mío!

\- Increíble, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¡Wow! ¡Estoy sin palabras!

\- Bajemos, o Terrence pensará que lo abandoné.

\- Vamos ...

Las dos chicas bajaron a la sala en donde ya todos se encontraban reunidos. Terrence sonrió cuando la vio entrar y ella en seguida fue a sentarse a su lado.

Terrence comenzó a hablar:

\- Su Excelencia, Sra. Embajadora, quería verlos esta noche para decirle que le he pedido a Candice-Blanche que sea mi esposa y que ella ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Felicidades ... dijeron Georgie y Laurent.

\- Gracias ... respondió la joven pareja.

Luego siguieron unas pequeñas formalidades para después hablar de la boda.

\- ¿En dónde va a ser la boda? ... preguntó Ronnie.

\- Bueno ... comenzó Candy ... Papá y Mamá están aquí, ustedes en Bruselas y los padres de Terrence están en Inglaterra. Nosotros vivimos en Nueva York ... así que nos vamos a casar en Nueva York.

\- Perfecto ... dijo Georgie ... Viajar va a hacernos bien a nosotros.

\- ¿Bien a nosotros, cariño? ... le preguntó Laurent ... ¿De verdad necesitas viajar para sentirte bien?

\- Has estado viajando desde siempre, Mamá ... dijo Ronnie entre risas.

\- Lo sé, pero siempre es bueno viajar ... dijo Laurie riéndose también.

\- Muy bien. Estoy feliz de que estén comprometidos ... dijo Laurent ... Y si no les molesta, queremos invitar a algunos de nuestros amigos más cercanos a una pequeña recepción mañana por la noche, para anunciar y celebrar su compromiso.

\- En lo absoluto ... dijo Candy sonriendo alegremente ... ¿Terrence? ...

\- Estoy de acuerdo ... dijo Terrence.

Una persona de servicio entró para decirles que la mesa estaba lista.

\- La cena está servida.

\- Gracias Miarka ... dijo Georgie ... Vamos ...

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor y cenaron en medio de una gran alegría.

Después de la cena tomaron té en la sala de al lado. Como a Candy y a Terry les encantan las películas, pusieron una y la comentaron juntos.

De verdad que estaban pasando un tiempo muy agradable. Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Emmanuel y Ronnie se ofrecieron a llevar a Terrence a su hotel. Candy quería ir con ellos, pero ella pensó que no era apropiado, así que se quedó. Aunque le llevó una eternidad despedirse de él y Ronnie se estaba impacientando.

\- ¡Es suficiente! ... dijo Ronnie ... Tenemos que irnos ... !

Candy se hizo la sorda y continuó besando a Terrence amorosamente.

\- Buenas noches mi amor ... decía Terrence entre susurros.

\- Buenas noches cariño ... decía Candy entre besos.

\- ¡Candy! ... decía una impaciente Ronnie.

\- Vete cariño, de otro modo a Ronnie le va a dar algo ... dijo Candy sin poder contener la risa.

\- Muy bien. Te llamaré cuando llegue a mi suite.

\- Espero tu llamada.

\- Te amo ...

\- Te amo ...

Finalmente Terry subió al auto para irse. Candy se dirigió a su habitación y Georgie estaba feliz cuando se dió cuenta de que ella decidió haberse quedado. Terrence la llamó tan pronto como entró en su suite y los dos tórtolos hablaron por horas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, era sábado, Candy y Terry querían pasar el día juntos y ya lo podían hacer en la Residencia esta vez. Era el día de la fiesta de compromiso. Terrence llegó por la mañana muy temprano con el chofer de la embajada, quien fue a recogerlo al hotel. Había traído su traje formal para la noche, los embajadores le dieron una habitación de huéspedes para el día. Desayunaron todos juntos en familia. Las hermanas gemelas de Candy lo estaban atendiendo muy bien.

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a descansar junto a la piscina. El sol ardía y Candy se estaba poniendo una loción bronceadora.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con la espalda Candice-Blanche? ... preguntó un atento Terrence.

\- Sí, por favor Terrence.

Él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella tomando la botella de su mano. Candy estaba acostada en su silla larga y se giró sobre su vientre. Terry puso un poco de aceite bronceador en su mano y comenzó a frotarle la espalda después de haberse sentado en una silla junto a ella. Las gemelas que fueron al agua a nadar un poco, veían la escena.

\- Terrence ... ? ¿Sabes que estamos en casa de mis padres?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Y que no hay forma de que hagamos "algo" aquí, aparte de besarnos?

\- ¿Sí ... y qué?

\- Qué ... ! Entonces, deja de acariciarme así, me estás dando ideas para que yo rompa las reglas que yo sola me he puesto ...

\- Pero mi amor, si todo lo que estoy haciendo es poniéndote en la espalda la loción bronceadora ... le susurró Terrence suavemente.

Las chicas se comenzaron a reír. Había una gran mesa junto a la piscina y allí se sirvió el almuerzo. Los padres de Candy salieron para unirse a ellos y todos comieron afuera, hablando de cosas cotidianas. Después del almuerzo, los padres fueron a descansar a su habitación y las adolescentes fueron a ver a sus amigos. En eso Ronnie llamó a Candy quien todavía estaba afuera en la piscina. Terry estaba tomando un baño en la regadera de al lado.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien y tú ... ?

\- Estoy bien. ¿Estás descansando para la gran noche?

\- No, es que no quiero dejar a Terrence solo ...

\- ¿Y porqué no lo llevas contigo?

\- Ronnie!

\- Ah sí, lo olvidé, no quieres manchar la casa de tus padres ... ¿Sabes que no eres divertida en lo absoluto? ¡Eso es lo que lo hace emocionante! Bueno, te hago saber que puedes "descansar" en la casa de la piscina; técnicamente está en la propiedad, pero no en la casa grande. Me entiendes ... ? Nadie va allí, créeme ...

\- Te veo esta noche Ronnie ... dijo Candy riendo y terminando la llamada.

Terry llegó y la estaba observando.

\- ¿Ronnie?

\- Si ...

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que la casa de la piscina está "disponible" ...

\- Me agrada mucho tu hermana ... dijo Terrence con una sonrisa encantadora.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la casa de la piscina a "descansar". ¡Incluso era mejor hacerlo después del mediodía!

Se despertaron horas después para prepararse para su fiesta de compromiso. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. La residencia estaba llena de música y meseros. A los adolescentes se les permitió invitar a sus amigos. Ronnie llegó con su nueva familia. Freddy también fue invitado y trajo a toda su familia. Todo mundo se encontraban feliz por Candy. Ella le presentó a este último a Terrence.

\- Freddy, mira él es el amor de mi vida ... dijo Candy sonriendo mientras presentaba a Terry.

\- Lo sé ... dijo Freddy extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa ... Eres muy afortunado ... ¿sabes cuántos apostaban que iban a lograr casarse con ella?

\- Creo que tengo una idea ... respondió Terrence sin ningun resentimiento ... Estoy feliz de haber ganado ... dijo sonriendo.

\- Y ni siquiera estaba en la competencia ... agregó Candy riendo.

Los tres chicos se echaron a reír.

La noche siguió su curso muy bien. Todos felicitaban a la joven pareja y les desearon buena suerte. Terrence regresó a su hotel hasta el amanecer.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche siguiente, Georgie invitó a todos a un restaurante para celebrar el hecho de que Candy finalmente se había enamorado. No había olvidado su promesa.

\- Mamá ... le dijo Candy ... No tienes que hacerlo.

\- No estaba bromeando ... dijo Georgie ... Vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante ... en el Intercontinental.

\- ¿El Inter ... ?

\- Así podrás despedirte de tu prometido sin que te apure Ronnie, no te preocupes ... dijo Georgie guiñando un ojo.

\- ¡Mamá!

Georgie se echó a reír y salió de la habitación.

La familia cenó en el restaurante del Intercontinental y se divirtieron hablando sobre los diferentes países que conocían y sobre cómo Candy estaba dejando escapar a los pretendientes de todo el mundo.

\- Eres muy afortunado Terrence ... dijo Ronnie.

\- Todo lo que hice fue trabajar con ella ... dijo Terrence.

\- Ventaja que los demás obviamente no tenían ... dijo Laurent ... La veías y hablabas con ella todos los días.

Todos estaban pasando una velada muy agradable. La cena terminó y volvieron a casa, menos Candy que se quedó con Terrence para despedirse.

\- Muy interesante esa cena ... dijo Terrence, una vez que hubieron subido a la suite.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, entonces eras una ... gran besadora ... ?

\- Un gran besadora ... ?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Acaso es esa una forma simpática de llamarme "chica fácil"?

\- Cariño, eras virgen ... Yo fui a donde ningún hombre había ido antes ... Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Así es.

\- Te amo Candice-Blanche Grey.

\- Te amo Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy y Terrence pasaron unos días más en Tailandia, antes de regresar a América. El jet de la compañía Grandchester llegó por ellos. La familia entera fue a despedirlos al aeropuerto. Ronnie y Emmanuel iban a viajar con Candy y Terry también. El jet aterrizaría en Bruselas para dejarlos en su ciudad.

\- Adiós Candy, nos veremos en tu boda. Ahh, llegaré una semana antes para ayudarte con todos los preparativos ... dijo la mamá de Candy.

\- Muy bien mamá.

\- Y tú Verónica, cuida a tu pequeño bebé.

\- Claro que si, gracias Mamá, gracias Papá.

\- Nos vemos Papá ... dijo Candy.

\- Adiós, mi pequeña niña grande ... dijo Laurent.

Todos se besaron y abrazaron y llegó el momento de separarse. Candy y Ronnie no pudieron evitar que lágrimas de tristeza cayeran por sus mejillas. Terrence y Emmanuel las abrazaron para consolarlas. Tenían muchas horas de vuelo frente a ellos y estaban felices de que iban a viajar juntos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de varias horas de vuelo el avión aterrizó en Belgica. Ronnie y Emmanuel llegaron a la ciudad donde vivían.

\- Adiós, Candy ... dijo Ronnie abrazándola ... Nos veremos en Nueva York para tu boda, tan pronto como recibamos la invitación.

\- Muy bien hermanita, adiós, cuida esa barriguita ... le dijo Candy ... Adiós Emmanuel.

\- Adiós Candy y Terrence gracias de nuevo por el trabajo.

\- De nada ... dijo Terrence ... Adiós y buena suerte a los dos.

\- Adiós Terrence, gracias por todo.

\- Gracias Ronnie ...dijo Terrence abrazándola ... Muchas gracias por tu ayuda ... le dijo al oído.

El avión partió hacia Londres, para poder pasar por el paquete de Candy y Terry.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Chris llegó al aeropuerto a recibirlos y les llevo sus pertenencias al avión.

\- Aquí está tu paquete, Terrence ... dijo Chris ... Me pregunto por qué es tan importante para ti.

\- Te lo diré más tarde, llámame en 3 días para que podamos platicar después de hacerme al cambio de horario.

\- Muy bien ... dijo Chris ... Candice-Blanche, felicidades por tu compromiso.

\- Gracias.

\- Voy a dejarlos ir entonces ...

\- Pronto recibirás la invitación de la boda ... dijo Terrence.

\- Muy bien, adios.

El jet despegó después de abastecerse de combustible. Candice y Terrence regresaban a Nueva York, a la ciudad donde aprendieron a conocerse y en donde descubrieron el gusto de trabajar juntos. Ahora volvían como una pareja comprometida que se iba a preparar para su boda. Tenían que hacer lo que Candy y Terry no pudieron hacer, casarse, formar una familia y vivir felices para siempre.

_**Mujer eres para mí, todo lo que una mujer debe ser**_

_**Y mi vida te dedicaré por siempre**_

_**Un amor como el tuyo es sorprendente**_

_**Debe haber sido enviado desde el cielo**_

_**Y sé que te quedarás aquí, para siempre**_

_**Y los dos sabemos que nuestro amor crecerá**_

_**Y para siempre seremos tú y yo**_

_**Ooh tu vida es sol**_

_**Alejando toda la lluvia**_

_**Trayendo un día más brillante**_

_**Eres perfecta**_

_**Así será para ti y para mí por siempre**_

_**Y te amaré así por siempre**_

_**Ven conmigo mi dulce amada**_

_**Formemos una familia deseada**_

_**Y nos traerá esa alegría anhelada**_

_**Ay por Dios, amo tu alma**_

_**No puedo encontrar suficientes maneras de hacértelo saber**_

_**Pero puedes estar segura por supuesto, que para siempre te amaré**_

_**Y los dos sabemos que nuestro amor crecerá**_

_**Y para siempre seremos tú y yo**_

_**Ohh tu vida es sol**_

_**Alejando toda la lluvia**_

_**Trayendo un día más brillante**_

_**Tú eres perfecta**_

_**Así será para ti y para mí por siempre**_

_**Y te amaré así por siempre**_

_**Oh, eres como el sol persiguiendo toda la lluvia**_

_**Ay Dios mío, te amo tanto**_

_**Y puedes estar segura de que tuyo para siempre soy**_

_**Cuando llegas traes días más brillantes**_

_**Ven conmigo mi dulce amada**_

_**Tu y yo por siempre seremos**_

_**Un amor como el tuyo es incondicional**_

_**Te amaré tanto, por toda la eternidad.**_

_**•••**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 22  
" Los preparativos de la boda "**_

El sol en todo su esplendor entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Candy ... Ella escuchó una respiración debajo de ella ... ¡Terrence! ... Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo ... Igual dormido era tan apuesto ... La pareja había llegado la noche anterior y se dirigieron directamente al apartamento de Candy donde habían pasado la noche ... Ella se movió suavemente para no despertarlo ... pero él la sujetó con fuerza con el brazo que tenía sobre ella.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ... le preguntó con los ojos cerrados aún.

\- Tengo que levantarme, cariño ... ya pasa del mediodía.

\- No vamos a ir a trabajar el día de hoy.

\- Ya lo sé Jefe, pero tenemos que comer, ¿no?

\- Así es ... ¿Tienes ama de llaves?

\- Sí, le diré que tengo compañía y que cocine algo para dos.

\- De acuerdo ... dijo él sin abrir los ojos, dejándola ir en contra de su voluntad.

\- Ya vuelvo ... dijo ella sonriendo al verlo seguir durmiendo.

Candy salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes. El baño era muy bonito, decorado en negro y dorado con bañera y ducha separadas. Ella se colocó una suave bata para ocultar su desnudez y fue a ver a Juana, su ama de llaves. Juana era una amable mujer en sus cuarenta y tantos años que le encantaba tratar a Candy como a una hija.

\- Buenos días Juana ...

\- Srita Candice-Blanca, buenos días. Bienvenida a casa.

\- Gracias Juana. Tengo un invitado ... él es mi prometido ... ¿Podrías cocinar algo para dos?

Juana sabía que su patrona prácticamente nunca tenía compañía masculina, aparte de ese William con el que nunca hacía nada ... Ella sonrió ante la noticia.

\- ¿Prometido, Srita. Candice-Blanca? ¡Muchas felicidades!

\- Gracias ... dijo Candy sonriendo y mostrándole su anillo.

\- La señorita debe amarlo mucho para finalmente ...

\- Juana ... !

\- Discúlpeme, pero he estado con usted tanto tiempo y es la primera vez que tiene compañía en su habitación ...

\- Y nunca habrá nadie más, te lo puedo asegurar ... dijo Candy.

\- Voy a preparar el desayuno de inmediato, ¿Le gustarían unos Huevos Rancheros? ... le preguntó Juana.

\- Sí Juana, eso sería perfecto.

Candy regresó a su habitación y encontró a Terry en el baño dándose una ducha. Ella entonces al verlo se despojó de su fina bata y se metió en la ducha también, justo a tiempo para lavarle con su mano la espalda ... y con su cuerpo el cuerpo de él ...

Minutos después, Terry y Candy se encontraban en el comedor desayunando. Los huevos rancheros que Juana había preparado estaban excelentes.

\- Juana es una joya, este desayuno está delicioso ... dijo Terry limpiándose la boca ... Mmm ... La vamos a mantener con nosotros después de la boda ...

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Juana? El Sr Terrence quiere que te quedes con nosotros después de la boda ... dijo Candy a Juana.

\- Muchas gracias Señor, será un placer ... dijo Juana sonriendo y regresando a la cocina.

\- Voy contratar a una agencia para planear la boda ... dijo Candy.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, sabes que ... el dinero no es un problema ... le aseguró Terry.

\- Gracias cariño, pero no sé si me sentiré cómoda teniendo una boda demasiado cara.

\- Mi amor ... comenzó a decir Terry ... Aunque gastaras un fantástico millón de dólares en nuestra boda, creo que valdría la pena.

\- Cariño, un fantástico millón es lo que gastan las celebridades para presumir y divorciarse un año después, por decir algo.

\- De acuerdo, amor. Haz lo que tú quieras ... el dinero no es importante ... lo más importante es casarnos ... le decía amorosamente Terry.

Candy meditó un poco.

\- ¿Sabes? ... Para los otros "Candy y Terry", una ceremonia privada hubiera sido suficiente ... pero si hacemos eso, nuestras familias ¡nunca nos lo perdonarán! ... dijo Candy.

\- ¡Tengamos una gran boda entonces! ... dijo Terry.

\- Tienes razón, voy a dejar que se preocupen por la planificación de la boda ... Yo voy a trabajar con mi prometido.

Terry rió a carcajadas. La joven pareja terminó su desayuno y se dirigieron a la sala. Candy tenía un piano en una esquina y tomada de la mano de Terry fue a sentarse con él y comenzaron a tocar la música que ambos llamaron "La melodía de mi sueño".

Cuando se detuvieron, Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Es tan hermosa y melancólica al mismo tiempo ... dijo ella.

\- ¿Sabes? Todavía no puedo creer que conozcas esta melodía ... dijo Terry.

\- "Terry" solía tocarla en su armónica para "Candy" ... dijo Candy refiriéndose a la pareja original.

En eso sonó el teléfono y Candy fue a contestar.

\- Hola ... ? Candice-Blanche ... ? dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

\- Annabelle, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien ... ehh ...

\- Suenas rara Anabelle ... ¿tienes algo que decirme? ... le preguntó Candy.

\- Bueno ... aquí va ... Candice-Blanche ... mi libro está listo ... anunció Anabelle.

Candy hizo una pausa ...

\- ¿Qué libro ... ?

\- El libro que estaba escribiendo sobre ustedes dos, con sus vidas pasadas ... dijo Anabelle rápidamente.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Bueno, comencé a escribirlo desde nuestra primera conversación sobre el tema ...

\- Annabelle, eres ¡incorregible! ... le dijo Candy entre risas.

\- Bueno, todo lo que necesito ahora es la parte de la boda, de lo contrario, ya lo hubiera publicado ... Estoy escribiendo también un artículo para anunciar su boda ... está bien ...?

\- Está bien Annabelle, gracias.

\- Necesitaré detalles de lo que sucedió en Tailandia ...

\- Llámame esta noche y te daré los detalles.

\- Eres la mejor Candice-Blanche.

Las chicas se despidieron y Candy colgó el teléfono. Terrence la estaba mirando.

\- ¿Su libro está listo? ... preguntó él.

\- Está casi listo, solo necesita el final y la boda.

\- Todos sabrán lo que pasó finalmente.

\- Así es ... dijo Candy.

\- Bueno, a los periódicos les encanta especular sobre mi vida amorosa ... ahora tendrán la verdad ... dijo Terry pensativo.

\- Ella va a escribir un artículo sobre nosotros, probablemente estará en la revista People ... así que vendrán a tomar algunas fotos.

Y así fue, más tarde llegó un fotógrafo para tomar las imágenes de la joven pareja.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Unos días más tarde, se publicaba un artículo en la muy conocida revista People, Candy y Terry aparecían en la portada.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Días después, una joven mujer en la ciudad de Chicago se encontraba leyendo dicho artículo que decía:

-  
**DOS ALMAS GEMELAS SE ENCUENTRAN A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO.**

_**La historia que les voy a contar les parecerá loca e increíble. Es la historia de mi mejor amiga, Candice-Blanche Grey.**_

_**"Ella es la hija del Embajador de Gran Bretaña en Tailandia, Laurent Grey y ella vive aquí, justamente en Nueva York.**_

_**Él es el Director General y accionista mayoritario de Grandchester Enterprises, una de las compañías multinacionales más grandes del mundo, Terrence Philip Richard Grandchester.**_

_**Ellos se conocieron brevemente en un crucero, justo a la medianoche de Año Nuevo. Intercambiaron felicitaciones y buenos deseos, hablaron un poco y pensaron que nunca volverían a verse más. Pero el destino tenía su palabra escrita en todo esto. Todo comenzó cuando Candice-Blanche Grey fue transferida a trabajar para el jefe de Grandchester Enterprises, Terrence Philip Richard Grandchester, uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo."**_

_**Y el artículo continuaba...**_

_**Voy a escribir una historia sobre ellos en detalle. Esto es solo una introducción de mi libro que voy a publicar en unas semanas llamado "La última vez que me sentí así ... " Terrence contrató a Candice-Blanche porque ella habla muchos idiomas diferentes, una ventaja de la vida diplomática. El jefe había encontrado a la asistente perfecta y estaba muy feliz por ello. Pero lo sorprendente es que descubrió que ella también era su alma gemela; los sueños que ambos tenían lo demostrarían ...**_

La joven mujer continuó leyendo el artículo mientras tenía un sentimiento extraño. Su esposo llegó, lo estaba esperando para comenzar a desayunar. Él la encontró leyendo detenidamente.

\- María ... ? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, Malcom ... ehh ... estoy leyendo este artículo y me está desconcertando un poco ...

\- ¿Por qué? ... preguntó él sentándose a la mesa.

\- Bueno, me recuerda una historia que escuché cuando era pequeña ... una historia sobre mi bisabuela ...

\- ¿Qué historia? ... preguntó él mientras servía el café.

\- Bueno, cuando mi bisabuela era adolescente estaba enamorada de un joven actor ... pero una tragedia los obligó a separarse para siempre, por lo que nunca llegaron a casarse ...

\- Eso es muy triste ... dijo Malcom ...¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con el artículo?

\- Terrence Grandchester, el Director Ejecutivo y dueño de Grandchester Enterprises, se va a casar con una mujer llamada Candice-Blanche Grey ... le respondió María.

\- Todavía no veo por qué estás interesada en ese artículo ...

\- Mi bisabuela se llamaba Candice White Andrew Steve y el joven actor con el que quería casarse, se llamaba Terrence Graham Grandchester ... ! ... le explicó María a su esposo.

\- Qué casualidad ...

\- Tengo que ir a verla ...

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para ... no lo sé, pero siento que tengo que verla ... decía María.

\- Cariño, ella vive en Nueva York ... ¿crees que ella querría verte?

\- No lo sé. Pero tengo que hacerlo ... voy a tratar de llamarla para hacer una cita con ella ... insistía María.

En cuanto la pareja terminó de tomar el desayuno, María llamó a las oficinas de Grandchester Enterprises en Nueva York para concertar una cita con Candy. Le dijeron que la Srita Grey no estaba disponible, pero le ofrecieron dejar un mensaje que se lo harían llegar. María dejó un mensaje aunque sin mucha convicción.

\- ¿Crees que ella te va a devolver la llamada? ... le preguntó su esposo.

\- Si recibe el mensaje, estoy segura de que me va a llamar.

\- Pareces bastante segura de ti misma cariño ... pero ella es una celebridad ... aseguraba Malcom.

\- Bueno, en caso de que ella no me llame ... si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Unos días después, Candy se encontraba en su oficina revisando sus mensajes. Tenía miles de ellos sobre su escritorio. Después del artículo de Annabelle, todas las otras revistas querían una entrevista con ella. Terrence entró, había venido por Candy para llevarla a almorzar.

\- ¿Estás lista cariño? ... le preguntó.

\- ... sí ... estaba revisando mis mensajes ... contestó Candy.

\- Pero no puedes satisfacer a todos ... dijo él.

\- Pero desearía poder, podría dar una conferencia de prensa a todo mundo, para que así todos puedan escribir su artículo ...

\- ¿Estás segura ... ? le preguntó Terry.

\- No, pero así dejarán de llamarme para entrevistas.

\- De acuerdo cariño. Como desées. ¿Si decides hacerla quieres que yo esté allí?

\- Por supuesto, mi amor ... dijo Candy sonriéndole cariñosamente ... De lo contrario, ellos también te acosarán ...

\- Tienes razón ... pero ahora, vayamos a almorzar. Me muero de hambre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy decidió organizar una conferencia de prensa en su apartamento, tres días después. Preparó una pequeña recepción para recibir a los reporteros. Juana se sintió aliviada al ver que Candy había contratado a un servicio de buffet con una persona para ayudarla.

Quien también se encontraba en Nueva York para poder tratar de conocer a Candy, era María. Dado que todos sus mensajes que ella había dejado no dieron resultado ninguno, decidió ir a verla ella misma. Investigó que Candice-Blanche Grey vivía en el número 985, de la 5ta Avenida. Llegó allí y descubrió a una multitud de reporteros que esperaban en el vestíbulo del edificio, dispuestos a subir al apartamento de Candy. María se dijo a sí misma que podría aprovechar la situación para que la dejaran pasar. Pensó que nadie le iba a prestar atención entre tantos y que ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que ella no era reportera. Después de unos minutos, se le anunció a la prensa que podían subir al apartamento. María audazmente corrió a ayudar a un fotógrafo con su equipo y así pudo entrar al elevador con todos los demás.

El apartamento de Candy era muy lindo y acogedor. Juana los llevó a la sala. En realidad era una sala muy grande, que se podía separar en dos habitaciones por medio de puertas corredizas. La primera parte de la sala estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada y cerca del baño para los visitantes. Allí es en donde se acomodaron los reporteros. El hermoso piano se encontraba ahí también. María se sentó entre los reporteros, comió algunos bocadillos y bebió jugo de frutas que se comenzó a servir.

Entonces Candy y Terry aparecieron, María se quedó congelada en el acto al verlos juntos. Ella no podía esperar a que todo mundo se retirara para que pudiera finalmente hablar con Candy. La conferencia de prensa comenzó. Los reporteros tomaban fotografías de la pareja mientras se hacían las preguntas.

\- Sr. Grandchester ... dijo uno.

\- Llámame Terrence ... dijo Terry.

\- Y a mi me pueden decir Candy ... agregó Candy.

\- Gracias. Terrence ... comenzó el periodista ... Esta vez ¿es definitivo? ¿Está realmente enamorado?

\- La amo con todo mi corazón, ella es mi alma gemela.

\- Podemos sentir la química ... dijo otro periodista ... ¿Cuándo se dió cuenta de que ella era a la que estaba esperando en su vida ... ?

\- Desde la primera vez que la vi ... dijo Terrence mirándola con amor.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad, supe desde el momento en que la vi que ella era mi alma gemela ... aseguró Terry.

\- ¿Y usted Candy?

\- Fue lo mismo para mí ...

Las preguntas continuaron por un tiempo, para luego Terrence terminarlas y dar las gracias. Todos los reporteros y fotógrafos comieron y bebieron, durante aproximadamente una hora. Después se marcharon para ir probablemente a escribir sus artículos. María se estaba quedando rezagada y Candy se dio cuenta de que ella. Así que ella se le acercó.

\- Disculpe ... dijo Candy ... ¿No se va con los demás?

\- Ehh no, quería hablar con usted a solas ...

\- Ohh ... ¿Sobre qué ... ?

María pudo percibir que Candy era muy amable y que podía hablar con ella sin ningún problema. En ese momento Terry llegó para ver qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? ... preguntó Terry.

\- Ehh si. Esta señorita aquí, quiere hablar conmigo ... dijo Candy.

\- ¿Ah si ... sobre qué? ... le preguntó Terry a María.

\- Me llamo Maria Bent y vivo en Chicago.

\- Si … ?

\- Bueno ... yo leí el artículo sobre su compromiso en la revista People y quería hablar con usted. Su historia me hizo pensar en una historia que solía escuchar cuando yo era una niña. Una historia sobre mi bisabuela ...

\- Su bisabuela ... ? dijo Candy.

\- Sí, cuando ella era adolescente, a principios del siglo XX, mi bisabuela estaba enamorada de un joven actor, pero por razones del destino se separaron definitivamente ...

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Candice-Blanche? ... preguntó Terrence un poco impaciente.

\- Bueno, mi bisabuela se llamaba Candice White Andrew Steve y el joven del que ella estaba enamorada se llamaba Terrence Graham Grandchester ... explicó María.

Candy y Terry se miraron. ¡Tenían delante de ellos a una descendiente directa de la verdadera Candy!

\- Entonces, cuando vi sus nombres y sus fotos en la revista, me dije que era demasiado bueno como para ser una coincidencia ... continuó María hablando ... Sé que le sonará un poco raro Srita Grey ... pero creo que usted es la reencarnación de mi bisabuela y usted Señor su amor perdido ... y el artículo decía que ustedes tenían la impresión de conocerse para siempre.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que le hace suponer y decir eso? ... preguntó Candy un poco incrédula.

\- Bueno ... traje fotos de mi bisabuela y su novio ...

Mientras decía eso, María sacó un sobre de su bolso y se lo dio a Candy, quien lo abrió. Dentro había una foto muy antigua de Candice White Andrew con niños a su alrededor. También había una fotografía del apuesto y gran actor Terrence Graham Grandchester ... Candy y Terry se quedaron atónitos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, era como si se estuvieran viendo en un espejo ...

\- Dios mío ... ! ¿Ves lo mismo que yo estoy viendo, cariño? ... dijo Candy.

\- Sí ... y ... no lo puedo creer ... dijo Terry casi sin palabras.

\- Quería hablar con usted desde que leí el artículo. Le he dejado varios mensajes ... de verdad quería verla ... dijo María.

\- Gracias ... dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos ... Gracias Maria-Candice ...

\- ¿Pero cómo sabe mi nombre? ... preguntó María sorprendida y muy conmovida.

\- Lo sé ... eso es todo ... dijo Candy.

Entonces en ese momento y llevada por un impulso, María se levantó y abrazó a Candy con intensidad. Había sentido una conexión con ella. En eso, Candy se dió cuenta que María llevaba un crucifijo colgando de su cuello. ¡Era el crucifijo de la verdadera Candy!

\- Este crucifijo era de tu bisabuela ¿verdad? ... preguntó Candy y después agregó ... Recuerdo ... recuerdo que me lo dieron en el orfanato ...

María la miró sorprendida. ¿Qué había dicho ella?

\- Y de hecho ... ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡No se lo que lo que me está pasando! ... dijo Candy.

María la abrazó nuevamente, mientras le contaba cómo es que escuchó las historias de su familia. También le dijo que ella estaba casada y tenía un par de gemelas, una niña rubia y una con cabello negro. Las nombró Candy y Annie y tenían 8 años de edad. También tenía un niño pequeño llamado Steve, de 6 años. María le mostró a Candy algunas fotos de sus hijos que llevaba en su cartera, los niños eran adorables. En ese momento Candy tuvo una visión de Candy y Annie cuando ellas eran pequeñas en el orfanato.

\- Permíteme invitarte a la boda con toda tu familia, María, que creo que también es mi familia ... No tengo niñas para las flores, ni paje para los anillos ... dijo Candy a María.

\- Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero no tiene que hacer esto ...

\- Sí tengo que, tienes que estar allí ... si soy la reencarnación de tu abuela, significa que esta vez, me caso con mi alma gemela, lo que no pude hacer la primera vez ... dijo Candy.

Candy explicó a María brevemente cómo comenzó todo y que Annabelle iba a publicar un libro explicando todo en detalle.

\- ¿Quieres estar en el libro? ¿Me puedo quedar con las fotos? ... le preguntó Candy.

\- Por supuesto ... dijo María feliz ...¡Eso sería maravilloso!

\- ¿Tienes una habitación de hotel en donde quedarte?

\- Si. Regreso a Chicago por la mañana ... Gracias de nuevo por su amabilidad ... se despidió María.

\- De nada ... respondió Candy con una gran sonrisa ... Gracias a ti por venir. ¡Eres una descendiente directa de Candy White Andrew Steve! ¡Eso es simplemente sorprendente!

Candy la abrazó nuevamente y María se retiró. Candy y Terry todavía estaban muy sorprendidos.

\- Sé que debería acostumbrarme a esto, pero es fascinante cada vez que descubrimos algo nuevo ... dijo Terry.

\- ¿No es cierto? Acabo de conocer a mi bisnieta ... !

\- Eso es como que espeluznante ... dijo Terry.

\- ¿Cariño ... te molesta que estemos juntos quizás solo por el hecho de que no lo estuvimos en nuestra vida anterior? ... le preguntó ella a Terry seriamente.

\- Ni lo menciones. Deberíamos haber estado juntos desde la primera vez. Esta vez, lo vamos a lograr contra viento y marea. Te amo ... le dijo Terry tomando los labios de Candy en un apasionado beso.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Susanna Mann se encontraba en su camerino dispuesta a leer el artículo de la revista sobre Candy y Terry. Ella no quería leerlo, pero los comentarios de sus compañeros actores la hicieron sentir curiosidad.

\- ¿Susie? ... dijo una de ellas en un tono burlón ... ¡Tu amante se va a casar con su secretaria! Aparentemente no pudiste evitar que estuvieran juntos esta vez ... a diferencia de la última ...

\- ¿De la última vez? ... preguntó Susanna algo despistada.

\- Así es ... dijo su amiga ... La historia que escuchamos en el teatro sobre la actriz que salvó la vida al joven actor y que se vio obligado a romper con la chica que amaba ...

\- No veo que tiene que ver esa historia con Terrence ... !

\- ¿No lo sabes? El actor se llamaba Terrence Graham Grandchester y la actriz que le salvó la vida, se llamaba Susanna Marlowe ...

\- ¿QUÉ? ... exclamó Susanna ...¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?!

\- Todos lo saben Susanna, además está en el artículo ... la chica que Terrence amaba, se llamaba Candice White Andrew ...

\- ¡No! ¡Esto es una trampa ... ! decía una exasperada Susanna.

\- No. Todo es verdad ... seguía burlándose su colega ... La vida se repite ...

La chica se marchó de allí. Susanna no dijo nada y comenzó a leer el artículo detenidamente. La otra Susanna había logrado separar al hombre que amaba de su prometida en ese momento. Pero parecía que esta vez, ella no iba a tener tanta suerte. Candice-Blanche Grey no tenía ninguna intención de dejar ir a Terrence, incluso aunque ella, Susanna, le hubiera salvado la vida y hubiera perdido la pierna como la otra vez ... Esta vez, iba a ser diferente, las dos almas no iban a dejar que nada los separara. Susanna continuó leyendo sintiéndose muy triste. Estaba tan enamorada de Terrence, pero él amaba a otra mujer, aparentemente desde principios del siglo XX, desde los albores de los tiempos ...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Susanna regresó a casa y llamó por teléfono a su madre de inmediato. Tenía que preguntarle si sabía si tenían un antepasado llamado Susanna Marlowe. Su madre le dijo que si, Susanna Marlowe era su Tía Abuela, quien había perdido una pierna salvando al hombre que amaba ... Susanna se quedó petrificada, nunca había escuchado a su madre contar esa historia tan popular en el teatro.

\- ¿Me llamaste Susanna como ella? ... le pregunto a su madre.

\- Bueno, cariño, ese nombre me gustó en ese entonces. Es solo una coincidencia ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Pues me convertí en actriz, como ella Mamá! ... gritaba Susanna.

\- Está bien, lo acepto. Te llamé Susanna por ella ... le dijo su madre ... Sentí pena por tu Tía Abuela. Ella amó a un hombre toda su vida, que no le devolvió su amor en lo absoluto ...

\- ¿No sabes que dicen que el nombre viene con las maldiciones también? ¡Susanna Marlowe fue muy infeliz en el amor y perdió una pierna! Me enamoré de Terrence Grandchester, que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, ¡Como ella! ¡Gracias por el nombre Mamá! ... decía Susanna histérica.

\- Susanna cariño ... lo siento ... decía su madre.

\- ¡Sabes que toda la historia estará en un libro muy pronto, como si yo necesitara de un recordatorio constante de mi desgracia! ...

Susanna estaba fuera de sí. Ella colgó el teléfono a su madre, furiosa. No perdió la pierna, no consiguió tener a Terrence, pero podía sentir la profunda tristeza y frustración que la otra Susanna había sentido ... Susanna estaba llorando a mares ... Ella podía ir tras Terrence, aunque sabía que era una causa perdida ... pero nada se perdía con intentar.

**•••**


	23. Chapter 23

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_

_**Capítulo 23  
" En vida, después de la vida, a través del tiempo, para siempre ... "**_

La familia de Candy comenzó a llegar una semana antes de la boda. Los hermanos y hermanas de Candy se quedarían en su apartamento. Candy se sentía muy feliz de tener a toda su familia con ella. Sus padres, Ronnie y su esposo, reservaron unas habitación en un lujoso hotel.

Mientras tanto, Candy y Terry continuaron trabajando, a pesar de las protestas de sus familias. Una mañana Ronnie llegó a ver a su hermana a la oficina.

\- Tienes que tomarte unos días libres ... le decía Ronnie.

\- ¿Y por qué? ... preguntó Candy ... Estamos pagando para que gente organice nuestra boda.

\- ¿Y por qué querríamos estar separados el uno del otro? ... dijo Terrence entrando a la oficina.

\- Pero ... protestó Ronnie.

\- Ronnie, cálmate. Todo va a estar bien. Todo lo que Terrence y yo tenemos que hacer es aparecer el día de la ceremonia y ya ... No necesito ningún estrés con la organización ... dijo Candy.

\- ¡Está bien! ... aceptó su hermana sosteniendo su ya abultado vientre ... ¡Como ustedes deseen! Tengo que ir a comer algo picante ... hasta luego ...

\- Hasta luego ... dijo Candy riendo.

\- Adiós ... le dijo Terry.

Cuando se encontraron solos en la oficina de nuevo, Terrence preguntó a Candy:

\- ¿Y de verdad no estás estresada por la boda?

\- Ehh, solo un poco ... respondió Candy ... Es la última parte de la historia, "Candy y Terry" también tienen que casarse.

\- Bueno, estamos juntos, lo cual ya es algo muy importante ... agregó Terry.

\- Su amor y nuestro amor, es tan fuerte que ha luchado a través de las barreras del tiempo para que ellos y nosotros podamos estar juntos ... dijo Candy.

\- Así es. Su primera separación fue un crimen ... dijo Terrence lamentando lo sucedido.

\- Pero esta vez, contra viento y marea, nos vamos a casar ... por cierto, ¿qué dicen los miembros de la junta? ... preguntó Candy a Terrence.

\- Bueno, están felices de saber que nos vamos a casar ... respondió él.

\- ¿Temieron que estuvieran frente a un caso de acoso sexual? Incluso si realmente fueras un patán, no lo habría yo hecho ... decía Candy ... Creo que es ridículo ... Nadie puede forzarte a hacer lo que no quieres. Acoso o no, si consientes, eres responsable ... pero si me despidieran porque me negué a acostarme con mi jefe ... Esa sería entonces otra historia.

\- Pero mañana, estaremos juntos para bien o para mal ... dijo Terry con ternura.

Candy lo abrazó cerrando los ojos y rezó para que el día de mañana sucediera sin ningún contratiempo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche anterior a la boda, las amigas de Ronnie y Candy, organizaron una despedida de soltera a la feliz novia. Asistieron algunas chicas de la oficina, amigas de Candy. También llegaron Dora, Fifi y Francesca ... Esta última se llevaba mejor con Candy y especialmente después de saber que ella se iba a casar. Eso la había tranquilizado.

\- ¿Francesca? ... se le acercó Candy ... Gracias por venir, ¿Cómo estas?

\- Estoy bien Candice-Blanche. Gracias por tu apoyo después de la muerte de mi padre ... y lamento mi hostilidad por Michael.

\- No te preocupes por eso ... le dijo Candy ... Estabas preocupada por el hombre que amas. Pero yo he encontrado a mi alma gemela ...

\- Por cierto, vi el artículo de Annabelle, ¿es cierto que encontraste pruebas de que tuvieron una vida pasada juntos? ... preguntó Francesca.

\- Si. Y estar con él, es lo más maravilloso y natural del mundo para mí ... La primera vez que lo vi, sentí que ya lo había visto antes y de inmediato sentí algo por él. Fue un poco raro ... pero hermoso.

\- ¡Y es tan romántico! ... dijo Francesca ... No puedo esperar para leer el libro ... !

En ese momento Fifi se unió a la conversación.

\- Candice-Blanche, tu historia es ¡increíble! ... dijo ella.

\- ¿Verdad que si? ... dijo Candy ... Encontré al amor de mi vida.

\- ¿Lo reconociste de inmediato?

\- Mi corazón si ... Mi cabeza ... tardó un poco más en comprender de dónde provenían todas esas imágenes que estaba teniendo ... dijo Candy.

\- Y finalmente te acostaste con un hombre ... dijo Fifi sonriendo ... Y te casas con el único hombre que tuvo éxito donde todos los demás fallaron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso era yo la última virgen de mi generación? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Ehh ... ¡Si! ... dijeron todas sus amigas, al mismo tiempo, que estaban escuchando la conversación.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír.

\- ¿Eres realmente feliz Candy? ... le pregunto Fifi.

\- Fifi, me caso con el hombre que amo, mi alma gemela, el hombre que amaba antes de conocerlo, el hombre que amo desde principios del siglo XX ... claro que si.

\- ¡Hey chicas! ... les gritó Annabelle ¿Van a venir o qué? ¡Candy, es tu fiesta!

El par de chicas entonces caminaron hacia la sala. Se divirtieron de lo lindo abriendo muchos regalos. Annabelle contrató a un stripper que llegó vestido como un oficial de policía. Las chicas si que se iban a divertir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence por su lado fue con su hermano a un bar para su despedida de soltero. Todos sus amigos se encontraban allí, con una infinidad de bebidas diferentes y aperitivos. También los chicos se la estaban pasando muy bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Y el día de la ceremonia de la tan esperada boda llegó. Candice-Blanche Grey y Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester iban a contraer matrimonio en la casa de Connecticut de los Grandchester. El jardín se encontraba decorado con flores blancas por todas partes. Resaltaban unas rosas blancas muy especiales llamadas "Dulce Candy", las cuales fueron traídas expresamente de Lakewood.

Candy y su familia llegaron a la villa de Connecticut muy temprano en ese día. Terry había logrado localizar y enviar un mensaje a su hermana Cassandra. Ella hizo todo lo posible por estar allí. Terry se encontraba ya con su familia en la puerta para recibir a la familia de Candy.

\- Su Excelencia, Señora Embajadora ... comenzó a decir el padre de Terry recibiendo a los padres de la feliz novia ... Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.

\- Gracias ... contestaron los señores Grey.

Todos se saludaban felizmente y Terrence se acercó a Candy con su hermana pequeña Cassandra para presentarlas.

\- Mi amor ella es Cassandra. ¿Cassie? Ella es ...

\- ¡La chica de tus sueños! ... exclamó Cassandra muy emocionada ... ¡Dios mío, Terry! ¡Incluso sus pecas son exactas! ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que ella se parece a tus dibujos! ¡Me alegra ver que te gustó mi regalo!

Y Cassandra abrazó a Candy riendo, muy feliz. Los demás la escucharon y se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Tu regalo? ... preguntó la madre de Terry ... Candice-Blanche, ¿es el regalo que le diste a Terrence?

Terry les explicó entonces todo lo que sucedió en Londres. Los padres de Terry no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Bueno, ahora todos tenían prisa por leer el libro de Annabelle.

En ese momento Dinah se acercó a Candy.

\- Candice-Blanche, quería disculparme por lo que sucedió en Londres. Siento mucho haberte lastimado y haber lastimado a Terrence también.

\- Todo está bien, Dinah. En ese momento pensaste que estabas haciendo lo correcto para ti ... dijo Candy.

\- Pero, yo no tenía derecho a contarte las cosas de esa manera. Debí haber dejado que Terrence te contara a su manera ...

\- Olvidémoslo ya ... dijo Candy abrazándola.

\- Ehh ... Daniel va a venir. Él me ha rogado que lo perdonara ... dijo Dinah ... Espero que no te moleste ...

\- Para nada ... dijo Candy sonriéndole sinceramente.

\- ¡Candy, vamos a arreglarte ahora! ... dijo Ronnie tomando a Candy de la mano y llevándosela de ahí.

Las amigas de Candy llegaron un poco después y de inmediato se dirigieron a la habitación que se había dispuesto para que todas las chicas se arreglaran. Había un estilista de cabello, una manicurista y una costurera para ajustar los vestidos. Minutos después María llegó con su familia y a sus gemelas les fueron colocados pequeños hermosos vestidos blancos. Ellas iban a ser las niñas de las flores. Su hijo ya tenía su traje puesto, todo lo que se tenía que hacer era darle la almohada pequeña en forma de corazón con los anillos en ella.

Thomas llegó invitado también y se sorprendió mucho al ver que María y su familia se encontraba ahí.

\- ¿Maria? ... No sabía que habían sido invitados a la boda de mi jefe ... ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

\- Bueno, vine a verlos cuando leí el artículo en la revista People ... respondió María.

\- Acabo de regresar de un viaje de negocios en Japón, así que explícame por favor que no entiendo nada ... dijo Thomas desconcertado.

Entonces María relató a Thomas lo que sucedió con Candice y Terrence y cómo es que ellos se parecen a la vieja foto de los otros Candy y Terry.

\- Wow … Con razón cuando conocí a Candy, sentí que ya la conocía ... dijo Thomas ... Todo esto es tan extraño.

\- ¡Así es!

\- ¿Entonces Candy sería la reencarnación de nuestra bisabuela? ¡Wow! ¡Y pensar que yo me sentía atraído hacia ella! ... exclamó Thomas.

\- Bueno, ahora ella se va a casar con tu jefe. Así que puedes irte olvidando de ella ... le dijo María.

\- ¡Obviamente! Sabes ... ? Sentí que había algo entre ellos en Chicago ... pero tú, hermana, fuiste más observadora que yo ... dijo Thomas a María.

\- Te enamoraste de la reencarnación de nuestra bisabuela ... ! dijo María.

\- ¡Basta! ... dijo Thomas ... ¡Es suficiente!

María se echó a reír junto con su esposo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la novia ... Candy se seguía preparando con sus amigas para su gran día. Las chicas hablaban y reían. Candy se encontraba de pie colocándose ya el precioso vestido blanco cuando de repente se sintió un poco mareada.

\- Me siento mareada ... dijo Candy.

\- Es que no has comido nada ... observó Annabelle.

\- O es que estás embarazada ... dijo Ronnie tranquilamente.

\- ¿Embarazada? ... repitió una Candy muy sorprendida.

\- Candice-Blanche, por favor, no tienes 15 años ... comenzó a decir Ronnie ... Hasta las chicas de 15 años saben que tienen que usar ...

Candy no respondió. Ronnie miró a su hermana. Entonces ella le susurró al oído.

\- Candy, usaste protección antes de ... ?

\- No ... susurraba Candy ... Todo ha sido algo espontáneo ...

\- ¡Candy, eres imposible! ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? ... preguntó Ronnie en voz baja.

\- Bueno ... ¡Ay Dios mío! ... Pero podría ser que estuviera un poco estresada con el viaje a Tailandia ... o quizás ...

\- Bueno ... dijo Ronnie ... Qué bueno que te casas en los próximos 10 minutos ...

Y las dos hermanas comenzaron a reír sin preocupación alguna.

\- ¡Y ahora la tradición! ... anunció Ronnie llamando la atención de todas ... Para algo nuevo: yo te estoy dando esta pulsera de diamantes.

\- Gracias Ronnie ... dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

\- Para algo viejo ... dijo María ... Yo quiero darte este crucifijo que perteneció a mi bisabuela, aunque técnicamente es tuyo.

A Candy le aparecieron lágrimas en sus bellos ojos verdes ... ¡El crucifijo de Candice White Andrew!

\- Muchas gracias Maria ... eso es muy generoso de tu parte ... dijo ella muy conmovida.

\- Ahora algo prestado ... dijo Tricia ... Yo te estoy prestando este collar de perlas que perteneció a mi tatarabuela Martha.

\- ¡Gracias Tricia!

Y Tricia enredó el collar de perlas alrededor de la muñeca de Candy, ya que tenía el crucifijo alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡Ahora algo azul! ... anunció Annabelle ... Levántate el vestido Candy ... Tengo una liga muy bonita para ti.

Candy obedeció y Annabelle le puso la liga en la pierna.

\- Gracias a todas ... dijo Candy llorando.

\- Cariño ... dijo Georgie que estaba ahí presente ... Vas a arruinar tu maquillaje, déjame arreglártelo ...

Georgie arregló el maquillaje de su hija, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. Todas las bellas damas se encontraban listas por fin y comenzaron a bajar al jardín. Los invitados estaban ya sentados, esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia. Había una banda cerca del altar lista para tocar el_ "Canon de Pachelbel"_ y la_ "Marcha nupcial de Wagner"_. Terrence se encontraba ya de pie junto al altar, esperando a su amada.

Las primeras notas del "Canon de Pachelbel" se comenzaron a escuchar. Las pequeñas niñas fueron las primeras en caminar, arrojando flores sobre la blanca alfombra que conducía al altar. El pequeño paje portador de los anillos las siguió. Luego comenzaron a pasar las bellas damas de honor, llevaban luciendo unos hermosos vestidos rosados. Todas se veían flamantes con sus bellas sonrisas. Por fin el turno de la tan esperada novia llegó. Ella caminó radiante del brazo de su padre. Su magnífico vestido había sido confeccionado en satén blanco, con unas finas rayas. El busto del vestido era un poco ajustado, lo cual hacía resaltar sus encantos. El corte del vestido era recto y llevaba en sus manos un precioso ramo de rosas blancas. Rosas "Dulce Candy". Candy posó sus bellos ojos en su apuesto Terrence, notó que llevaba un elegante traje negro con una impecable camisa blanca. Al llegar al altar el embajador le dio la mano de su hija a Terrence y se dirigió a su asiento. La ceremonia comenzó.

Al llegar el momento de los votos matrimoniales, el sacerdote preguntó:

\- ¿Prepararon sus propios votos?

\- Sí ... respondieron los futuros cónyuges.

\- Entonces adelante. Terrence, puede comenzar ...

Candice-Blanche y Terrence se vieron a los ojos. Estaban a punto de casarse y de pronto ellos se vieron el uno al otro como se veían a principios del siglo XX. Para los originales "Candy y Terry" y para ellos al fin se iban a unir de por vida. Terry comenzó a hablar desde el fondo de su corazón.

Un momento mágico que recuerdo, en una noche fresca y brumosa.  
Con mis ojos húmedos de tristeza, volteo a ver y tu estabas allí.  
Una visión fugaz, la quintaesencia de todo lo que es hermoso y raro.  
Aprendí a amarte y a conocerte.  
Eres por quien yo estaba esperando, quería estar contigo para siempre.  
Pero la vana búsqueda de la estima del mundo, nos hizo separarnos con el corazón roto.  
Los ensueños que alguna vez fueron míos, fueron olvidados en el camino.  
En los días oscuros que viví sin ti, contemplé los cielos grises, sin ideales que me inspiraran, sin nadie por quien llorar, sin nadie por quien vivir, sin nadie por quien amar.

Pero el tiempo pasó, la vida pasó y un momento de renacimiento llegó.  
Otra noche fresca y brumosa, vi hacia arriba y tú estabas allí, de nuevo.  
Esta vez estaré contigo, nunca te dejaré ir.  
Te amé desde la primera vez, más bien nunca dejé de amarte.  
Te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre.

Candice-Blanche tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando escuchó esos votos. Tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para poder tranquilizarse, se encontraba muy emocionada. En ese momento Georgie le dio un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse las lágrimas. La madre lloraba con su hija y con todas las mujeres allí reunidas.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Candice-Blanche? ... le preguntó el sacerdote.

\- Sí ... respondió ella.

\- ¿Podemos continuar o necesita unos minutos más?

\- Podemos continuar ... dijo ella en voz baja.

\- Es su turno entonces ... dijo el sacerdote.

Candice-Blanche miró a Terrence a los ojos y comenzó a decir:

Parece que te he amado innumerables veces en la vida, después de la vida, en era tras era, por siempre.  
Te vi entre la niebla, estabas llorando y quería ahuyentar tus miedos.  
Mi corazón era tuyo entonces.  
Teníamos planes de quedarnos juntos, pensamos que teníamos todo un futuro por delante ...  
Pero gracias a las sorpresas desagradables de la vida, las circunstancias lo hicieron imposible.  
Para que ahora estemos juntos, hemos vivido en dolor y tristeza.  
Con el corazón roto en un millón de pedazos, con los sueños rotos, irreparables.  
Obligados a conformarnos con lo que teníamos.  
Cuando escucho viejas historias de amor, siento ese dolor otra vez.  
Es una antigua historia de estar separados o de estar juntos.

Mientras veo el agua en movimiento, entre en la niebla.  
Volteo a ver con lágrimas en mis ojos y apareciste allí, como un sueño.  
Vestido de la luz de una estrella polar que atraviesa la oscuridad del tiempo.  
Te convertiste en una imagen de lo que se recuerda para siempre.  
En el corazón del tiempo de amor.  
Tímida dulzura del reencuentro, la misma noche de niebla.  
Viejo amor, pero en forma que se renuevan y se renuevan para siempre.

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.  
El amor del pasado, el amor del presente, el amor de siempre.  
Los recuerdos de todos los amores se fusionan con este, mientras estoy uniendo mi vida a la tuya.  
Te amo con todas las fibras de mi ser, te amé entonces, te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre.  
Parece que te he amado innumerables veces.  
En la vida, después de la vida, en era tras era, para siempre.

Terrence lloraba mientras escuchaba los votos de Candy. Ella lloraba mientras los decía y por supuesto, que todos lloraban también.

La ceremonia continuó y al final se escuchó al sacerdote decir:

\- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Terrence, puede besar a la novia.

Los recién casados dieron un suspiro de alivio. Mientras ellos decían sus votos, tuvieron la sensación de que "Candy y Terry" los estaban pronunciando al mismo tiempo con ellos. Finalmente habían tenido éxito, se habían casado. "Candy y Terry" se habían reunido a través de ellos. Esta vez, tenían toda su vida por delante y nada y nadie iba a venir a separarlos.

En ese momento, Terrence se inclinó y tomó los labios de su esposa, lentamente, con ternura y sin prisa. Sintieron una descarga eléctrica atravesar sus cuerpos ... ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió al beso que le dio escalofríos de pies a cabeza, temblando de emoción. Cuatro seres se habían reunido: Candice-Blanche y Terrence, Candy y Terry.

\- ¿Sentiste eso? ... le preguntó Terrence a Candice cuando se separaron.

\- Sí ... respondió ella ... Fue increíble.

\- Pude sentir su presencia aquí con nosotros ... dijo Terrence.

\- En nosotros ... lo corrigió ella.

\- Lo logramos ... dijo él.

\- Sí, finalmente lo logramos ... se pertenecen como nosotros nos pertenecemos ... dijo ella.

\- Te amo mucho Candice-Blanche.

\- Te amo, Terrence Philippe Richard.

Y ellos felices comenzaron a reír. Todo mundo los felicitaba, todos se encontraban muy felices.

La recepción comenzó. Los recién casados abrieron la pista de baile. Su primer baile era un vals, el vals que los había hipnotizado en aquel baile con la filarmónica ... Sentían que flotaban en el aire y los maravillosos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas comenzaron a pasar por sus cabezas. Después los demás invitados se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile. Cambiaron de pareja para así bailar con todos. Candy bailó con su padre, su suegro, su cuñado, sus hermanos ... Terry bailó con su madre, su madrastra, la madre de Candy, sus hermanas, sus cuñadas ...

En eso Annabelle se acercó a los recién casados.

\- Candy, tengo una canción especial para ustedes.

\- ¿Una cancion especial? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Sí, para celebrar su boda, que también es la boda de los otros Candy y Terry ... observó Annabelle.

\- ¿Está bien, cariño? ... dijo Candy preguntando a Terrence.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema en bailar una hermosa canción con mi hermosa novia ... dijo Terrence.

Entonces Annabelle tomó el micrófono, caminó y se detuvo a la mitad de la pista de baile para decir unas palabras.

\- Damas y caballeros, queridos invitados, ¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor? ... Queridos recién casados. Tengo una canción especial para ustedes y me gustaría que la bailaran mientras escuchan la letra. Sé que los va a sorprender ...

Anabelle hizo una señal al encargado de la música y comenzó la canción. Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la pista de baile ... la canción que comenzó se llamaba _"La última vez que me sentí así ..."_

?Hola, ni siquiera sé tu nombre, pero sé que te pasa lo mismo.

Esto es más que un simple Hola.

Hola, ¿sonrío y miro hacia otro lado? No, creo que sonreiré y me quedaré para ver a dónde podría llegar todo esto.

Porque la última vez que me sentí así, me estaba enamorando, enamorando y sintiendo que nunca volvería a enamorarme otra vez.

Sí, la última vez que me sentí así, fue mucho antes de saber lo que siento ahora contigo.

Hola, no puedo esperar hasta que estemos solos, en algún lugar tranquilo por nuestra cuenta, para que podamos enamorarnos el resto del camino.

Sé que antes de que termine la noche, te hablaré de amor, sintiendo cada palabra que digo.

Porque la última vez que me sentí así me estaba enamorando, enamorando y sintiendo que nunca volvería a enamorarme otra vez.

Sí, la última vez que me sentí así, fue mucho antes de saber lo que siento ahora contigo.

Oh, la última vez que me sentí así me estaba enamorando, enamorando y sintiendo que nunca volvería a enamorarme otra vez.

Sí, la última vez que me sentí así, fue mucho antes de saber lo que siento ahora contigo.

Por las mejillas de Candy comenzaron a deslizarse sus lágrimas, en cuanto escuchó la canción. Le parecía tan hermosa y tan apropiada para lo que les había sucedido ... Terence aguantaba para no dejar que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos también.

\- Dios mío ... dijo Candy ... Qué canción tan maravillosa ...

\- Siento que fue escrita especialmente para nosotros ... decía Terrence.

\- Es impresionante.

\- Nunca pensé que me pondría tan sentimental el día de mi boda ... decía Terry.

\- Me encanta que seas tan sensible, cariño, deja que tus lágrimas fluyan ... le dijo ella con amor.

Él le sonrió. Ella tomó su pañuelo y le secó sus lágrimas. Terrence besó tiernamente a su esposa y cuando la canción terminó, todos los invitados se levantaron a aplaudir. Como la mayoría de ellos conocía su historia, todos estaban muy conmovidos.

Georgie se acercó a su hija, llorando.

\- Ay Candy, eso fue tan hermoso, la boda, los votos, esta canción ... ¡todo!

Georgie abrazó a su hija mientras le decía:

\- Estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela. Estoy segura de que serás tan feliz como tu padre y yo lo hemos sido.

\- Gracias Mamá.

Y la celebración continuó, todos bailaban, comían y bebían.

Un poco más tarde Candy se encontraba hablando con su amiga Fifi. Ella estaba allí con su prometido y ex novio, Franky y el hijo de este también.

\- ¡Qué bueno verlos a los dos juntos! ... les dijo Candy al verlos.

\- Candy ... dijo Franky ... ¡Felicidades! Tus votos de matrimonio estuvieron maravillosos ... Fifi me contó tu historia y tus votos contaron tu increíble historia ... !

\- Ahh y Annabelle escribió un libro ... les anunció Candy.

\- No puedo esperar para leerlo ... dijo Fifi.

\- Yo también ... dijo Candy entre risas ... Y buena suerte a los dos.

\- ¿Sabes? Fifi me dio otra oportunidad ... dijo Franky.

En eso un pequeño niño llegó corriendo con un vaso de jugo.

\- Papi, quiero sandwiches ... dijo el pequeño.

\- Muy bien Junior, vamos ... dijo Franky.

Candy se agachó para saludarlo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola pequeño, ¿cómo estás?

\- Hola, estoy bien ... respondió Junior sonriendo.

\- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

\- Si, gracias.

\- Vamos ... dijo su padre sonriendo.

\- Si Papi ... ¿Mami Fifi vienes también? ... dijo el pequeño.

\- Si, yo voy también ... le respondió Fifi sonriendo al pequeño ... Hasta luego Candy.

Candy los vió irse y Daniel Reed se acercó a ella por detrás.

\- Candy ... dijo Daniel dulcemente.

\- Daniel ... dijo ella volteando a verlo.

\- Yo quería casarme contigo ...

\- Pero yo nunca estuve enamorada de ti Daniel ...

\- Te amo como loco Candy ... Me voy a casar con Dinah para al menos poder verte en las reuniones familiares ... le dijo Daniel viéndola fijamente.

\- Daniel, cásate con ella para asumir tus responsabilidades, no para verme de vez en cuando ... Y disculpa, tengo que ir a ver a mi esposo.

Candy lo dejó ahí de pie y se unió a Terrence su esposo quien estaba hablando con unos amigos.

\- ¿Estás bien cariño? ... le susurró Terry en francés para que sus amigos no entendieran.

\- Sí ... contestó ella también en francés.

\- ¿Tu acosador?

\- Si. Me dijo que todavía está enamorado de mí y que se casará con Dinah solo para verme durante las cenas familiares ... susurraba Candy.

\- Al menos se va a casar con ella ... solo espero que Dinah lo deje algún día ... decía Terry en voz baja.

\- Bueno, nunca se sabe, tal vez un hijo cambie a Daniel y lo haga responsable ... decía Candy.

\- Ojalá mi amor, ojalá ... respondió Terry.

Y los dos chicos entonces se unieron a sus amigos dejando de hablar en francés.

La agradable fiesta continuó y llegó el momento en que Terrence deslizara la liga de la pierna de Candy con sus dientes. Él la lanzó a todos los chicos solteros que cantaban, gritaban y reían ... Daniel se encontraba de muy mal humor en una mesa y fue tanta su suerte que le cayó la liga en su regazo ... Él sonrió al tomarla con sus dedos, ahora tenía algo que pertenecía a Candy ...

Llegó el turno de las chicas. Candy arrojó su ramo a las bellas damas solteras. Viajó por el aire siendo recibido por Dinah con gran alegría.

Al terminar la fiesta, los recién casados se dirigieron al Hotel Waldorf Astoria. Allí habían reservado la suite nupcial para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche. Los planes eran de marcharse al día siguiente a su luna de miel. Mientras tanto se estaban preparando para disfrutar de su primer gran noche de bodas.

**•••**


	24. Chapter 24

_**" LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME SENTÍ ASÍ ... "**_

**_Por Mallory Quinn_**

**_Traducción de Gladys Flemm_**

Candy y Terry continuaban preparándose para su gran noche de bodas. La suite nupcial del Hotel Waldorf Astoria en Nueva York, era muy elegante. Candy se había despojado de su hermoso vestido de novia y se había colocado una fina bata de seda. Se encontraba muy concentrada cepillándose el cabello para deshacerse de su peinado, frente al tocador. Terry por su parte se había deshecho del esmoquin y ahora se encontraba sin camisa, más bien solo en ropa interior.

\- ¿Cariño? ... dijo Terrence ... No has comido nada ... !

\- ¿Acaso me has estado observando? ... le dijo Candy.

\- Por supuesto mi amor ... respondió él.

\- Bueno ... es que tuve como náuseas la mayor parte del tiempo, tal vez fue el estrés de la boda ... explicó ella.

\- ¿Náuseas? ¿Acaso estás enferma o que? Podemos posponer el viaje ... dijo un preocupado Terry.

\- No no no ... lo interrumpió Candy.

\- ¿Entonces que tienes?

\- Es que ... aparentemente ... por mi falta experiencia en todo ... Yo olvide tomar ... precauciones para ...

Él la veía muy sorprendido.

\- Ohhh ... ¡¿Me estás queriendo decir que vas a tener un bebé?! ... preguntó Terry sin poder contenerse.

\- Eso parece ... dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Y él de inmediato corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la levantó por los aires para después darle un tierno beso.

\- ¡Este es el regalo de bodas más hermoso que podrías haberme dado! ... dijo Terry riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¿De verdad estás feliz? ... preguntó Candy.

\- ¡Estoy en el cielo! Nunca pensé que nada me haría aún más feliz que el día de hoy ... ¡Te amo Candy!

\- Y yo también te amo Terry ... dijo Candy riendo de felicidad también.

Después de tanta felicidad, la pareja de recién casados se encontraba entre sus sábanas. Consumando su primera noche de amor como marido y mujer.

Al finalizar su apasionada celebración y mientras descansaban Terrence dijo:

\- Candy, tengo un regalo para ti ...

\- ¡¿Un regalo para mi?!

\- Si.

Y al decir esto Terrence, de inmediato se puso de pie y fue a buscar un paquete al armario. Se lo entregó a Candy y ella lo abrió. Era una bella pintura. Candy la observaba asombrada. Ella se encontraba dibujada en la pintura. Se veía en el jardín de sus padres con las siete fuentes, bajo la luz de la luna, en la residencia de Bangkok.

\- ¡Oh por Dios Terrence! ¡Es tan hermosa! ... exclamaba Candy.

\- Te vi en el jardín de tus padres y me dije que iba a reproducir esa imagen. La escena era tan hermosa que me dejó sin aliento ... le explicó Terry.

\- ¿Y la hiciste de memoria? ... Terrence asintió con su cabeza ... Eres muy talentoso Terry ¿lo sabes? Gracias mi amor ... dijo ella besándolo en los labios.

\- De nada ... dijo Terry regalándole una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Yo también tengo algo para ti ... anunció Candy.

En seguida ella fue a buscar el regalo que estaba en una bolsa y se lo dio al ahora ya su esposo. Era una pequeña caja envuelta.

\- Gracias cariño .. dijo Terry recibiéndola en sus manos.

Abrió el presente y vio una armónica.

\- Wow ... exclamó él al verla.

\- Es la que la otra Candy le dio a su Terry en el Colegio San Pablo ... explicó Candy.

\- Lo supuse, gracias mi amor ... le dijo Terry muy conmovido.

Él la abrazó tiernamente para luego comenzar a tocarla. La melodía los transportó a la escena del cigarrillo, aquella en la Segunda Colina de Pony, en el antiguo Colegio San Pablo.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

La feliz pareja se fue de luna de miel a las islas Seychelles, al este de Africa. Iban a permanecer allí durante una semana. Sería la luna de miel perfecta en la playa. Terrence había alquilado una hermosa villa con playa privada, solo para ellos dos.

Candy y Terry se encontraban disfrutando de la arena mientras conversaban:

\- Este lugar es maravilloso ... dijo Candy sintiéndose muy feliz.

\- Y es solo para nosotros dos ... le dijo Terry.

\- ¿Solo para nosotros dos ... ?¿Incluso la playa? ... preguntó una asombrada Candy.

\- Incluso la playa ... ¿por qué? ... contestó Terry.

Él volteó a ver a su esposa que tenía una sonrisa traviesa. Por la mente de ella atravesaba la idea de nadar tal como Dios los trajo al mundo, como Adán y Eva. Ella quería hacer el amor en el agua y la arena.

\- Ese siempre ha sido mi sueño: la playa, el agua azul ... como en esa película "Laguna azul" ... dijo Candy.

\- Recuerdo esa película ... un poco erótica para ser una película de adolescentes ... dijo Terry entre risas.

\- Pues a mi me encantó esa película cuando yo era adolescente ... dijo Candy.

\- Me sorprende que no hubieras tenido curiosidad por estar con un chico después de ver esa película ... reía Terry ante la idea.

\- Bueno, la película también me enseñó que si no estás listo, podrías terminar con un bebé a los 15 años ... decía Candy riendo también.

\- Y tú, siendo la hija perfecta, aprendiste una lección ...

\- Así es, que yo no tendría sexo de adolescente y que lo haría solo con el hombre de mis sueños literalmente ... aquel que vi en mis sueños ... y ese eres tú ... decía Candy suavemente mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Y tú eres la chica de mis sueños también ...

Los chicos se besaron apasionadamente mientras el uno al otro despojaba de su ya escasa ropa. Entre la pasión, se convirtieron en "Emmeline y Richard" de la película "Laguna Azul".

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Cuando la feliz pareja regresó a Nueva York, compró una hermosa casa con piscina y un gran jardín. Juana, la ama de llaves de Candy, fue contratada para trabajar para ellos. Anabelle publicó su libro.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Los meses transcurrieron y el libro de Annabelle: "La última vez que me sentí así ..." se convirtió en uno de los libros mejor vendidos. Había sido el número uno por todo este tiempo. El libro fue traducido a diferentes idiomas y vendido en todas partes del mundo. Annabelle se encontraba más que extasiada, ella se había convertido en millonaria de la noche a la mañana. Es más, Hollywood llamó a su puerta, solicitándole hacer una película sobre el libro. Ese día ella llamó a Candy a su oficina para contarle lo que le acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Una película? ... preguntó Candy sin poderlo creer ... ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- ¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio! ¡Vamos a ganar aún más dinero! ... decía Annabelle feliz.

\- Como si necesitáramos más dinero ... decía Candy.

\- ¡Es que nunca se tiene suficiente dinero Candice-Blanche! ... decía Annabelle entre risas.

\- Voy a tener que hablar con Terrence al respecto ... le dijo Candy.

\- Por supuesto, llámame, ¿si? ... dijo Annabelle terminando la llamada.

Terrence y Candy continuaban trabajando juntos. El vientre de Candy iba creciendo. Ella entró a la oficina de Terrence después de llamar a la puerta.

\- Cariño ... comenzó a decir Terry ... Tú no necesitas tocar la puerta para entrar ...

\- Claro que si, eres mi jefe ... le aclaró Candy.

\- ¿Cómo está Junior? ... preguntó Terry por el bebé.

\- Ahh está muy bien ... respondió Candy tocándose el vientre ... Terry, Annabelle acaba de llamar ... Hollywood quiere hacer una película sobre el libro ...

\- ¿Una película? ¡Wow! ... exclamó un muy sorprendido Terry.

\- ¿Tú estarías de acuerdo? ... le preguntó ella a él.

\- Por supuesto, qué tal si nos dan alguna actuación especial ... dijo Terry un tanto emocionado.

\- Mmm ... Sí, tal vez ... tengo que volver a mi oficina ... dijo Candy sin prestar mucha atención.

La hermana de Candy, Verónica, tuvo una hermosa niña, a quien llamó "Sankisha", que significa "Alegría". Ronnie le había enviado fotos a Candy por correo electrónico, esta última se encontraba de regreso a su oficina. Candy veía las fotografías mientras hablaba con su hermana por teléfono.

\- ¡Ay Ronnie, ella es tan hermosa! ... dijo Candy sonriendo de felicidad... Y ese cabello está tan rizado ...

\- Así es, es como si la bebé hubiera tenido un permanente en el vientre ... dijo Ronnie entre risas.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Ella también tiene nuestros ojos verdes! ¡Es tan hermosa! ... decía Candy embelesada con su sobrina.

\- ¿Y cómo va tu bebé? ... le preguntó Ronnie.

\- Está bien. ¡Pero me están dando unos antojos increíbles! No puedo esperar para ver a mi bebé. ¿Está mamá de casualidad por allí?

\- Sí, espera ... respondió Ronnie.

\- ¿Candy? ... se escuchó la voz de Georgie al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Abuela? ¡Felicidades! ... le dijo Candy riendo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Ya soy abuela! ... exclamó Georgie de felicidad ... Sankisha es tan hermosa y ahora estamos esperando la llegada de tu bebé ...

\- Pronto mamá pronto ... ahora me tengo que ir, tengo muchas ganas de helado de chocolate ... dijo Candy.

\- Adiós Candy ...

\- Adiós abuela ...

Terence llegó a la oficina de Candy y se acercó al escritorio, en seguida vio las fotos de la bebé en el monitor.

\- Mira Terry, ella es nuestra sobrina, Sankisha ... dijo Candy con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Wow es muy hermosa ... y ese cabello tan rizado ... dijo Terrence ... Y ahora quieres ver el nuestro más que nunca verdad ... ?

\- Por supuesto ... dijo Candy ... Pero también quiero dormir, cariño ... y antes quiero helado de chocolate ...

\- Ahh, tengo un poco en mi refrigerador ... dijo Terry.

\- ¿Tienes helado de chocolate en tu refrigerador? ... preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto, si tengo una esposa embarazada ... tengo que planear todo ... le respondió Terry.

\- ¡Terrence eres el mejor! ... dijo Candy mientras caminaba a la oficina de Terry.

Ella de inmediato se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador y encontró un tazón con cucharas sobre el mostrador. Se sirvió un poco de helado y comió con mucho apetito.

Mientras ella comía Terry la observaba y le dijo:

\- Puedes dormir en el sofá. No tengo ninguna reunión y si es que surge algo, me puedo ir a la sala de reuniones.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ... preguntó Candy.

\- Soy el jefe, Candice-Blanche.

\- Muy bien ... dijo Candy.

Entonces ella caminó hacia el sofá, quería sentarse, para terminar su helado cuando Terrence de pronto dijo:

\- Cariño, espera ...

Y él corrió al sofá, quitó las almohadas y lo desdobló en una cama. ¡Una cama en la oficina del Gerente General!

\- ¿Tienes una cama en tu oficina? ... pregunto ella sorprendida.

\- Si.

\- Ohhh ... exclamó ella un poco incrédula.

\- Cariño, es solo en caso de que trabaje hasta tarde, no para otra cosa ... Tenía suficiente dinero para pagar una habitación de hotel cuando yo buscaba una aventura. No iba a ensuciar mi lugar de trabajo ... Pero tienes que saber que deje de buscar aventuras el día que te conocí en ese barco ... aseguró Terry.

\- Pero dijiste que tú pensabas que yo no era real ... dijo Candy un poco dudosa.

\- Así es, pero te vi en persona y todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ti ... las otras mujeres ya no tenían ningún sentido para mí ... dijo Terry muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Te amo cariño ... decía Candy mientras se acostaba en el sofá-cama después de terminar su helado ... Gracias por el helado ... dijo ella.

\- Te amo Candy y de nada.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en la frente. Ella cerró sus ojos y se durmió en seguida. Terrence la veía dormir. Candy le había ordenado su almuerzo antes de entrar a su oficina. Él la observaba sin cansarse.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron unos meses más. Candy dejó de trabajar 3 semanas antes de lo que sería su fecha aproximada de parto. Como Terrence era el gran jefe, tomó una licencia de paternidad junto con su esposa, no la quería dejar sola ni por un segundo. Él estaba pendiente incluso cuando ella se comportaba difícil y tenía sus cambios de humor. Él era muy paciente.

\- Ay Terrence ¿cómo puedes soportarme?

\- Te amo, es tan simple como eso y sé que es el bebé el que te está haciendo comportarte así ... le decía Terry amorosamente.

\- Lo siento cariño, te quiero mucho ... decía Candy abrazándolo.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Y el momento tan esperado llegó. Candy tuvo un hermoso bebé, un bebé que se parecía mucho a su padre.

\- Es tan hermoso ... dijo Candy.

\- Es maravilloso ... dijo Terry muy conmovido.

\- ¿Y cómo lo van a llamar? ... preguntó la madre de Terrence que estaba allí con ellos.

\- Bueno ... comenzó a decir Candy ... Nosotros tenemos un nombre que se acomodaría para un niño o una niña. Lo pensamos dado en lo que nos pasó a nosotros ...

\- Vamos a llamarlo "René". Que significa "nacer de nuevo" ... anunció Terry feliz.

\- Como nosotros que literalmente tuvimos que nacer de nuevo para finalmente estar juntos ... dijo Candy sonriéndole a Terry.

\- "René", es un nombre muy bonito ... dijo la madre de Terrence.

En eso llegó Georgie a ver a su primer nieto varón. Ella estaba simplemente extasiada.

\- "René", es un nombre perfecto y él es simplemente hermoso. Se ve exactamente como su padre ... dijo ella.

\- ¿No es así? ... dijo Candy radiante.

\- Eso es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida ... dijo Terrence abrazando a su hijo ... Mamá no va a hacer nada, yo voy a cuidar de ti ... decía Terry al bebé.

Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír. Pero Terrence no estaba bromeando, aparte de que Candy amamantaba al bebé, él estaba haciendo todo y parecía no cansarse.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

En las semanas que siguieron la película sobre el libro, "La última vez que me sentí así..." comenzaría a filmarse. En el papel de Candy, se había elegido a una joven actriz llamada Kirsten Storms y para el papel de Terrence, a un joven actor llamado Jason Cook. Los jóvenes actores tenían muy buena química juntos. Para el papel del padre de Terrence, Annabelle había pedido un favor especial al productor que inmediatamente aceptó.

Anabelle llamó a Terrence una noche.

\- ¿Annabelle? ¿Quieres hablar con Candice-Blanche?

\- Más tarde, en realidad quiero hablar contigo ... dijo Annabelle.

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Bueno, quiero decirte que le pedí un favor al productor ... le dijo Annabelle a Terry.

\- ¿Qué tipo de favor?

\- Que te dejaran interpretar el papel de tu padre en la película ... dijo Annabelle rápidamente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- ¿Cómo? ... dijo finalmente Terry.

\- Es una parte pequeña, no demasiado exigente ... harías el papel del padre del pasado y el del presente ... explicó Annabelle.

\- Ohhh ... Terry no sabía que decir.

\- Sé que te gustaría ser actor, además te encantó interpretar al príncipe de Cenicienta aquel día ... decía Annabelle.

Terrence permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

\- Voy a hablar con Candice-Blanche al respecto y yo te llamo. De todas maneras gracias Annabelle ... atinó a decir Terry.

\- Muy bien. Dile a Candy por favor que la llamo después ... dijo Anabelle.

\- Adiós Annabelle ...

\- Adiós Terrence ...

Terry colgó el teléfono y caminó con el bebé dormido en sus brazos al dormitorio principal donde Candy descansaba.

\- ¿Terrence? ¿Ustedes dos están bien? ¿Necesitas que alimente al bebé? ... preguntó Candy.

\- No, él está bien. Voy a ponerlo en su cuna ... dijo Terrence acostando suavemente al bebé en su cuna.

El bebé tenía su propia habitación, pero Candy no quería que durmiera solo y tampoco él. Terry fue a acostarse en la cama junto a Candy y tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos.

\- Annabelle acaba de llamar, quería hablar conmigo ... dijo Terrence.

\- Ohh... ¿Y acerca de qué?

\- Bueno, ella me preguntó si me gustaría interpretar el papel de mi padre en la película ... dijo Terry.

\- Ahh ... ¿Y tú que piensas al respecto? ... le preguntó ella.

\- Quería hablar contigo primero sobre eso ... respondió Terry.

\- Muy bien. Mira, ahora sabemos que tú fuiste un actor en nuestra vida anterior ... y que en la actualidad tú hubieras sido actor si tu padre no hubiera tenido un ataque al corazón ... así que mi amor, te lo estoy diciendo, si realmente lo quieres, ¡Hazlo! ... dijo Candy.

\- Es que si quiero ... dijo Terrence pensando.

\- ¿Ves? Puedes hacer tu sueño realidad, al menos una parte de tus sueños.

\- Así es, porque mi mayor sueño era estar contigo para siempre ... le dijo él con amor.

\- Bueno, pues yo ya estoy aquí ... le decía Candy con una gran sonrisa ... Con nuestro bebé y tendré muchos más. Así que puedes convertirte en actor, esta es tu oportunidad ...

\- Será en un papel secundario ... van a usar el mismo actor para interpretarnos como adultos y como jóvenes ...

\- Terry, vas a interpretar a tu padre ¡Y eso es fascinante! ... exclamó Candy emocionada.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré. Siempre quise ser actor de teatro y de cine ... pero nunca pensé que la oportunidad se presentaría tan pronto ... decía Terry.

\- Especialmente en una película sobre nuestras vidas ... dijo Candy.

\- Gracias cariño por tu apoyo ... dijo el besándola con cariño.

Los jóvenes actores que actuarían en la película llegaron a visitar a Candy y Terry. Pasaron unos días con ellos para estudiar a sus personajes en persona.

\- Es un honor poder interpretarla, Sra. Grandchester ... dijo la joven actriz.

\- Llámame Candy, por favor.

\- Y a mi llámenme Terrence.

\- Es un placer tenerlos en nuestra casa ... dijo Candy sonriendo

\- Su historia me fascinó ... dijo Kirsten ... Y puse muy feliz de poder actuar en la pantalla grande ...

\- ¿Y que hay de mí? ¡Nunca pensé que la historia de mi vida sería un libro y mucho menos una película en el cine! ... dijo Candy.

Todos se echaron a reír. Los chicos y la feliz pareja pasaron mucho tiempo estudiándose y conociéndose, entre una inmensa alegría.

Otra amiga de la infancia de Candy, que se había convertido en actriz llamada Kelly Rutherford, también llegó a verla a su casa.

\- ¡Candy! ... la saludó abrazándola.

\- ¡Kelly! ¡Bienvenida, pasa!

\- Vine a verte, porque conseguí un papel en tu película ...

\- ¿De verdad? ... preguntó Candy a Kelly.

\- Sí, voy a interpretar el papel de la madre de Terry.

\- ¡Wow eso es genial!

\- Sé que hemos perdido contacto desde la escuela, pero quería agradecerte ... dijo Kelly.

\- Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con que hayas obtenido ese papel, Kelly.

\- Pero toda esta historia, es tu vida, el libro es sobre ti ... así que gracias.

\- ¡Oh Kelly! ... dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- ¿Puedo ver a tu bebé?

\- Sí, por supuesto, él está por aquí ... decía Candy mientras caminaban hacia la canasta del bebé. René estaba profundamente dormido.

\- Es tan precioso Candy ¡Felicidades!

\- Gracias ... dijo Candy.

\- ¿Y tu esposo?

\- Bueno, lo verás todos los días, vas a trabajar con él ...

\- Está demasiado guapo ... dijo Kelly.

\- Kelly ... dijo Candy.

\- No voy a tocarlo, no te preocupes ... le dijo Kelly.

\- No estoy preocupada. No podrías tocarlo aunque tu quisieras ... le aseguró Candy tranquilamente.

\- Estás muy segura de ti misma ... notó su amiga.

\- Es que nuestro amor no cruzó la barrera del tiempo para hacerme sufrir ... dijo Candy.

\- Tienes mucha suerte, de verdad te envidio ...

Kelly se encontraba muy triste. Su último matrimonio había durado solo unos pocos meses.

\- Encontrarás a tu alma gemela algún día ... la consoló Candy.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte decirme eso ... le dijo Kelly agradecida.

Las chicas regresaron a la sala en donde Juana les sirvió un poco de té.

Terrence llegó unos minutos después con el bebé en sus brazos.

\- Oh, Tenemos una visitante René, una amiga de mamá ... decía Terry a su bebé mientras caminaba a la sala ... ¿Kelly Rutherford? ... dijo un sorprendido Terry.

\- Así es Terrence ... decía Candy ... Kelly y yo fuimos juntas a la escuela.

\- Wow ... exclamó Terry.

\- Ella va a interpretar a tu madre en la película ... le explicó Candy.

\- ¿De verdad? Qué bien. Pero yo voy a interpretar a mi padre ... ¿estás de acuerdo con eso cariño? ... preguntó Terry a Candy un poco preocupado.

\- Es solo un trabajo, Terrence, no te preocupes ... respondió Candy sonriéndole ... Kelly es una de mis amigas ...

Candy comenzó a pensar que Kelly probablemente estaba más que feliz de actuar junto a Terry en la película, pero ella nunca lo admitiría. Candy se sonrió por dentro. Ella confiaba en su esposo y sabía que él no arriesgaría su matrimonio por nada en el mundo.

Kelly pasó unas horas con ellos y luego se retiró.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

La película se filmó durante los siguientes meses y Terrence tuvo el placer de interpretar a su padre. Él era tan buen actor que comenzó a recibir otras ofertas de trabajo. Candy por su parte lo alentó a hacer lo que a él le gustaba y él tomó algunos trabajos. Terry estaba tan feliz de estar actuando en el cine.

Un día Candy preguntó a su esposo:

\- ¿Cariño que vamos a hacer con los negocios?

\- Los negocios siempre va a estar ahí, no te preocupes. Sabes, puedo financiar mis propias películas ... aunque sería un riesgo, pero quiero hacerlo ... explicó Terry.

\- Muy bien. ¿Crees que yo podría seguir trabajando en la oficina sola?

\- Claro, cariño. Lo sabes todo, confío en ti por completo y todos nuestros socios te conocen... Además puedes llamarme cuando quieras para preguntarme lo que sea. Creo que vas a necesitar otro ascenso ... reía Terry.

\- ¿Crees que van a protestar? ... preguntó Candy un tanto preocupada.

\- No si haces bien tu trabajo. Además Chris, puede venir de vez en cuando para ayudarte. Yo te he enseñado todo lo que sabes. Pienso que eres capaz de trabajar por tu cuenta ... decía Terry.

\- No trabajar contigo va a ser ... un poco raro ... Pero por el momento, todavía estoy en licencia de maternidad, así que hoy voy a ir contigo al set de la película ... dijo Candy alegre.

\- Estaré encantado de tenerte ahí con el bebé ... ehh ... una cosa más ... comenzó a decir Terry un poco dudoso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ... Susanna Mann ... Ella va a interpretar a la madre de Susanna Marlowe ...

\- Ohhh! ... bueno ... es un papel muy pequeño y yo confío en ti ... dijo Candy.

\- ¿No te molesta? ... preguntó Terry asombrado.

\- Vi la forma en que la evitabas ... Ella intentará seducirte, estoy cien por ciento segura de ello, pero yo no estoy preocupada ... dijo Candy muy segura de sí misma.

\- ¿Sabes que estoy locamente enamorado de ti? ... dijo Terry besando a su esposa.

La enamorada pareja comenzó a reír. Y por supuesto que Susanna Mann intentó que Terrence volviera a su cama, muchas veces trató de seducirlo, pero fue inútil; ¡Terry ni siquiera se inmutaba, nunca pensó en corresponderle ni por un segundo!

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

Con el paso del tiempo la película, así como ocurrió con el libro, fue todo un éxito de taquilla y estaba ganando muchos premios.

Los jóvenes actores que interpretaron a Candy y Terry se convirtieron instantáneamente en estrellas.

Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester se convirtió en un gran actor y productor al mismo tiempo. Él había logrado cumplir su sueño, tal vez más tarde de lo que él esperaba, pero estaba muy contento con el giro de los acontecimientos ... Acontecimientos que surgieron desde su encuentro con la mujer de sus sueños en aquel barco. Se encontraba ante el comienzo de una maravillosa carrera como actor ...Su próximo proyecto era una película basada en una novela de Madge Swindell llamada "Canción del viento". Grandchester actuó en el papel principal de Gunther, papel que interpretó a la perfección. La actuación la llevaba en su sangre, así que con el tiempo ganó muchos premios.

Candice-Blanche trabajaba en la empresa y ella era muy eficiente. Su esposo le había enseñado muy bien el arte de los negocios. Estaba esperando otro bebé y era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

La familia de Candy, los Grey se mudaron de país. Ya no vivían en Tailandia, el Embajador Grey y su familia fue enviada a Sri Lanka. Candy y Terry iban a visitarlos cuando tenían tiempo libre. Georgie era la más feliz de ver a su hija con su familia cuando llegaban.

Veronica era muy feliz con Emmanuel y su hija Sankisha. Ella también iba a tener otro bebé.

Annabelle con el éxito de su libro, comenzó a escribir otros libros, se convirtió en una gran escritora y con el tiempo se casó con Vincent. No le llevó mucho tiempo a ella para tener un bebé en camino. Por extraño que parezca, otras parejas que pensaron que se habían conocido en una vida anterior comenzaron a ir a verla. Querían ver si ella podía ayudarlos a encontrar algunas pruebas de sus vidas pasadas.

Tricia se casó con Sterling, quien se convirtió en piloto de una gran compañía aérea.

Dinah, la hermana de Terrence, tuvo una bella niña con Daniel Reed. Él hizo un esfuerzo por cambiar, debido a su hija. Pero aún se atrevía a ver a Candy de reojo durante las fiestas familiares.

Cassandra, la otra hermana de Terrence, seguía desapareciendo por lugares desconocidos. Hasta que un día regresó con un esposo, con un bebé y con otro en camino, para la gran sorpresa de su familia.

María y su familia se mantuvieron muy cerca de Candy. Ella les ofreció trabajo en la empresa y se veían a menudo.

Susanna Mann y Karina, las actrices, también se casaron con otros actores. Pero cada vez que tenían una oportunidad, intentaban seducir a Terrence una y otra vez ... sin conseguirlo.

Se dice que el cielo es una gran canasta llena de nuestras almas. Esas almas se dividen en dos y se envían a la tierra. Durante su vida, tienen que encontrarse, reunirse y vivir felices para siempre. Sería más simple si tuviéramos signos visibles de reconocer a nuestra alma gemela, ya que se supone que es la misma. Pero la vida no puede ser tan simple. Algunos encuentran a sus almas gemelas. Otros pasan toda su vida buscándola y se encuentran demasiado cegados por los problemas cotidianos como para reconocerla. Otros encuentran a su alma gemela, pero debido a las circunstancias injustas de la vida, se separan para siempre. Eso es lo que les pasó a nuestros jóvenes enamorados: Candice White Andrew y Terrence Graham Grandchester. Eran jóvenes, enamorados, tenían planes y querían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Pasaron por las pruebas de la vida, solo para ver su sueño destrozado por el deber y la obligación. ¿Eran demasiado buenos para su propio bien? Si. Pero era el comienzo del siglo XX y los adolescentes se convertían en adultos antes de tiempo. No siempre tenían tiempo para divertirse y ellos dos no tenían a nadie que les aconsejara. Entonces vivieron vidas separadas, con el corazón roto.

Pasó un siglo y sus almas se encontraron de nuevo y ellos también. El ser supremo les arrojó los recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores, para que esta vez todo transcurriera sin problemas ... Sus almas se reconocieron y se reunieron. Esa unión también fue la de su antigua vida que nunca había sucedido. Pudieron aprovechar la oportunidad que se les estaba dando para estar juntos esta vez. Vez que no permitieron que nada ni nadie los separara otra vez. Quizás muchas personas tienen una segunda oportunidad y simplemente no lo saben y la dejan pasar nuevamente. Pero estos dos seres tuvieron los recuerdos para mostrarles y convencerlos de que la segunda vez, la segunda oportunidad iba a ser la correcta, la de la felicidad total.

En vida, después de la vida, era tras era, para siempre.

_**FIN.**_

_**Nota:**_

_**Quiero agradecer a la Autora de la historia, a alguien a quien ya considero mi amiga... Mallory Quinn, la oportunidad de dejarme traducir al español su bella historia de amor.  
Esta historia es mi favorita de las tantas que ha escrito y la voy a extrañar.  
Gracias Mallory por compartirnos tu maravilloso talento y dejarnos a todas y todos los que amamos el gran mundo de Candy Candy vivir un final feliz para Candy y Terry. Por darnos la felicidad de saberlos juntos, algo que siempre deseamos y no pudo ser.  
Y gracias a los y las fans de Gentillefille que de alguna manera les ha gustado mi trabajo. La historia es de por si hermosa, así que espero haber capturado su esencia. Sé que tengo errores pero mi pasión y cariño por la historia están allí.**_

_**Gladys Flemm.**_


End file.
